Être au printemps de sa vie
by Missy Tagada
Summary: UA. Et si c'était Mitchie qui était connue, et Shane, Nate et Jason qui cherchaient à l'être ? Mitchie professeur et Shane élève. L'été aurait-il été plus agréable pour les pensionnaires ?
1. Prologue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde. Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction qui j'espère vous plaira. Comme le résumé l'indique, j'ai tout changé dans l'univers ou presque puisque Mitchie est hyper connue et pas Shane… Heureusement il reste le neveu de Brown ahah :p J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Disclaimer** : Comme l'a dit Jesus (selon mon dico) _Rendez à César, ce qui est à César et à Dieu ce qui appartient à Dieu_, donc, tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney. Evidemment ! Sauf les personnages qui s'appartiennent eux-mêmes. Le vent, la terre et le reste n'appartiennent à personne. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tout le monde. Traduction, hormis l'idée de base, rien n'est à moi. Et encore, j'ai travaillé cette idée en collaboration avec **chris87**. Les corrections sont de **LittleFlicka**, donc merci à elle. C'est triste finalement, y a pas grand-chose à moi. Snif ! Quant aux ajouts éventuels, je mettrais en bas à qui ça appartient.

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et son avis toujours très précieux.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Prologue**

« - _**B**__ut, you don't love me_, chanta-t-elle.

La musique s'arrêta sur ces mots, et le public l'ovationna. La main sur le cœur, elle se mit au bord de la scène et se baissa légèrement.

« - Merci, souffla-t-elle avant de reprendre plus fort, merci à vous ! Je vous adore !

Les applaudissements reprirent de plus belle, et elle se traita d'idiote quand elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Même après deux ans de carrière, se faire acclamer chaque soir l'émouvait toujours autant. Elle sourit grandement, et accepta quelques cadeaux puis prit la direction des coulisses les remerciant mille fois d'être venue.

« - C'était magnifique ce concert, sourit une jeune femme. Dommage que mon stage en maquillage s'arrête maintenant.

« - Tu l'as dit Coralie. Tu vas nous manquer ! A moi en tout cas.

« - Ma chérie, tu as été superbe ce soir.

« - Merci maman. J'aurais peut-être préféré ne pas pleurer mais bon, paraît que je suis sensible, rit-elle. En tout cas, leurs applaudissements m'ont fait chaud au cœur, incroyable ! Où est papa ?

« - Dans la voiture, soupira sa mère. Allez viens te débarbouiller. Dès demain, on commence à bosser ton prochain album, sinon on va être en retard sur le planning.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Comme chaque fois, elle avait beaucoup de mal à redescendre sur terre, après un concert, aussi elle se laissa démaquiller sans rien dire. Un léger sourire flottait sur son visage, seule preuve qu'elle avait passé une soirée inoubliable. Quand ce fut bon, elle se changea, préférant largement ses jeans aux tenues qu'elle portait sur scène, et quitta la salle de spectacle, une paire de lunettes lui mangeant la moitié du visage, sur le nez. Cependant, même entourée de ses gardes du corps, elle signa quelques autographes à ses fans leurs demandant s'ils avaient passé une bonne soirée. Si bien qu'elle entra dans sa voiture, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Le moteur démarra alors qu'elle leur faisait signe, puis quand elle ne les vit plus, elle se cala sur le siège. Elle observa ses parents et fronça les sourcils. Son père était muet et son visage complètement fermé, au contraire de sa mère qui écrivait déjà sur son ordinateur de poche. Intriguée, elle leur demanda si tout allait bien mais si Connie le lui assura en souriant, son père resta, une nouvelle fois des plus muets.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivaient chez eux, et ils entrèrent sans que son père ne desserre les mâchoires. Inquiète, elle les interrogea une nouvelle fois sans avoir aucune réponse, et prévint en soupirant qu'elle montait prendre une douche. Enfermée dans sa salle de bain, elle chercha à comprendre ce qu'avait son héros. Le jet brûlant lui fit du bien et lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle sourit en songeant qu'elle était enfin redescendue sur terre. Elle enfila son pyjama, et enroula ses cheveux dans une serviette chaude, en remerciant silencieusement, Anne qui travaillait pour eux, puis glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussons. La jeune femme mit sa sortie de lit, avant de descendre au salon. Seulement, alors qu'elle arrivait la voix de son père résonna, la faisant sursauter.

« - Ce que j'ai, hurla-t-il. Est-ce que tu as vu les regards que les garçons posent sur notre enfant ? Sans compter tous ces adultes ! Quand je les vois, j'ai envie de leur mettre mon poing dans la figure. Elle n'est qu'un morceau de viande pour eux ! Et je ne supporte plus leurs regards lubriques sur mon bébé. Elle n'a que seize ans Connie ! Elle ne devrait plaire qu'aux garçons de son âge.

« - Steve, je t'en prie, toutes les critiques le disent, elle fait plus que son âge. C'est normal que les garçons un peu plus vieux la regardent. Et je te rappelle que c'était ton idée de la lancer si tôt, pas la mienne !

« - Et alors ? Très bien j'ai fait une erreur et si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurais signé ce contrat avec ce label. Depuis ce jour-là, tout a changé ! Je reconnais de moins en moins la petite fille que j'ai élevé ni même la maison qu'on a acheté.

« - Je t'en prie, rien n'a changé.

« - Et Anne, c'est quoi ? Une hallucination ? Et ces meubles, cette maison entière est un exemple parlant de ce dont je parle. On avait dit qu'on resterait simple, mais regarde cette villa ! On a déménagé, parce que c'était mieux, mais l'achat de cette maison était une erreur.

« - Tu es fatigué, soupira sa mère. On va demander à Georges qu'il te fasse…

« - Tu ne comprends pas, hurla-t-il à nouveau. Connie, quand as-tu fait un café, ou passer l'aspirateur dans cette maison pour la dernière fois ? Cette vie n'est pas ce que je voulais pour mon bébé. J'aurais préféré qu'elle fasse des études, qu'elle entre à Harvard ou Princeton, qu'elle sorte avec un jeune étudiant de son âge. Un petit gars simple qui conduirait une voiture d'occasion, et lui offrirait un café après une balade dans un parc écourtée à cause de la pluie ! Au lieu de ça, on vit à quatre heures de Los Angeles, Mitchie a arrêté ses études pour se consacrer à sa passion et passe le plus clair de son temps à aller d'une ville à l'autre sans prendre le temps de visiter, ni même de se reposer !

La brunette n'en écouta pas plus. Doucement, elle remonta dans sa chambre, qu'elle ferma à clé et regarda l'endroit. Elle y vivait depuis un an et demi déjà et jusqu'aujourd'hui, elle aimait cette pièce. Assez spacieuse pour contenir ses quatre guitares, son piano droit, ainsi que son imposant bureau et sa collection de cd. Récemment, elle s'était même offert une vitrine pour y ranger ses récompenses. Elle sourit en voyant son award pour le meilleur album côtoyer le cadre du diplôme de la meilleure amie. Elle s'assit sur son grand lit en soupirant. A l'étage du dessous, ses parents hurlaient de plus en plus, et elle remercia sa maison d'être à l'écart de la ville. Soupirant, elle alluma sa chaîne et enclencha son ballet préféré. Celui par qui tout avait commencé : Le lac des cygnes. Les accords de musique la touchèrent aussitôt et quelques minutes plus tard, elle se sentit un peu mieux. Se relevant, elle libéra ses cheveux et partit les démêler. Seulement lorsqu'elle fit face au miroir, elle vit la fatigue sur ses traits et soupira. Sa dernière grasse matinée remontait si loin qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de la date exacte. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de sa carrière, elle se sentit lasse de tout. Ses amis de Madison, petite ville perdue de Géorgie, lui manquaient cruellement. Tout comme pouvoir se balader seule dans les rues, sans être entourée de garde du corps. Certes, elle aimait sa nouvelle vie. Donner le meilleur d'elle-même sur scène, faire des plateaux télé, rencontrer des artistes comme elle… Tout ça, elle aimait. Les rencontres fortuites avec des fans aussi mais ce soir, elle regrettait son ancienne vie. Secouant la tête, pour chasser les idées noires qui envahissaient son esprit, elle soupira longuement, puis se mit un peu de crème hydratante, avant de natter ses cheveux. Descendant une nouvelle fois, elle fit irruption dans le salon où les cris avaient cessé. Son père était parti se coucher. Embrassant sa mère, elle lui souhaita bonne nuit.

« - reposes-toi ma chérie. Demain, on a un tas de choses à faire!

« - Beaucoup comment, soupira-t-elle.

« - Eh bien, il va falloir voir pour trouver de nouvelles idées pour tes textes, faire le bilan avec le groupe de musiciens et les danseurs, pour la tournée qui vient de s'achever, et également voir pour un léger relooking ! Après tout, tu as seize ans maintenant, tu peux t'habiller autrement. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Jessie, on a rendez-vous demain à quatorze heures au petit café pour une après-midi shopping. Les réunions seront au matin.

« - On pourrait pas tout reporter d'une journée, souffla-t-elle. J'aimerais avoir une grasse matinée. Une journée juste pour moi, s'il te plait !

« - Je suis désolée ma chérie, pour demain c'est impossible, mais je vais t'arranger ça dans la semaine. Allez va te coucher maintenant, t'as fait un concert génial mais tu ne tiens plus debout !

« - Très bien. Bonne nuit maman.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce et monta à l'étage. Elle s'arrêta cependant dans la chambre de ses parents et frappa. Son père dormait déjà et elle eut un pincement au cœur. S'approchant, elle embrassa sa joue, et chuchota à son oreille:

« - Bonne nuit papa. Je t'aime !

Ressortant sans bruit, elle ferma la porte et gagna son lit. Allongée dans le noir, elle eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, si bien que lorsque sa mère la réveilla à sept heures, elle avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Elle prit une douche froide pour se réveiller, puis mit un jeans blanc, un débardeur et une chemise bûcheron, avant de se coiffer simplement puis descendit dans la salle à manger. Un grand sourire au visage, elle salua ses parents, en les embrassant et fit même un câlin à son père puis s'assit avant de remercier Georges de lui avoir fait son petit-déjeuner.

« - Bon, on a rendez-vous à neuf heures au label ma puce, pour les deux réunions mais on va simplement faire une synthèse de la tournée, on fera dans le détail plus tard, ensuite on file au petit café où on retrouve Jessie après le déjeuner, et on file te trouver une nouvelle garde-robe !

« - Celle-là est très bien, opposa-t-elle. Je rentre encore dedans, tu sais.

« - Je sais, mais c'est la saison passée, faut te renouveler. Et puis tu peux les garder pour ici, mais pour les sorties, il te faut de nouveaux vêtements. D'ailleurs demain, tu es invitée à l'anniversaire de TJ Tyler !

« - Je la connais à peine, s'étonna-t-elle. Et je vais lui offrir quoi ?

« - Un peu de pub ma chérie ! Tu es l'étoile montante de la musique pop-rock, c'est normal qu'elle t'invite.

« - Non mais regarde ta fille ! Elle est fatiguée, soupira son père. Ce qu'il lui faut, ce n'est pas aller à un anniversaire officiel, mais une journée de repos, où elle pourrait jouer du piano tout son comptant.

« - Je le sais et j'y travaille, grimaça Connie, mais avec tout ce que l'on a à faire, ça risque d'être dur !

La conversation s'envenima rapidement et la brunette se fit toute petite se sentant fautive de cette ambiance. Ayant fini de manger, elle quitta la pièce le plus discrètement possible, puis monta dans sa chambre. Son lit avait déjà été fait, ainsi que sa salle de bain, et elle soupira. N'ayant rien pour se calmer, elle ouvrit sa fenêtre, s'assit sur sa petite terrasse, sa guitare à la main et commença à composer. Elle avait toujours de l'inspiration, puisqu'elle s'imprégnait de ce qu'elle ressentait, faisant passer ses joies comme ses peines dans ses morceaux. Son premier morceau, _Who will I be_, parlait de ses doutes sur son avenir. Il avait remporté un franc succès, la plaçant rapidement dans le top trois des meilleures ventes. La sortie de son album avait été la consécration d'un rêve, et elle s'était imposée dans le monde de la musique grâce à _Don't forget_, son troisième single. Depuis, tout s'était enchaîné très vite. En trois mois, elle avait quitté sa junior high school*, ses amis et sa ville, pour venir vivre à Yuma, en Arizona.

« - Prête Mitchie, demanda sa mère en faisant irruption.

« - Disons que je suis sortable, avec une paire de lunette, soupira-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle rangea sa guitare, et descendit son portable à la main. Elle prit son sac salua son père qui était devant la télé et l'envia quelques secondes. Enfilant sa paire de sandales à lanières multiples, elle mit ses lunettes et la porte s'ouvrit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle arriva dans la succursale de son label, et salua le staff qui l'avait suivi durant sa tournée. Elle prit son bloc-notes qui la suivait partout en s'asseyant, et commença à écrire une chanson pour son prochain album. Elle n'avait qu'un mois pour le faire si elle voulait tenir les délais et comme elle détestait être en retard, elle se promit de travailler sur ses textes dès qu'elle aurait un moment de libre. Aussi durant la réunion, elle n'écouta pas grand-chose, préférant écrire, sachant que sa mère lui ferait un résumé plus tard. Seulement lorsque celle-ci s'acheva, elle relut le texte et grimaça. « C'est carrément déprimant, songea-t-elle. A me lire, on pourrait penser que je déteste ce que je vis ! Bon ok, ce n'est pas l'éclate à la maison mais bon, ce n'est pas _si_ terrible, non plus ! » Le rangeant, elle se promit de s'y remettre plus tard et suivit sa mère qui prenait la direction du petit café, sa brasserie préférée. Mitchie préférait aller au Baltimore, où la clientèle était plus hétéroclite. La classe affaire côtoyait des artistes bohèmes dans l'âme et des ouvriers. « Tout le contraire du petit café, songea-t-elle à regret. L'endroit où il faut être vu si tu veux qu'on parle de toi ! » S'asseyant, elle reprit son bloc alors que sa mère téléphonait. Faisant abstraction du bruit, elle tenta de replonger dans son texte pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait changer afin qu'il fasse moins déprimé, mais quoi qu'elle fasse, et malgré ses nombreux changements, l'idée de base restait la même. Son repas arriva, sans qu'elle l'ait commandé et elle remercia sa mère, en retenant une grimace. Depuis quelques mois, Connie était devenue végétarienne et entraînait sa famille dans son nouveau mode de vie.

Jessie arriva avec une demi-heure d'avance et elles partirent aussitôt pour une après-midi de shopping, au grand damne de la brunette. Certes, elle adorait faire du lèche-vitrine, essayer un tas de vêtements sans forcément acheter, mais l'après-midi qui s'annonçait ne serait pas aussi agréable qu'une sortie avec ses amies. Jessie et Connie s'étaient mises d'accord sur son nouveau style et elle passa la plupart de son temps à refuser les vêtements qu'on lui proposait. C'était peut-être à la mode mais en aucun cas, elle ne mettrait quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas. Si bien que lorsqu'elles rentrèrent aux alentours de vingt-deux heures puisqu'elles avaient mangé dehors, elles n'avaient que quelques paquets, dont une tenue, pour la soirée du lendemain. Anniversaire auquel elle ne voulait pas assister. Elle ne connaissait que très peu la chanteuse, mais surtout elle préférait travailler sur son album avec son père. Depuis toujours c'était lui qui l'aidait quand elle avait du mal avec ses textes. Malheureusement, il n'était pas là.

« - Monsieur m'a dit de vous prévenir qu'il passait la soirée chez Jack et Henri et de ne pas attendre son retour.

« - Très bien, merci Georges. Bon priions qu'il soit de meilleure humeur lorsqu'il rentrera, sourit sa mère.

« - Si tu le dis… Je monte, je suis fatiguée.

« - T'as reçu des lettres de fans, tu ne veux pas les lire ?

« - Je suis fatiguée maman La seule chose à laquelle j'aspire c'est de plonger dans mon lit tout agréable et faire le tour du cadran ! Bonne nuit ! Embrasse papa pour moi quand il rentrera.

Elle partit aussitôt mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit à sa mère, elle ne se coucha pas tout de suite. Assise dans son lit, elle cherchait encore à améliorer son texte, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il lui paraissait si déprimant. Elle n'eut la réponse qu'aux alentours de minuit.

« - J'ai besoin de faire une pause! De m'éloigner de l'ambiance de cette maison, dit-elle doucement.

Le penser ou le chuchoter était une chose, mais le dire à voix haute rendrait la chose plus réelle à laquelle elle n'était pas sûre de croire. Posant son bloc, elle éteignit, et se coucha, dos à la porte.

…

* : L'équivalent de notre collège français.

Et voilà, pour ce soir, c'est tout. Pour infos, le titre _Don't_ _forget_ est sur le premier album de Demi Lovato, qui s'appelle également _Don't forget_. J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu ? Moi j'avoue oui, un peu déprimant, mais bon, ça colle parfaitement, je trouve. A la semaine prochaine pour la suite. Du moins, si vous la voulez ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Rencontre

**Blabla de l'auteur** : _Hello __t__here_. Bon finalement je ne vous demande pas votre avis et je poste le nouveau chapitre ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bisous Merci à **marine** (Hello miss. Espérons que la suite te plaise dans ce cas =) Oui Connie est très… Disons qu'elle a oublié que Mitchie est un être humain comme tu vas le lire dans ce chapitre. Bisouilles), **Guest** (Hello. Exact mais après c'est dur de se prendre en main à seize ans et d'agir contre ses parents… Espérons qu'elle va y parvenir :p Bises), **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **Sweet-Devil973** et **Angele** (Hello miss. Oui Mitchie a du mal à savoir si elle est heureuse ou non. Et comme tu vas le voir ça ne va pas s'arranger. Non c'est la première fois que je fais une Connie comme ça. Habituellement elle est adorable presque parfaite :p Ouais on espère tous (enfin vous hein moi je sais comment ça se finit depuis 2010 donc…) que Mitchie va réussir à s'affirmer et imposer ses choix à sa mère… Mais tu ne vas pas attendre trop longtemps, la réponse est dans ce chapitre :p Bisouilles la belle.) pour leur reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Comme l'a dit Jesus (selon mon dico) _Rendez à César, ce qui est à César et à Dieu ce qui appartient à Dieu_, donc, tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney. Evidemment ! Sauf les personnages qui s'appartiennent eux-mêmes. Le vent, la terre et le reste n'appartiennent à personne. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tout le monde. Traduction, hormis l'idée de base, rien n'est à moi. Et encore, j'ai travaillé cette idée en collaboration avec **chris87**. Les corrections sont de **LittleFlicka**, donc merci à elle. C'est triste finalement, y a pas grand-chose à moi. Snif ! Quant aux ajouts éventuels, je mettrais en bas à qui ça appartient.

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et son avis toujours très précieux.

**01 Rencontre**

« - **A**s-tu vu sa dernière composition, hurla-t-on dans le couloir.

La jeune femme ouvrit brutalement les yeux, et mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que c'était son père qui criait. Perdue, elle regarda autour d'elle et nota qu'il n'était que quatre heures du matin, ce qui expliquait qu'elle était encore fatiguée, puis aperçut qu'il manquait son bloc. Elle fronça les sourcils, en cherchant à se souvenir où elle aurait pu le poser. Malheureusement elle se souvenait qu'elle l'avait mis sur son chevet avant de se coucher. Les mots de son père lui revinrent en mémoire et elle sortit de son lit, pour les rejoindre dans le couloir. Elle voulut leur demander ce qu'il se passait, mais sa mère lui coupa la parole sans le savoir.

« - Écoute, tu sais très bien que Mitchie écrit toujours un tas de chansons, sans pour autant les mettre sur ses albums. Bien souvent, elles restent dans le tiroir de son bureau !

« - Écoutes ça : Sometimes in the dark / When I believe there aren't hopeless / I remember your steps / And I cry softly / Where are you my muse? / Why are you gone? / Does it amuse you? / To me know destroyed? (Parfois dans le noir / Quand je crois qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir / Je me souviens de tes pas / Et je pleure tout bas. / Où es-tu ma muse ? / Pourquoi es-tu partie ? / Est-ce que ça t'amuse ? / De me savoir anéantie ?) Tu trouves réellement que ça lui ressemble ?

« - Je trouve ça très beau pour ma part ! Certes, ce n'est peut-être pas aussi joyeux que d'habitude, mais sa chanson _Don't forget_ ne l'est pas plus et elle a fait un carton, je te rappelle, soupira sa mère.

« - Elle l'a écrit suite à sa rupture avec Andy, lui rappela-t-il

« - S'il vous plait, intervint la brunette. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous disputez à quatre heures du matin ?

« - Oh ma chérie ! Retournes te coucher. Avec ton père, on parle de ton dernier texte, c'est tout.

« - Mais, il n'est même pas terminé, soupira-t-elle. J'ai juste écrit ça pendant la réunion de ce matin, dit-elle en regardant son père. J'attendais ton retour pour pouvoir avoir ton avis et m'aider à enlever ce côté déprimant.

« - Vous en reparlerez demain. Retourne te coucher !

« - Non.

« - Mitchie, s'exclama sa mère. Va te coucher… Maintenant !

« - Non. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous vous hurlez dessus à longueur de journée ? Pourquoi papa est de moins en moins là, et pourquoi il ne sourit plus ?

« - Ce n'est rien ma chérie, intervint son père. Va te coucher, on en reparle demain pendant le petit-déjeuner Ainsi que de ta chanson, c'est promis, dit-il doucement, mais maintenant retournes au lit, tu es fatiguée !

Elle acquiesça, l'embrassa et lui tendit la main. Il lui rendit son bloc notes et elle retourna dans sa chambre avec l'impression de s'être fait avoir. Le reposant sur son chevet, elle se coucha, cherchant à nouveau, le sommeil seulement la conversation de ses parents l'en empêcha. Connie demandait à son mari pourquoi il n'était pas fier de sa fille, et sa réponse la blessa.

« - Être fier de quoi, dis-moi, chuchota-t-il. De la voir fatiguée à longueur de journée ? De la voir ne parler qu'à des gens superficiels et sans attrait ? Ou peut-être qu'il faut que je sois fier du désir qu'elle inspire à des vieux dégueulasses ?

« - Parce que quand tu regardes Mitchie, tu ne vois que ça, fit-elle choquée.

« - Oui ! Je ne reconnais plus ma petite fille. Elle n'est plus que cette artiste que tu as forgé, en aucun cas, mon bébé, qui avait peur du noir et qui ne vivait que pour la musique ! Est-ce que tu sais seulement qu'elle manque à ses amis ? Non, tu t'en moques, tu ne te préoccupes que de sa carrière… Je vais me coucher !

La porte de la chambre claqua peu après et elle sursauta, avant de sentir les larmes couler sur son visage. Elle repensa à son idée et soupira. Visiblement, c'était le seul moyen. Aussi, elle commença à y réfléchir sérieusement, mais s'endormit sans que son plan ne soit terminé. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux trois heures plus tard, elle soupira. Son père n'était pas là, et sa mère jonglait entre deux téléphones. Si bien que personne n'aperçut son regard devenir triste, tout comme le fait qu'elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Anne arriva et lui demanda si elle avait bien dormi. « Ah ! Ah la bonne blague, ironisa-t-elle mentalement alors qu'elle acquiesçait. Comment veut-elle que je dorme bien alors que mes parents se disputent dans la pièce d'à côté ? Si ça continue, ça sera invivable comme situation ! » Elle fut cependant coupée dans ses songes, par sa mère qui s'assit à table. Levant les yeux, elle sourit, jouant la fille heureuse, puis demanda où était son père. Connie haussa les épaules, lui expliquant qu'il était déjà parti quand elle s'était levée, avant de lui rappeler la séance de dédicace de l'après-midi. Elle acquiesça puis quand le petit-déjeuner fut terminé, elle s'installa dans le jardin, sa guitare à la main, et tenta de trouver un air joyeux, mais rien ne lui venait. Ou plutôt, toutes les mélodies lui paraissaient si triste qu'elle renonça et monta jouer du piano dans sa chambre. Elle refusa de chercher de l'inspiration, se contentant de jouer ce qui lui venait à l'esprit.

A treize heures cependant, Anne vint frapper à sa porte lui demandant de se préparer pour sa séance de dédicace, et la brunette hocha simplement la tête. Prenant les tenues achetées la veille, elle opta pour une marinière ainsi qu'un jeans légèrement déchiré, ajouta un sautoir noir, un bandeau, puis descendit rejoindre sa mère. Celle-ci acquiesça en voyant son choix, ce qui la fit mentalement soupirer. Prenant ses lunettes, elle sortit à son tour, et monta dans sa voiture. Ils firent un arrêt le temps qu'elle se fasse maquiller, puis ils arrivèrent chez le disquaire. Une foule de fans était déjà là et hurla en la voyant arriver. Sincèrement ravie, elle leur sourit en serrant la main de quelques uns. A un moment, une fan lui prit, par inadvertance, un bracelet auquel elle tenait. C'était un fan qui lui avait offert lors de son premier concert et elle s'arrêta. En enlevant un autre, elle lui dit :

« - Prends plutôt celui-là, rit-elle avant de désigner celui que la jeune femme avait dans sa main, celui-là m'a été offert par un fan et je l'aime beaucoup !

« - Vous êtes sérieuse ?

« - Parfaitement. Si tu me rends mon bracelet, je te donne celui-là.

La rouquine acquiesça et après l'échange, elle sourit et entra dans le magasin. S'asseyant, elle écouta les directives du patron, puis de son garde du corps, avant de sourire. Quand tout fut prêt, la séance débuta et elle s'excusa du retard, avant de commencer. Pour chaque personne venue faire le déplacement, elle eut un mot gentil, les écoutant lui dire s'ils avaient ou non aimé son concert ou son dernier cd. A un moment, une brune lui tendit son troisième deux titres.

« - Depuis que mon copain m'a quitté, j'adore cette chanson, je l'écoute en boucle, lui dit-elle. Elle correspond totalement à ce que je ressens !

« - J'espère bien, je l'ai composée après ma rupture, rit-elle.

Prenant le cd, elle écrivit « Pour Sonia ! Encore un mec qui ignore ce qu'il a perdu. Bon courage à toi et souviens-toi, un de perdu, dix de retrouvés. » La jeune femme la remercia et partit, sous le regard amusé de Mitchie. La séance dura plus de trois heures, et lorsqu'elle se termina, la brunette soupira. Rencontrer ses fans et échanger quelques mots avec eux, lui faisait toujours autant plaisir. Se levant, elle commença à remettre sa veste quand une jeune maman arriva.

« - Excusez-moi, il est trop tard pour la séance ?

« - Mitchie, dépêches-toi, appela sa mère depuis l'entrée de la boutique.

« - Non, je peux encore en faire une, sourit-elle.

« - Merci ma sœur vous adore mais elle n'a pas pu venir, elle subit aujourd'hui l'ablation de ses dents de sagesse !

Acquiesçant, elle prit le cd qu'elle signa avant de prendre une carte postale. Elle y écrivit rapidement un mot puis le lui tendit en souriant. La remerciant, la jeune femme repartit, mais une fois à l'abri des regards lut la carte. « Pour Steph. Je te souhaite un bon rétablissement. Profite de ta convalescence sans culpabiliser. L'été, les glaces, c'est permis ! »

La brunette signa également un autographe pour la nièce du patron et se laissa prendre en photo, pour le mur de star qu'il avait, puis quitta la boutique ravie de l'après-midi. Sa mère la reconduisit chez elle, où elle dut commencer à se préparer, pour sa soirée. Elle se changea rapidement, et travailla sur sa mélodie, seulement rien de ce qu'elle jouait ne lui plaisait.

A vingt heures, elle quitta la villa, et monta dans une limousine en grimaçant. Le côté officiel de la fête l'empêchait de venir dans sa voiture à elle. Durant le trajet, elle continua de chercher une idée originale pour son prochain album mais rien ne venait. Le moteur se coupa et elle décida de mettre ses soucis de côté pour quelques heures. Drapée dans une robe en dentelle qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, dessinant sa silhouette à chaque mouvement, elle se laissa photographier en souriant puis entra dans la salle louée pour l'occasion. Elle détestait tous les chichis mais s'y prêta avec le sourire puis rejoignit l'héroïne de la soirée. La saluant, elle lui souhaita un bon anniversaire et la jeune femme la remercia d'être venue. Elle savait que ce n'était pas réellement son anniversaire mais plus une fête où étaient réunies les personnes les plus-en vue, ce qui expliquait l'absence de cadeaux. Se retenant de soupirer d'ennuie, elle alla voir un serveur et lui demanda un cocktail sans alcool. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, elle le prit et fit face à la foule déjà présente. Le meilleur DJ du moment donnait le rythme, et quelques danseurs professionnels faisaient monter l'ambiance. La lumière diffusait une ambiance bleue dans la salle, et elle reconnut quelques têtes. Acteurs, chanteurs, héritiers, tout le gratin mondain était présent, et elle se sentit bien seule. Cependant, elle se força à entrer dans l'ambiance.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle retourna au bar, demander un autre verre quand une jeune femme de son âge vint à son tour.

« - Oh vous êtes Mitchie, dit-elle. J'adore ce que vous faites ! Je suis Tess, la fille de TJ.

« - Ravie de te rencontrer, sourit-elle. Sacrée ambiance !

« - Merci. C'est moi qui aie tout prévu. Ah tiens, le directeur du meilleur camp musical est là, vaut mieux que j'aille le saluer. Bonne soirée !

Elle partit sur ces mots, et la brunette la suivit des yeux avant de sourire. La dénommée Tess discutait avec Brown, qui lui avait donné sa chance. Elle attendit sagement qu'ils aient terminé, puis elle le rejoignit à son tour. Dos à elle, il ne la vit pas tout de suite, et elle dut lui taper doucement l'épaule.

« - Ah mon élève préférée, ou devrais-je dire, ancienne élève devenue prodige ! Comment vas-tu ?

Souriant, elle haussa simplement les épaules, avant de lui retourner la politesse.

« - Super ! J'ignore ce que je viens faire ici, mais à part ça, tout roule.

« - Et moi donc ! Je ne connais presque personne. Je viens même de rencontrer Tess a qui on doit cette soirée !

« - J'avais reconnu son style d'ambiance. Au concours final de l'an dernier, elle avait fait approximativement la même pour son _show_… Toi, t'as un problème, ajouta-t-il en voyant son regard triste.

« - Non, je suis fatiguée. J'ai besoin de faire une pause dans ma carrière mais ma mère ne le comprend pas.

« - Ah ça, on a tous nos soucis. Je te présente Lainey, ma copine, dit-il alors qu'une jeune femme blonde arrivait en souriant. Lainey, voilà Mitchie.

« - Enchantée, j'ai beaucoup aimé ton dernier album !

« - Profites-en, il se pourrait bien que le prochain ne vienne jamais. Manque d'inspiration, ajouta-t-elle devant son air étonné, mais je suis ravie de te rencontrer. Alors le camp rouvre cette année ?

« - Dès qu'on aura un prof de chant, soupira le fondateur. J'ai pas mal de paperasse à faire et un tas de trucs à faire cet été, je ne pourrais pas m'en charger !

« - Je vois. Si tu veux, je viens, proposa-t-elle en souriant.

« - Arrêtes tu aurais l'âge de tes élèves et encore, Shane est plus âgé que toi, d'un an, si je me souviens bien de ton âge.

« - Bon, ne dis pas que tu n'auras pas eu de proposition, sourit Mitchie.

Ils rirent de bon cœur de son franc-parler, puis TJ vint les interrompre leur demandant s'ils passaient un bon moment, ce qu'ils assurèrent tous les trois d'une seule voix.

A deux heures du matin, la brunette soupira. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à danser et à rire, mais à présent, elle commençait sérieusement à se fatiguer, aussi elle alla voir TJ et prit congé d'elle, Brown étant parti une heure plus tôt. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait des candidats à recevoir toute la journée du lendemain et qu'il voulait être frais pour faire son choix. Durant le trajet du retour, elle repensa à ses problèmes si bien que lorsqu'elle arriva, elle avait le moral au plus bas. Ses parents étant couchés, elle se changea sans bruit et ferma la porte de sa chambre, avec l'impression d'être plus seule que jamais. Les lignes qu'elle avait écrites la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. _Day seem always the same / I live as if I'm not understand / Trust you that I'm in my place ? / In this lusury life ?_ (Les jours passent sans surprises. Et chaque jour je vis avec l'impression d'être incomprise. Crois-tu que je sois à ma place ? Dans cette vie de palace ?)

De l'autre côté de Moses Lake, dans l'état de Washington, l'ambiance n'était guère plus joyeuse. Brown d'abord puis Lainey quand il avait du s'absenter, avait auditionné les candidats au poste de professeur de chant, mais aucun ne convenait réellement. Il leur trouvait des défauts à chaque. Lorsque le dernier partit, Dee le regarda :

« - Bon Brown dis-moi que cherches-tu exactement ? Parce que celui-là avait d'excellentes références ! Il est coach vocal depuis dix ans, et a travaillé avec tellement d'artistes que ça prendrait trop de temps de les citer !

« - Je ne sais pas ce que je cherche, soupira-t-il alors que sa fiancée entrait à son tour. Quelque chose de neuf ! Toutes ces personnes, ok, elles sont qualifiées mais d'un ennui terrible ! Quant au dernier… Malcolm, dit-il en regardant sa candidature, il est trop carré. Il ne fait et ne supporte qu'un style particulier, j'ai eu l'occasion de travailler brièvement avec lui et c'a été les quinze pire jours de ma vie !

« - Tu sais, si tu continues à dire non à tout le monde, on ne pourra probablement pas ouvrir cet été, avança Lainey. Ou alors simplement pour les musiciens et non les chanteurs !

Il soupira visiblement ennuyé. Depuis trois jours, ils auditionnaient un tas de personnes, pour ce poste mais aucune ne convenait. Il trouvait le premier trop vieux, le second trop jeune, le suivant était trop caractériel, ou pas assez talentueux. « Le meilleur était Malcolm c'est certain, songea-t-il, mais de là à l'engager pour bosser avec des jeunes, y a une marge ! Ou alors voir pour engager Dany ? Ouais mais non, il est trop laxiste et n'aura aucun autorité sur les élèves ! » Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone et décrocha :

« - Ici Brown Césario, que puis-je pour vous ?

« - Bonjour Brown, ici Mitchie.

« - Ah oui ma petite élève préférée, que puis-je pour toi, sourit-il.

« - Je voudrais, commença-t-elle avant d'être coupé par des hurlements.

« - Dis-moi ce que tu veux à la fin Steve, je commence à en avoir marre de tes sautes d'humeur ! T'es pire qu'une femme enceinte ! Et…

« - Navrée, dit-elle en fermant la porte de sa chambre. Ecoutez, je… Vous avez trouvé votre professeur de chant ?

« - Pas encore, pourquoi t'as quelqu'un à me proposer, dit-il en mettant l'ampli.

« - Oui… Moi, dit-elle sérieusement. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, je suis trop jeune, j'aurais aucune autorité sur eux, et ils vont m'écraser dès le premier cours, mais écoutez, s'il vous plait ! J'ai vraiment besoin de faire une pause et de m'éloigner de mes parents, le temps qu'ils règlent leurs problèmes. L'ambiance chez moi est à couper au couteau, je n'arrive plus à composer et mes textes s'en ressentent… Je sais que vous m'avez déjà beaucoup aidé en me permettant de venir passer un été dans votre camp, ce qui a carrément lancé ma carrière mais là, j'ai besoin d'un break ! De vivre quelques semaines loin de tout, et je sais que Camp Rock et son ambiance « coupée de la ville » est ce qu'il y a de mieux ! J'aimerais revenir en tant qu'élève mais ce serait idiot, c'est pour ça que je vous propose mon aide. Un service contre un autre !

« - Mitchie, je te rappelle que tu n'as que seize ans et demi !

« - Je sais Dee, je sais mais… J'ai un avantage que les autres candidats n'ont pas, dit-elle sérieusement. J'ai été connue grâce à ce camp, et ma carrière a décollé très vite. J'ai leur âge, je pourrais leur en parler, leur dire à quoi s'attendre et les préparer au mieux. Leur dire à quoi il faut qu'ils fassent attention, et tout. Et puis, au risque de passer pour une prétentieuse, vu que je suis connue, je pourrais jouer là-dessus s'il y a des fans dans ma classe. Réfléchissez-y ! Je vous aide en vous permettant de garder le camp ouvert cette année et de donner une chance aux jeunes, et vous m'aidez à m'éloigner de l'ambiance qu'il y a chez moi. On est tous gagnants ! Et je vous promets de ne pas vous causer de problèmes.

« - Tu n'en causais déjà pas lors de ton été ici en tant qu'élève Mitchie, intervint Brown. Écoutes laisses-moi y réfléchir et si jamais je ne trouve personne d'autre d'ici demain, je t'engage ! Dans tous les cas, je te rappelle demain pour te donner une réponse, d'accord ?

La jeune femme donna son accord et il l'imagina très bien sursauter lorsqu'une porte claqua violement. Elle s'excusa rapidement, et raccrocha, alors que Lainey soupira :

« - Je sais ce que tu vas dire Brown, mais Mitchie a raison ! Elle a l'air d'être une fille calme, et sérieuse. Elle est jeune c'est certain mais les arguments qu'elle a avancé sont valables. Elle est qualifiée pour ce poste. Et ce n'est que deux mois, au pire, on pourra la seconder !

« - Elle a l'air au bout du rouleau, ajouta Dee. Tu lui rendrais un grand service en l'engageant !

« - Et pense à Shane ? Il l'adore ! Il te sera reconnaissant de lui permettre de la rencontrer.

« - Justement je pense à lui en particulier, soupira-t-il. C'est son idole et les deux autres l'adorent également ! Qui sait si les élèves ne vont pas péter les plombs justement. Dee a raison, elle est au bout du rouleau ou pas loin, je ne suis pas sûr qu'être enfermée deux mois avec des fans lui soit bénéfique !

Les deux femmes le regardèrent incrédules puis rirent de bon cœur. Se reprenant, Dee sourit :

« - Avoue, t'as aucun arguments valable pour ne pas l'engager ? Si ce n'est que tu la trouves trop jeune !

« - Exactement, elle est trop jeune… Cependant, elle a raison, la côtoyer pourra leur être bénéfique, dit-il songeur. Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire !

Au soir, alors que la brunette était en train de jouer à son piano, son téléphone sonna. Elle stoppa sa mélodie, et répondit, d'une voix chargée de sanglots. Ses parents s'étaient disputés violemment si bien que son père était parti dormir ailleurs pour la nuit, et elle se sentait coupable de cette dispute. A la base de celle-ci, il avait été question d'une campagne de pub pour une marque de vêtements. Son père avait refusé de voir sa fille sur les panneaux publicitaires.

« - Mitchie, dit-elle.

« - Justement, c'est toi que j'appelle !

« - Oh Brown, bonsoir. Comment allez-vous ?

« - Bien et toi ? On dirait que t'es triste !

« - Non, non ça va. Vous appelez pour me dire que vous avez un prof ?

« - Exactement fillette ! Est-ce qu'on peut se voir demain ou après-demain ? J'ai un contrat à te faire signer, sous conditions que je t'exposerais. Intéressée ?

« - Oui, s'exclama-t-elle en souriant malgré ses larmes. Je vous retrouve où ?

« - D'abord, tu me dis « tu » c'est la première condition et je dois passer après-demain à Yuma pour voir quelqu'un. T'as un restaurant à me proposer ?

« - Le Baltimore, c'est l'endroit parfait. Je réserve pour quelle heure ?

« - Disons pour quatorze heures et pour quatre. Dee a très envie de te revoir.

Elle sourit et confirma qu'elle s'en occupait, expliquant qu'elle utiliserait le nom d'une amie afin d'être tranquille. Il donna son accord et raccrocha peu après. Aussitôt, sa mère entra dans sa chambre, un agenda dans les mains.

« - Bien, tu as rendez-vous après-demain, à quatorze heures à l'agence de Guess, pour la campagne de pub et…

« - Non. Après-demain, je prends ma journée. Reporte ce rendez-vous à plus tard ! Non, je vais le faire, c'est quoi le numéro ?

Connie le lui donna la priant de la prévenir du prochain rendez-vous, puis ressortit. Restée seule, la brunette reprit son portable, et composa le numéro. Le standardiste lui demanda de patienter quelques secondes puis la mit en relation avec le directeur de campagne. Fatiguée, elle alla droit au but.

« - Bonsoir, ici Mitchie. Voilà mon agent vient de me prévenir que je devais faire une séance de pub pour votre prochaine collection, seulement je vais être occupée jusqu'à septembre, je suis navrée. C'est de ma faute, j'ai oublié de prévenir mon agent de ce changement de programme. J'espère que vous pourrez trouver quelqu'un rapidement.

Le directeur lui assura en souriant que ce n'était pas grave, puis lui promit de lui envoyer quand même son nouveau modèle de jean, lui demandant de le porter afin qu'il soit vu. Elle accepta en souriant, puis raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard. Observant l'heure, elle nota que dix-neuf allait sonner, et descendit. Aussitôt sa mère lui demanda quand était le prochain rendez-vous et elle sourit.

« - Il va me rappeler dans la semaine, pour me le dire. Pour le moment il est occupé mais il fera au plus rapide. On mange quoi ?

« - Une paëlla, répondit Georges en posant le plateau sur la table.

Elle le remercia, et le repas fut calme, Connie semblant en colère par la défection de son mari au repas du soir et à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu à propos de cette publicité. De son côté, la brunette réfléchissait à un thème valable pour son prochain album. Sauf qu'elle ignorait encore la couleur de son prochain opus.

Les deux jours qui la séparaient de son rendez-vous avec Brown passèrent trop lentement pour la jeune femme, mais quand le samedi arriva, elle sauta hors de son lit avec une vitesse incroyable. Sa mère n'ayant pas la force de refuser des rendez-vous pendant une journée, la brunette s'en était chargée elle-même, annulant tous ses engagements, sauf celui du midi, ainsi que la séance shopping avec Sarah, une de ses danseuses. Aussi, elle s'habilla rapidement, et se passa de petit-déjeuner, afin de partir rapidement. Elle retrouva son amie à dix heures au Balto où séjournait la jeune femme en attendant de trouver un appartement, puis partirent faire les boutiques.

« - Au fait t'es libre à déjeuner ? Y a un restau sympa que je voudrais essayer ?

« - Désolée, j'ai rendez-vous avec Brown Césario, le directeur du camp qui m'a lancé. Mais si tu promets de ne rien répéter de ce que tu entendras, tu peux venir, si tu veux ?

« - Où, demanda-t-elle en souriant signe qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

« - Au Baltimore, voyons !

« - Le restau le plus hétéroclite qu'on connaisse ! Ok, ça marche.

Elles rirent et la brunette appela en catastrophe pour expliquer qu'ils seraient finalement cinq. Le patron lui promit une bonne table, puis elle reprit sa matinée entre filles, courant les magasins si bien qu'elles arrivèrent au restaurant avec dix minutes de retard et des paquets pleins les mains.

« - Bonjour, j'ai réservé une table pour cinq au nom de Stuart, dit-elle en souriant.

« - Suivez-moi mesdemoiselles. Vos amis sont déjà là.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se laissa conduire à l'étage. Seul Brown était face à elle, et elle lui sourit. Dès qu'elles furent assez près, la brunette soupira :

« - Désolée d'être en retard, on a pas vu l'heure passer, s'excusa-t-elle. Je vous présente Sarah ma danseuse fétiche. Sarah, voici Brown dont je t'ai parlé, avec Lainey sa copine, et elle c'est Dee elle travaille également dans le camp, dit-elle avant d'embrasser les personnes.

Elles s'assirent leurs sacs à leurs pieds et la conversation fut légère durant le repas, seulement alors que le serveur amenait les cafés et le chocolat de la brunette Brown la regarda.

« - Bon, je ne suis pas venu pour parler chiffons, tu t'en doutes ?

« - Oui, sourit-elle, mais c'est bon, on peut parler devant Sarah, elle sera muette.

« - très bien, alors avant de t'engager pour l'été, dit-il en observant le visage de la danseuse qui s'étonna, il faut qu'on se mette d'accord sur certains points. Le premier c'est ce fameux tutoiement.

« - Oui, promis, je vais vous … Te tutoyer, se reprit-elle. Ensuite ?

« - Ensuite, on est d'accord, tu leur parles pas que musique, mais aussi de la vie qu'ils se préparent et de la difficulté que c'est ? Enfin, essaie de ne pas trop copiner avec eux, reprit-il quand elle acquiesça.

Une nouvelle fois elle fut d'accord et il la prévint qu'elle pourrait également compter sur le reste de l'équipe si elle avait un problème, puis, elle y mit, à son tour une condition.

« - Si jamais j'aime ce que fait un élève ou un groupe, tu me laisses l'autorisation de leur proposer un duo ou autre, d'accord ? En échange, je ne fais pas parti du jury du concours final.

« - D'accord, rit-il. Mais faudra quand même me dire leur niveau.

Elle acquiesça, et il lui tendit son contrat. Elle commença à remplir les champs obligatoires, puis le lut avant de signer. Aussitôt, il lui en tendit un autre qu'elle devrait garder, puis ils parlèrent de son arrivée au camp, et des difficultés qu'elle risquait de rencontrer puisqu'il lui assura qu'il y aurait plusieurs fans, cependant elle le rassura, elle avait déjà prévue ce cas de figure, et savait déjà comment elle allait s'arranger avec ce problème, puis ils dérivèrent sur plusieurs sujet si bien qu'une heure passa sans qu'ils ne le voient. Ce fut Lainey qui les prévint, leur rappelant que leur avion décollait rapidement. Se levant, ils se dirent au revoir et les trois adultes donnèrent rendez-vous à la brunette dès lundi.

Le week-end passa rapidement, et elle dîna avec ses parents dans un restaurant le dimanche, portant le fameux jeans qu'elle avait reçu la veille. Le restaurant étant surveillé par les paparazzis, elle était certaine qu'il y aurait des photos d'elle avec ce nouveau modèle. « Seulement je ne serai pas là pour les voir, songea-t-elle. Je m'envole cette nuit, pour être là-bas à sept heures du matin, la galère ! J'ai plus qu'à trouver un prétexte pour m'éclipser pour être à l'aéroport à vingt-trois heures. » Heureusement, Sarah étant au courant, elle avait pu lui confier ses valises, et la jeune femme lui avait promis de l'accompagner. Seulement le repas s'éternisa et elle envoya un message à sa complice lui demandant de l'aide. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui téléphona.

« - Sarah ?

« - Ouais, répète après moi, dans tes mots, lui dit-elle et elle sourit grandement.

« - Quoi ? Avec Orlando Bloom ? Attends, faut que j'y assiste. _…_ Il est peut-être plus vieux que moi mais rien que pour le voir, je donnerais cher. _…_ Promis, je te le laisse. _…_ Attends, je demande, sourit-elle. Maman, papa, Sarah a une invitation en trop pour une fête privée. Ça vous ennuie, si j'y passe ? Y aura pas mal de monde et puis, je dois faire de la pub pour le nouveau jeans de Guess, autant en profiter, non ?

« - Mais oui, mais ne rentres pas trop tard !

« - Et ne t'approches pas de cet Orlando, maugréa son père.

« - Promis, je laisserais Sarah s'occuper de lui, je me contenterais de nouer quelques relations. Merci, dit-elle avant de reprendre, c'est bon, passe me chercher au Laguna, je t'attends.

Elle raccrocha peu après et son amie arriva dix minutes plus tard. Embrassant ses parents, elle prit son sac et monta dans la voiture. Dès qu'elles ne furent plus en vue du restaurant, elles prirent la direction de l'aéroport riant du mensonge qu'elles avaient inventés sur le tas ou presque. Sarah l'aida à enregistrer ses bagages, puis l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement. L'embrassant, elle lui souhaita de bonnes vacances, et Mitchie promit de la tenir au courant, puis monta dans l'avion, incognito.

Dès que le vol débuta, elle ferma les yeux, tentant de dormir un peu. Elle ne le vit pas passer, ne se réveillant que quand l'avion perdit de l'altitude. Il était plus de quatre heures du matin et elle espéra arriver à l'heure. Dès qu'elle fut au sol, elle descendit et récupéra ses bagages rapidement. Trois valises plus ses deux guitares, avant de monter dans la voiture qu'elle avait louée. Le trajet l'assomma presque mais lorsqu'elle vit le panneau qui indiquait le camp, elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Son été commençait. Le moteur se coupa et Lainey vint l'accueillir.

« - Bienvenue professeur, dit-elle en l'aidant à décharger la voiture. Tu vas voir les bungalows des profs sont plus confortables. Dis donc, trois valises ?

« - Ouais j'ai eu du mal à faire le tri, rit-elle mal à l'aise. Brown n'est pas là ?

« - Il termine de se préparer. Il n'allait pas t'accueillir en pyjama. Quant à Dee, elle est déjà partie avec le car pour aller récupérer tous les élèves. Tes parents sont au courant ?

« - Non. J'ai oublié de les prévenir, s'exclama-t-elle. Bon réglons ça rapidement, dit-elle en prenant son portable où elle chercha le numéro avant d'appeler. Allo maman ? C'est Mitchie, dit-elle inutilement. _…_ Oui, je suis désolée, mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien et rassure papa Orlando ne m'a pas enlevée. _…_ Oh. Oui désolée, je vous ai menti. En fait je suis à Camp Rock là, j'ai signé un contrat pour être prof de chant durant les deux mois. _…_ Non, tout est en règle, j'ai lu avant de signer, et le temps de se rétracter sera passé d'ici que vous arriviez. _…_ Non toi écoutes-moi, s'énerva-t-elle. J'en ai marre de vous entendre vous hurler dessus à chaque décision qu'on doit prendre. Que ce soit pour mes chansons, une séance photo ou un rendez-vous avec le staff, alors je jette l'éponge. Je reste ici jusque fin Août, Guess est au courant, les autres, je les appellerai pour annuler, mais moi je ne peux plus travailler dans cette ambiance. Alors profitez de ces deux mois pour régler vos différents. Je vous aime, mais je ne supporte plus vos cris ! A bientôt, je vous rappelle.

Elle raccrocha et une fois qu'elles furent dans son bungalow, elle sourit.

« - Te voilà chez toi ! J'oubliais, Brown m'a chargé de te rappeler que les élèves ne sont pas autorisés ici, naturellement. Allez installes-toi, ils arrivent bientôt.

« - Merci Lainey.

La porte se referma sur la jolie blonde et Mitchie soupira de bonheur. Elle envoya un message à sa complice pour la prévenir qu'elle était bien arrivée, puis prit une bonne douche, avant de commencer à déballer ses affaires.

…

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Personnellement, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Surtout cette histoire avec Orlando héhé.

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. Début de l'été

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Voilà le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Shane arrive dans ce chapitre (oui oui enfin) j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur lui =) Merci à **marine** (Hello miss. Eh bien pour l'approbation de Connie, il faudra encore attendre un chouie mais comme Shane arrive dans ce chapitre… Tu devrais bientôt lire la rencontre entre Mitchie et lui. =) Bisouilles), **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **Miss Morgane** (Hello miss. Ah merci, j'aime que mes fictions soient le plus réalistes possible (c'est la seule explication au fait que je suis en train de relire les 7 HP pour pouvoir écrire une fiction sur l'univers avec tous les détails donnés par l'auteur :p) Euh oui j'avoue je fais partie de ceux qui aimeraient avoir le courage de tout envoyer à la poubelle pour recommencer :p Ah ah la rencontre avec Shane est imminente :p Ainsi que son premier cours qui je trouve est très intéressant. Bisouilles), **Sweet-Devil973**, **histoire de vampire**, et **Angele** (Hello miss. Non effectivement Connie n'aurait même pas hésité à surcharger son emploi du temps pour empêcher sa fille de partir. Oui ça va reposer Mitchie qui n'aura finalement pas grand-chose à faire… Enfin vu que c'est moi qui dirige son été rien n'est moins sûr mais bon :p Ah ah non mon disque dur n'est pas blindé de fiction, j'en ai à peine 14 d'avance (j'ai finis la dernière hier) plus le projet de noël et quelques OS, mais j'ai assez d'avance pour tenir deux ans facile :p J'espère que sa première journée de plaira. Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Comme l'a dit Jesus (selon mon dico) _Rendez à César, ce qui est à César et à Dieu ce qui appartient à Dieu_, donc, tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney. Evidemment ! Sauf les personnages qui s'appartiennent eux-mêmes. Le vent, la terre et le reste n'appartiennent à personne. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tout le monde. Traduction, hormis l'idée de base, rien n'est à moi. Et encore, j'ai travaillé cette idée en collaboration avec **chris87**. Les corrections sont de **LittleFlicka**, donc merci à elle. C'est triste finalement, y a pas grand-chose à moi. Snif ! Quant aux ajouts éventuels, je mettrais en bas à qui ça appartient.

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et son avis toujours très précieux.

**02 Début de l'été**

**L**a brunette était en train de sortir son pyjama lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

« - C'est Brown, je peux entrer ?

« - Fais comme chez toi, sourit-elle. Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?

« - Plus jeune depuis que tu me tutoies, rit-il. Ton voyage s'est bien passé ?

« - Plus jamais, je ne voyage de nuit. Mais bon, je n'avais pas le choix. Vingt-deux heures en voiture, c'est impossible… Les élèves arrivent vers quelle heure ?

« - J'attends l'appel de Dee. Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de revenir ?

« - Je dirais que c'est… Jouissif ! J'ai hâte de rencontrer la future concurrence, s'exclama-t-elle en souriant franchement. Les règles n'ont pas changé, je suppose ?

« - J'en rajoute une : Si mon neveu t'ennuie, tu me le dis.

Elle acquiesça en riant doucement, puis il la laissa s'installer. Restée seule, elle reprit le rangement de ses affaires, puis décida de faire le tour du camp en les attendant. Revoir le lieu où tout avait commencé pour elle, lui fit bizarre. Elle se sentit rajeunir et observa les deux salles de classes avec nostalgie, puis le lac. Elle y avait passé de bons moments, et y avait même rencontré sa bassiste. Maria, qui était également une des choristes.

…

Shane sortit de la voiture rapidement. Comme chaque fois, il était en retard, et sourit en songeant que ses amis allaient le charrier dès qu'il les aurait trouvés. Heureusement, ceux-ci lui avaient donné rendez-vous à la sandwicherie. Lorsqu'il arriva, les deux étaient en train de lire le même magasine et il sourit.

« - Hey, cria-t-il.

« - Quel exploit, tu arrives cinq minutes avant le départ, se moqua Jason.

« - Ouais, ça va hein ! Je n'ai pas loupé le vol, c'est le principal. Vous lisez quoi ?

« - Le récapitulatif de la petite fête de la mère de Tess, résuma Nate. Tu savais que Mitchie y est allée ? Et vu les photos d'elle, elle a du faire tourner plusieurs têtes.

« - Fais voir, dit-il en tentant de lui prendre le magasine.

« - Tatata, dit-il en riant. Je lis, tu écoutes. _Mitchie est arrivée dans une superbe tenue signée Versace. Une jolie petite robe juste assez fluide pour dessiner sa jolie silhouette à chaque mouvement… _Blablabla, on parle de TJ, ainsi que de la liste d'invités, résuma-t-il, ah voilà la suite. _La nouvelle icône de la musique pop-rock avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, et ses pas de danses en ont fait rêver plus d'un. _Photo ci-joint… Blablabla ça parle encore des autres, avant de reprendre sur Mitchie. _La jeune femme aurait quitté la soirée à deux heures du matin, toujours aussi belle et sobre, mais également seule. Il est à se demander quand la princesse de la musique pop-rock rencontrera à nouveau l'âme-sœur. Depuis sa rupture avec le chanteur des _Black Pebble_, Mitchie est célibataire et refuse de s'engager, dans une histoire qui_ et là c'est une citation d'elle : _Qui risque de me faire une nouvelle fois autant souffrir. Je préfère oublier pour le moment en tout cas, les garçons et me concentrer sur ma carrière et mes amis_… Voilà, tu pourras regarder les photos dans l'avion, il vient d'arriver, ajouta Nate ravi.

Riant, ils montèrent dans l'avion, leurs bagages étant enregistrés et une fois installés, Shane prit le magasine pour observer l'article.

« - Visiblement, ta sœur a raison, sourit Jason. Mitchie attend de te rencontrer pour se laisser passer la bague au doigt !

« - Marrant, fit le jeune homme. N'empêche, j'aurais donné cher pour la voir. Elle était superbe !

« - Ouais, j'en connais une qui aurait volontiers accepté de t'inviter en échange d'un petit service, admit Nate… C'était l'anniversaire de TJ Tyler, il va vous falloir combien de temps pour faire le lien avec Tess, ajouta-t-il devant leurs regards étonnés.

« - Ah oui… Pourvu qu'elle soit passé à autre chose, soupira Shane. Je commence à en avoir marre qu'elle me colle.

Ils rirent de bon cœur devant sa grimace. Depuis l'an dernier qu'ils allaient au camp, la jeune femme avait jeté son dévolu sur lui, et ne ratait jamais une occasion de le lui montrer. Elle avait d'abord essayé de le faire venir à elle grâce à la notoriété de sa mère, puis elle l'avait battu à froid. Il avait beaucoup aimé ce moment seulement, ça n'avait pas duré. Elle avait passé le reste de l'été à être en compétition avec leur groupe, voulant les écraser, seulement manque de chance, ils l'avaient battu au concours final. Soupirant, il reprit l'étude des photos de la jeune femme. Selon sa sœur, il lui vouait un véritable culte, alors qu'à ses yeux, c'était faux. Certes, il ne ratait aucun de ses passages télé, ou les enregistrait, pour pouvoir les voir, et suivait son actualité musicale mais c'était tout. « Ouais tu oublies le concert où tu es allé l'applaudir, se moqua sa conscience. Pas faux ! Mais elle ne passait pas loin de chez moi, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Et puis je n'étais pas le seul ! Heureusement d'ailleurs. Quoique… » En effet, deux mois auparavant, elle était passé à Page, une ville située à deux heures de Grand Canyon Village où ils vivaient tous les trois. Etant fan, ils avaient acheté leurs places et étaient même resté après le concert pour pouvoir l'apercevoir. Elle ne l'avait peut-être jamais su, mais le sourire qu'elle lui avait fait en signant un autographe l'avait chamboulé. Surtout quand elle lui avait demandé s'il avait passé une bonne soirée. Ce qu'il lui avait assuré. La soirée avait été parfaite, avait-il dit. A ce moment-là, elle avait signé son cd un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Hey debout Shane, on arrive, rit Nate en lui prenant le magazine. Je te rendrais ça dans le bungalow.

« - Comme ça, il fera de jolis rêves.

« - La ferme Jay, soupirèrent-ils en riant.

Descendant de l'avion, ils rejoignirent le point de rendez-vous du camp. La gare routière de Seattle. Le jeune homme sourit en notant que Tess n'était pas là et salua leurs amis, avant d'aller voir Dee pour assurer qu'ils étaient là.

« - Vous signez, dit-elle, et tenez vous à carreaux. Brown a une surprise pour vous. Mais j'en dirais pas plus. Si ce n'est qu'elle a les cheveux châtain.

« - Tu sais Dee, tant qu'elle ne s'appelle pas Mitchie, ta surprise n'intéressera pas Shane, rit- Jason.

« - C'est vrai qu'elle est adorable… Elle était au camp, il y a trois ans, je vous rappelle. Je garde un très bon souvenir de cette jeune fille. Mais ne lui dites pas !

« - Comme si on allait la rencontrer aujourd'hui, sourit Nate.

La directrice musicale les regarda amusée et leurs fit signe de se mettre sur le côté accueillant de nouveaux élèves. Les garçons se mirent dans un coin et commencèrent à parler de cette fameuse surprise. Ce qui étonnait le plus Shane, puisque son oncle lui racontait toujours ce qu'il mettait au point où au moins les grandes lignes. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à ça qu'il savait que Lainey, donnait les cours de danse. « Sauf qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il n'a aucun prof de chant. Et les nouvelles datent de mardi ! Espérons qu'il en a trouvé un pas trop dur, songea-t-il. »

Durant deux heures, ils attendirent les différents élèves, et tentèrent de faire parler Dee pendant que les derniers arrivaient, sans grand succès. La jeune femme restait muette, refusant de leur révéler qui était _la surprise aux cheveux châtain_, cependant elle leur promit qu'ils le sauraient dès leur arrivée au camp ou presque.

A onze heures, tout le monde fut là, et ils montèrent dans le car, où Andy tapait déjà en rythme sur les sièges. Caitlyn alluma son ordinateur et une musique hip hop envahit bientôt l'habitacle, alors que les élèves s'en donnaient à cœur joie, pour chanter quelques rimes. Seulement, Shane décrocha au moment où Peggy une amie de Tess, parlait de Mitchie.

« - Il paraît qu'elle a été à une soirée ultra secrète hier ! Selon l'article paru sur le net, elle aurait même rencontré Orlando Bloom, dit-elle en lui sortant l'article imprimé au matin.

« - La vache, j'adore son jeans, sourit Ella.

« - C'est le nouveau modèle, enfin un des nouveaux modèles de Guess. Elle a du bol, d'avoir des fringues gratis comme ça !

« - Tu parles, elle se vend simplement au plus offrant, intervint Penny. Comme chaque personne connue, faut arrêter de la mettre sur un piédestal.

« - Tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'elle t'a battu au concours final, il paraît, sourit Peggy. Parce qu'elle est loin de se vendre au plus offrant, au contraire. Et puis, vu comme elle est superbe, c'est normal que les créateurs lui proposent de leur faire de la pub. Elle doit faire rêver la moitié des mecs de notre âge. Même mes deux frères sont accros à elle.

« - John dort toujours avec les oreillers imprimés à son effigie ?

« - Pire, il a été faire la parure complète récemment ! Je te jure, le jour où je la croise, faudra que je lui en parle.

Elles rirent toutes les deux et Shane intervint leur demandant s'il pouvait lire l'article. Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle était le genre de fille à se pâmer devant Orlando Bloom mais il reconnut qu'il ne savait d'elle que ce qu'elle montrait, rien d'autre. Il le lut rapidement, puis le lui rendit intrigué par cette histoire. Seulement, l'ambiance du car le gagna bientôt et il en oublia ce qu'il venait de lire.

Une heure plus tard, ils hurlèrent tous en cœur en entrant dans le camp et le car s'arrêta peu après. Ils descendirent tous ravi d'être enfin libre et Andy reprit ses baguettes alors que certains bougeaient en rythme.

« - Allez, allez, on se calme tout le monde, sourit Dee. Prenez vos sacs dans la soute que le chauffeur puisse repartir et rendez-vous dans une heure, devant le lac, pour la présentation de l'été.

« - Et notre surprise, demanda Jason.

« - Dans une heure devant le lac, reprit-elle. Ceux qui ne seront pas là ne sauront rien. N'oubliez pas d'aller voir le directeur pour vous inscrire. Les anciens, je compte sur vous, pour renseigner les nouveaux sur les bungalows.

Aussitôt, elle partit du côté des bungalows des professeurs et frappa.

« - Tu peux entrer Dee, rit Mitchie depuis la salle de bain. Alors ce voyage, c'était sympa ?

« - Ah ça, ils ont du rythme. Comment vas-tu, demanda-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. La séparation avec tes parents n'a pas été trop dure ?

« - Bof, j'ai du mentir pour pouvoir m'échapper mais sinon c'a été. Enfin je ne regrette pas. J'avais oublié que ce camp était si agréable. T'as de la chance de pouvoir revenir chaque année.

Elles rirent joyeusement, puis Dee lui donna rendez-vous devant l'estrade pour la présentation des professeurs, avant de partir. « J'ignore s'ils ont du rythme, songea-t-elle, mais de la voix, c'est certain. Je les ai entendus hurler d'ici. » Elle prit sa guitare et commença à la gratter sans grand succès. Elle avait totalement perdu son inspiration, ce qui lui minait sérieusement le moral. La reposant sur son socle, elle prit son portable et tapa un message à l'attention de Sarah « _Rencontre avec les élèves imminente, j'ai trop hâte ! Merci encore et j'espère que mes parents ne vont pas t'ennuyer ! Bisous _» Dès qu'elle eut l'accusé, elle le laissa tomber sur son lit et avisa l'heure. Il lui restait juste assez de temps pour se changer, et elle troqua sa marinière contre un léger pull blanc qui laissait voir un centimètre de sa peau quand elle bougeait. Se recoiffant, elle mit ses lunettes et sortit alors que Lainey arrivait.

« - Stressée ?

« - Excitée, serait plus juste ! J'ai hâte de les rencontrer. Ça sera la première fois que je donne des cours, ça m'a l'air sympa.

Elles rirent et firent le tour de l'estrade, discutant joyeusement. Dee les rejoignit et quand Brown fut également présent, la jeune femme prit le micro.

« - J'appelle tous les élèves à venir près du lac.

« - Tu triches Dee, t'as dit que les absents ne sauraient rien, pas la peine de les appeler, rit Jason.

Mitchie regarda le jeune homme et sourit. Il avait l'air d'aimer rire, et elle se promit de faire attention à ce qu'elle dirait.

…

Quand il ne leur resta plus que cinq minutes avant la présentation des professeurs, Nate prévint ses deux amis et ensemble, ils allèrent près du lac, où ils discutèrent avec les élèves déjà présents, puis les premiers profs arrivèrent. Aussitôt Shane accrocha son regard à la chevelure châtain, se demandant qui elle pouvait elle. « Une fille visiblement, songea-t-il, qui se cache derrière une énorme paire de lunette, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'elle se tourna vers eux pour sourire à la remarque de Jason. »

« - Allez, allez, je vous charge de prévenir les éventuels absents de ce que je vais vous dire. Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous et bienvenue à Camp rock !

« - Bonjour Dee, répondirent-ils.

…

« - Le début n'a pas changé en trois ans, commenta Mitchie à l'oreille de Lainey qui rit. Combien tu paris qu'elle va leur faire un petit discours avant de laisser la parole à Brown ?

« - Rien du tout, tu me sembles un peu trop au courant. Moi c'est mon premier été. Mais j'ai déjà donné des cours.

La brunette grimaça avant de sourire alors que Dee continuait de parler, expliquant aux jeunes qu'ils allaient passer leur été à chercher ou améliorer leur style. Affirmation qui fut plus qu'acclamée. Quand elle eut fini, elle céda sa place à Brown et Mitchie se tourna vers le professeur de danse qui lui tapa dans la main.

« - Ouais, cria-t-il. Vous êtes ravi d'être là je suppose ?

« - Ouais, hurlèrent les élèves faisant rire les adultes.

« - Bien, tant mieux, moi aussi ! Malheureusement je suis obligé de vous rappeler les règles, alors les voilà. Cette année encore les dortoirs ne sont pas mixtes et le couvre-feu est à minuit. Les cours de chant seront le matin de huit à dix heures, et les cours de danse de quatorze à seize. Au-delà de quatre absences, vous risquez le renvoi sauf si je juge votre motif valable, assura-t-il. Enfin sachez que si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez demander le concours d'un de vos professeurs ou moi-même, pour vous aider à progresser en chant comme en danse.

Tandis qu'il parlait, son neveu observa les deux professeurs. Il connaissait Lainey puisqu'elle était venue manger récemment chez ses parents, mais l'autre semblait plus jeune, et même si elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de qui, il s'agissait. Nate lui donna un coup de coude et il revint au moment présent.

« - Bon et maintenant je vous présente donc vos professeur. Lainey qui assurera les cours de danse.

Aussitôt les élèves l'applaudirent chaleureusement alors qu'elle montait sur scène. La jeune femme leur sourit en les remerciant de leur accueil puis Brown reprit la parole.

« - Quant au cours de chant, ils seront assurés par une ancienne élève, et je vous demande de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Mademoiselle Mitchie, dit-il en la désignant.

Elle monta rejoindre les autres, alors que les élèves la regardaient sans trop y croire. Souriant, elle enleva ses lunettes et aussitôt, ils crièrent de joie. Elle nota qu'un des élèves la fixait sans bouger et elle lui sourit doucement, avant de remercier tout le monde d'un nouveau sourire.

« - Allez, on se calme maintenant. Vous allez la croiser pendant deux mois, aussi je vous demande d'agir comme si vous étiez des êtres civilisés, donc on ne lui court pas après, et on ne la traque pas sinon vous aurez à faire à moi. Vous n'oubliez pas ce soir, scène libre après le dîner. D'ici là, allez vous installer.

Seulement aucun élève ne bougea d'un millimètre et Mitchie rit joyeusement, sans se soucier du fait que beaucoup la dévisageaient.

« - Bon je retourne à mes petites affaires moi, dit-elle légèrement. On se retrouve pour le dîner ?

« - Compte sur moi, enfin si d'ici là ils ont bougés d'un pouce, parce que sinon, c'est foutu, tu oublies tout de suite.

Elle rit une nouvelle fois et repartit d'un pas léger jusqu'à son bungalow alors que les élèves consentaient enfin à rejoindre leurs bungalow, même si le sujet de conversation restait le même pour tous. Loin de faire exception, les garçons parlaient de leur premier cours, ou plutôt Nate et Jason en parlaient, Shane préférant rester penser à l'été qui se profilait. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il songea qu'il allait pouvoir observer son idole pendant deux longs mois.

« - Hey t'es avec nous Shane, demanda Nate amusé.

« - Hein ? Non pas vraiment. Enfin, je comprends pourquoi oncle Brown n'a rien dit sur la prof de chant… J'en reviens pas que ce soit Mitchie.

« - Il a enfin percuté, sourit Jason. Depuis qu'elle a retiré ses lunettes, on attend ta réaction. Il était temps !

« - Non mais attends, c'est génial ceci dit. De pouvoir la connaître mieux, je veux dire.

« - En effet ! Bon je peux jeter ce magasine finalement, dit Nate en désignant celui du matin. Vu que tu as la version originale au camp !

« - Eh bien, on peut dire qu'ils n'ont jamais été aussi calme que quand Brown a dit ton nom, sourit Lainey en s'asseyant à la petite table dans le salon de Mitchie.

« - Tu m'étonnes ! Mais je me mets à leur place. Rencontrer une personne dont tu es fan, c'a de quoi annihiler les réactions. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'ils seront calmes demain.

« - Sinon tu m'appelles, t'inquiète ! L'an dernier, j'ai supervisé les cours d'été du lycée de ma nièce. A la base, j'étais juste prof mais j'avais tellement d'autorité que finalement, j'ai gravi les échelons.

« - Je rêve, je fais face à une pro de la discipline alors ?

« - Exact. Sans me vanter ou juste assez, rit-elle, je sais tenir une classe. Et si tu veux un conseil gratuit, montre dès le départ qui commande.

La jeune femme acquiesça puis lui posa plusieurs questions notamment sur comment elle avait rencontré Brown, si bien que les heures passèrent rapidement. A dix-huit heures cependant quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte. Riant joyeusement à une anecdote de Lainey, la brunette ouvrit pour faire face à une jeune femme.

« - Bonjour, je sais qu'on ne doit pas venir vous déranger, et qu'il faut attendre le début ou la fin des cours mais vous accepteriez de me signer un autographe ?

« - Non, intervint la professeur de danse. Brown l'a dit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte le camp, elle est juste professeur.

« - Hey, laisse-moi gérer ma carrière, sourit-elle. Comment tu t'appelles ?

« - Jane.

« - Ok, alors Jane, on réglera ça demain en cours, j'avais également prévu ce cas de figure, dit-elle à l'intention de sa collègue en refermant la porte.

« - Comme tu veux, mais souviens-toi que t'es leur prof pas leur amie.

« - T'en fais pas, ça je ne l'oublie pas. Pendant les cours, je suis la prof, et crois-moi, ils vont vite s'en apercevoir.

Se rasseyant, elles reprirent leur conversation et lorsque Dee vint les voir, elles étaient en train de rire joyeusement sur les débuts de Mitchie au camp. Celle-ci se rappelait le premier jour. Elle s'était sentie gauche toute la journée, observant partout avec les yeux écarquillés, se perdant malgré le peu de salles et surtout le choc qu'avait eu Brown en l'entendant.

« - Mais attends le pire c'est que j'étais debout devant la salle complètement muette, et tout ce que je pensais c'était « ça y est, je chante tellement faux qu'ils sont tous devenu sourds, prof compris. Il va me supplier de quitter son camp et de ne plus jamais y revenir. »

« - Et finalement Brown a fini par reparler ?

« - Ouais, après dix secondes de silence total et une mise en terre de ma part, il me regarde et me fait « Waouh, ça c'est ce que j'appelle avoir de la voix ! Un conseil jeune fille, ne cris pas sur tes enfants plus tard », rit-elle, après il a ajouté que j'avais une voix super et que je ne devais pas penser l'inverse, ceci dit. Et je l'ai écouté, résultat, je fais carrière maintenant !

Elles se regardèrent en souriant puis Dee avisant l'heure, leurs proposa d'aller manger. Aussi, elles arrivèrent en discutant tranquillement si bien qu'elles arrivèrent en même temps que les garçons. Les apercevant, la directrice musicale sourit.

« - Alors Jason, on t'entend plus ? Ni les deux autres, d'ailleurs, c'est plutôt rare.

« - Normal, on sait se tenir devant les jolies filles, intervint Nate en souriant. Ceci dit, pour la sauvegarde de notre réputation de garçons sérieux, évite de passer près de notre bungalow.

« - Ouais, les oreillers ne vont plus survivre très longtemps, ajouta Shane les joues rouges.

« - Je vois. Mesdemoiselles, je vous présente le groupe préféré de Brown, même si tu restes son élève préférée, sourit-elle en fixant la jeune femme.

« - Ravie de vous rencontrer, répondit Mitchie. On se voit demain en cours. Et bon appétit, ajouta-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Lainey, à ton avis, tu crois que Brown va m'en vouloir si je me fais livrer mes repas ? Non parce que lors de mon dernier séjour, la qualité n'était pas super présente.

« - Aucune chance ! Selon mon oncle, on n'est pas là pour manger, avoua le jeune homme.

« - Ah… Bon tant pis, je vais faire une grève de la faim, pendant deux petits mois, sourit-elle.

Sur cette phrase chacun partit de son côté, et la brunette le fixa malgré elle, une fois qu'elle fut assise à la table des professeurs. Brown arriva, et ils discutèrent de la soirée scène libre. La jeune femme refusa d'y assister expliquant que son voyage l'avait fatiguée. De plus toute l'excitation de la journée était enfin retombée, et elle avait déjà beaucoup de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Ce dont ils eurent confirmation quand elle commença à piquer du nez dans son assiette. Elle quitta donc la table rapidement, et son téléphone sonna au moment où elle quittait la salle devant les trois garçons qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

« - Salut Maria. _…_ Ah non désolée, je n'ai pas encore donné de cours, c'est demain je te rappelle. _…_ Quoi ? Tu l'as réellement rencontrée ? J'hallucine complet ! Tu l'as dit à Sarah, rit-elle. _…_ Tu m'étonnes, elle doit te maudire dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaît. _…_ Mais non, c'était des craques pour que je puisse retourner au camp tranquille. _…_ Non et puis de toute façon, Orlando n'est pas mon genre. Tu me taquines assez sur le sujet pour savoir que je préfère les garçons simple et pas connus, de préférence. Les stars à l'ego de trente tonnes, j'ai testé, et je n'approuve pas du tout. _…_ Ouais, Andy, reprit-elle d'une voix triste. Tu parles je pense encore à lui des fois. Je me demande où on en serait s'il m'avait pas trompé avec sa copine actuelle, mais bon la raison officielle est l'incompatibilité de caractère donc chut.

…

Les garçons ne purent entendre la suite, puisque leurs chemins se séparaient. Rentrant dans leur bungalow, ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre tout en se préparant pour la scène libre. Ils avaient prévu de chanter la chanson du concours final de l'an dernier.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard, la soirée avait déjà commencé, et machinalement Shane chercha la jeune professeur des yeux. Seulement elle était introuvable et il retint un soupir de justesse. Néanmoins quand Lola monta sur scène, il l'applaudit chaleureusement, et la félicita lorsqu'elle descendit.

« - T'es encore meilleure que l'année dernière.

« - Merci. Et vous, vous allez chanter ?

« - Ouais dans pas trop longtemps, mais perso, je pars après, le voyage m'a tué, sourit Nate.

« - Moi aussi. Bon je reste jusqu'à ce que vous soyez passé, faut que je vois si vous vous êtes amélioré en dix mois.

Ils la regardèrent choqués, avant de rire doucement entre eux, alors qu'une nouvelle chantait. Lola la leur présenta. Elle s'appelait Jane elle était dans son bungalow.

« - Tout à l'heure, elle est même allée voir Mitchie pour lui demander un autographe et faut mieux éviter de récidiver. La prof de danse a été claire, faut considérer Mitchie comme une prof et pas comme la super star pop-rock qu'elle est. J'en connais une, qui va avoir du mal à ne pas faire de rond de jambe.

« - Tess, chuchotèrent-ils à l'unisson. Surtout qu'il paraît que Mitchie était à l'anniversaire de sa mère, elles doivent donc se connaître, admit Jason.

« - Tu lis la presse féminine, rit-elle. Je l'ai aussi lu ce matin.

« - Non, on ne lit pas ça, juste ce qui paraît sur Mitchie, on adore. Shane lui est carrément accro à sa chanson _Don't forget_.

« - Je comprends, elle est superbe. En plus, c'est dingue parce que justement, elle fait bien passer ce qu'on ressent quand on se fait plaquer. Comment on se sent, quand on ne se remet pas de ce départ.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, puis fit signe à Dee qu'ils souhaitaient passer. Aussi quelques minutes après, alors que vingt-deux heures sonnaient, ils vinrent au milieu de la pièce et reprirent leur chanson. Les élèves de l'an passé, la fredonnèrent avec eux, en la reconnaissant, et lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils furent applaudis. Rejoignant Lola, ils lui demandèrent s'ils s'étaient améliorés et elle rit.

« - C'était carrément mieux que l'été dernier. Allez je vous laisse, je tiens plus.

« - Je te suis, sourit Nate. On se voit demain, les mecs.

Aussitôt les deux partirent, alors que Shane et Jason, pris par l'atmosphère festive restèrent dans la salle, applaudissant ou encourageant les volontaires.

De son côté, Nate arqua un sourcil en voyant quelqu'un près du lac et s'approcha. La nuit étant tombée, il ne sut pas vraiment de qui, il s'agissait et dans le doute, dit simplement :

« - Tu ferais mieux de regagner ton bungalow, si tu veux écrire. La lune est peut-être une bonne source d'inspiration mais elle n'éclaire pas super.

« - Je sais, rit la jeune femme. Mais j'ai toujours aimé venir la regarder se refléter dans le lac. Lors de mon passage ici, j'y ai passé des nuits entières.

« - Oh désolé, fit-il en la reconnaissant enfin, je croyais que c'était un élève.

« - Aucun problème. De toute façon, j'étais juste venue regarder un truc, je file me coucher. Bonne nuit et à demain en cours.

« - Bah merci, vous aussi.

Acquiesçant, elle rentra dans son bungalow cherchant toujours à retrouver sa muse. Malheureusement, celle-ci semblait avoir complètement abandonné.

Quand son réveil sonna le lendemain, elle grogna, mais se résolut à se lever. Prenant une bonne douche, elle s'habilla d'un jeans qu'elle adorait, mit une chemise à carreaux, ajouta une chaîne discrète avec un collier d'anneaux entrelacés, enfila ses ballerines, puis sortit pour aller déjeuner. En entrant, elle salua les quelques personnes déjà là puis alla se servir avant de rejoindre sa table. Elle était la seule « adulte » présente, aussi elle allongea ses jambes et se restaura en écoutant les conversations. Brown arriva peu après et la salua lui demandant si elle avait bien dormi, ce qu'elle confirma. Sa chambre était plus confortable chez elle, mais elle ne se plaignait pas pour autant. Elle savait que l'été qu'elle allait vivre ici, allait être une expérience unique et surtout enrichissante. Quand elle eut terminée, elle quitta la salle et rejoignit son bungalow, fredonnant mentalement la seule chanson qu'elle avait écrit. Seulement le texte ne lui plaisait pas.

…

« - Shane mon pote, tu aurais du venir avec moi, plutôt que d'appeler ta mère. Quand Mitchie est entrée, elle a lancé un bonjour à tout le monde, sourire livré avec, et elle est sortie y a quoi, cinq minutes à peine !

« - Décidément ! Entre toi qui la croise au petit-déj et Nate hier, je n'ai pas de bol, je traîne jamais avec le bon. Ceci dit, la soirée hier était géniale !

Ils en discutèrent quelques minutes puis Nate les rejoignit et la conversation glissa sur des sujets plus vastes.

A huit heures moins dix ils vinrent devant la salle mais la porte était ouverte. Passant sa tête, il frappa à l'encadrement. Mitchie se retourna et sourit.

« - Venez, venez, je n'ai pas totalement fini de préparer, mais ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en leur faisant signe d'entrer. Il est déjà huit heures ?

« - Dans dix minutes, l'informa Nate. On peut vous aider ?

« - Si vous voulez. Il s'agit juste de mettre les sièges autrement, j'ai jamais aimé les rangées quand je venais. J'avais la désagréable impression d'en math, et comme je déteste les maths… Du coup, comme je suis prof, je vais changer ça !

Ils acquiescèrent et cinq minutes plus tard, les sièges étaient en demi-cercle et tout le monde pouvaient se voir et voir le bureau qui avait également changé de place. S'apercevant qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose, elle sortit rapidement, en demandant aux garçons de faire entrer les élèves. Quand elle revint, ils étaient tous là chantant ou dansant en rythme. Personne ne l'ayant aperçut, elle s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte et les écouta quelques secondes.

« - Eh bien, dit-elle en manifestant enfin sa présence, je vois que Dee avait raison ! Vous avez le rythme dans la peau, ajouta-t-elle fermant la porte. Allez tout le monde s'assoit, moi compris et on va juste commencer cet été et ce cours, par une présentation rapide, ajouta-t-elle en prenant place sur son bureau délaissant sa chaise. Alors d'abord, je vais vous parler de moi quelques minutes, instaurer quelques règles, et après on fera un tour rapide de tout le monde. Vous êtes partant ou vous préférez que je vous fasse chanter un classique de la musique ?

Tout le monde préférant suivre son programme, elle sourit et reprit la parole.

« - Bon comme vous l'avez appris hier, pour ceux qui aurait vécu ces deux dernières années au fin fond d'un pays sous développé, je m'appelle Mitchie et j'ai à peu près votre âge. Comme l'a dit Brown hier, je suis une personne normale qui a simplement eu pas mal de chance, puisqu'après un seul été ici, j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir signer chez un label important. Certains diront que j'ai eu de la chance, d'autres du talent, moi je préfère dire que c'est parce la musique est une passion que je vis à deux cent pour cent. Il faut que vous sachiez que la vie que vous vous êtes choisi, n'est pas aussi rose que vous pouvez l'imaginer. Il y a autant de hauts que de bas, la compétition est dure et c'est un travail de tous les instants. Et surtout, il n'y a aucune pitié dans le monde du show-business. Vous pouvez avoir une chance d'enfer le lundi et voir les portes se fermer dès le lendemain ! Le talent est une chose mais c'est juste un beau ruban autour du cadeau, dit-elle sérieusement. Sans travail, votre talent ne vous sera d'aucune utilité ! C'est en travaillant durement, et en se remettant sans cesse en question qu'on tient la distance… Bien maintenant que je vous ai fait peur, sourit-elle, on va passer aux règles de base de ce cours. Tout d'abord, la première et la plus importante. Les cours débutent à huit heures, donc j'attends de vous une ponctualité à en faire pâlir d'envie le Big Ben. Ensuite, je pense que personne ne vous a forcé à venir dans ce camp, je me trompe ? Je m'en doutais, ajouta-t-elle en les voyant acquiescer, vous êtes tous là parce que vous êtes passionnés. De chant, de danse, de production, des trois ! Donc j'attends de vous un seul autre point. Si vous ne voulez pas travailler à fond, ou que vous ne vous donnez pas au maximum, parce que vous êtes fatigués, que ce cours vous ennuie ou autre, ne venez pas ! Ce cours n'est pas obligatoire ! Seulement, pour ceux qui viennent, attendez-vous à travailler dur, et à vous dépasser pour faire sortir de sa cachette tout votre talent ! Pour les autres qui viennent à cause de l'obligation, vous pouvez partir !

Elle attendit quelques secondes mais personne ne bougea. Hochant la tête, elle sourit.

« - Bien sachez donc que vous venez de vous engagez à bosser votre voix et votre son comme vous ne l'avez jamais fait ! Donc j'ose espérer que vous n'êtes pas simplement resté pour moi, parce que dans ce cas, c'est idiot. Si vous êtes là c'est pour vous… Si vous avez des questions, d'ordre professionnel, je vous écoute.

« - On doit vous appelez comment ? Professeur ?

« - En cours, j'apprécierais que vous me vouvoyez et que vous donniez du professeur, en dehors, je reste une personne de votre âge, donc vous pouvez m'appeler Mitchie et me tutoyer. J'oubliais, dit-elle en se reprenant. Pour ceux et celles éventuellement, ajouta-t-elle fixant Jane, qui veulent des autographes, on va régler ça aujourd'hui. Je vous signe vos cahiers, blocs ou carte postale mais dès la fin de ce cours, je ne veux plus en voir un seul m'en demander, c'est clair ? Bien, alors, dit-elle se sautant sur le sol, amenez tout, et après on fait ce petit tour, pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître.

Et voilà, c'est terminé. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Moi j'aime bien la fin ! Avec son petit discours « d'encouragement » mdr

Miss Tagada (L)


	4. Premiers problèmes

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Je n'en dis rien, je vous laisse découvrir. Merci à **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** (Un de ces quatre, je vais réussir à écrire ton pseudo sans réfléchir… Mais pas aujourd'hui :p), **marine** (Hello miss. Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu. Je fais de mon mieux pour que l'histoire reste cohérente =) Ouais Shane n'a pas eu de chance dans le dernier chapitre mais qui sait… Dans celui-là peut-être ? :p Bisouilles), **Miss Morgane** (Hello miss. Non il ne suit pas tous ses mouvements… Cela dit il a du lui coller un mouchoir pour tout savoir comme ça :p Non effectivement, je ne te dirais pas si Shane aimera plus ou plus du tout la Mitchie qu'il va découvrir :p En parlant de Tess, justement, on la voit arriver dans ce chapitre… Je suis sûre que vous allez aimer son passage :p Oh je t'en prie. Comme je dis, si vous vous prenez deux minutes pour donner votre avis sur un chapitre, il est normal qu'en tant qu'auteur, on prenne deux minutes pour vous répondre. Enfin je le vois comme ça mais je suis ravie de savoir que tu lis mes réponses =) Bisouilles), **Sweet-Devil973**, **histoire de vampire**, et **Angele** (Hello miss. Ouais Mitchie était souriante dans le dernier chapitre, mais sa panne d'inspiration va-t-elle lui miner le moral ou non ? Après tout, elle pourrait arrêter la musique et donner des cours de chant au camp chaque été ? :p J'avoue moi aussi ça me plaisait de faire une Mitchie ultra connue et les garçons pas du tout. :p Du coup j'ai récidivé pour une autre fiction :p Je ne dirais rien sur l'amitié éventuelle qu'elle va développer avec les garçons mais oui Lainey et elle vont devenir amies, tu verras =) Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews. C'est toujours agréable de savoir que ce que j'écris vous plait =)

**Disclaimer** : Comme l'a dit Jesus (selon mon dico) _Rendez à César, ce qui est à César et à Dieu ce qui appartient à Dieu_, donc, tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney. Evidemment ! Sauf les personnages qui s'appartiennent eux-mêmes. Le vent, la terre et le reste n'appartiennent à personne. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tout le monde. Traduction, hormis l'idée de base, rien n'est à moi. Et encore, j'ai travaillé cette idée en collaboration avec **chris87**. Les corrections sont de **LittleFlicka**, donc merci à elle. C'est triste finalement, y a pas grand-chose à moi. Snif ! Quant aux ajouts éventuels, je mettrais en bas à qui ça appartient.

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et son avis toujours très précieux.

**03 Premiers problèmes**

« - **M**erci Lola, sourit la jeune professeur. C'était pas mal du tout pour une impro, y a quelques petits trucs à revoir mais rien de bien méchant. Bien, on doit avoir le temps pour…

Elle fut coupée dans son élan par une voix trop aigüe pour être normale.

« J'ai un appel ! J'ai un appel ! Nana ni na nèreeeu ! »

« - Désolée, dit-elle les joues rouges. Le cours est terminé.

« - Vous ne répondez pas, demanda Jane.

« - Non, personne n'appelle, c'est juste pour me prévenir que le cours est terminé. Bonne journée à tous on se voit demain, rendez-vous ici à huit heures. Salut Brown.

« - Salut. Je venais voir comment tu t'en étais sortie.

« - Avec classe, sourit-elle. Sauf peut-être ma sonnerie de réveil, je devrais la changer. Tu peux être rassuré, ils ont été sages, respectueux et ils savent à quoi s'en tenir.

« - Parfait alors. N'oublie pas qu'on est aussi là pour t'encadrer petite. Si t'as un problème, tu peux venir nous en parler.

« - Merci. Mais pour le moment, le seul que j'ai c'est cette fichue panne. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment, ça, soupira-t-elle en le suivant hors de la salle, mais plutôt… Comment dire… J'ai des idées mais elles sont toutes plus déprimantes les unes que les autres. J'ai toujours écrit mes textes en fonction de l'état mental dans lequel j'étais mais là si j'enregistrais ce que j'ai écris, on penserait que je suis déprimée, au bord du suicide, même ! Hors si je veux tenir mes délais, enfin ceux de ma mère, faut que je termine pour la fin juillet. Que j'ai écris et mis en musique pas loin de quinze chansons.

« - Ecoute, si tu veux mon avis, je peux te dire ce que j'en pense ?

« - Bah si t'as deux minutes, je suis preneuse, j'ai qu'une chanson avec moi, mais ne t'attends pas à quelque chose d'aussi beau que _Don't forget_ ou _Who will I be_, ok ?

Il acquiesça et ils allèrent dans son bungalow. Elle prit sa guitare et assise face à lui fredonna :

« - _Sometimes in the Dark / When I believe it's hopeless / Ii remember your steps / And I cry softly. / Where you my muse / Why are you gone. / Do you think it's funny / To know me destroyed ? / Days are goin' without any surprises / And I live everyday feelin' under rated. / Do you think I'm in the right place / In this luxurious life._ (Parfois dans le noir, / Quand je crois qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir / Je me souviens de tes pas, / Et je pleure tout bas. / Où es-tu ma muse ? / Pourquoi es-tu partie ? / Est-ce que ça t'amuse ? / De me savoir anéantie ? / Les jours passent sans surprise. / Et chaque jour je vis avec l'impression d'être incomprise. / Crois-tu que je sois à ma place ? / Dans cette vie de palace ?

Brown l'écouta en tapant doucement sur la table pour marquer le rythme et comprit mieux ce dont elle parlait. S'il devait bien admettre que la musique était belle, elle était peut-être un peu trop mélancolique. Néanmoins, il attendit la fin de sa prestation pour donner son avis. Quand elle posa la dernière note, elle souffla et mit sa guitare sur la table.

« - Alors verdict ? Combien de fans vont se tuer après avoir entendu un texte aussi déprimant ?

« - Pas beaucoup je pense, sourit-il. Mais ne change rien au texte, il est très bien, vraiment ! Tu l'as dit, tu t'inspires de ce que tu ressens quand tu composes ou écris et cette chanson parle de ce moment que ressent tout artiste. Celui où il se demande s'il est vraiment à sa place. On doute tous un jour ou l'autre ! Non sur notre talent, bien que toi si, se rappela-t-il, mais on se demande si les gens aiment réellement ce qu'on fait ou s'ils continuent de nous suivre simplement parce qu'ils nous apprécient ou qu'ils aiment la voix qu'importe ce qu'on dit ! Les doutes, comme tous les autres sentiments sont humains, il ne faut pas les réfréner, au contraire, laisse-les toujours te parler ! Tu as cet avantage, c'est que ta musique, tu la composes de A à Z. Tu peux écrire ce que tu veux, parce que t'es branchée en direct sur ton ressenti, et si ça peut-être préjudiciable pour ceux qui passent leur temps à déprimer ou à briser les règles, tu es quelqu'un de bien Mitchie, et ta musique s'en ressent. Peut-être que tu changeras et que tu voudras brûler tes ailes ou peut-être que tu resteras cette jeune fille timide que tu étais il y a trois ans en arrivant pour la première fois, toujours est-il que tant que tu seras toi-même et que tu te livreras dans tes textes comme tu le fais maintenant, tes fans te suivront par amour pour ton travail. Ne perds pas cette connexion de vue ! Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

« - Oui mais… Et si je n'arrivais plus à écrire autre chose que des textes mélo comme ça Brown ? J'aime qu'on sente dans mes chansons mes racines espagnoles mais cette musique, si elle est réellement belle ce dont je doute, elle n'a pas ce soleil en elle. Elle ressemble plus à un ciel New Yorkais de décembre qu'un mois de juillet Texan.

« - Mitchie, tous les jours ne sont pas ensoleillés, comme toutes les chansons ne donnent pas envie de se déhancher ! Sois moins exigeante envers toi-même ! Médite là-dessus, l'artiste, dit-il en se levant. Moi j'ai de la paperasse à faire.

Elle acquiesça et une fois seule, réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle devait être moins exigeante avec elle-même. Seulement, c'était ainsi qu'elle avait toujours fonctionné. Vouloir donner toujours plus que ce qu'on a pour être meilleur que ce qu'on pense ! C'avait toujours été sa devise, pourquoi la changerait-elle ? Elle resta donc à méditer sur cette phrase, puis gratta sa guitare machinalement. Soupirant, elle décida de reprendre sa première chanson. Celle qui lui avait permis de gagner le concours final, mais également qui l'avait fait connaître. _Who will I be_. S'asseyant mieux, elle mit l'instrument contre elle, et commença à jouer, chantant doucement.

« - _Who will I be. It's up to me. All the never ending possibilities. That I can see. There's nothing that I can't do. Who will I be. Yes I believe. I get to make the future what I want to be. If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me. __Who will I be_

Elle chantait juste assez fort, selon elle, pour s'entendre, aussi elle n'eut pas conscience qu'une élève s'était arrêtée au niveau de sa fenêtre, restée ouverte et l'écoutait chanter. Des pas retentirent et elle se tourna.

…

« - Chut, fit-elle. Mitchie est en train de faire une acoustique géniale avec sa première chanson, j'adore. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle pouvait avoir une voix aussi cristalline.

Shane allait l'interroger, mais elle lui demanda de ne faire aucun bruit et il perçut à son tour, la chanson. Elle avait une note mélancolique qui ne lui appartenait pas, mais loin de détester, il trouva la chanson plus belle encore et sourit, à son amie.

« - Hey vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous faites à traîner près des bungalows des professeurs ?

« - Désolée professeur, je passais juste pour aller voir Lola mais j'ai entendu Mitchie chanter et je…

Elle s'interrompit quand la brunette sortit à son tour de son bungalow, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« - Et tu, lui demanda-t-elle. Tu te demandais sûrement pourquoi je massacrais ma chanson ?

« - Non, je veux dire c'était génial comme acoustique, et Shane est d'accord avec moi.

« - Vraiment, s'amusa-t-elle.

Ils acquiescèrent et elle les remercia avant de rentrer en secouant la tête. Ne voulant pas avoir d'ennuis, ils se reprirent tous les deux et Caitlyn pour aller voir son amie alors Shane se souvenait de sa présence ici qui n'était pas du tout fortuite. Il soupira pour se donner du courage puis frappa à la porte quand Lainey fut repartie.

« - Entre Lainey, fais comme chez toi, dit-elle depuis l'intérieur.

Il resta à sa place, préférant attendre qu'elle vienne ouvrir, ce qu'elle fit en souriant. Le regardant, elle finit par dire :

« - Shane, je me trompe pas ?

« - Non. Enfin oui ! Je… C'est moi… Shane.

« - D'accord, rit-elle, et que puis-je pour toi ?

« - Voilà, je… Je… Mon oncle dit que les artistes en qui on peut avoir confiance sont rares mais vous en faites partie et je…

« - Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, on est plus en cours.

« - D'accord. Je… Vous accepteriez de… Tu accepterais de… En fait, j'ai écris une chanson récemment mais comment dire ? Ce n'est pas pour moi, enfin si, mais c'est… Compliqué.

« - Si j'ai bien suivi ce que tu dis, et j'espère viser juste, tu voudrais mon avis sur un texte, c'est ça ?

« - Oui, je sais que vous avez… Que tu as sans doute plus important à faire, mais ce n'est pas urgent, en fait.

« - Non, c'est bon. Si tu l'as ici, je peux la lire maintenant, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Le cours de demain est déjà prêt, dit-elle en fermant la porte.

« - Et on va encore avoir le droit à un petit discours ?

« - Non, juste à un échauffement vocal avant le début des leçons, rit-elle en lui emboitant le pas.

Il acquiesça et tout en se rendant à son bungalow, ils discutèrent musique. Il finit par lui avouer qu'il avait été à un de ses concerts durant sa dernière tournée et qu'il avait réussi à avoir un autographe. Il tut simplement la joie qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle lui avait sourit. Riant doucement, elle lui demanda s'il avait aimé.

« - J'ai adoré même ! Te voir sur scène après avoir longtemps imaginé comment tu étais c'était… J'ai passé une super soirée, je te l'ai même dit, quand tu me l'as demandé. Tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir, ajouta-t-il un peu ennuyé.

« - Je suis désolée, fit-elle peinée. Quand je suis sur scène que je chante pour ceux qui viennent et tout c'est… C'est vraiment euphorisant. Grisant ! D'ailleurs, tu as dû t'en apercevoir, vos bravos à la fin me tirent toujours une larme ou deux, tellement ces moments sont intenses pour moi. Ma mère me taquine sur le fait que je dois être trop sensible enfin bref, toujours est-il qu'il me faut plusieurs heures, ou une bonne douche, pour revenir sur terre. Quand je sors, la plupart du temps, je suis dans un état second, je vous entends me dire si oui ou non vous avez aimé, comme je vois vos yeux qui brillent ou vos sourires, mais les visages s'estompent rapidement. Je me souviens en général simplement de vos mots. Ce n'est pas contre vous, crois-moi, c'est simplement que… Voir qu'autant de personnes font le déplacement pour venir t'entendre… Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être moi, mais voilà, vous entendre m'applaudir me dire que mes chansons vous plaisent, qu'elles vous touchent, ça me chamboule toujours parce qu'elles sont une partie de moi. Tu comprends ?

« - Je crois, sourit-il en entrant dans son bungalow. En fait, tu te souviens juste des impressions, voir de ce qu'on dit, pour le peu qu'on soit originaux dans nos mots ?

« - Voilà, dit-elle depuis l'entrée.

« - Vous avez le droit d'entrer, intervint Nate. Vous êtes professeurs après tout.

« - C'est vrai, reconnut-elle, mais si je me souviens bien les oreillers volent souvent ici.

« - Non, c'est bon, on va faire une exception pour toi, sourit Jason. Et aussi parce que Nate a décidé de me faire bosser mon histoire.

« - Ah eh bien bonne chance ! Tu la trouves, demanda-t-elle en entrant timidement.

« - J'avoue que non, je me souviens plus d'où elle est. Pourtant, je viens de la finir !

« - Ta chanson ? Tu l'as mise dans ton tiroir, lui rappela Nate après qu'il eut acquiescé.

« - Ah oui. La voilà, dit-il en la lui tendant. Le seul ennui, c'est que c'est un peu la première fois que je me lance dans ce genre de texte. Habituellement, on parle de notre passion pour la musique ou la vie.

« - Je rêve, s'exclama Jason. Tu refuses qu'on la lise nous, tes potes depuis que t'es en couche-culotte, et tu la fais lire à la prof de chant ! L'arnaque !

« - Euh, c'est pas un problème, je peux la lire plus tard si…

« - Non, non, il rigole. Il passe son temps à faire le pitre, intervint Shane les joues rouges. Tu peux la lire. Tu pourras sûrement mieux me dire que Jay si elle vaut quelque chose.

« - T'as écris la mélodie ou pas encore ?

« - C'est plus une ébauche qu'autre chose, en fait, avoua-t-il. Pourquoi ?

« - Comme ça. J'arrive plus facilement à donner mon avis quand un texte est en musique, mais ça m'a l'air pas mal. Pas mal du tout même, dit-elle en parcourant les lignes rapidement. Faut voir avec quel tempo tu vas travailler ta mélodie mais… C'est joli. Crois-moi, elle a du potentiel !

« - Vraiment ?

« - Oui, assura-t-elle. Ecoute, dès que tu auras un air, préviens-moi, j'aimerais bien l'entendre.

Il hocha la tête et elle sursauta d'un coup alors qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit, puis sortit son portable pestant contre son vibreur, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il lui indiquait qu'elle devait aller manger. Ils la suivirent et Nate la regarda :

« - Ton portable sonne souvent pour te rappeler de manger ?

« - Oui. J'ai mon réveil, le repas du midi, récemment la fin de mon cours, et le repas du soir, rit-elle avant de s'expliquer. Quand je compose, j'ai tendance à oublier de me nourrir… Voir tout oublier. Mes amis pourraient témoigner de mon manque de ponctualité.

Il hocha la tête et quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent. Sans s'en apercevoir, Shane lui tint la porte et le remerciant en souriant, elle leur souhaita un bon appétit puis rejoignit la table où étaient ses collègues. Brown lui demanda depuis quand elle était amie avec son neveu et elle rit joyeusement.

« - On n'est pas amis. Il est venu me demander un conseil et j'ai répondu présente, c'est tout. Pourquoi ça t'ennuie ?

Il secoua la tête échangeant un regard avec Lainey qui eut un léger sourire. Ne le comprenant pas, la brunette se tourna vers Dee qui elle la regardait amusée. Grimaçant, elle marmonna qu'elle avait du louper le début de l'histoire et mangea tranquillement, malheureusement la professeur de danse lui demanda si son cours s'était bien déroulé et elle passa l'essentiel de son repas à parler, leur racontant qu'ils avait tous été sympa, et que malgré son âge, elle avait trouvé le moyen de se faire respecter, tout comme elle avait réglé l'histoire des autographes, sans s'étendre sur les détails. Seulement la conversation revint sur son entrée avec les garçons et le fameux conseil de Shane, ce qui la fit rougir. Aussi, tout en ayant conscience de sa fuite, elle quitta la table rapidement, sous leur rire.

« - Je vous ai à l'œil, cria Lainey, je te préviens !

« - _Perfect and me, I'm watching you_, dit-elle en la regardant ainsi que Brown. _Bye_! (Parfait et moi, je vous surveille)

Sur ces mots, que personne ne comprit, elle quitta la salle et retourna dans son bungalow, où elle joua quelques minutes. Elle observait surtout l'heure attendant que les élèves soient en cours, puis quand ce fut bon, rejoignit le lac, son bloc-notes sous le bras. Passant devant la salle de danse, elle croisa le regard de Lainey et lui fit une grimace, puis rit avant de continuer son chemin. S'asseyant sur le ponton, elle fixa, comme la veille, le lac, cherchant avant tout à faire abstraction de ses problèmes. Elle recherchait son calme et sa sagesse. Elle ignora combien de temps elle était restée ainsi mais finit par regarder l'heure. Il restait à peine dix minutes de cours et elle soupira.

…

« - Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Pour un premier cours c'était pas mal bravo à tous. Shane, je voudrais te parler quelques instants en privé !

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se rassit au sol en attendant que tout le monde sorte. Quand ils furent seuls, elle ferma les portes et le regarda :

« - Ton oncle me charge de te rappeler que les relations profs-élèves sont interdites et donc d'éviter de trop rester avec Mitchie pour le moment !

« - J'hallucine complet, soupira-t-il. J'ai été lui demander un conseil sur une chanson tout à l'heure et vous me voyez déjà sortir avec ? D'une part, je suis conscient que c'est interdit, deuxièmement, aux dernières nouvelles, pour le moment elle refuse de tomber amoureuse et je ne vais pas chercher à la faire changer d'avis. Dernièrement, dis à Brown que ma vie personnelle est privée et aimerait le rester ! Au revoir _professeur_, dit-il en quittant sa salle vexé.

Retrouvant ses amis, il soupira et leur relata l'histoire, en rajoutant ça et là des commentaires grotesques. Quand ils furent tous les trois propres, ils sortirent pour se balader mais en passant près du lac, s'étonnèrent. Une barque flottait au milieu de l'étendue, sans personne à l'intérieur. Jason se proposa d'aller prévenir le directeur quand un faible murmure leur parvint.

« - _Mais tu sais que la vie vaut la peine / Alors tu t'accroches en espérant que demain / Les gens te crieront qu'ils t'aiment / En te tendant la main / Ecoute-moi ce soir / Et laisse-moi te montrer cette lueur d'espoir !_… Non, non, non, cria Mitchie en se relevant d'un coup.

Ils se regardèrent perplexes ne sachant ce qu'ils devaient faire et Caitlyn les rejoignit.

« - C'est ce qui s'appelle partir à la dérive, non ?

Ils acquiescèrent en souriant, même si les quatre se posaient la même question. Pourquoi était-elle partie si loin de la rive ? La regardant, ils la virent se rallonger face au ciel, et s'interrogèrent sur son état de santé.

Brown qui passait par là sourit en voyant la barque seule au milieu du lac. S'approchant, il demanda aux pensionnaires ce qu'ils avaient à fixer une barque et Nate soupira :

« - Bah, il y a Mitchie à l'intérieur et on essaie de comprendre pourquoi elle est si loin.

« - Oh ça ! Elle traverse une mauvaise passe et a besoin de reprendre contact avec son moi intérieur, si j'ai bien compris. Elle le faisait souvent quand elle était pensionnaire. Elle s'isolait comme ça, pour composer en paix. Ce qui fait qu'on entendait ses chansons qu'aux concours ou dans mes cours. Allez, ne vous occupez pas d'elle !

Ils haussèrent les épaules puis s'éloignèrent, alors que le fondateur fixait la barque, amusé. Secouant la tête, il finit par s'éloigner aussi.

…

La jeune femme resta ainsi, allongée face au ciel se répétant sans cesse les conseils de son patron. _Tous les jours ne sont pas ensoleillés … Sois moins exigeante envers toi-même_. « C'est des conseils facile sur papier, songea-t-elle, mais en pratique, ils le sont moins. Comment je peux être moins exigeante avec moi ? Je ne le suis pas. Si ? Comment savoir, je suis en train de penser dans ma tête ! Qu'est-ce que je m'imagine ? Qu'un petit ange blanc va venir sur mon épaule et me donner des conseils ? Non mais vraiment, où ai-je la tête ? Sur mes épaules, je sais papa, merci, mais encore ? Voyons, réfléchis Mitchie, quel genre de chansons aimes-tu entendre ? Qu'elles sont celles qui te font rêver ? Ou pleurer… Bon procédons par ordre, et trouvons une réponse à chaque question. Première : Quel est le thème qui touche le plus grand nombre ? Facile ça, c'est l'amour ! Sauf que je ne suis pas amoureuse, et que je ne l'ai plus été depuis plus d'un an ! Hormis les belles histoires ? Les chagrins d'amours sauf que voilà, ça ne m'aide pas plus, je n'ai pas eu le cœur brisé dernièrement ! Bon, de quoi je pourrais parler ? De la dispute de mes parents ? Ou plutôt de leurs disputes continuelles ? Charmant sujet, grinça-t-elle. Je vois ça d'ici. _S'il vous plait arrêter de crier. / Pensez à votre petite fille. / Qui passe ses nuits à pleurer. / Parce qu'elle culpabilise_. Terrible, j'ai le prochain tube, songea-t-elle sarcastique. » Elle resta allongée dans sa barque plusieurs heures fredonnant parfois quelques phrases sans être convaincue. Tout ce qu'elle inventait lui semblait nul, ou simplement surréaliste. Aussi quand son téléphone la prévint qu'il était l'heure de dîner, elle se releva, le cœur à l'envers, et rama jusqu'au bord. Rangeant la barque, elle rejoignit le réfectoire, la tête ailleurs. Entrant, elle alla se servir rapidement, puis s'assit à table, sans en avoir réellement conscience. Tout en mangeant, elle réfléchit à ses diverses idées et soupira énervée.

« - Un problème, petite ?

« - Tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien, dit-elle de plus en plus bas.

« - Continue comme ça, tu vas écrire le prochain tube !

« - Ouais ! C'est mon nouveau mantra. Ça donne ça sur l'air, commença-t-elle avant de parler d'une voix monocorde, tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien !

« - Et le refrain, c'est quoi, demanda Lainey. Quand je suis dans mon bain, quand je suis dans mon bain, quand je suis dans mon bain ?

« - Très drôle, grimaça-t-elle. J'ai passé l'après-midi à me remettre en question pour comprendre pourquoi je souffrais de la page blanche mais rien à faire ! Le mieux que j'ai pu faire en impro ressemble à « _La vie en vaut la peine / Accroche-toi car demain / Les gens pourrait bien te crier je t'aime / En te tendant les mains / Ecoute-moi ce soir / Et laisse-moi te montrer cette lueur d'espoir ! _» C'est pas terrible, faut le reconnaître, souffla-t-elle. Sauf que j'ai que trois semaines pour écrire encore quatorze chansons, c'est impossible, même pour un bon parolier, alors moi… Et va falloir que je les mette en musique, en plus, parla-t-elle pour elle-même.

« - Mitchie, l'appela Brown la faisant sursauter. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Ne te mets pas la pression, et reste zen !

« - Non, c'était "_Tous les jours ne sont pas ensoleillés"_ et "_Sois moins exigeante avec toi-même"_ ! Je me les suis répétés une bonne partie de l'après-midi, je les connais par cœur, expliqua-t-elle. Sauf que si je suis moins exigeante avec moi-même, commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par des cris.

Se tournant, Brown et elle virent Tess qui versait sa sauce sur Caitlyn qui répliqua à grands renforts de purée. Aussitôt le directeur se leva alors que la brunette les observait, avant de regarder son assiette à moitié vide.

« - C'était de la purée, dit-elle pensivement. Moi qui pensais que c'était une vague crème surprise. Je me suis plantée ! Enfin…

Lainey et Dee la regardèrent et rirent joyeusement en l'entendant. Levant les yeux, elle leur tira la langue, puis quitta la salle sans même terminer son assiette. Elle n'avait pas réellement faim de toute manière.

Retournant dans son bungalow, elle s'assit sur son lit, et soupira longuement. Depuis toujours les mots lui venaient facilement, pourquoi aujourd'hui faisait-elle un blocage sur ces émotions ? Elle était heureuse d'être au camp, c'était certain, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le retranscrire. Elle restait bloquée sur les raisons de sa présence. Les disputes continuelles de ses parents, et les mots de son père. Il ne voyait plus sa fille, seulement une artiste qui plaisait trop. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était née, elle sentit qu'il ne l'aimait plus et ce constat la blessa. Se changeant, elle enfila un short ainsi qu'un débardeur, et mit son ipod en marche. Le tenant d'une main, elle sortit de son cabanon et commença à courir, voulant se vider l'esprit. Seulement, malgré elle, elle suivit le chemin de ses pensées. Elle avait déçu son père en devenant chanteuse. La moitié de l'Amérique l'adorait et l'enviait, chose qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre, mais son père, son héros, n'aimait pas ce qu'elle devenait. Pire, il regrettait qu'elle se soit lancée dans la chanson. "_Cette vie n'est pas ce que je voulais pour mon bébé ! J'aurais préféré qu'elle fasse des études… Qu'elle sorte avec un jeune étudiant de son âge… Elle n'est qu'un morceau de viande aux yeux des garçons… Je supporte plus les regards qu'ils posent sur elle… Ce n'est plus ma fille seulement une artiste que tu as formaté… Je ne reconnais plus mon bébé"_. Les mots de son père lui revinrent en mémoire malgré elle, et la blessèrent. Aussi, sans s'en apercevoir, elle commença à pleurer silencieusement, tout en courant. La musique de son ballet préféré passait dans ses oreilles accompagnant ses pensées qui étaient des plus noires. Doucement, elle commença alors à regretter de s'être lancée dans la chanson, d'avoir voulu faire carrière et plus que tout, elle s'en voulait d'avoir déçu son père.

Elle courut ainsi durant une heure, passant devant les pensionnaires sans les voir ou les entendre, trop concentrée sur ses pensées, puis rentra dans sa chambre. La jeune femme posa sa musique et prit une douche, qui lui permit de pleurer réellement, cet amour paternel perdu. L'eau coulait sur son corps, la réchauffant alors qu'elle cachait, une fois de plus ses larmes au monde. Si elle voulait être prise au sérieux, elle devait cacher ses peines et ses faiblesses. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours cru et depuis qu'elle était connue, personne ne l'avait plus vu pleurer, ou même avec le regard triste. Elle apparaissait toujours joyeuse, pleine de vie, croquant la vie à pleines dents. Elle finit par se reprendre et sortit de la douche, en coupant l'eau. S'enroulant dans sa sortie de bain, elle se sécha puis enfila son pyjama. Un tee-shirt orange trop large, ainsi qu'un petit short blanc. S'asseyant sur son lit, elle regarda le mur devant elle serrant contre elle son oreiller, à défaut de sa peluche porte-bonheur qui lui manquait.

A vingt-deux heures alors qu'elle lâchait son bloc-notes couvert de phrases rayées, son portable sonna et elle décrocha aussitôt.

« - Allô maman. _…_ Euh oui ça va et vous ? L'ambiance est moins tendue à la maison. _…_ Quoi, s'exclama-t-elle en se figeant. _…_ Mais c'est impossible ! Vous étiez censés régler vos problèmes, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, pas décider de divorcer. _…_ Mais attends, c'est précipité comme solution, faut que vous y réfléchissiez. _…_ Je sais que vous vous disputez souvent, mais je ne sais pas moi. _…_ Allez voir un conseiller conjugal ou un thérapeute, qu'il vous aide à régler les conflits. _…_ Si ! Dans la mesure où je ne vais plus voir mon père, je crois que ça me regarde au contraire. _…_ Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Il ne sera plus à la maison, le dimanche, en train de lire son journal en mangeant des pancakes. _…_ Non, je ne l'accepte pas, cria-t-elle. _…_ C'est ça, faites ce que _tu_ veux, c'est toujours comme ça de toute façon !

Sur ce dernier mot, elle raccrocha et éteignit son téléphone avant de s'effondrer sur son lit, pour pleurer, le visage enfouit dans son oreiller. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle se sentait coupable de cette ambiance, puisqu'à la base de chaque dispute, il y avait une décision à prendre pour elle, aussi entendre de sa mère qu'ils allaient divorcer parce qu'il leur était devenu impossible de vivre sous le même toit anéantit le peu d'espoir qu'elle avait encore.

Le lendemain lorsque son réveil sonna, elle se leva sans entrain et s'habilla machinalement. Elle ne chercha aucunement à sourire et rejoignit le réfectoire dans un silence inquiétant.

…

« - Bon, j'y vais, je vous retrouve là-bas, soupira Shane, j'ai les crocs !

Aussitôt, il sortit et rejoignit la salle à manger, d'un pas léger. A peine était-il assis que le professeur de chant entra. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant garder ses lunettes de soleil, et sourit lorsque son oncle la taquina sur son air de diva. Seulement, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et mangea sans parler. Lainey arriva peu après et lui enleva ses lunettes.

…

« - Eh bien, t'as les yeux rouges ce matin, t'as pas dormi ou quoi ?

« - Si, mais mal, très mal. D'où les lunettes. Si tu pouvais me les rendre à ce propos, dit-elle d'une voix monocorde. Merci. Bon, bonne journée.

« - Mitchie, tu n'as même pas fini ton petit-déjeuner.

« - Pas grave, j'avais pas vraiment faim. A ce midi.

Elle sortit aussitôt croisant Nate et Jason sans les saluer. Ceux-ci rejoignirent leur ami, l'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle avait mais il haussa les épaules. Il était assis trop loin pour avoir entendu ce qu'ils s'étaient dit à la table des professeurs. Ils firent donc plusieurs pronostics sur les raisons de ce manque de vitalité de sa part, puis rejoignirent le cours dix minutes avant qu'il ne commence. La salle était ouverte mais vide. Seul un mot était accroché à la porte.

« Entrez, j'arrive ! »

Se regardant, ils s'exécutèrent et parlèrent musique faisant de nouveaux pronostics. Non sur ce qu'elle semblait avoir mais sur le cours en lui-même. Leurs camarades arrivèrent peu après et Marc enleva le mot qu'il posa sur le bureau avant de s'asseoir sur son pupitre, pour discuter avec son meilleur ami Stéphane. Seulement deux minutes plus tard, la jeune femme entra et regarda sa montre. Fermant la porte, la jeune femme s'assit à son bureau, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait la veille. Sur sa tunique vermillon, elle avait rajouté un châle noir en laine. Les bras serrés sur sa poitrine, elle sourit doucement.

« - Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous avez bien dormi et que vous êtes prêts à travailler votre musique ? Tant mieux, dit-elle doucement après qu'ils eurent tous manifesté leur accord. Alors tout d'abord, on va terminer les impros. Il y a deux ou trois élèves que je n'ai pas entendus hier, et après, on commencera le premier exercice. Bien, j'imagine qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a profité de mon absence pour échauffer sa voix ? Je m'en doutais. Bien, on va commencer par ça alors.

Tout le temps de son petit laïus, elle ne quitta pas son bureau, se contentant de parler doucement. Seulement aucun des élèves ne chercha à la contredire, encore intimidé par sa notoriété. Durant les échauffements, elle resta assise au bureau, les guidant, puis demanda qui n'était pas passé la veille.

« - Penny, commençons par toi.

Elle se leva enfin cédant sa place à son élève, et rejoignit le fond de la classe, les pensées à des miles de ce qu'elle faisait. L'appel de sa mère la veille était encore présent dans son esprit et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Elle se força néanmoins à écouter l'élève, puis eut un sourire amusé.

« - Parfait. Question impro, tu frôles le zéro pointé puisque cette chanson est loin d'être une véritable impro, tu l'avais déjà chanté au concours final auquel on a participé, il y aura bientôt trois ans, mais tu as chanté parfaitement juste. Néanmoins la prochaine fois que tu n'as aucune idée, tu me le dis directement, j'apprécie moyennement qu'on me prenne pour une idiote. Tu peux te rasseoir. Bien, il me reste donc Caitlyn et Shane à entendre. Un volontaire ?

« - C'est comme tu veux Lyn, sourit le jeune homme.

« - Alors j'y vais. Honneur aux filles, et tu vas voir ce que c'est que le talent !

« - T'as pas le monopole du talent dans cette salle, rit-il, mais j'attends ma leçon !

« - Allez, allez, on reste concentré. Caitlyn à toi.

La jeune femme acquiesça et chanta sur le thème de ses rêves. Mitchie tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait, seulement inexorablement, ses pensées dérivaient à la veille. "_Ton père et moi avons beaucoup discuté depuis ton départ et nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que nous ne pouvons plus vivre ensemble… Nous allons divorcer… C'est mieux ainsi… Je me doutais que tu ne comprendrais pas mais aimer n'est pas toujours suffisant… On s'est éloignés ces dernières années sans le voir, et nous sommes arrivés à un point de non retour"._

Caitlyn termina son impro et attendit le verdict du professeur qui n'eut aucune réaction. Elle avait toujours les sourcils froncés. Regardant ses amis, la jeune femme les interrogea et Jason se racla la gorge, la faisant revenir au présent.

« - Désolée, j'ai décroché, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais pour ce que j'ai entendu, c'est pas mal du tout. Le thème est assez novateur et non rébarbatif. Bravo. Tu peux te rasseoir, et encore une fois, navrée.

« - Aucun problème, répondit-elle en se rasseyant alors que le jeune homme prenait sa place.

Elle le fixa puis lui donna le départ. Celui-ci laissa ses pensées le guider et chanta que s'il en était là, c'était grâce à ses parents. Sans le savoir, il blessa la jeune professeur qui sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à mesure de son texte. Quand il termina, elle acquiesça.

« - Pas mal, pas mal, sourit-elle en le rejoignant. Peut-être un peu trop lent, mais pour une impro, c'était plutôt réussi. Bien, je me suis dit que pour aujourd'hui, ce serait agréable si on commençait doucement. Alors je vais vous mettre en duo, le temps d'une chanson. Vous devez tous connaître le duo de TJ Tyler avec Black Pebble ? Parfait, donc on va commencer avec… Nate et… Mademoiselle dont le nom m'échappe encore.

« - Justine.

« - Merci. Donc Nate et Justine. En piste.

Elle retourna s'appuyer dans le fond de la salle et leur demanda s'ils étaient prêts. Quand ce fut bon, elle enclencha la version instrumentale, et ils débutèrent. Seulement la jeune femme partit trop tôt et Tess se moqua d'elle. Soupirant, la jeune professeur coupa la musique.

« - Tess, je te prierais de garder tes commentaires pour toi. Vous êtes tous ici pour apprendre, alors un peu de respect. On recommence. Justine, pour le début, tu me regardes.

Aussitôt la musique reprit et Mitchie écouta. Quand ce fut bon, elle lui donna le top départ et ils commencèrent. A un moment, afin de déterminer s'ils connaissaient réellement le bon air, elle coupa le son leur demandant de continuer. Elle retint un sourire en les entendant aller un peu trop vite mais personne ne s'en aperçu. Remontant le volume, elle les arrêta.

« - Pas mal. Bon, vous allez un peu trop vite mais votre duo a capella reste des plus corrects. Pensez bien à garder le tempo dans votre esprit. C'est très utile si vous devez vous produire un jour sans que ce soit prévu.

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir et elle en désigna deux autres. Une nouvelle fois, elle remit le cd au début et les laissa chanter. Elle les testa également mais décrocha de son cours, une nouvelle fois. Elle entendit son père dire qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'elle devenait, ainsi que les mots de la veille. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle sursauta quand on l'appela. Les joues ruisselantes, elle coupa la musique et rejoignit son bureau.

« - Retournez vous asseoir tous les deux… J'oubliais, bravo vous étiez déjà plus sur le rythme. Je… Je suis désolée, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Le cours est terminé mais vu que vous avez une heure et demie en plus, je vous demande d'écrire une chanson sur un thème précis. La tristesse. Alors parlez-y de vos peurs, de vos angoisses ce que vous voulez, le but étant d'émouvoir vos camarades demain. Bonne journée.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la classe rapidement, et rejoignit son bungalow en pleurant.

…

Pendant ce temps, les élèves se regardèrent incrédules. C'était la première fois qu'on leur donnait un temps déterminé pour écrire un texte, mais plus étonnant encore, habituellement, les professeurs restaient jusqu'à la fin du cours. Les nouveaux sortirent rapidement, plutôt satisfait alors que les anciens se regardaient perplexes. Soupirant, Shane prévint ses amis qu'il allait voir son oncle puis sortit à son tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, il frappa à la porte du bureau.

« - Shane, s'étonna son oncle. Tu t'es fait renvoyer ? Il n'est que huit heures et demie, tu devrais être en cours.

« - Ouais mais Mitchie est partie d'un coup en pleurs. Elle nous a donné quartier libre, donc je voulais te prévenir. On peut réellement quitter la salle ou non ?

« - Oui, oui c'est bon. Je vais voir ce qu'a votre professeur.

Sur ces mots, ils partirent, chacun de leur côté même si le jeune homme s'interrogeait sur la brunette. Elle lui paraissait vraiment triste et il maudit le règlement du camp et surtout la surveillance dont il faisait visiblement l'objet. Il aurait aimé la consoler mais il n'était pas sûr que son oncle serait d'accord. Soupirant, il rejoignit le ponton, et planta ses yeux dans le lac, pour essayer de comprendre seul, ce qu'il se passait.

…

Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est terminé, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi, j'avoue, faire un Shane timide et maladroit devant Mitchie m'a fait beaucoup rire. Quel bafouillage en règle ! ^^ Et aussi le moment que Mitchie passe seule dans sa barque. J'avoue que je reconnais très bien (sauf que je pars pas à la dérive sur un lac mais bon) A la semaine prochaine !

Miss Tagada (L)


	5. Amitié

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde. On est mercredi donc… Voilà la suite =) Merci à **marine** (Hello miss. Ah ah oui pareil j'aime bien la faire partir à la dérive :p J'espère que ça va te plaire =) Bisouilles), **MiniMiagiCcOlOurS**, **Angele** (Hello miss. Oui pauvre Mitchie, je ne l'ai pas vraiment ménagé au début de cette fic (quoique généralement je ne la ménage jamais mais bon) Euh ouais en parlant du papa, il est de retour dans ce chapitre :p Ouais elle qui se faisait une joie d'être prof finalement c'est pas génial :( Ouais franchement Shane fait l'objet d'une surveillance surprenante… Va savoir comment il va faire pour se rapprocher de son idole avec tout ça :p Ce chapitre devrait te plaire surtout le passage de la guitare qui se promène (tu comprendras en lisant :p) Bisouilles) et **Sweet-Devil973** pour leur reviews. =)

**Disclaimer** : Comme l'a dit Jesus (selon mon dico) _Rendez à César, ce qui est à César et à Dieu ce qui appartient à Dieu_, donc, tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney. Evidemment ! Sauf les personnages qui s'appartiennent eux-mêmes. Le vent, la terre et le reste n'appartiennent à personne. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tout le monde. Traduction, hormis l'idée de base, rien n'est à moi. Et encore, j'ai travaillé cette idée en collaboration avec **chris87**. Les corrections sont de **LittleFlicka**, donc merci à elle. C'est triste finalement, y a pas grand-chose à moi. Snif ! Quant aux ajouts éventuels, je mettrais en bas à qui ça appartient.

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et son avis toujours très précieux.

**04 Amitié**

**D**ès qu'elle fut un peu calmée, la jeune femme appela son père pour savoir s'il allait bien, et se sentit blessée de passer sur son répondeur.

« - Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Steve Torrès. Laissez-moi un message avec vos coordonnées après le bip et je vous rappellerais.

« - Papa ? C'était Mitchie, je voulais simplement savoir comment tu allais. Maman m'a annoncé hier que vous alliez divorcer mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille aller si loin. Peut-être avez-vous juste besoin de voir un conseiller conjugal ou de passer des vacances en tête à tête… Bon, j'espère que tu me rappelleras bientôt. Je t'aime. Bye !

Elle raccrocha et fixa son portable avant de se remettre à pleurer, alors qu'au même moment, on frappa à sa porte.

« - Mitchie, c'est Brown, je peux entrer ?

« - Oui, oui, c'est bon, dit-elle en tentant de camoufler ses larmes.

« - Pas la peine. Shane vient de venir me prévenir que le cours de chant avait été écourté, parce que leur professeur pleurait. Tu veux en parler ?

Elle haussa les épaules, assise sur son lit en triturant la couverture. Il s'approcha et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Aussitôt, elle leva son regard vers lui et il y nota toute la douleur qu'elle éprouvait. Seulement, alors qu'elle allait parler, les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux et elle se cacha le visage, pleurant en silence. Sans réfléchir, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement. La brunette se laissa faire s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée. Ils restèrent ainsi presque une demi-heure puis elle se calma assez pour lui raconter la raison de son état. Il l'écouta, souriant sur le fait qu'elle cherchait à les rapprocher, puis quand elle eut terminé, elle lui demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Soupirant, il resta pensif quelques instants pesant le pour et le contre puis songeant qu'elle n'était plus réellement une enfant, décida de dire la vérité. Il savait que c'allait la faire souffrir mais plus vite elle accepterait le divorce de ses parents, plus vite elle reprendrait le contrôle de ses émotions.

« - Mitchie, soupira-t-il, ta mère a raison. Aimer n'est pas toujours suffisant. Tu pourras chercher à les rapprocher l'un de l'autre, ça ne changera rien. Les rapprocher contre leur grès ne fera que les éloigner encore plus.

« - Mais je… Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'éloignent. J'ai besoin d'eux !

« - Mais ils seront toujours là pour toi. La seule chose qui changera c'est qu'ils vivront dans une maison différente, c'est tout. Tu pourras toujours compter sur eux !

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais aucun son ne sortit et le directeur reprit la parole. Il chercha à lui expliquer, en douceur, qu'elle devait se faire à cette idée et que tout faire n'était pas toujours suffisant, ni même la solution. Elle l'écouta et il sonda son regard pour savoir si elle l'entendait réellement. Seulement, la tristesse et la douleur étaient toujours présentes même après une demi-heure de conversation. Néanmoins, il lui demanda si elle comprenait et elle acquiesça faiblement, avant de lui promettre de ne plus quitter le cours comme ça. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Il comptait sur elle, après tout.

Il ne sortit du bungalow qu'à onze heures et elle prit sa guitare. Dès qu'il l'entendit gratter, il s'arrêta pour l'écouter.

« - _I thought you would always be here / That we would be three / But obviously I was wrong / Because today you decided to go / Yet, I would like to retain you / But how can I tell it or make you feel it? / How much I need you / Can take refuge in your arms / You are, and you stay my hero / And today I have a heavy heart / Seeing you away from me / A little more at every step._ _(Je pensais que vous seriez toujours là / Qu'on serait toujours trois / Mais faut croire que je me trompais / Puisque aujourd'hui, tu as décidé de t'en aller / Pourtant, j'aimerais te retenir / Mais comment te dire ou te faire sentir ? / A quel point, j'ai besoin de toi / De pouvoir me réfugier dans tes bras / Tu es et reste mon héros / Et aujourd'hui, j'ai le cœur gros / En te voyant t'éloigner de moi / Un peu plus à chaque pas.)_

La brunette continua à jouer doucement, puis sa mélancolie l'ennuyant, elle prit sa guitare et joua un rythme plus endiablé. Rapidement un air de salsa raisonna dans la pièce et lorsque Lainey vint frapper à sa porte elle sourcilla.

« - Je peux entrer ?

« - Pas de problème, j'avais fini. Bonne matinée ?

« - moi oui, mais toi ? J'ai vu des élèves à neuf heures ? Remarque la plupart étaient en train d'écrire. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

« - Un coup de déprime, je les ai renvoyés dehors, avoua-t-elle piteusement, avec du travail à faire. Ils doivent écrire une chanson triste.

Elle applaudit son ingéniosité puis lui proposa d'aller au réfectoire en avance. La brunette posa sa guitare puis la suivit, seulement en chemin Lola l'arrêta.

« - Excusez-moi mais pour la chanson, on doit vous la présenter demain ? Avec la musique et tout ?

« - Oh, j'ai pas précisé ce point-là, désolée. Euh, je vais y réfléchir et je passerai à vos tables au réfectoire pour vous donner un complément d'informations, c'est promis.

La jeune femme acquiesça puis elle retourna voir ses amis, alors que les deux professeurs entraient tranquillement dans le réfectoire. Quelques élèves étaient déjà présents, et elle alla les voir.

« - Bonjour tous les trois. D'abord, je tenais à te remercier Shane d'avoir été prévenir ton oncle, et également en ce qui concerne ce travail, rassurez-vous, je ne vous demande pas une chanson complète avec musique. Juste un refrain, ou un couplet en musique, ou alors un texte entier. A vous de voir ce que vous pouvez faire. Des questions, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« - Oui, vous allez mieux ?

« - Oui… Nate, c'est ça ?

« - Oui.

« - Très bien, alors oui rassures-toi je vais mieux et tu ne me vouvoies qu'en cours, je te rappelle. D'autres questions ?

« - Comment tu vas faire pour juger notre travail, demanda Jason.

« - Eh bien, vous allez lire vos phrases ou chanter votre création et je vous donnerais mon avis.

« - On peut se mettre en groupe, demanda Nate. Parce qu'on travaille mieux quand on travaille tous les trois.

« - Si vous le souhaitez. Mais faudra apprendre à travailler seul.

« - On y arrive aussi, mais c'est plus long, admit Shane. Il nous faut pas loin de deux semaines pour une chanson, seul. Mais d'ici demain, on devrait avoir quelque chose de potable.

« - D'accord, alors pour demain, préparez un truc tous les trois mais je vous préviens plus vous serez nombreux plus je serais sévère… Je plaisante rassurez-vous. Je sais que l'inspiration ne se commande pas. Bon, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je vais continuer mon petit tour. A demain et bon appétit.

Ils le lui retournèrent et elle rejoignit la table de Lola, où elle réitéra son petit discours les rassurant sur le travail qu'ils avaient à accomplir, avant de répondre à leurs questions qui étaient sensiblement les mêmes. Elle les autorisait à se mettre à plusieurs, le tempo était libre, tout comme le texte en lui-même. Il devait juste être mélancolique, ou émouvant. Elle mit bien une demi-heure à faire le tour de la salle et Brown demanda à sa copine ce qu'elle faisait avant de sourire. Lorsqu'elle revint il se moqua d'elle, avant de lui dire qu'elle aurait du les laisser croire qu'elle voulait toute une chanson pour le lendemain, ce qui les fit rire joyeusement. Se reprenant, elle le traita de fou, avant de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas si dur trois ans auparavant.

Durant le repas, les trois plus adultes firent en sorte de faire rire la jeune femme le plus possible si bien que lorsqu'elle quitta la table, son moral était remonté. Et si elle avait encore du mal à accepter le divorce de ses parents, elle préférait attendre la fin de l'été pour voir l'étendue du problème.

…

Shane quitta la salle presque aussitôt et rata le regard amusé de son oncle. Il dut courir quelques secondes mais finit par rattraper la brunette et l'apostropha. Se retournant, la jeune femme le regarda amusée, puis lui demanda ce qu'il lui voulait.

« - Bah… Je bloque un peu sur la mélodie du texte d'hier et je… Tu aurais le temps de me donner ton avis dans la semaine ?

« - Même dans la journée. Je vais profiter que vous serez en danse pour aller faire un tour sur le lac mais quand tu seras libre préviens-moi, si j'y suis pas, je serais soit au bureau, soit dans ma chambre, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça et elle repartit tranquillement. Elle passa son après-midi à écrire des chansons et si plusieurs textes virent le jour, aucun ne lui plut assez pour qu'elle ne le mette en musique. Au contraire, elle passait son temps à les rejeter leur trouvant toujours un trop gros défaut. Elle fit seulement une pause lorsque Shane vint la voir pour lui faire lire la chanson. Prenant sa guitare, elle joua le début de la mélodie, puis sourit.

« - Dis donc, si ma panne d'inspiration perdure, je t'engage en parolier. C'est pas mal du tout, comme chanson, vraiment.

« - C'est vrai ? Tant mieux alors.

« - Ouais, on sent bien que cette fille te plait, rit-elle en posant sa guitare à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte. Tu la connais depuis longtemps, demanda-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

« - Pas vraiment. Enfin disons que je la connais depuis longtemps mais ce n'est pas son cas. Elle ne sait pas trop que j'existe.

« - Je vois. C'est dommage. Parce que cette chanson est vraiment jolie, s'expliqua-t-elle. Et à mon avis, tu pourrais faire craquer plusieurs pensionnaires de ce camp, rien qu'en la leur chantant. Enfin, si tu te lances un jour.

« - Je vais y réfléchir ! De toute façon, pour le moment, je préfère attendre de mieux la connaître. Et qui sait quand on sera amis, peut-être que je me lancerais ? Si d'ici là, j'ai terminé la mélodie, bien sûr.

Elle sourit en lui rendant ses feuilles puis lui demanda si tous les garçons doutaient ainsi, ou s'il était le seul. La question le fit rire et lorsqu'il se calma, il répondit le plus honnêtement possible :

« - Disons que ce n'est pas parce qu'on donne l'impression d'être sûr de nous, qu'on l'est vraiment. On dit souvent que les filles sont super timides mais crois-moi on n'est pas mieux. On panique dès qu'une fille nous sourit et on doit souvent se faire violence pour l'aborder mais la plupart du temps, on se sent idiot et on ne parle pas de peur de dire n'importe quoi. Pourtant, on aimerait mais la peur du ridicule, quand la fille te plait, elle annihile notre goût du risque.

« - Eh bien… Je l'ignorais. Donc on vous intimide ?

« - Disons que les filles n'imaginent même pas l'effet de leur sourire. Crois-moi en général, quand on ne connaît pas la fille mais qu'elle nous plait, on préfère aller se battre contre un animal sauvage plutôt que d'aller lui dire bonjour. Parce que souvent, vous êtes cassantes en plus. Ce qui fait qu'on n'a pas trop envie de se faire refouler méchamment. Ce serait parfait si vous aviez une sorte de pancarte sur vous qui indiquerait votre humeur, ça nous aiderait pas mal, rit-il.

« - Comme ? Un genre « Chien méchant » accroché autour du cou ?

Il rit puis Marc l'appela. Se tournant, il lui fit signe qu'il arrivait puis s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme qui secoua la tête. Marchant tranquillement, elle s'arrêta en entendant une musique qui lui plut et s'approcha. Caitlyn était près du lac, son portable sur les genoux et semblait composer. Seulement lorsqu'elle entendit des pas, elle releva le nez et sourit à la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui demanda ce qu'elle écoutait et elle rit avant de lui expliquer qu'elle était en train de composer une bande son pour Lola. S'asseyant, elle lui demanda si elle composait souvent, et Caitlyn lui avoua que ce qu'elle voulait ce n'était pas être sur scène, mais plutôt composer ou produire. C'était son rêve. Devenir productrice. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un métier facile mais elle s'y accrochait. Elle ne se voyait pas faire autre chose. Sa vie tournait autour de sa musique. Ce qu'elle expliqua à la brunette qui acquiesça avant de sourire tristement. Perdue, la future productrice, lui demanda ce qu'elle avait et Mitchie sourit avant de lui expliquer qu'avant elle aussi s'était accrochée à sa passion. Comme elle, elle avait abandonnée toute sa vie, la remodelant autour de sa musique, ne voulant vivre que pour elle et par elle.

Seulement à présent, elle le regrettait. Elle avait perdu le contact avec ses amis d'enfance qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un an, et dans le show-biz, les véritables amitiés étaient tellement rares qu'elle ne parlait réellement à personne. Bien sûr, elle était invitée aux fêtes officielles, aux soirées à ne pas rater, mais ce n'était pas elle qu'on invitait seulement la princesse de la musique pop-rock, comme l'avait surnommé les magasines. Le plus souvent dans ses soirées, elle parlait un peu avec tout le monde, puis la quittait relativement tôt, généralement un peu après minuit. Ses seuls amis étaient ses musiciens et danseuses. Et encore, elle soupçonnait Baptiste de ne pas apprécier de travailler avec elle. Ou du moins, de ne plus aimer. Au début, il avait beaucoup sympathisé avec elle, ils étaient souvent ensembles et suite à sa rupture avec Andy, il l'avait soutenue, critiquant avec elle, le jeune chanteur des _Black Pebble_. Seulement, depuis quelques semaines, lui aussi s'éloignait d'elle et elle se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de changer.

S'excusant auprès de la jeune productrice, elle écourta la conversation, lui promettant de la reprendre rapidement, puis partit rapidement jusqu'à son bungalow et envoya un message à Sarah. « _Hey, comment va ? Dis donc, je me demandais, tu crois que c'est moi qui change ? Mes parents m'apprécient moins, mon père ne m'aime carrément plus et je viens de me rendre compte que Baptiste s'éloigne aussi__. Le tout, dans les mêmes moments. Bisous _» L'envoyant, elle attendit la réponse sachant la jeune femme toujours trop près de son téléphone. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle eut sa réponse. « _Non, t'as pas changé désolée la belle. T'es restée la même, sauf peut-être que t'es un peu plus mature et moins joyeuse quand on répète mais on le serait tous si on vivait les disputes de tes parents. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire que ton père t'aime plus ? T'es en cours là ou je peux t'appeler ? Slurp_ » Souriant, elle l'appela directement et lui raconta le divorce de ses parents et les disputes qu'elle avait surprises puis écouta sa complice la rassurer. Elle n'avait pas changé, et surtout elle devait s'enlever de la tête que ses parents divorçaient par sa faute. Elle n'y était pour rien. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait éventuellement se reprocher était que c'était grâce à elle que ses parents avaient pris conscience que leur mariage courait à sa perte. Seulement, cette explication ne la satisfaisait pas et lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle s'assit sur une chaise et réfléchit à ses parents.

Son père ne l'avait toujours pas appelé, détail qui lui minait doucement mais sûrement, le moral, mais plus que tout, elle voulait l'entendre la rassurer. Lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Chose que sa mère n'avait pas dit. Certes, elle lui avait expliqué que s'ils se séparaient, c'était principalement parce qu'ils ne voyaient plus la vie de la même manière mais la jeune femme avait la vague impression qu'il y avait autre chose. Seulement, elle ignorait ce que c'était.

Dès le lendemain, elle rangea ses problèmes dans un coin de son esprit qu'elle verrouilla mentalement. C'était Sacha son coach sportif qui lui avait appris à oublier ses problèmes ainsi. Au début, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire abstraction ainsi, et il lui avait demandé de visualiser un coffre puis se voir le fermer à clé. Suite à cet exercice, elle avait commencé à pouvoir réussir à se détacher momentanément de ses problèmes, quand elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait pas les résoudre pour le moment. A présent, cette visualisation ne lui prenait que quelques secondes, si bien qu'elle arriva en cours, avant ses élèves et observa la pièce. Une nouvelle fois, elle changea son bureau de place le collant complètement au mur, mit la chaise dans un coin. Quand les pensionnaires arrivèrent, elle était assise sur son bureau, son châle sur les épaules les yeux fermés, et semblait faire du yoga. Seul le léger sourire qu'elle avait prouvait qu'elle avait conscience de leur présence.

« - Asseyez-vous, et prenez deux minutes pour terminer vos conversations, dit-elle avec douceur.

Comme elle donnait l'impression de ne pas les écouter, ils en profitèrent pour se demander, à voix haute, ce qu'elle avait, ou encore si elle agissait toujours aussi étrangement. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ils se turent, et elle sourit.

« - Bien. Je vois que vous avez déjà compris que dans le show-biz, l'hypocrisie est le maître mot. Rare sont ceux qui sont francs avec vous, cependant dites-vous que ce n'est pas parce que je semblais être en train de méditer, que je le faisais vraiment. Au contraire, j'écoutais simplement vos réactions, et je vais être franche, c'est décevant ! Parler dans le dos d'une personne est quelque chose qui m'insupporte mais peu importe. Revenons à ce devoir que je vous ai donné hier. Quoiqu'avant de vous écouter, je tenais une nouvelle fois, à m'excuser auprès de vous pour cette sortie aussi théâtrale que ridicule. J'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle et j'ai eu du mal à faire le vide, mais aujourd'hui, la mauvaise nouvelle s'est transformée en une beaucoup plus jolie, donc manque de chance, je vais rester jusqu'à la fin et je vais faire souffrir vos cordes vocales. Bien on va commencer les échauffements de voix et après on commencera par… Tess !

Suite à son petit discours, le silence se fit et le cours se passa parfaitement. Lorsqu'ils le quittèrent, chacun savait ce qui allait ou non, dans sa manière d'écrire ou de composer. Shane l'avait observé tout le cours, notamment grâce au fait qu'elle était dans sa ligne de mire et sourit en songeant qu'elle semblait réellement aller mieux. Seulement, il se souvint de ce qu'avait dit son oncle un soir. Dans le monde de la musique, on devait sans cesse sourire, même lorsque son moral était au plus bas, si on voulait éviter de passer un dépressif, aussi il s'interrogea sur la véracité de son sourire. Il se promit donc de l'observer le plus souvent possible afin de savoir s'il était aussi vrai qu'il le paraissait, mais la semaine passa, sans qu'elle ne semble triste. Au contraire, ses cours étaient toujours ponctués de moments où elle leur parlait de la vie qu'ils se préparaient, leur racontait des anecdotes les commentant avec humour, et durant les repas, elle riait beaucoup avec Lainey, toutes deux s'entendant très bien malgré leur différences d'âge. Le vendredi, alors qu'ils étaient en danse, leur professeur rit de bon cœur, ce qui les étonna. Ouvrant la porte elle cria :

« - Espèce de petite peste ! Attend que ce soit toi qui fasse cours, je vais te faire le même genre de grimaces.

« - Chouette, j'adore les grimaces ! On fait un concours ? Je te préviens je m'entraîne depuis toute petite. J'ai appris que c'allait bientôt passer comme discipline olympique !

« - Allez file, ou je te punis.

« - T'es pas ma mère, se rebiffa-t-elle en souriant.

« - Heureusement, parce qu'il y a des claques qui se perdent.

« - Logique, j'ai déménagé sans donner ma nouvelle adresse, se moqua-t-elle. Au fait, t'es partante pour aller nager après ton cours ?

« - C'est bon, je te retrouve dans ta chambre.

« - Tu viens sans tes claques sinon j'ouvre pas.

« - Allez file, j'ai un cours à donner, moi !

« - Oh je serais curieuse de voir ça !

Souriant, Lainey l'invita à venir et elle s'exécuta. S'installant dans un coin, elle les observa danser puis les imita doucement, avant de s'amuser à caricaturer le professeur qui ne s'en aperçut pas trop occupée à leur montrer les mouvements. Seulement rapidement, Jason imita leur prof de chant, qui le remarquant rit joyeusement. Lainey finit par se retourner et la vit.

« - Non mais c'est pas vrai, t'as mangé quoi aujourd'hui ?

« - Euh là franchement je sèche !… C'était rond et vert, comme des petits pois mais ça n'en avait pas le goût. Quant à la viande, il me semble que c'était du poulet mais j'en mettrais pas ma main à couper, fit-elle en grimaçant avant de reprendre en souriant innocemment, et toi ?

Les élèves rirent joyeusement en entendant la description du menu du midi, et leur rire redoubla quand leur professeur répondit la même chose, avant d'ajouter :

« - Bon puisque tu veux faire ta maline, danse, pour voir ?

« - Euh _Sorry but I've two feet left so I'm a very bad dancer. Truly!_

« - Attends, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu parles dans une autre langue mais je ne comprends rien.

« - C'est du français. Attends je te traduis : Désolée mais j'ai deux pieds gauche donc, je suis une très mauvaise danseuse. Vraiment… Et je t'assure que je suis sérieuse. Sur scène, je me contente de reproduire des mouvements qu'on m'apprend des heures durant. Bon je file ! Mais faut que je te dise, sourit-elle, tu danses presque aussi mal que moi.

« - File ou je te noie !

Elle rit joyeusement mais sortit retournant dans son bungalow. Elle mit son maillot de bain, et prit une serviette avant d'aller près du lac, après avoir laissé un mot au professeur pour la tenir au courant du lieu de rendez-vous.

Celle-ci arriva une heure et demie plus tard, et rapidement, elles plongèrent, nageant sans vraiment parler. Toutes deux, préférant réfléchir à leurs problèmes en se musclant. La brunette avait toujours aimé nager, elle y trouvait un exutoire facile d'accès et surtout, il n'était nocif pour personne. De plus ça lui permettait de rester en forme, ce qui était un plus. Seulement deux heures plus tard, elles sortirent de l'eau et rejoignirent leurs bungalows pour prendre une douche. A titre exceptionnel, la brunette refusa de travailler sa musique. Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa carrière, elle n'avait aucune envie d'obéir à sa mère et se moquait de dépasser les délais. « De toute façon, je ne serais même pas en studio en août mais ici, songea-t-elle en souriant. Voyons plutôt le bouquin de Maria. Gentille fille, elle me file des devoirs ! » Elle rit doucement, mais le prit avant d'aller au réfectoire. Elle laissa cependant son portable dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas être dérangée. Entrant, elle rejoignit sa table, et s'assit avant de mettre ses pieds sur la table, la musique dans ses oreilles. Elle resta ainsi à écouter ses opéras préférés tout en parcourant les pages où deux amants étaient inévitablement séparés par la vie et ses contraintes. Aussi, elle ne vit pas les garçons entrer et sursauta quand Jason rit de bon cœur :

« - C'est ça, je vais y penser et aller la voir. J'imagine déjà la scène. Salut Mitchie, dis, je me demandais tu n'aurais pas le numéro de Sarah, ta danseuse qui me plait énormément ?

« - Faut y mettre les formes triple idiot, intervint Shane riant aussi.

Levant le nez, elle les observa puis décida d'intervenir :

« - Effectivement, j'ai le numéro de Sarah, mais je ne pense pas que tu ais la carrure pour sortir avec elle. Elle est vraiment très excentrique !

Ils se stoppèrent et se retournèrent surpris. Penaud, le jeune homme tenta de s'expliquer mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« - Je peux quand même lui demander si elle accepte que je te donne son numéro, ceci dit, rit-elle. Mais juste une question, tu aimes les crevettes ? Non parce qu'elle en consomme énormément et à n'importe quel moment de la journée.

« - Même au petit-déjeuner, demanda Nate étonné.

« - Hélas oui. Durant notre dernière tournée, elle en a mangé à tous les repas, même à des heures incongrues puisqu'elle a eu une brusque envie de crevette à trois heures du matin et a réveillé tout le car !

Comme elle rit, ils l'imitèrent puis d'autres élèves arrivèrent et les garçons parlèrent avec eux, si bien qu'elle reprit sa lecture, remettant sa musique, sans savoir que Shane l'observait du coin de l'œil. Brown arriva peu après et la fit violemment sursauter en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Son cri fit retourner les élèves déjà présents et elle rougit significativement.

« - Avoue, tu venges ta copine de mon intervention dans son cours tout à l'heure ?

« - Non, j'ignorais même que tu étais intervenue, admit-il.

Elle fit la moue peu convaincue, puis le suivit quand il alla se servir. Lainey arriva peu après et leur raconta le problème qu'elle avait eu en cours, expliquant qu'elle avait été envahie par un gnome d'un mètre tout juste qui avait cru bon de faire du l'humour. Aussitôt la brunette se rebiffa, non sur son qualificatif, mais sur sa taille. Elle se moquait royalement d'être un gnome mais elle tenait à ses soixante-trois centimètres. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à les avoir, puisque pendant plusieurs années, elle avait été bien en dessous de la moyenne en taille. Ce qui lui avait permis de se faire passer pour une petite chose fragile auprès de ses amis qui s'étaient fait un plaisir de la défendre.

Lorsqu'elle termina son repas, elle se leva, et prit son livre pour aller le terminer ailleurs et rejoignit le bord du lac. Appuyée contre un arbre, elle reprit sa lecture se régalant du récit. Seulement, une nouvelle fois, elle fut interrompue par des pas et sourit à Caitlyn qui était venue travailler. La jeune femme commença à vouloir partir seulement Mitchie lui proposa de rester. Depuis le début de la semaine, elle parlait beaucoup avec elle et elle voulait l'entendre composer. Seulement, elle ne voyait pas comment le lui demander aussi, elle attendait que l'occasion se présente. Elles discutèrent donc pendant une heure de tout, puis la jeune femme sourit.

« - Shane m'a dit que tu avais accepté de l'aider, pour une chanson, c'est vrai ?

« - Pas totalement, rit le jeune professeur. Il m'a demandé mon avis sur un de ses textes, je le lui ai donné, et sur l'ébauche de la mélodie, mais mon implication dans sa chanson ne va pas plus loin. Pourquoi ?

« - Eh bien, je travaille avec lui dessus également. Il m'a demandé de l'aider à créer la mélodie, et j'aurais aimé avoir ton avis, avant de le lui proposer.

« - Aucun problème, comme ça, ça me permettra de me rendre compte de ton travail.

Elles rirent puis Caitlyn lui fit écouter le premier jet qu'elle avait crée. Durant l'écoute, la jeune femme resta silencieuse et son visage était inexpressif, ce qui fit doutait l'auteur de la mélodie. Ce n'est qu'à la fin, qu'elle acquiesça.

« - J'ai plus réellement les paroles en tête, mais je crois que ça colle parfaitement. C'est ni trop lent, ni pas assez, et ça reste relativement doux, comme la chanson. Non, c'est du bon travail. Mais comment tu as eu la guitare ?

« - C'est Shane qui joue. Je l'ai enregistré et j'ai travaillé autour, c'est tout, mais je n'étais pas trop sûre. Je veux dire moi ça me plait, mais il m'a expliqué l'histoire de la chanson et du coup, je me demande si ça plaira à la fille en question.

« - Espérons, pour lui. En tout cas, moi ça me plait, ajouta-t-elle amusée.

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice, puis elle se leva d'un bond.

« - Je suis désolée, je file, je viens d'avoir une idée qui change de ce que j'écris habituellement, et j'attends ce genre d'éclair depuis mon arrivée ici. On en reparle ce week-end quand il aura donné son avis sur la mélodie, d'accord ?

La productrice acquiesça et Mitchie partit d'un pas plus que rapide. S'asseyant dans son salon, elle prit sa guitare et commença à écrire une mélodie. Elle y passa la soirée puis se coucha vers minuit, plutôt satisfaite du premier jet.

Le lendemain, elle passa la matinée à préparer son cours du lundi, puis décida d'aller près du lac pour jouer. Prenant la mélodie de la veille, ainsi que les paroles qu'elle avait écrite presque deux semaines auparavant, elle chercha à placer les phrases de manière à ce que ça ne lui paraisse plus aussi déprimant. Aussi durant deux heures, elle resta assise près du lac, écrivant avant de jouer la phrase pour s'assurer que c'était bon. Se promettant de la finir avant la fin du week-end, elle se plongea dans son travail, oubliant le reste.

…

« - Salut les garçons, cria Caitlyn en débarquant dans la chambre sans frapper. Un tour en barque ça tente quelqu'un ? J'ai besoin de faire une pause.

Les trois étant pour, ils se mirent en tête de faire un concours tout en rejoignant les barques. Seulement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils entendirent la brunette chanter :

« - _I remember your steps / And I cry softly / Where are you my muse? / Why are you gone? / Does it amuse you? / To me know destroyed? / / Day seem always the same / I live as if I'm not understand._ (Je me souviens de tes pas, / Et je pleure tout bas. / Ou es-tu ma muse ? / Pourquoi es-tu partie ? / Est-ce que ça t'amuse ? / De me savoir anéantie ? / Les jours passent sans surprise. / Et chaque jour je vis avec l'impression d'être incomprise_._) Non, ça passe pas, il me faut autre chose ! Voyons, soupira-t-elle avant de les apercevoir. Bonjour.

« - Salut, on dérange pas, demanda la jeune femme.

« - Non, je travaillais juste un texte, rien de méchant. Et vous alors ?

« - On va faire un concours pour savoir qui rame le plus vite. C'était sympa ce que tu chantais, c'est nouveau ?

« - Disons que ça sera probablement sur mon prochain opus, mais rien n'est encore sûr.

« - Pourtant, c'était bien, enfin non, sourit Jason, comment elle dit déjà la nouvelle prof de chant ? Ah oui, c'était pas mal. Pas mal du tout.

« - On dirait que ça te vexe que je dise ça ?

« - Non, non, rit-il, c'est juste que j'ai remarqué que c'est _toujours_ « pas mal, pas mal du tout. »

« - Oui désolée, c'est la première fois que je me retrouve à la place du professeur. Habituellement, c'est moi qui suis jugée sur mon travail, alors là, c'est un peu dur. Surtout que je sais que certains jugements peuvent être mal interprétés.

« - Ah bon ?

« - Bien sûr ! Qu'elle serait ta réaction si je te disais que la chanson que vous avez écrite au début de la semaine, est jolie, mais pas assez émouvante ? Que vous ne vous êtes pas assez concentrés sur le ressenti d'une rupture, pour en faire ressortir la tristesse de se retrouver seul après avoir vécu quelque chose à deux ?

« - C'est faux, on s'est servi de nos ruptures et de notre ressenti pour l'écrire, intervint Nate en souriant.

« - Pourtant, c'est ce que j'ai pensé en vous entendant, entre autre chose. Seulement, je n'ai rien dit, d'une part pour éviter que vous le preniez mal, et aussi parce que comme je l'ai déjà dit, l'inspiration ne se commande pas, et écrire dans ces moments-là, ou sur un sujet qu'on connaît mal, c'est souvent très dur.

« - Et tu l'aurais écrite comment toi, demanda Shane intrigué.

« - Oula tu me cueilles à froid, sourit-elle. Alors voyons… _I would like to tell you / Or simply make you feel / The strength of my love / for it to last forever / But I don't know what to do / To make you feel that without you, I'm lost / So I stand in front of my piano / Looking for some good words / But the inspiration is gone / The day you left me / This song, it's everything I have / And even if I know that you hate me / I dedicate these words to you / That I wrote with a heavy heart / I would you to see me . / Sitting with a photo of you / At the table we were you share our dreams and hopes / ... around a black cofee ?_ (J'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire / Ou simplement te faire sentir / La force de mon amour / Pour qu'il dure toujours / Mais je ne sais pas comment te faire / Sentir que sans toi, je me perds / Alors je reste debout devant mon piano / A chercher les bon mots / Mais l'inspiration s'est envolée / Le jour où tu m'as quitté. / Cette chanson c'est tout ce qu'il me reste / Et même si je sais que tu me détestes / Je te dédie ces quelques mots / Que j'ai écris le cœur gros. / Je voudrais que tu me voies / Assise avec une photo de toi / A la table ou nous nous retrouvions pour partager nos rêves et nos espoirs /… Autour d'un café noir ?)… Oui bon la dernière rime ne vaut vraiment rien, rit-elle, mais on sent déjà plus les regrets de la personne qui chante. Mais vous n'avez pas choisi le thème le plus facile à exploiter il faut l'avouer.

« - Le problème, opposa Nate, c'est qu'une chanson de ce style passe très bien dans la bouche d'une fille, mais venant d'un garçon, il va tout de suite passer pour un idiot. Ou une fillette !

« - Faux, c'est ce que vous pensez ! Evidemment que ce texte passera mieux chanter par une fille, puisqu'il a été crée par une fille, mais rien ne vous empêche de travailler ce thème au maximum avec votre ego de garçon. J'ignore ce que vous valez tous les deux, quand vous écrivez seuls, mais Shane m'a prouvé qu'il savait très bien écouter ses sentiments quand il s'agit d'écrire une chanson. Mais si jamais vous avez du mal avec les ruptures, mais que vous vouliez parler d'amour, vous pouviez toujours écrire votre ressenti sur la situation suivante. La fille qui vous plait en préfère un autre. C'est extrêmement courant comme situation. Et j'ai appris récemment que les sourires féminins sont vraiment désarmant pour un garçon, rit-elle en fixant le jeune homme. Enfin bref, tout ça, pour dire que si je dis pas mal, c'est parce que je prends en compte plusieurs critères. Déjà le thème, le temps que vous avez eu pour l'écrire, ainsi que le fait que l'inspiration n'est pas toujours là mais également le fait que pour la plupart d'entre vous c'était la première fois que vous deviez composer sur demande, et c'est compliqué. Mais promis, je vais essayer de me renouveler dans mes commentaires !

Ils acquiescèrent puis mirent les barques à l'eau, alors que la brunette reprenait son travail de création. Elle oublia rapidement leur présence se concentrant sur son objectif, seulement elle repensa à la chanson qu'elle venait d'inventer. Le thème était un peu réchauffé, elle devait bien l'admettre, pourtant ça lui avait plu. Prenant une feuille vierge, elle écrivit rapidement ce dont elle se souvenait, puis reprit son activité première.

Elle y passa la journée complète et ne la termina que le dimanche. Seulement, elle n'avait personne pour lui donner son avis. Son père ne l'avait toujours pas appelé, et elle prit une décision. Une nouvelle fois, elle l'appela, et tomba sur le répondeur qui lui demandait de laisser un message.

« - Salut, c'est Mitchie, ta fille au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Je suis désolée de t'avoir déçu,e crois-moi je le regrette mais ton attitude cette semaine ne me pousse pas à changer. Alors quand tu auras ce message, et que tu auras trois secondes, pourrais-tu me rappeler ? Histoire que je sache si oui ou non, je compte réellement pour toi ! Ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Salut et bonnes vacances.

Elle raccrocha énervée, puis se souvenant d'un point, rappela. Etrangement, après trois sonneries, au lieu de cinq, elle tomba sur le répondeur et comprit qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler, aussi lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était rageuse.

« - Très bien, j'ai compris tu ne veux plus me voir ! Tu aurais pu avoir la décence de me le dire en face, mais ça t'es sûrement trop difficile de voir l'artiste formatée par ma mère, sous les yeux, dit-elle avec cynisme. Sache quand même que si moi je t'ai déçue en devenant chanteuse, sache que toi, tu m'as déçue par ton silence. Mais c'est juré, je vais arrêter d'appeler puisque _visiblement_, je ne compte pas pour toi !

Une nouvelle fois, elle raccrocha avec rage, et posant son téléphone sur son chevet, elle sortit de son bungalow, dans le but d'aller marcher. Rapidement cependant, elle se retrouva face au lac, et s'appuya sur la balustrade, plongeant ses yeux dans l'étendue d'eau. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration afin de retrouver son calme, puis esquissa un petit sourire. Elle n'avait jamais vu aucun poisson et le regrettait. Un de ces rêves était de faire de la plongée sous-marine, mais dans l'état de Géorgie les coraux étaient plutôt rares, et elle repoussait sans cesse, la réalisation de ce rêve. Des pas raisonnèrent, la faisant revenir sur terre et elle se tourna pour voir un élève passer, sa guitare à la main.

« - Salut, dit-elle. Tu lui fais faire une petite balade, ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'étui.

« - Ouais, il s'ennuie toute la journée dans la chambre, rit-il. Non je comptais jouer dans mon coin secret. Tu veux venir ?

« - Pour t'entendre jouer ?

« - Non pour regarder l'herbe pousser ! Oui, pour jouer. J'en profiterais pour te faire écouter la version finale de la chanson que tu as lu au début de la semaine. Alors, intéressée ?

« - T'as piqué ma curiosité, je te suis, dit-elle avant de s'arrêter, mais t'es sûr de vouloir me montrer ton coin secret ? T'as pas peur que je l'envahisse ?

« - Te vexes pas, mais vu ta taille, tu vas avoir beaucoup de mal à l'envahir. Et si ça me dérangeait, je ne te l'aurais pas proposé, je ne suis pas fou non plus ! Juste fan de ce que tu fais, admit Shane en souriant

« - Je m'en suis doutée. Sinon pourquoi serais-tu venu à un de mes concerts ?

« - Je ne sais pas… Récolter un max d'autographes et les revendre sur le net ? Qui sait, je pourrais en tirer une fortune.

Elle rit doucement, admettant qu'il n'avait pas tort, puis le suivit quand il s'enfonça dans une petite forêt. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes puis il s'arrêta. Ils étaient près du lac, à l'extrémité du camp. Il s'assit au sol, et l'invita à faire de même. Intriguée, elle obéit regardant autour d'elle, puis dut reconnaître que l'endroit était agréable, ce qu'elle lui dit. La remerciant, il l'observa intrigué, tant et si bien qu'elle l'interrogea.

« - Rien, c'est juste que… Je ne sais pas, je pensais que… Tu sais, les gens connus, on les mets toujours sur un piédestal, et je ne sais pas, je t'imaginais pas comme ça !

« - Oh. Désolée, contrairement à ce que tu imagines, je suis du genre à m'émerveiller pour un rien, à sourire à la vie et à m'asseoir au sol pour écouter un musicien hypothétique, jouer de la guitare, rit-elle.

Il fit mine d'être choqué puis sortit l'instrument de l'étui et, le plaçant contre lui, contra :

« - Tu vas voir si je suis un musicien supposé !

Aussitôt, il la fixa avec douceur, puis commença à jouer. Durant la chanson, elle l'observa à son tour, puis finit par fermer les yeux, pour ressentir la douceur de la mélodie. Celle-ci la transporta dans une clairière, et elle s'imagina danser dessus, si bien que lorsqu'il s'arrêta, elle eut du mal à reprendre pied. Le regardant, elle resta muette quelques secondes, puis souffla :

« - Waouh ! Elle est vraiment belle ! Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner avec l'arrangement de Caitlyn mais même comme ça, moi je suis convaincue. Félicitations, tu viens d'avoir une nouvelle fan.

« - T'es sérieuse ?

« - Ah mais carrément. Ta chanson est très belle. Et si jamais la fille pour qui tu l'as écrite, ne l'aime pas, un conseil : fuis, elle n'a aucun goût !

Il rit pour cacher sa gêne. Il l'avait écrite en pensant à elle. Depuis son premier cd, il avait été conquit par son timbre, puis par son visage si doux. Le jour où il avait enfin pu aller l'applaudir, il avait été séduit par sa présence sur scène et par son sourire à la fin du concert. Aussi, savoir que ce qu'il faisait lui plaisait à elle, lui fit chaud au cœur. Néanmoins, il ne comptait pas le lui avouer. Il se contenta de reposer sa guitare, puis lui demanda pourquoi elle était ici. La brunette soupira, puis lui parla simplement de sa panne d'inspiration, ajoutant qu'elle avait également éprouvé le besoin de faire un break, et lui parla de sa rencontre fortuite avec Brown à l'anniversaire de TJ Tyler. Fête qu'elle lui résuma, racontant simplement, que tout le gratin avait été invité et qu'elle s'était ennuyée à mourir.

« - Pas selon le _Teen_. Il y a eu un article sur la fête, le jour de notre arrivée au camp. D'ailleurs, faut que je te dise, ta robe était superbe… Selon le magasine, se reprit-il. Et tes mouvements de danse en ont fait rêver plus d'un. Toujours selon le magasine.

Elle rit et lui demanda s'il l'avait avec lui au camp ce qu'il confirma aussi elle lui demanda de le lui amener rapidement qu'elle lise ça.

…

Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Bon je vous l'accorde, il est plus long que les précédents mais j'ignore encore qu'elle sera la longueur exacte des chapitres donc… J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous a plu. Pour ma part, j'avoue, faire une Mitchie farceuse, m'amuse beaucoup ! A titre exceptionnel, je vous laisse les commentaires de **nouna** et **Littleflicka**, ils me font trop rire (mais parce que je connais la réponse :p) A votre avis alors, Steve est idiot à ce point-là ou non ? :p

Miss Tagada (L)

**nouna** : Ah c'est cool de la voir reprendre du poil de la bête, mais… Repousser ses problèmes, c'est reculer pour mieux sauter ! Pauvrette ! Et son père qui la rappelle pas ! Rassure-moi, il est pas con au point de ne plus vouloir parler à sa fille ? Elle se fait des films ?

**LittleFlicka** : Euh oui en passant, rassures-moi aussi il n'est pas idiot à ce point là?!

Vite la suite !


	6. Premier concours

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello. Bon je devais poster que demain à cause de certains problèmes techniques mais j'ai culpabilisé à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir tenir mes délais donc… Voilà le chapitre. Merci à **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **Miss Morgane** (Hello miss. Ouais Shane n'est pas manchot quand il s'y met. Pour la chanson… Mystère mdrr On verra s'il va la lui chanter. Si si moi je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette fic, elle est terminée depuis 2010 tu sais ? Euh non, la chanson n'existe que sur mon ordi. Je les ai écrites pour la fiction sauf quelques unes qui sont à Disney mais je posterais les liens sur ma page facebook si jamais vous ne les reconnaissez pas. Eh bien pour le père, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre. En fait, si Mitchie a craqué c'est à cause de l'accumulation de ses problèmes. Le divorce de ses parents a fait débordé le vase mais tu as tout compris sauf qu'être prof ne lui met pas la pression, elle adore ça. Pour tes hypothèses, je ne dirais rien, tu découvriras en lisant. Bisouilles), et **Angele** (Hello miss. Ouais comme tu dis, Shane est mignon avec son crush… On pourrait presque croire qu'il n'a jamais parlé à une fille avant elle. Ouais il la surveille tout en étant surveillé (ce qui craint pour lui mais qui est drôle à lire :p) Oui j'avoue j'ai adoré la faire en petite peste mais heureusement, elle s'intègre facilement. Tu le verras dans ce chapitre. Pour le papa, tu verras dans ce chapitre ce qu'il en est. Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Comme l'a dit Jesus (selon mon dico) _Rendez à César, ce qui est à César et à Dieu ce qui appartient à Dieu_, donc, tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney. Evidemment ! Sauf les personnages qui s'appartiennent eux-mêmes. Le vent, la terre et le reste n'appartiennent à personne. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tout le monde. Traduction, hormis l'idée de base, rien n'est à moi. Et encore, j'ai travaillé cette idée en collaboration avec **chris87**. Les corrections sont de **LittleFlicka**, donc merci à elle. C'est triste finalement, y a pas grand-chose à moi. Snif ! Quant aux ajouts éventuels, je mettrais en bas à qui ça appartient.

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et son avis toujours très précieux.

**05 Premier concours**

« - **E**ntrez, déclara la brunette en sortant de la salle son portable à l'oreille. J'arrive. Commencez à vous chauffer la voix, on commence le cours dès mon retour… T'es toujours là, demanda-t-elle au téléphone.

Néanmoins, tout en parlant, elle arrêta Shane et Caitlyn et leur demanda de garder la salle à l'œil avant d'acquiescer à son interlocuteur. Tout en surveillant l'heure, elle discuta avec son père, qui s'excusait de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt puis à huit heures, elle raccrocha lui expliquant que le cours commençait. Entrant dans la salle, elle les observa faire leurs exercices et quand ce fut bon, elle reprit la parole.

« - Bien. Je vois que vous êtes motivés à travailler ! Bien, j'imagine que bon nombre, sinon tous, sont pressés d'être à vendredi soir pour le concours ? Moi aussi, j'avoue, sourit-elle lorsqu'ils le lui assurèrent. J'ai hâte de vous entendre chanter des textes que vous avez écrit vous-même, sans guide. En attendant, on va s'essayer à un nouvel exercice. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, sans doute enfin j'espère, j'ai mis toutes les tables le plus près des murs, et je vais vous demander de tous vous allonger au sol. On va travailler vos respirations quelques minutes. Allez, les pressa-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai lavé la salle moi-même, c'est propre.

Intrigués, ils s'allongèrent au sol et obéirent quand elle leur demanda de fermer les yeux. Ils se sentaient un peu idiot, mais comme c'était elle le professeur, ils évitèrent de donner leurs avis.

« - Inspirez le plus d'air possible, pour remplir votre cage thoracique, et à mon top, vous bloquez… Maintenant !… Allez, on tient quelques secondes… Et on relâche, videz-là entièrement, jusqu'à la sentir parfaitement vide, et on rebloque trois secondes. Posez vos mains au niveau de votre nombril. Les doigts croisés, dit-elle en s'agenouillant à côté de Shane.

Elle lui plaça les mains convenablement, puis se releva continuant de déambuler autour d'eux. Une nouvelle fois, elle leur demanda de remplir leurs poumons, avant de bloquer l'air cinq secondes, puis tout relâcher. Quand ils eurent fait ça plusieurs fois, elle sourit.

« - Bien, dernier exercice avant le début du cours, commença-t-elle en faisant signe à Lainey d'entrer sans bruit, vous allez respirer une fois avec le ventre. On inspire et on expire, allez, dit-elle en rejoignant sa collègue. Tu veux quelque chose ?

« - Voir comment tu bosses.

« - Ok bah prends une chaise, j'ai bientôt fini ça, chuchota-t-elle. Maintenant, vous allez recommencer mais en respirant avec votre poitrine. Je ne veux voir aucune main se lever… Raté Jason, tes mains bougent.

« - Comment on fait, demanda-t-il.

« - En se concentrant, allez. Inspire longuement… Voilà, c'est ça, sourit-elle. On bloque trois secondes… Et on relâche. C'était parfait, bravo ! Avant de vous relever, j'ai une question, à laquelle, je veux que vous répondiez. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

« - Beaucoup plus calme, comme apaisée, chuchota Caitlyn.

« - Tout le monde est d'accord ? Alors, c'est bon, relevez-vous mais doucement. Et ne soyez pas surpris de voir votre professeur de danse, elle vient s'assurer que je ne monte pas une mutinerie contre elle, rit-elle. Reprenez vos chaises, et installez-vous.

Le temps qu'ils s'installent tous, elle alla à côté de sa collègue et lui demanda si c'était Brown qui l'envoyait, mais elle lui assura que c'était sa curiosité plus qu'autre chose, avant d'ajouter qu'elle venait également se venger. Remarque qui fit rire la jeune femme joyeusement.

En l'entendant, Shane se retourna et la fixa. Il savait bien qu'elle était son professeur et plus que ça, son idole mais la côtoyer durant le week-end, et lui parler normalement l'avait légèrement chamboulé. Il en savait plus sur elle, et la trouvait de plus en plus accessible. Seulement quand il croisa le regard de Lainey, il soupira et plaça sa chaise, alors que Mitchie se tournait vers eux.

« - Bien. Ce que je viens de vous faire faire, est une méthode qui servira à certains d'entre vous, les plus angoissés, avant un passage sur scène. Comme vous l'avez constaté, vous concentrer sur l'air que vous respirez vous calme, et vous permet de vous recentrer. Bien sûr, certains préféreront monter sur scène avec la trouille au ventre, d'autre essayerons d'imaginer le public nu ou en sous-vêtements, mais un conseil, ne vous vantez pas, rit-elle. Le plus important est que chacun d'entre vous trouve un moyen de dominer sa peur du ridicule pour affronter le public.

« - Pourquoi serait-on ridicule, contra Tess en pouffant. Si on est sur scène c'est que ce qu'on fait plait !

« - Tess, soupira le professeur, sache que quand tu quitteras ce camp, tu ne décrocheras pas tout de suite le contrat de tes rêves ! Je vous le souhaite à tous, rassurez-vous mais certains jouerons peut-être dans une comédie musicale, ou feront le clown déguisé en tomate devant un magasin. Mais surtout, personne n'est à l'abri d'une erreur ! Vous pouvez très bien monter sur scène, et tomber, ou rater le début de votre chanson ou autre. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, et dans ces cas-là, surtout si c'est votre première scène, ce genre d'exercice pourra vous aider à garder le contrôle de votre visage et votre dignité. Oui, Viviane ?

« - ça vous est déjà arrivé ?

« - De quoi ? De tomber sur scène ? Oui, en effet ! Lors de mon premier concert, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur son bureau. Je devais arriver dans une robe de soirée longue, et chanter la première chanson, qui était une reprise, habillée ainsi, avant de l'enlever pour me retrouver en slim et cuissardes en cuir, pour chanter _Who will I be_. Manque de chance, en entrant ma botte s'est prise dans l'ourlet et je suis tombée. Pour une première entrée, c'était plutôt raté, rit-elle, mais heureusement, j'avais un bon public. Je me suis relevée, on en a ri et j'ai commencé mon concert. Ça m'est arrivé, et bien que j'espère l'inverse, ça arrivera à certain d'entre vous ! Et ne riez pas les garçons, une chute est vite arrivée. Même sans talons et robe !

Elle les regarda rire quelques secondes puis eut un sourire. S'ils la connaissaient mieux, ils auraient su qu'elle avait son sourire dangereux. Celui qu'elle arborait en général quand elle venait d'avoir une idée géniale ou ridicule. Ce qui, à ses yeux, revenait souvent au même. L'idée était parfaite. Aussi, quand elle reprit la parole, ils déglutirent.

« - Bien, puisque ces messieurs trouvent ça drôle, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Au prochain cours, je veux vous voir tous en robe. Fille et garçons, sans distinction ! Robe ou jupe.

Aussitôt, les rires cessèrent et tous la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue folle, mais elle garda son sérieux, avant de demander à Brandon de venir devant ses camarades, et de chanter l'extrait qu'elle leur avait demandé de préparer. Durant le cours, ils furent tous extrêmement sérieux et lorsqu'il s'acheva, Lainey la félicita. Malgré ses nombreuses interruptions ou remarques, la brunette avait su garder son sérieux, au maximum, et surtout sa classe.

« - Bon, je vais terminer de préparer mon cours, on se voit au déjeuner ?

Mitchie acquiesça et commença à replacer les tables comme elle les avait mises au début de l'été, quand une voix l'interrompit. Se tournant, elle sourit à son élève, lui demandant ce qu'il voulait.

« - Vous aider, si vous en avez besoin et surtout… Vous amener le magasine dont je vous ai parlé hier ?

« - Le cours est fini Shane, tu peux me tutoyer.

« - Ouais mais comme on est encore dans ta salle, je pensais que… Enfin bref, besoin d'aide ?

Elle acquiesça et le remercia en souriant, avant qu'ils ne se mettent tout deux à remettre la salle convenablement. Quand ce fut bon, elle prit l'hebdomadaire et s'assit à une table pour le lire. Ne sachant trop ce qu'il devait faire, le jeune homme s'installa à son tour et attendit patiemment qu'elle ait terminé sa lecture.

« - Espèce d'idiot, ma robe n'était pas signé Versace, c'est l'œuvre d'un jeune styliste pas encore connu, avec qui je collabore très souvent, commenta-t-elle. Ceci dit, faut avouer, objectivement qu'elle n'est pas mal du tout… Si jolie silhouette ? Mon œil ! Encore un qui m'a pas vu nue. Ceci dit, c'est pas plus mal, admit-elle se croyant seule. Mes pas de danse ? J'ai dansé à peine quatre chansons et simplement parce qu'on me le demandait. Quant à faire rêver, j'en suis moins sûre. Un éléphant peut-être, et encore, ces braves bêtes doivent être plus gracieuses que moi… Encore heureux que je sois sobre, tiens ! Quoique, dans ce genre de soirée, c'est plutôt dur de trouver des cocktails sans alcool, mais bon. Quant à mon célibat qui semble ennuyer ce brave journaliste, il s'y fera. Pour le moment, il me convient ! Il ne prend pas de place dans mon lit et il accepte mes peluches, termina-t-elle en refermant le magasine avant de voir son élève. Oh, désolée pour ce que tu viens d'entendre. Je me croyais seule !

« - Aucun problème. Même si je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui, sur certains points, dit-il sans réfléchir. Enfin, chacun son opinion, disons… Bon, je vais y aller. A demain en cours.

Il partit aussitôt alors qu'elle se demandait sur quels points, il était d'accord avec le journaliste. Seulement, sa fuite avait été trop rapide pour qu'elle ne l'interroge. Se souvenant qu'il était fan, elle supposa qu'il était simplement d'accord sur le fait que la robe lui allait bien. Sa salle étant rangée, elle la ferma et rejoignit sa chambre, elle prit sa guitare et testa sa mélodie entièrement.

La journée passa lentement et lorsqu'elle entra dans le réfectoire au soir, le bref intermède du matin était relégué dans un coin de sa mémoire. Elle avait passé la journée à travailler ses cours et sa musique. Brown lui demanda confirmation sur le fait qu'elle avait demandé aux garçons de venir en jupe le lendemain et elle acquiesça avant de s'expliquer.

« - C'est juste pour que d'une part, ils comprennent que c'est dur d'être une fille, rit-elle, mais surtout qu'ils affrontent l'idée d'être ridicule. S'ils peuvent venir en cours habillés en jupe, alors une chute ou un trou de mémoire pendant un concert ou un direct leur paraîtra futile. Ceci dit, tu me fais penser qu'il faut que je leur dise, soupira-t-elle avant de se lever. S'il vous plait, tout le monde, deux petites minutes d'attention. Je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit ce matin, et qui concerne plus les garçons qu'autre chose. Comme je me doute que vous devez être nombreux à n'avoir aucune jupe ou robe dans vos bagages, sachez que l'exercice n'est, en aucun cas, obligatoire. Seuls les plus courageux trouveront le moyen de venir ainsi, quant aux autres… Vous aurez droit à un autre exercice ! Bon appétit.

Ils la regardèrent tous intrigués, alors qu'elle commença son repas en discutant avec Dee, lui relatant comment elle en était venue à leur faire faire un truc pareil. Elle ignorait si un garçon oserait seulement venir en jupe mais pour le moment, elle testait simplement leurs limites, tout en restant correcte. Aussi, tandis qu'elle mangeait, elle réfléchit à un autre exercice qui leur permettrait de vaincre la peur du ridicule. Elle avait prévu de leur faire sentir également l'indifférence d'un public ou encore chanter alors que les élèves riraient mais pour le ridicule, elle n'avait pas réellement d'idée. Sa mère lui avait fait passer la peur du ridicule en racontant souvent des anecdotes d'elle enfant. Non les plus marrantes mais celle qu'elle aurait préféré garder pour elle. Comme le premier spectacle qu'elle avait monté. Y repensant, la brunette sentit le fou rire la gagner et avala rapidement, afin de pouvoir rire toute seule. Malheureusement elle rit avant et s'entrucha, si bien qu'elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Intrigués, tout le monde la regarda, avec plus ou moins d'inquiétude, alors que Brown lui tapait dans le dos. Quand elle put, à nouveau, respirer calmement, elle le remercia, alors que Lainey l'interrogeait, sur son fou rire. Secouant la tête, elle dit :

« - Rien, je repensais à un truc idiot que j'ai fait une fois, c'est l'anecdote préférée de ma mère.

« - Raconte, parce que ça semblait plus que drôle.

« - Je devais avoir six ans selon ma mère. C'était le soir et elle avait pris plusieurs pommes de terre pour les éplucher pour faire un ragoût je crois, bref. Toujours est-il qu'il y avait plusieurs pommes de terre de sortie sur le plan de travail. Je m'ennuyais alors du coup, je les aie mises en rond et dès que ma mère en prenait une, je chantais une chanson idiote, paraît-il. Du genre « Au revoir amie patate. On se retrouvera dans la cocotte ! », rit-elle. Ça faisait bien rire ma mère, t'imagines ! A chaque pomme de terre de partie, je resserrais ma ronde, et je les faisais chanter un nouveau truc dès qu'une autre partait. Enfin bref, toujours est-il que quand elle a pris l'avant-dernière, j'ai pris la seule qui me restait encore et je l'ai mise debout entre guillemet. Et tout en la faisant danser, je l'ai fait chanter « Je suis toute seule ! Je suis toute seule ! Toutes les autres vont être mangées et je suis la seule à rester ! »

Il y eut une minute de silence à leur table puis les trois adultes rirent de bon cœur, alors qu'elle sentait ses joues devenir rouges. Avisant les élèves qui les fixaient de plus en plus intrigués, elle dit :

« - C'est rien, rassurez-vous. Ils viennent d'apprendre comment j'ai créé ma première chanson, ça va leur passer, dit-elle.

Seulement, ils ne réussirent pas à se calmer elle finit par être gênée. Se levant, elle marmonna :

« - Oui bon ça va ! Pour la peine, je m'en vais. A plus.

Elle traversa la salle quand elle fut stoppée par la voix de Lainey :

« - Au revoir amie patate ! On se revoit dans la cocotte !

Se retournant, elle la fixa avant de rire joyeusement, puis sortit de la salle. Durant la soirée, elle resta dans sa chambre, préparant son cours puis appela Maria avec qui elle discuta plusieurs heures. Elle lui raconta le début de son été, sa rencontre avec plusieurs musiciens ou chanteurs réellement doués puis l'écouta lui dire que sa mère était dans tous ses états et qu'elle gérait très mal son départ soudain.

Le lendemain, elle se leva de très bonne heure et partit nager un peu avant de commencer à se préparer pour la journée. Faire une activité qui ne soit pas liée à la musique lui fit du bien et lorsqu'elle sortit du lac, elle avait retrouvé sa maîtrise d'elle. Elle prit une longue douche, s'habilla d'une robe chemise blanche finement rayée de noir, ajouta une paire de leggins bleu électrique ainsi que des ballerines blanche, puis rejoignit le réfectoire. Comme elle s'y attendait il n'y avait personne. Elle mangea rapidement puis ressortit direction sa salle de cours, après avoir fait un bref détour par les cuisines. Etrangement, elle s'y sentait bien. Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle s'assit sur le bureau, son châle sur les épaules, et écoutant le silence de l'endroit lui parler. Une mélodie lui vint à l'esprit et elle s'enregistra rapidement avec son portable.

A huit heures moins le quart, elle entendit des voix devant la porte et alla ouvrir, laissant les élèves s'installer, alors qu'elle retournait s'asseoir à son bureau. A titre exceptionnel et dû à sa tenue, elle ne s'assit pas en tailleur, et croisa les jambes un bloc-notes sur ses genoux, elle termina d'écrire l'idée qu'elle avait. Elle ignorait encore à quoi ressemblerait la chanson, pour le moment, elle n'avait que le thème principal à développer. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle leva le nez, et alla fermer la porte. Durant une vingtaine de minutes, ils reprirent les exercices de la veille sauf qu'ils restèrent sur leurs chaises, puis elle leur fit chauffer leurs voix. Quand tout fut prêt, elle termina de les interroger sur l'exercice du week-end puis s'assit à son bureau.

« - Bien, je vois que certains ont eu le courage de mettre quelque chose autour de la taille pour imiter les jupes, et je vous en félicite, dit-elle en désignant Jason ainsi que Stéphane. Pour les autres, il faut que je sache, qui n'a pas osé ?… D'accord, et qui n'a simplement pas trouvé de quoi se faire une jupe ? Pour vous quatre, vous avez de la chance, ou peut-être pas, j'ai la solution, dit-elle en prenant son châle.

Elle le déplia et proposa à un des garçons de venir chanter une chanson habillé ainsi. Jason se lança sans réfléchir et alors qu'il arrivait, elle lui demanda la raison de ce volontariat.

« - En passant le premier, j'ai toutes les chances ou presque qu'on oublie mon passage.

Elle acquiesça et dos aux élèves dit tout bas :

« - Voilà une attitude qui plairait à Sarah, avant d'ajouter plus haut, c'est quand tu veux.

Les joues légèrement rouges, il chanta une chanson de TJ Tyler, ce qui fit pester sa fille, qui y voyait simplement une caricature de sa mère. Le professeur lui rappela donc que le but de l'exercice était de se ridiculiser tout en gardant sa dignité, puis applaudit le jeune homme, pour son courage.

« - C'est vraiment bien ! Bravo, te voilà débarrassé du ridicule pour l'été.

« - ça professeur, c'est mal le connaître, intervint Nate. Il est du genre à se rendre continuellement, ridicule.

« - Dans ce cas, ma remarque est d'autant plus certaine, dit-elle en le fixant alors qu'il toussa gêné. Bien tu peux retourner à ta place l'artiste. Au suivant ? Un nouveau volontaire où je passe au volontariat forcé ?

Personne ne se sentant réellement courageux, elle se mit au milieu et fixa Jason, lui demandant de lui donner deux chiffres. Perplexe, il lui proposa le deux et le dix-sept. Partant deux sièges après lui, elle compta en désignant les élèves jusque dix-sept et sourit. Sans un mot, elle prit son châle et le lui tendit.

« - Tu étais volontaire tout à l'heure. Alors, en piste l'artiste !

Vaincu Nate se leva en souriant et nouant le châle à sa taille se mit face à ses camarades. Il rit quelques secondes, de l'étrange exercice, avant de chanter une chanson que sa mère lui chantait lorsqu'il était enfant. Il avait conscience d'être ridicule mais loin de ne pas apprécier, il trouva la situation plaisante. A la fin de son numéro, il attendit.

« - Voilà ce que j'appelle, être fier d'être ridicule. Chapeau ! Quant à ta prestation, c'était parfait ! Pense juste à ne pas calquer nécessairement les chansons que d'autres ont déjà chanté et ça sera nickel. Au suivant. Volontaire ou Nate le désigne ?

Comme personne ne se levait, elle lui proposa te tendre le châle au prochain et sans surprise, il le tendit à son ami. Soupirant, malgré son sourire puisqu'il s'y attendait, il le prit et rejoignit le devant de la salle alors qu'on frappait à la porte.

« - Entrez ! Oh salut Brown. Tu veux quelque chose ?

« - Voir cet exercice. Je peux ?

« - Installe-toi. Shane, c'est quand tu veux !

Légèrement ennuyé que son oncle soit présent, il soupira, puis fixa ses amis, qui se retenaient de rire. C'était certain, cette histoire allait faire le tour de sa famille. Soupirant, il se concentra et chanta, d'une voix plus aigue :

« - _J'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire / Ou simplement te faire sentir / La force de notre amour / Pour qu'il dure toujours / Mais je ne sais pas comment faire / Pour que tu sentes que sans toi, je me perds / Je reste debout devant le piano / Pour chercher les mots / Mais mon talent s'est envolé / Le jour où on s'est quitté. / Cette chanson est tout ce qu'il me reste / Même si je sais que tu me détestes / Je te dédie ces quelques mots / Que j'ai écris le cœur gros. / Je voudrais que tu me voies / Assis avec une photo de toi / Là où nous nous retrouvions le soir / Pour partager nos rêves et nos espoirs !_

« - Là, c'est moi qui me retrouve ridicule, sourit-elle. C'est mon texte, quasiment.

« - Un grand homme a dit et là je cite : Quand on ne peut pas faire mieux que ce qui est déjà fait, il veut mieux emprunter leurs mots. J'applique simplement la théorie, sourit-il.

« - Mouais, passons. Alors le ridicule, bravo. Le texte… tes modifications allègent un peu les phrases et il parait plus fluide, donc une nouvelle fois, bravo ! Tu peux reprendre ta place. Sache juste que la prochaine fois que tu me plagies, je t'envoie au coin pour le reste de l'heure.

Il acquiesça et lui rendit son châle, alors qu'elle demandait un nouveau volontaire. Personne ne voulant passer, elle y envoya Tess. Celle-ci ayant un jeans, la brunette lui demanda d'attendre et sortit de son sac un tablier qu'elle avait emprunté aux cuisines. Lui demandant de le mettre, elle lui tendit également un chapeau qu'elle avait crée la veille. A la base, c'était simplement un béret, comme elle les aimait, mais elle avait rajouté la peluche qu'elle avait à ses clés, cousue sur le dessus, alors que deux chaussettes pendaient de part et d'autre de la tête au niveau des oreilles. La jeune diva fixa les deux objets avec horreur mais la brunette tint bon et lui demanda de les mettre si elle tenait à faire l'exercice. Brown prit le chapeau qui ne ressemblait plus à rien et sourit.

« - Ce n'est pas celui que je t'ai offert, lors de ton départ du camp quand tu as signé ton contrat ?

« - C'est celui-là même ! Les coutures ne sont pas définitives, rassure-toi, je l'aime trop pour le laisser ainsi définitivement. Tess, je te rappelle les règles : Ou tu fais l'exercice, ou tu quittes ce cours, libre à toi !

Trop fière pour s'abaisser à être habillée ainsi, elle préféra partir et le directeur regarda la jeune femme qui lui fit un bref résumé de son discours du début de l'été alors que Viviane s'était proposée pour passer à sa place.

A la fin du cours, la plupart étaient passés et elle leur assura qu'ils termineraient le lendemain avant de les laisser sortir. Seulement, au lieu de sortir, elle resta, fermant simplement la porte et enclencha un cd de musique dans la chaîne qu'il y avait. S'asseyant sur son bureau, elle ferma les yeux, elle se laissa bercer par le passage musical, se concentrant sur sa respiration afin de retrouver son calme, puis chanta doucement sur la musique qu'elle entendait. C'était une chanson qu'elle avait écrite et composé, mais qui n'était jamais paru sur ses albums. Elle l'aimait bien mais sa mère l'avait trouvé trop enfantine, si bien qu'elle avait capitulé. Elle n'avait que quatorze ans à cette époque. Aussi, en le chantant, elle décida de la retravailler. Le thème lui plaisait toujours autant. Elle y parlait de son envie de faire de la scène tout en continuant de vivre normalement. Elle voulait aller en cours, sortir au ciné avec ses amis sans être entourée de fan. « Ouais, en gros, je veux prendre le meilleur des deux mondes, songea-t-elle. Ceci dit, t'as tort maman, cette chanson n'est pas enfantine, juste un poil trop idéaliste ! Comme moi en fait ! » Souriant à ses pensées, elle descendit de son bureau, éteignit la musique, et reprit le cd avant d'aller déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre.

La journée passa rapidement, puisque tous les élèves commençaient à préparer le premier concours estival, si bien que le lendemain, elle dut forcer les élèves à venir se ridiculiser devant leurs camarades, et lorsque le cours se termina leur donna un nouveau devoir.

« - Nous sommes mercredi, je vous donne donc jusque vendredi matin pour écrire une chanson que vous devrez mettre en musique. Et vous devez travailler seul, ajouta-t-elle.

« - C'est sur un thème particulier, demanda Lola.

« - Une nouvelle fois, vous allez devoir écouter vos émotions et écrire une chanson dans laquelle, vous chanterez que vous aimez une personne en secret et, ajouta-t-elle en fixant Shane, je ne veux que du nouveau. Rien d'autre. Et dites-vous que je vous entends chanter beaucoup plus souvent que vous ne le pensez. Je compte sur vous, pour ne pas tenter de tricher ! Des questions ?

« - Il faut en présenter une chacun, souleva Shane, mais on peut travailler à plusieurs sur unes ? S'entraider en quelque sorte ?

« - Non. Si j'apprends que quelqu'un a été voir Caitlyn pour faire des arrangements, ou que vous vous êtes aidés, je vous préviens, je double la charge de travail. Est-ce clair ? Vous allez devoir travailler en autonomie. Je compte sur vous pour être le plus honnête possible ! Vous pouvez en parler à plusieurs mais hors de question de s'aider. Imaginez, que vous êtes tous en concurrence.

« - Et on gagne quoi, demanda le jeune homme.

« - Si je vous dit qu'à la clé, il y a de forte chance que j'enregistre avec l'un d'entre vous un duo sur mon prochain album, ça vous convient, demanda-t-elle en souriant. Et dites-vous que je suis très sérieuse. Je suis ici, pour aider Brown mais si le travail de l'un d'entre vous me plait, j'ai l'autorisation de votre directeur pour le moment de vous proposer de travailler avec moi pour un duo. Si vos parents sont d'accord naturellement ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que je vous donne des sortes de devoirs.

« - Mitchie, le duo en question, il ne sera pas enregistré avant la fin de l'été, non, demanda Marc.

« - En effet, pourquoi ?

« - Bah on a déjà le feu de camp à préparer cette semaine, soupira-t-il, ce devoir, vous ne pouvez pas le reporter à la semaine prochaine ? On aura l'esprit plus libre.

« - Ah oui, j'avais oublié le concours, souffla-t-elle. Bien dans ce cas, j'ajoute que lorsque vous passerez pour chanter votre chanson, vous fassiez mine d'être sur scène devant un public, et donc de ne pas venir habillés n'importe comment. Dites-vous que vendredi vous passez une audition pour décrocher un duo ! D'autres questions ?

Ils la regardèrent tous, partagés entre l'envie de lui demander un complément d'informations et la peur que leur question déclenche une nouvelle condition, puis Jane prit la parole.

« - Mitchie, on aura jamais le temps de tout faire ! Entre le concours à préparer, les cours à suivre et tout, c'est impossible !

« - Et bien pourtant, ça devra être possible ! Si d'ici vendredi, vous n'avez pas une chanson complète avec musique, et tenue obligatoire, ce ne sera pas la peine de venir en cours, est-ce clair ? Vous vous préparez à une vie qui n'est pas toute rose, je vous rappelle ! Alors bien sûr, il y aura des moments où vous aurez tout le loisir de travailler tranquillement vos textes et votre musique, de faire du shopping et de partir en vacances au fin fond du Pérou pour visiter les sites Incas, mais la plupart du temps, vous serez débordés ! J'ignore à quoi vous vous attendiez, sourit-elle, mais c'est loin d'être reposant. Les grasses matinées, vous en voyez rarement la couleur. Vous êtes sans arrêt sous les projecteurs. Et quand ce n'est pas sur scène pour faire un concert, ou sur un plateau pour la promo, vous avez des séances photos, des interviews, sans compter les tournées où là, la cadence de travail est plus intense. Debout à quatre ou cinq heures du matin, répétition du concert avec vos musiciens, interviews avec un journaliste ou deux, plus rencontre avec des fans, avant le concert au soir ! Vous passez vos nuits dans un car, et parfois, entre deux villes, vous enregistrez des chansons ! Croyez-moi, à côté les quatre prochains jours que vous allez passer, c'est quasiment le rythme de croisière.

Ils la regardèrent, effrayés l'espace d'une seconde mais leur passion pour la musique revint et ils acquiescèrent. Elle leur rappela donc le travail à fournir d'ici vendredi et les libéra. Rangeant ses affaires, elle ferma la salle à son tour et sourit en les entendant se plaindre du travail. Les dépassant, elle alla rapidement dans son bungalow et enfila son maillot de bain. Ressortant, elle se dirigea vers le lac et plongea après avoir enlevé ses vêtements. Elle y resta presque deux heures, laissant ses pensées défiler, alors que ses muscles travaillaient. Elle était plutôt ravie depuis l'appel de son père. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il était toujours fier d'elle et qu'il l'aimait, seulement il n'arrivait plus à vivre avec sa mère et leurs domestiques. Songeant qu'elle non plus n'aimait pas ne plus pouvoir faire son lit, elle sourit, malgré tout les changements qu'avait opérés sa mère, elle était restée le plus simple possible. Son estomac grondant, elle sortit de l'eau et après une douche plutôt rapide, entra dans le réfectoire. Tout le monde était déjà là, et s'asseyant, elle écouta ses collègues la chambrer sur son retard, surtout que, chose plutôt curieuse, Shane arriva quelques secondes plus tard, avec un sourire ravi. Aussitôt Brown fixa sa petite protégée, qui rit doucement.

« - J'ignore à quoi tu songes Brown mais, je suis à peu près certaine que tu te goures.

« - Tu vas me dire que votre arrivée tardive n'est qu'une coïncidence ?

« - Bah oui. J'ai passé ma matinée à nager dans le lac, après mon cours, ça va sans le dire. Alors j'ignore complètement la raison du sourire de ton neveu, mais je suis certaine d'y être pour rien.

Pas convaincu, le moins du monde, le directeur l'appela et, fronçant les sourcils, il les rejoignit, saluant au passage Dee et Lainey qui le fixaient amusées, alors que le regard du professeur de chant était franchement curieux.

« - Peut-on savoir la raison de ton retard ?

« - Je viens également d'arriver, intervint la brunette, et Brown refuse de me croire quand je lui dis qu'on n'était pas ensemble.

« - Euh oui, j'étais dans le bungalow. Je bossais le travail que tu nous as donné et pour le moment le texte me plait, mais je rame un peu après la mélodie.

« - D'où ton sourire, demanda son oncle et il acquiesça.

« - Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit précédemment. Pour son sourire, j'y suis effectivement pour quelque chose, mais je persiste et signe, en aucun cas, je n'étais avec lui.

« - Ce que je confirme, ajouta-t-il.

Les regardant, Brown nota bien qu'ils semblaient complices mais hocha la tête et le jeune homme repartit manger, alors que la jeune femme les interrogea sur cette surveillance perpétuelle et sur les sous-entendus. Lainey pouffa de rire, et le directeur soupira. Il lui expliqua simplement qu'il savait son neveu têtu et qu'il avait peur qu'il la harcèle, mais elle rit joyeusement, avant de lui expliquer que pour le moment, il agissait parfaitement avec elle, et la conversation s'éloigna du sujet, pour le plus grand soulagement de Brown. Seulement dix minutes plus tard, la brunette se leva d'un bond et sortit de la salle rapidement sous le regard étonné de tout le monde. Elle rejoignit son bungalow promptement, et y passa l'après-midi écrivant ce qu'il lui venait en tête. Il ne lui fallut que vingt minutes pour écrire le texte mais la musique fut un peu plus dure à trouver. Néanmoins, elle réussit à tout terminer dans la journée, et lorsqu'elle apparut au repas du soir, elle avait un grand sourire.

« - T'as rencontré l'homme de ta vie, demanda Lainey alors que Shane passait.

Etrangement, il ralentit le pas voulant connaître la raison du sourire de son professeur qui, heureusement, ne s'en aperçut pas. Au contraire, elle rit doucement et répondit :

« - Non pas encore mais par contre, je viens de battre mon record personnel. Cinq heures pour écrire une chanson, texte et mélodie. Même _Don't forget_, m'a pris plus de temps !

« - Aura-t-on le droit de l'entendre ?

« - Pour le moment non, j'ai quelques arrangements à faire et faut que je la teste à tête reposée mais dès qu'elle sera prête, je te la ferais écouter.

Shane n'en écouta pas plus et rejoignit ses amis. Les deux parlaient justement du devoir en chant. Les textes étaient finis et si Nate avait quasiment fini sa mélodie, ce n'était pas le cas de Jason qui peinait franchement. Depuis toujours, il avait du mal à commencer une mélodie, alors que le plus gros souci de Nate était de la terminer. Chacun avait son problème pour élaborer une chanson, et celui de Shane concernait plus les rimes. La mélodie ne posait jamais trop de problèmes mais les phrases en revanche, il avait beaucoup de mal, et s'aidait souvent de dictionnaire pour ne pas qu'il y ait trop de répétition. C'était pour cette raison, outre le fait qu'ils adoraient écrire à six mains, qu'ils écrivaient leurs chansons à trois. La plupart du temps Nate écrivait les paroles, Shane la mélodie qui était souvent une balade, qui se transformait en un rythme plus rock grâce à Jason. C'était pour cette raison, que cet exercice, leur paraissait si compliqué. Heureusement, le tempo était libre. Ils terminèrent leurs mélodies dans la soirée et chacun joua la sienne aux deux autres afin d'avoir leurs idées, si bien que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en cours le lendemain, ils étaient plutôt fatigués. Au contraire de leur professeur qui semblait rayonner de joie. Les accueillant avec le sourire, elle leur demanda s'ils étaient prêts pour le concours et ils rirent assurant qu'ils ne jouaient pas. Avec tout le travail qu'elle leur avait donné, ils n'avaient rien préparés ce qui la fit rire. A huit heures, elle ferma la porte et nota que certains élèves étaient absents.

« - Quelqu'un sait où sont Minty, Brandon, Christophe et Daniel ?

« - Minty ne viendra pas, sourit Lola. Elle n'a pas fini sa chanson.

Les autres ayant la même excuse, elle sourit et contre tout attente leur demanda de sortir les partitions qu'elle ramassa. Quand ce fut bon, elle les posa sur son bureau, et les observa. Tous avaient fait un effort de coiffure et elle nota que les filles étaient toutes maquillées.

« - Bon, allez, j'arrête. Bravo à vous tous donc pour avoir réussi ce challenge. Je vais lire votre travail et la semaine prochaine nous travaillerons dessus, voir éventuellement vos points forts ou faibles. Bien sûr, vendredi vous jouerez vos créations devant vos camarades, mais elles auront été retravaillées d'ici là. Je vais vous demander d'aller chercher vos camarades pour qu'ils assistent éventuellement au cours, s'ils le souhaitent. Et navrée pour cette farce. Si j'étais sérieuse en parlant d'un duo éventuel avec l'un d'entre vous, rassurez-vous je vais davantage voir ce que votre travail vaut quand vous ne travaillez pas sous la contrainte, soit durant les concours, et la soirée pyjama.

« - Vous nous avez fait marcher, s'étonna Jason.

« - Oui et non. Je vous ai donné un avant-goût de ce qu'il risque de se passer plus tard, dit-elle alors que certains sortaient chercher leurs colocataires. Je suis d'ailleurs ravie de voir que bon nombre d'entre vous sont capable d'écrire un premier jet en deux jours. Même si je doute, à voir vos regards fatigués, que ça n'a pas du être facile pour vous. Aussi rassurez-vous, la semaine prochaine sera plus calme. En attendant, vu qu'à cause de moi, vous n'avez pas pu travailler le concours à son maximum, le cours d'aujourd'hui sera centré sur vos passages. Alors, on va s'échauffer la voix et je vais vous aider à vous préparer au maximum. D'accord ?

Mi-figue mi-raisin, ils acceptèrent déçus de savoir que tout ce travail n'avait finalement servi à rien. Cependant, ils finirent par en douter quand ils la virent arriver au repas du midi avec plusieurs chansons sous plastiques. Elle les lut tout en mangeant n'écoutant pas un mot de ce que lui racontaient les adultes.

Le soir arriva trop vite pour la plupart. Certes Mitchie s'était tenue à leur service n'hésitant pas à leur faire travailler leur voix ou à donner son avis sur les textes, les mélodies ou même le passage en lui-même. Rejoignant l'estrade, elle se mit sur le côté et discuta avec Lainey en attendant que les pensionnaires arrivent. La plupart étaient surexcités par le premier concours, principalement ceux qui venaient pour la première fois, les autres attendaient simplement de savoir qui allait gagner. Brown arriva finalement et se joignit à elles, dissertant sur les passages. Pour la première fois depuis l'ouverture du camp, il n'était pas professeur et ne savait donc pas ce qu'ils avaient préparés. Ils en avaient entendu plusieurs extraits lors de ses passages dans le camp mais ignorait quelle chanson serait présentée. Quand ils furent tous là, Dee monta sur scène et ouvrit le concours avec son enthousiasme, devenu légendaire. Pour sa part, Mitchie écoutait ses élèves approuvant leurs textes et sourit en notant que la plupart avaient suivi ses conseils. Seule exception, le passage des _It-girls_. Si Tess lui avait demandé son avis, elle n'avait aucunement pris en compte ses conseils et la brunette le regretta lorsqu'elle fut temporairement aveuglée par la brillance de sa robe.

« - Pourquoi m'avoir demandé si les tenues n'allaient pas faire trop pour mettre mon avis dans la corbeille, demanda-t-elle à sa collègue.

« - Tu sais c'est la fille de TJ Tyler, alors j'imagine qu'elle te pense inférieure à sa mère, et préfère suivre ses conseils éventuels.

« - Même si tu vends plus de cd que TJ, intervint Brown les faisant rire.

« - Tu parles, Charles, le nombre de ventes ne signifient rien. La plupart les achètent simplement pour les revendre, je paris.

…

Durant le passage de la diva du camp, Shane préféra observer les professeurs et fronça les sourcils en les voyant rire entre eux, tout en observant le passage de Tess qui ne s'aperçut de rien. « Je me demande ce qu'ils se disent, songea-t-il. »

« - Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour être prof, soupira-t-il doucement.

« - Comme ça, tu pourrais te rapprocher de Mitchie, encore plus vite ?

« - Exact, mais surtout comme ça, je pourrais t'avoir le numéro de Sarah, contra-t-il.

« - Ouais finalement, moi aussi, j'aimerai bien que tu sois prof, rit Jason. En attendant sa chanson n'est pas terrible, non ?

« - On peut être sûr que c'est bien son texte en tout cas, sourit Nate qui intervenait pour la première fois. Je connais peu de personne qui maîtrise aussi bien le registre de la prétention !

« - Ouais mais y en a marre de ses « Moi, je suis la meilleure » soupira Shane.

Ils rirent alors qu'elle mettait le point final à sa chanson. Par politesse, ils l'applaudirent tout comme les professeurs et le jeune homme se promit de demander son avis à la brunette lorsqu'ils seraient amis. « Si on le devient un jour, soupira-t-il mentalement. » Quand elle quitta enfin la scène, Lainey monta y présenter le prochain groupe, qui n'était autre que le duo explosif que formaient Marc et Stéphane. Ils firent rire tout le monde en arrivant tout deux déguisés en fille et chantèrent un medley de chanson d'amour perdu. Ils terminèrent leurs show par _Don't forget_ et la brunette rit joyeusement. Montant à son tour sur scène, elle sourit :

« - Ouais, bravo à eux. Et merci pour ce clin d'œil, on réglera ça lundi ! Les prochains concurrents sont Laly et Minty. On les applaudit, scanda-t-elle en s'exécutant.

Les deux filles montèrent sur scène sous l'ovation que leur faisaient leurs camarades et entreprirent de chanter, sous le regard appréciateur de la brunette.

A la fin du concours, qui fut clôturé par la prestation de Lola accompagnée de Caitlyn et de ses danseuses, et Brown monta sur scène après avoir recueillis l'avis de tout le monde, accompagné de l'équipe enseignante.

« - Allez les jeunes, on se calme quelques secondes, cria-t-il. A moins bien sûr, que vous ne vouliez pas savoir qui gagne le premier concours de cet été ?

Aussitôt, les conversations se turent et il sourit lorsqu'il entendit le professeur de chant dire :

« - La vache, on entendrait un microbe se gratter le dos !

« - En admettant qu'un microbe est un dos, la contra Lainey.

« - Tu crois que c'est invertébré, ces petites bêtes-là, demanda la jeune femme avec candeur.

« - Bah oui. T'en as jamais vu ?

« - Euh non j'avoue, j'ai jamais cherché à avoir une photo de microbes. Je me contente de les inhaler, la plupart du temps malgré moi…

« - Bon ça suffit vous deux, trancha Brown. Vous reprendrez votre débat microbique plus tard.

Elles acquiescèrent et il sourit avant de donner le nom des vainqueurs. Les professeurs avaient tous étés unanimes et sans surprise, ce fut Lola et Caitlyn qui gagnèrent le premier. Plus que ravies, elles se sautèrent dans les bras, alors que les adultes les applaudissaient avec chaleur arguant qu'elles l'avaient bien mérités.

…

Et voilà, premier concours de terminé. Bon je sais qu'habituellement, je décris les concours mais justement, j'ai plus d'idée à force, donc désolée. Et puis ce chapitre était quand même intéressant, non ? Rien que pour les cours de Mitchie mdr J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

Miss Tagada (L)


	7. Rapprochement

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Certes j'ai mis du temps à m'y mettre mais au moins le chapitre arrive aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, le titre est explicite après tout :p Merci à **marine** (Hello choupette. Ouais alors étrangement je les adore aussi les cours de Mitchie. Tu verras les prochains seront très intéressants également :p Ouais heureusement qu'il l'a finalement appelé parce que dis donc ça commençait à faire long :p Bisouilles), **Angele** (Hello miss. Rassure-toi j'ai compris ton raisonnement. Mitchie s'est simplement montée la tête toute seule, Steve s'occupait seulement de certains points :p Non ce n'est pas totalement pour rien. Ils apprennent à tenir des délais et puis elle va les faire travailler leur chanson donc… C'est pas si rien que ça… Simplement cruel je l'admets :p Ouais Shane a encore du chemin pour être amis avec son idole mais croisons les doigts hein ! Faisons comme si tu ignorais que j'aime trop les mettre ensemble pour ne pas le faire dans cette fiction :p Bisouilles), et **M** (Hello. Pas de soucis, je sais que des fois on n'ose pas donner son avis =) En fait c'est volontaire qu'on ne sache pas ce qui s'est dit entre le père et la fille. J'ai gardé les infos pour d'autres chapitres :p Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

**Disclaimer** : Comme l'a dit Jesus (selon mon dico) _Rendez à César, ce qui est à César et à Dieu ce qui appartient à Dieu_, donc, tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney. Evidemment ! Sauf les personnages qui s'appartiennent eux-mêmes. Le vent, la terre et le reste n'appartiennent à personne. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tout le monde. Traduction, hormis l'idée de base, rien n'est à moi. Et encore, j'ai travaillé cette idée en collaboration avec **chris87**. Les corrections sont de **LittleFlicka**, donc merci à elle. C'est triste finalement, y a pas grand-chose à moi. Snif ! Quant aux ajouts éventuels, je mettrais en bas à qui ça appartient.

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et son avis toujours très précieux.

**06 Rapprochement**

**Q**uand le concours fut terminé, la jeune femme resta quelques minutes près du lac, puis repartit. Seulement, comme le concours avait été excitant, les professeurs durent faire une ronde afin de s'assurer que les élèves allaient bien se coucher. Pour le moment, les quatre étaient dans le bureau du directeur qui leur donna chacun deux bungalows. Mitchie alla donc voir le premier et sourit en voyant de la lumière. S'approchant, elle les entendit rire joyeusement avant de jouer de la guitare et frappa à la porte.

« - Entrez.

« - Bonsoir, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Je viens vous rappeler que le concours étant terminé, la musique est interdite jusqu'à demain huit heures. Et naturellement, vous êtes censés dormir.

« - Euh ouais mais en fait, on vient d'avoir une super idée, commença Jason, et…

« - Et rien du tout. Tout le monde au lit. Je repasse dans pas longtemps, si vous êtes encore réveillés, je m'occupe personnellement de vous fatiguer, est-ce clair, dit-elle sérieusement.

« - Comment, demanda-t-il amusé.

« - Eh bien reste debout et tu le sauras.

Elle referma la porte aussitôt et alla au second bungalow. Une nouvelle fois la lumière était allumée mais les filles avaient le bon goût de discuter. Frappant, elle attendit quelques secondes lorsque Lola prévint qu'elles se changeaient, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

« - Au lit jeunes filles ! Vous avez gagné le concours, c'est bien mais maintenant, au lit. Je repasse dans quelques minutes m'assurer que c'est bon. Bonne nuit.

Elles le lui souhaitèrent également et la brunette partit. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'estrade et observa l'endroit. Demain, il y aurait du travail à faire pour enlever les traces de l'énorme feu.

…

« - A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'elle va trouver pour nous fatiguer, si on est encore debout, demanda Jason curieux.

« - Aucune idée, mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'être de la partie, alors bonne nuit, déclara Nate en se couchant.

« - Et toi, un tête à tête nocturne avec ta prof préférée, ça te tente ?

« - J'avoue que c'est tentant en effet, sourit Shane. Allez je te suis, mais par égard pour notre marmotte, on va éviter de parler trop fort.

Les trois rirent joyeusement, puis le plus calme cacha sa tête sous l'oreiller pour leur permettre de garder la lumière allumée. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq nouvelles minutes à la jeune femme pour revenir, et Nate rit en l'entendant frapper.

« - Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai, s'exclama-t-elle en les voyant tout deux parfaitement réveillés. Allez suivez-moi, et mettez quelque chose sur vos épaules et à vos pieds. Non mais laisser allumer alors que votre camarade dort. Quel manque cruel d'éducation, pesta-t-elle en tentant de garder son sérieux.

En effet, la jeune femme avait du mal à ne pas sourire. Leur attitude lui rappelait la sienne, quand plus jeune, sa mère lui demandait de se coucher tôt. Obéissant, ils mirent un manteau sur leur pyjama, leurs chaussures et Shane éteignit la lumière.

« - Suivez-moi !

Sans parler, elle les emmena dans les cuisines et passa devant le bungalow des gagnantes qui elles dormaient. Elle prit de quoi nettoyer le feu et leur tendit. Sans un mot, elle retourna sur l'estrade.

« - Allez hop ! Vu que visiblement la journée n'a pas été assez longue et fatigante pour vous, vous allez m'aider à nettoyer ce chantier. Commencez par le feu, je m'occupe des bancs.

Ils se regardèrent perplexes se demandant si elle était sérieuse mais elle était déjà en train de tout remettre proprement, aussi ils s'exécutèrent et Shane pesta, pour la forme.

« - Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait comme Nate. Qui va bien rire quand on va lui raconter, tiens !

« - Tu m'étonnes ! Sauf que c'est sympa, on va peut-être pouvoir lui parler un peu.

Le jeune homme le regarda septique puis risqua un œil vers la brunette qui replaçait les rondins de bois. Quand elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers eux. Ils discutaient tout en nettoyant et elle sourit. « Voilà une initiative, qui va me coûter cher mais ça en vaut la peine, songea-t-elle. » Secouant la tête, elle les rejoignit et vida la scène, rangeant les micros qui avaient servi.

Une heure plus tard, ils commençaient réellement à fatiguer, et lui demandèrent si elle n'était pas fatiguée, mais elle rit joyeusement.

« - Déjà fatigués ? Je rêve, vous ne tenez pas la distance !

« - On a pas beaucoup dormi la nuit d'avant, faut dire. La chanson qu'on a écrite pour presque rien, nous a tenu éveillés jusqu'à deux heures et…

« - Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Je vous ai prévenu. Allez courage, c'est bientôt fini. J'ai juste besoin d'un volontaire pour m'aider à ramener les micros dans la salle de danse, l'autre peut aller se coucher.

Ils se regardèrent puis Jason lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il le laissait avec son professeur et leur souhaita bonne nuit. Soupirant, Shane secoua la tête et prit la caisse de matériel qui était aux pieds de la jeune femme. Prenant les deux pieds de micros, elle ouvrit la marche. Durant les quelques minutes, qu'il leur fallut pour rejoindre la salle, ils furent silencieux puis elle ouvrit.

« - Allez pose ça dans un coin, je vais terminer. Tu peux aller te coucher, mais je repasse bientôt pour m'assurer que vous dormez ce coup-ci. Sinon il reste encore beaucoup de choses à nettoyer, et j'ai de quoi vous occuper jusqu'au petit matin, sourit-elle.

« - Je note, mais ça va, je vais t'aider pour le reste.

Elle acquiesça et posa les pieds de micros là où elle avait été les chercher plus tôt dans la journée, alors que le jeune homme rangeait le matériel. Quand tout fut à sa place, elle sourit malicieusement, puis prit les casquettes qui étaient là. Elle les plaça au sol sous l'œil intrigué du garçon qui lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait.

« - Je laisse un message à Lainey, rit-elle. Tu peux me dire si j'écris droit ?

Acquiesçant, il s'éloigna et la reprit puis quand ce fut bon, le lui dit. Le remerciant, elle lui demanda de sortir puis ferma la salle.

« - Je peux te poser une question ?

« - Bien sûr.

« - Pourquoi tu donnes des cours cet été ? Je veux dire, je ne m'en plains pas, ils sont hyper intéressants et joyeux mais… Selon la presse, tu dois sortir ton prochain album début septembre. Il est déjà prêt ?

« - Oula non ! Je dois avoir écrit deux chansons dont une hier, avoua-t-elle. En fait, je… J'ai quelques problèmes pour travailler en ce moment. L'ambiance dans laquelle je vivais n'était pas propice à l'inspiration, je me noyais sous la pression alors… Quand j'ai rencontré ton oncle au pince-fesse de TJ, et qu'il m'a dit qu'il lui manquait un prof de chant pour ouvrir le camp, j'ai proposé ma candidature. Après tout, lui avait besoin d'un pro pour vous enseigner le chant et moi j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de ma ville. Sauf que personne, pas même la presse ne sait que je suis là. Ma mère n'aurait jamais voulu que je vienne quant à mon père… Je ne sais pas trop. Enfin bon, toujours est-il que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion, pour m'éloigner. Remarque on m'aurait proposé de faire de la plongée sous-marine dans les Caraïbes, j'aurais peut-être préféré, mais ton oncle a été le premier, et le seul, à me proposer quelque chose qui me changeait de mon quotidien alors j'ai accepté. Pourquoi, tu aurais préféré quelqu'un d'autre ?

« - Non, assura-t-il. Habituellement, les cours sont plus sérieux, c'est vrai mais avec toi au moins, on sait à quoi s'attendre. Tu ne nous fais pas juste cours, tu nous parles de la complexité de faire une carrière, on apprend à travailler sous pression pour tenir des délais, et puis le cours sur le ridicule était sympa.

« - Ravie de l'apprendre. Crois-moi, ce ne sera pas le seul. Enfin sur le ridicule si, mais je vais vous faire travailler d'autres points qui risquent de vous arriver, afin de vous préparer au mieux à ce qu'il vous attend. Et puis, peut-être que je vais avoir un coup de foudre musical. Enfin, j'en ai déjà eu un, mais un second ne me déplairait pas.

« - Ah ouais ? Tu veux dire, qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un qui va avoir la chance de travailler avec toi sur un duo ?

« - Non, plutôt, si elle est d'accord, sur l'album complet. Mais j'en parlerais à cette personne avant de te dire de qui, il s'agit.

« - Sûrement de Tess, pouffa-t-il sans le vouloir. Après tout, sa mère est super connue, non ?

« - En effet, TJ n'est plus à présenter, mais non je n'aime pas vraiment le style de Tess. Elle a une belle voix et beaucoup de talent mais elle manque cruellement de confiance en elle. Qui cache une vraie carence affective. Non la personne dont je parle sait ce qu'elle veut, et où elle va. Bon te voilà devant ton bungalow. Bonne nuit Shane.

« - Merci, bonne nuit également. Et promis, je me couche. Non parce que là, je suis mort.

Souriant, elle acquiesça et rejoignit son bungalow en songeant à sa vie. Selon Maria, Connie avait beaucoup de mal à gérer sa soudaine absence et la brunette s'en voulut. Aussi, elle alluma son ordinateur et lui écrivit un mail dans lequel, elle s'expliquait, puis se coucha, éreintée.

Seulement cinq heures plus tard, elle fut réveillée par quelqu'un frappant à sa porte et se leva. Se coiffant sommairement, elle alla ouvrir tout en s'étirant. Brown l'observa et lui demanda de combien de temps elle aurait besoin pour se préparer avant le nettoyage du concours. Question qui la fit rire.

« - J'ai trouvé deux rebelles hier, ils m'ont aidé à tout ranger, t'en fais pas, c'est propre. Faut juste peut-être voir pour laver les traces du feu, tout le reste c'est fait. Pour plus de détails, demande à ton neveu et à Jason ce qu'ils faisaient à une heure du mat'.

Il rit et s'excusa de l'avoir réveillé mais elle secoua la tête. Il était huit heures et elle avait prévue quelque chose aujourd'hui. Refermant la porte, elle fila sous la douche et se lava avec une eau plus froide qu'à l'ordinaire, puis s'habilla. Elle mit un débardeur blanc et ajouta une tunique rouge tout en dentelle sur un pantacourt en jeans. Plaçant une ceinture sur sa taille, elle enfila ses tongs rouges, puis sortit de son bungalow. Elle croisa Nate en chemin et par acquis de conscience lui demanda si ses amis dormaient encore, ce qu'il confirma. Riant, elle prit la direction du bungalow. Avant d'entrer, elle lui demanda la permission et il lui demanda deux minutes afin de s'assurer que ses amis étaient couverts puis l'invita. Le remerciant, elle ouvrit les volets en grand sans qu'ils ne bougent.

« - Tu permets que je te l'emprunte, demanda-t-elle en désignant sa guitare.

Perplexe, il acquiesça et elle la prit contre elle. Sans prévenir, elle se mit à jouer un morceau qu'elle avait composé quelques mois plus tôt. Celui-ci était si rythmé qu'ils se réveillèrent d'un bond, hurlant à leur ami de faire moins de bruit mais celui-ci se défendit, arguant, avec raison que ce n'était pas lui. La jeune femme signala sa présence en riant joyeusement et quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, pour la regarder, elle leur dit bonjour.

« - Debout, c'est l'heure. Hier vous faisiez les fiers à vouloir vous coucher après les autres, et bien maintenant, c'est l'heure de passer en caisse messieurs.

« - On a déjà payé hier en rangeant le concours, soupira Jason en bâillant.

Seulement elle fut intransigeante et reprit son morceau jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent enfin de sortir du lit, dès qu'elle serait partit puisque le jeune homme lui signala qu'il n'avait pas de pyjama. Les joues légèrement rouges, elle sortit et rejoignit le réfectoire de bonne humeur. Le repas était sur le point d'être desservi et elle prit rapidement de quoi se nourrir avant de ressortir. Machinalement, et parce que sa chambre l'ennuyait, elle alla dans sa salle de cours, où elle mangea dans le calme de la pièce. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas dix heures arriver, et sursauta quand son portable sonna. Décrochant, elle en oublia de regarder qui appelait et fut surprise d'entendre sa mère. Durant quelques minutes, elle s'enquit de sa santé et de son moral, puis commença à lui parler de son album, lui demandant si elle pourrait s'échapper le temps de l'enregistrer.

« - Et enregistrer quoi maman ? Je te signale qu'avec toutes vos disputes, je n'ai pas pu écrire une seule chanson de potable en trois mois, explosa-t-elle. Si je suis venue au camp, c'est pour avoir la paix et ne plus entendre parler de cet album qui ne verra peut-être jamais le jour. Je recommence seulement à retrouver l'inspiration, alors j'enregistrerais quand tout sera écrit et mit en musique. Pour le moment, j'ai un texte, qui ne vaut pas grand-chose, mentit-elle. Laisse-moi le temps de travailler ! Et quand j'aurais de quoi travailler, je te ferais signe… Et avec papa, ça va mieux, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

Manque de chance, Connie lui confirma qu'ils divorçaient bel et bien, avant de lui assurer qu'elle n'était en rien en cause. Leurs visions de la vie s'étaient éloignées, et s'ils restaient ensemble, ils finiraient par se haïr. Mitchie finit par comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas sauver sa famille et cette nouvelle l'attrista légèrement. Aussi, quand elle raccrocha, elle sortit de la salle, et rejoignit son bungalow. Reprenant son bloc, elle chercha la chanson qu'elle avait écrite suite à l'annonce du divorce de ses parents, et la relisant, imagina une mélodie qui lui convint, aussi elle la nota, composant ainsi sa seconde chanson en deux jours. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi productive, mais elle savait bien que le plus gros restait à faire.

A quatorze heures, elle quitta donc sa chambre et après être passé rapidement manger quelque chose aux cuisines, prit la direction du bungalow trois. Frappant, elle sourit à Caitlyn et lui demanda si elle pouvait lui parler quelques minutes. Comme elle était seule, elle l'invita à entrer et referma derrière elle.

« - Voilà, j'ai pensé à ce que tu m'as fait écouter le week-end dernier et j'aurais un service à te demander, lui expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

« - Quoi donc ? Assieds-toi.

« - Merci, dit-elle en prenant place. C'est simple. Je dois sortir un single rapidement, ou au moins en avoir une ébauche seulement tout ce qui est production, j'y connais rien. Composer et écrire, ça c'est de mon ressort mais la suite… Je crains d'avoir besoin de ton aide. Tu serais d'accord ?

« - Attends bosser avec toi ? J'achète, fit-elle ravie.

« - Attends avant de crier victoire. Pour le moment, ce serait juste au camp, et sans contrat malheureusement, je n'en ai pas avec moi. Seulement si, comme je le pense, ce qu'on va faire sera bon, il se pourrait bien que je te propose quelque chose de plus officiel dès la fin du camp en août. Même si dans tous les cas, tu toucheras quelque chose pour le travail que tu auras fourni si tu m'aides pour la chanson. On signera juste ce contrat le soir du concours final. Ma mère viendra, c'est certain, rien que pour s'assurer que je rentre chez moi, je lui demanderais d'en préparer un. T'es d'accord ?

« - Oh eh bien… Toujours, rit-elle. On commence quand ?

« - Maintenant, si tu n'as rien de prévue ? Mais je suis une artiste difficile je te préviens.

« - ça tombe bien, je suis du genre très perfectionniste.

Elles rirent, et la brunette lui demanda quelques instants le temps d'aller chercher ce dont elle avait besoin. Lorsqu'elle revint, la jeune femme était en train de parler au téléphone avec sa mère. Lui faisant signe qu'elle en avait pour quelques minutes, elle assura à sa mère qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle mangeait correctement, avant de lui annoncer qu'elle avait gagné le concours de la veille.

Quand elle raccrocha, la brunette était occupée à écrire quelque chose aussi, songeant que c'était la chanson sur laquelle, elles allaient travailler, elle la laissa tranquille. Deux minutes plus tard, elle lui tendit le papier et la jeune femme rit en voyant que c'était un papier qui assurait que le travail qu'elles allaient faire ensemble serait reconnu.

« - C'est plus un papier qui assure que tu auras bien un contrat à la fin de l'été, ne serait-ce que pour cette chanson. Un accord officiel sur papier. Pour t'assurer que je ne compte pas te rouler dans la farine. C'est même assez officiel pour être reconnu devant les tribunaux si jamais je venais à utiliser ton travail sans ta permission, c'est dire ! Tu lis et si t'es d'accord tu signes. En échange, tu gardes tout ça secret. Je ne veux pas que les élèves sachent qu'on bosse ensemble.

« - Pour éviter d'être harcelée pour un duo, demanda-t-elle en signant.

« - Entre autre chose… Disons que pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore fait le tour de toutes les voix. Certaines me plaisent bien, d'autres pas du tout, et je n'ai pas envie de rendre des comptes.

Se mettant d'accord, la jeune femme rangea le papier dans son tiroir et Mitchie lui joua ce qu'elle avait écrit la veille tout en chantant.

« - _La vie n'est pas cruelle. / Elle est juste elle. / Si elle te paraît grise aujourd'hui. / Demain elle peut te sourire. / Restes toi-même quoi qu'il arrive. / Tu pourrais bien être surpris. / Il faut parfois qu'un petit rien. / Pour que tout devienne clair. / Le sourire d'un inconnu peut te rendre le tien. / Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? / N'aie pas peur de rire / Et si on te montre du doigt / Prends sur toi / Et garde le sourire._

Tandis qu'elle chantait, Caitlyn écouta le morceau cherchant un tempo qui pourrait aller, puis quand elle eut fini, l'applaudit. Elle lui donna son avis, qu'elle espérait objectif, puis elle lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait exactement. Soupirant, Mitchie lui expliqua la couleur qu'elle voulait donner à son nouvel album. Elle y réfléchissait depuis quelques jours et elle avait envie de montrer qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille de quatorze ans qui obéit systématiquement à tout le monde. A présent, elle voulait qu'on voit qu'elle était indépendante, sûre de ses choix, même si elle avait réussi à garder son âme d'enfant. Tout au long de son monologue, Caitlyn l'écouta, et lui fit écouter une idée qui lui était venue. La jeune chanteuse l'écouta en souriant mais le refusa. Sans trop savoir pourquoi il ne lui convenait pas.

Elles y travaillèrent durant trois heures et Caitlyn comprit ce qu'elle avait voulu dire en disant qu'elle était une artiste difficile. Elle trouvait des défauts à tous les morceaux, mais loin d'être énervée, ça fit rire la productrice.

« - Dis donc, comment tu fais pour enregistrer, si rien ne te plait ?

« - Je te l'ai dit, je suis difficile. Plus la chanson me plait plus je cherche un son nouveau, unique. _Don't forget_, j'ai du mettre un mois avant de trouver ce que je voulais. A l'inverse, _Remember me_, qui était plus une idée de ma mère, en trois heures elle était enregistrée. Et cette chanson, elle me plait, énormément.

« - Je comprends… Attends, j'ai une idée, laisse-moi juste deux minutes.

La brunette acquiesça et reprit l'autre chanson qui traitait de ce qu'elle appelait, l'éclatement de son monde. Elle travailla dessus durant vingt minutes puis Caitlyn lui fit écouter ce qu'elle venait de créer. Aussitôt la brunette sourit et sans réfléchir reprit son texte qu'elle chanta en jouant de la guitare. A la fin elles se regardèrent et la jeune femme sourit.

« - J'ai plus qu'à trouver quelque chose pour m'enregistrer et ça sera bon.

« - Bah si tu peux trouver un micro, j'ai ce qu'il te faut dans mon portable. Depuis l'année dernière, je fais les enregistrements des chansons des uns et des autres. Comme ça, ils gardent une trace de leur travail.

Elle rit et lui proposa d'attendre que le repas soit commencé pour enregistrer la chanson dans la salle de danse ou l'acoustique était la meilleure. La jeune femme acquiesça et elles se donnèrent rendez-vous à dix-neuf heures. Ressortant, Mitchie se mit à exécuter quelques pas de danse, songeant que sa carrière n'était finalement pas terminée. Lainey la vit et vint à sa rencontre.

« - Alors comme ça, tu sais pas danser ?

« - Je connais deux trois pas, c'est tout, fit-elle comme une enfant prise en faute.

Seulement, elle vit bien que la jeune femme ne la crut pas et rit doucement. Quand elle se calma, elle lui avoua qu'elle avait fait trois ans de danse classique enfant avant de prendre quelques cours de danse moderne. A présent, elle avait arrêté bien sûr mais grâce à son chorégraphe, elle continuait d'apprendre. Elles restèrent à discuter jusque dix-neuf heures puis Lainey lui proposa d'aller manger.

« - J'arrive plus tard, j'ai un rendez-vous avant avec quelqu'un.

« - Avec qui, Shane ?

« - Non pas vraiment. Je crois que ça l'a épuisé notre tête à tête cette nuit. Au fait, t'as aimé mon message ?

« - C'était toi les casquettes qui m'ont salués quand je suis entrée ?

« - Evidemment. Qui voulais-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Elles rirent puis Lainey partit la laissant seule. Quand elle arriva dans le réfectoire, elle nota que le neveu de Brown était présent et fut rassurée. Elle avait bien vu qu'il la regardait souvent et elle se promit de lui demander, le plus subtilement possible s'il lui plaisait. « Si d'aventure, ils passent de plus en plus de temps ensemble, songea-t-elle. »

Dès que Caitlyn arriva, elle ouvrit la salle et les enfermèrent. Elles installèrent tout, puis la brunette attendit que son élève lui dise quand c'était bon.

« - La qualité ne sera pas optimal, tu t'en doutes, rassures-moi, dit-elle tout en se préparant.

« - Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas. Il me faut juste une base de travail que je peux envoyer. Quand je retournerais en studio, on nettoiera la bande ou on refera l'enregistrement si c'est vraiment mauvais mais j'en doute.

Elle acquiesça et quand ce fut prêt lui fit signe. Aussitôt la musique raisonna dans la pièce et Mitchie enregistra d'abord la partie guitare puis dut attendre quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de chanter.

Elles finirent peu avant vingt heures, et Caitlyn lui fit écouter le résultat final. Le casque sur une oreille, la brunette dodelina doucement la tête en rythme, gardant cependant un visage impassible. A la fin de l'écoute, elles firent quelques arrangements afin de pouvoir mettre en valeur certains passages de la chanson ou de guitare, avant qu'elle ne soit complètement satisfaite.

« - Eh bé écoutes, pour de l'enregistrement amateur, moi ça me convient. Je vais peut-être t'en demander trop mais tu peux la mettre sur cd ?

« - Ah non désolée, là c'est pas de mon ressort.

« - Pas grave, attends j'ai de quoi le faire, je vais chercher mon ordinateur.

Elle sortit aussitôt et courut jusqu'à sa chambre, alors que la jeune femme restait au milieu de la pièce. Elle reprit le morceau sur lequel elle travaillait avant l'arrivée de la jeune femme alors que ses camarades passaient devant la fenêtre. Frappant au carreau, Lola lui demanda si elle pouvait entrer et elle haussa les épaules. Dans le doute, elle préféra sortir et discuta quelques minutes avec elles, avant que Mitchie n'arrive.

« - On y retourne, demanda Caitlyn amusée.

« - Promis, y en a pour cinq minutes grand max, t'es libre après.

Elle rit mais la suivit. Refermant, elles mirent le son au minimum afin que personne ne sache ce qu'elles faisaient puis, quand ce fut bon, Caitlyn mit le fichier en sureté et éteignit son portable. Saluant la jeune productrice, elle rejoignit ses amis et rit quand ils lui demandèrent où elle avait passé la journée, alors que Mitchie sortait tranquillement. Rejoignant le réfectoire, son ordinateur sous le bras, elle salua ses collègues qui lui posèrent les mêmes questions.

« - Je bossais ma musique et j'ai eu besoin d'un coup de pouce, c'est tout. J'ai raté quelque chose ?

Brown lui assura que non avant de repartir. Il voulait discuter avec son neveu quelques minutes et laissa les trois filles entre elles. Ne voulant pas leur raconter l'enregistrement de la musique, elle sourit simplement, admettant qu'une élève l'avait aidé sans entrer dans les détails.

La soirée fut calme et elle se coucha rapidement, sentant le sommeil la gagner. Aussi elle se réveilla bien trop tôt à son goût mais en forme. Se levant, elle prit sa douche et s'habilla dans le but d'aller courir. Seulement, alors qu'elle s'attachait les cheveux, elle croisa le reflet de son ordinateur et changea d'avis. Le prenant, elle alla dans la salle de danse et s'enferma. Mettant la musique le moins fort possible, elle s'échauffa d'abord, puis commença à danser dessus.

Shane sortit de son bungalow sans bruit alors que huit heures sonnaient à peine. S'étant couché tôt, par manque de sommeil, il s'était levé également tôt et grimaça en songeant que le camp serait désert pendant encore une heure au moins. « Même Brown doit encore roupiller, songea-t-il en se dirigeant vers le réfectoire. » Seulement, il s'arrêta en voyant la jeune femme danser dans la salle. L'observant, il admira sa grâce et dut se retenir pour ne pas signaler sa présence. Bientôt deux semaines, qu'il la côtoyait tous les jours et il n'était pas encore certain d'être plus qu'un élève pour elle. Bien sûr, il était fan de son travail et elle le savait mais il avait espéré que le fait qu'ils soient tout deux au même endroit durant huit semaines les rapprocherait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne la vit pas se tourner.

…

Elle s'arrêta en le voyant face à la salle qu'il fixait sans la voir et sourit. S'approchant, elle frappa au carreau et eut un léger sourire en le voyant sursauter. Lui faisant signe de la suivre, elle traversa la salle et l'ouvrit.

« - Bonjour Shane. Déjà debout ?

« - Salut. Euh ouais, je me suis couché trop tôt hier. Et toi ?

« - J'ai la même excuse, rit-elle en lui proposant d'entrer. Alors que faisais-tu devant la salle ? Tu m'espionnais ?

« - Non, s'exclama-t-il. Je passais juste, pour rejoindre le réfectoire, sans envie parce qu'à cette heure, je pensais être le seul debout. Surtout un dimanche !

« - T'inquiètes, je te taquinais. Mais en effet, il ne doit pas y avoir grand monde !

« - C'est pour ça que tu danses ?

« - Disons que je profite que la salle est libre pour continuer à travailler mon prochain album. Donc inventer aussi la chorégraphie de mes danseuses. Et c'est du boulot ! Habituellement, c'est Bruno qui s'en charge mais j'ai laissé le staff à Yuma, où j'habite, expliqua-t-elle, alors je bosse en solo.

« - Tu vis en Arizona, s'exclama-t-il surpris.

« - Euh oui, fit-elle étonnée. Pourquoi, c'est grave ?

« - Hein ? Non, non du tout, je suis juste étonné de savoir que je vis dans le même état que toi. Mais à plusieurs miles rassures-toi. Plus de cinq heures de route, à vue de nez !

« - Je le saurais, rit-elle en faisant une pirouette. Tu vis où alors ?

« - Avec Nate et Jason, on vit à Grand Canyon Village. Au nord quoi !

« - Je vois. J'ai fait un concert à Page, récemment. J'imagine que c'est là-bas que tu es allé me voir ?

« - On peut rien te cacher, rit-il.

« - En effet, se vanta-t-elle avant de rire. Alors dis-moi l'artiste, ça te dirait de m'aider ? Pour ma chorégraphie. J'ai vu que tu savais danser !

« - Si t'as pas peur que je t'écrases les pieds !

Elle rit joyeusement lui assurant qu'elle était prête à prendre le risque, et lui demanda d'enlever ses chaussures, elle-même étant pieds nus. Il acquiesça et elle le guida dans ses échauffements puis elle remit la chanson au début, lui faisant d'abord écouter afin qu'il s'imprègne du rythme, puis lui montra les pas qu'elle avait déjà trouvé. A un moment cependant, il grimaça en la voyant faire une pirouette avant de s'accroupir pour se relever aussitôt.

« - T'as pas peur qu'elles se cassent quelque chose en faisant ça ?

« - Tu parles, elles font bien pire ! Sarah est un fan de hip hop, à tel point qu'elle vous donnerait mal partout rien qu'avec une démo, quant à Maria, elle fait de la gym depuis bébé. Elle est plus souple qu'un carambar qui serait resté trop longtemps au soleil. Euh, la comparaison est d'elle, dit-elle en rougissant alors qu'il riait. Mais vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu ferais à la place.

Son rire mourut aussitôt. Depuis toujours il se savait chanteur mais pas danseur. C'était simple, il détestait, sauf s'il s'agissait de danser avec une fille. Mais pour tout ce qui était chorégraphie, il préférait éviter. Seulement, il se sentit piqué au vif, et réfléchit quelques secondes à un pas plus simple, puis fit une pirouette avant de sauter simplement en l'air. C'était la spécialité de Jason, sauter en l'air armé de sa guitare. Seulement il eut la vague impression que ça donnait mieux avec.

« - Mouais, Maria pourrait le faire, mais Sarah n'a aucun instrument navrée. Ceci dit, pendant l'instrumental, je vais le placer, en attendant, si tu veux bien, on garde mon pas.

Il fit mine de réfléchir avant d'acquiescer en riant. Vexée, elle lui tapa dans l'épaule avant de rire avec lui. Se calmant, elle remit la musique au début, et ils reprirent les pas. A un moment, elle bloquait ne réussissant pas à trouver quelque chose qui lui convenait et se tourna vers lui pour lui demander s'il avait une idée, seulement, il ne s'en aperçut pas et tenant un micro imaginaire, fit semblant de chanter. Elle contint son rire quelques secondes puis rit de bon cœur, quand il nota qu'elle le fixait. Les joues rouges, il tenta de s'expliquer mais elle le devança :

« - Alors là bravo ! Question ridicule, tu viens de frapper fort ! Tu me faisais ça en cours, j'aurais applaudis, rit-elle.

« - Euh je sais pas trop comment, je dois prendre le truc là !

« - Comme un compliment rassures-toi. J'aime beaucoup rire et ça m'arrive très facilement, donc t'étonnes pas. En général ça signifie que j'apprécie la personne.

Il posa la main sur son cœur faisant mine d'être plus que touché, ce qui la fit, une nouvelle fois rire. Quand elle réussit à se calmer, elle sourit :

« - Dis donc, je ne sais pas si ton oncle te l'a déjà dit, mais t'as vraiment un grain ! Une fois encore, c'est un compliment.

« - Merci, ça me touche encore plus, sourit-il.

« - Idiot ! T'es toujours comme ça ?

« - Non, avoua-t-il. En général, je fais moins l'idiot mais… Mais rien oublies.

« - Non vas-y dis, je t'en prie.

« - C'est juste que tu m'intimides en fait. Je sais jamais trop comment je peux me comporter face à toi et du coup, je me dis qu'en faisant le pitre, si jamais je vais trop loin, je pourrais faire passer ça dans une blague et…

« - Et, demanda-t-elle alors qu'il laissait sa phrase en suspens.

« - Et en fait, j'aime beaucoup ton rire. Quand je l'entends je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder et de sourire. Il est très communicatif !

Elle rougit et le remercia sincèrement touchée. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle s'approcha et embrassa sa joue, pour ce compliment. Ils se regardèrent légèrement gênés puis elle lui proposa de reprendre la chorégraphie, et il acquiesça sans savoir que Brown passa au même instant.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le réfectoire à midi, le directeur lui fit signe et elle le rejoignit sans passer chercher de quoi manger. S'asseyant, elle nota son regard sérieux et lui demanda :

« - Un problème ?

« - Ce matin, tu donnais un cours particulier ?

« - Euh non, pas à ma connaissance. J'ai passée la matinée à chercher une chorégraphie pour ma nouvelle chanson et ton neveu m'a aidé pourquoi ? Je n'aurais pas dû, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« - Disons que j'aimerais que tu te contentes de leur donner des cours de chants, et d'éviter tout copinage. Surtout avec Shane ! Ou ses deux amis !

« - Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est fan de ce que je fais et qu'il aime bien me faire rire ?

« - Disons que je connais mon neveu.

« - Alors, je suis désolée de t'apprendre que si je ne le connais, heureusement, pas aussi bien que toi, je leur ai tous dit, dès le départ qu'en dehors des cours, ils pouvaient me parler normalement me tutoyer et tout, puisque j'ai leur âge. Donc je copine avec tout le monde, mais si ça peut te rassurer, je vais éviter d'être seule avec lui. Ça te convient, sourit-elle.

« - Ai-je le choix ?

« - Oui, tu peux éviter d'agir comme ma mère et me faire confiance. Ne t'en fais pas, même si je parle beaucoup avec tout le monde, je n'oublie malheureusement pas, que je suis super connue en dehors de ce camp et que certains essaieront de se servir de moi. J'ose juste espérer que ton neveu n'en fera pas partie. Parce que ça distendrait les liens qu'on entretient toi et moi, et je t'apprécie beaucoup Brown ! T'as quand même été le premier à croire en moi, hormis mes parents.

« - Et tu restes ma pensionnaire préférée ! Mais rassures-toi, Shane n'est pas un profiteur. Juste un fan et un grand rêveur.

« - Alors laisse-le rêver ! C'est aussi mon rôle en tant qu'artiste non ? Les faire rêver tout en restant accessible.

Le fondateur du camp n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer puisqu'elle lui venait de lui dire le premier conseil qu'il lui avait donné lors de son été en temps qu'élève. Restez accessibles ! « Le second étant de ne jamais oublier, qu'ils peuvent lui reprendre ce qu'ils lui donnent, songea-t-il en l'observant distraitement aller se chercher de quoi manger. » Néanmoins, il croisa le regard de son neveu et lui fit signe qu'il l'avait à l'œil.

Le voyant, Shane soupira longuement. Il subissait déjà un interrogatoire en règle de la part de ses amis, et de certains pensionnaires qui lui demandaient tous ce qu'il y avait entre la prof de chant et lui et il avait beau répéter qu'il n'y avait rien, personne ne semblait le croire. « Pas même mon oncle, songea-t-il amer. » Se promettant d'en toucher deux mots à la brunette si jamais on ne le lâchait pas, il reprit son repas, ratant de ce fait, le regard qu'elle lui lança.

La jeune femme se demandait pourquoi Brown avait tenu à la mettre en garde contre lui. Elle avait passé la matinée avec lui, à rire et à discuter tout en dansant. Et à aucun moment, il n'avait été trop loin, ou irrespectueux. Au contraire. Il s'excusait dès qu'il pensait aller trop loin comme après le compliment qu'il lui avait fait sur son rire. « Je ne vois même pas pourquoi, il a retiré ses mots, songea-t-elle souriant à son assiette. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il me draguait ou autre ? Peut-être après tout… Ouais peut-être que je lui plais et que c'est pour ça que Brown refuse que je sois amie avec lui. Non, c'est idiot. Mignon comme il est, il doit avoir une copine près de chez lui. Voir même toute une cour d'admiratrices, sourit-elle. Non même dans l'éventualité où il me plairait, je n'aurais aucune chance en tant que fille. Peut-être en tant que princesse de la musique pop-rock mais là ça ne m'intéresse plus. Andy m'a suffit. » Songeant à son dernier copain, elle soupira tragiquement et Lainey se moqua d'elle, décrétant qu'elle pourrait faire tous les vœux qu'elle voudrait, la qualité de la nourriture ne changerait pas, ce qui les fit rire.

…

Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est terminé. Alors avant que vous me le fassiez remarquer, oui, il est plus court que le précédent, mais que voulez-vous, je ne vois pas quoi rajouter d'autre alors… J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous a plu quand même. Pour ma part, le cours de danse privé reste ce que je préfère !

Miss Tagada (L)


	8. Rumeurs et soirée pyjama

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello, hello. Oui il est tard je sais mais bon vous avez de la lecture pour le petit-déjeuner c'est bien non ? Et puis vous allez adorer certaines scènes de ce chapitre donc… (Oui effectivement, je justifie très mal ce petit retard mais bon j'ai pas d'excuses sauf que le don de plaquettes que j'ai fait hier m'a achevé donc… :p ) merci à **M** (Salut salut. Oui je me doute que Connie t'insupporte et si je m'écoutais je te ferais une liste de tout ce qui va d'avantage t'insupporter chez elle mais je préfère te laisser le découvrir de toi-même :p Oui j'avoue j'ai adoré la punition de mon côté :p Les conséquences moins par contre :p Bisouilles), **marine** (Hello miss. Ouais Shane est tout mignon avec son idole, j'adore ce Shane timide face à elle, ça change de celui que je fais à chaque fois. :p Ouais ils se rapprochent mais c'est franchement lent faut bien l'admettre :p J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira mais une partie de la soirée pyjama… Tu vas l'adorer c'est certain :p Bisouilles) **Miss Morgane** (Hello toi. Ouais alors avec tout ça je sais pas si tu as aimé le chapitre ou pas :p Bisouilles), et **Angele** (Hello miss. Ouais en effet, ils se rapprochent et je crois que c'est du en partie à la surveillance que Shane subit. Parce que sans ça, il serait un élève comme les autres mais vu qu'elle doit « se méfier de ce grand rêveur », forcément, elle y réfléchit et se demande pourquoi et donc a envie de le connaître. (Enfin c'est ce que je voulais écrire mais je crois pas être douée pour ça :p), oui Mitchie sans son amie Caitlyn c'est bizarre je trouve donc… Ouais Connie est vraiment chiante dans cette fiction et c'est plutôt rare que je la fasse comme ça en fait. (A ce jour, je l'ai fait aussi chiante que ça dans une seule autre fiction :p) Bisouilles), pour leurs reviews sur le chapitrE.

**Disclaimer** : Comme l'a dit Jesus (selon mon dico) _Rendez à César, ce qui est à César et à Dieu ce qui appartient à Dieu_, donc, tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney. Evidemment ! Sauf les personnages qui s'appartiennent eux-mêmes. Le vent, la terre et le reste n'appartiennent à personne. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tout le monde. Traduction, hormis l'idée de base, rien n'est à moi. Et encore, j'ai travaillé cette idée en collaboration avec **chris87**. Les corrections sont de **LittleFlicka**, donc merci à elle. C'est triste finalement, y a pas grand-chose à moi. Snif ! Quant aux ajouts éventuels, je mettrais en bas à qui ça appartient.

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et son avis toujours très précieux.

**07 Rumeurs et soirée pyjama**

**M**itchie passa le repas à rire joyeusement avec ses collègues si bien qu'elle en oublia les recommandations de Brown sur son neveu. Elle ne retenait qu'un seul point. Grâce à Shane elle avait bien avancé sa chorégraphie et elle aurait peut-être la chance de tout terminer pour la fin de l'été. C'était du moins ce qu'elle espérait. Même si elle doutait qu'en deux mois, elle réussirait à écrire encore dix chansons. « D'un point de vue purement théorique, c'est jouable, songea-t-elle. Seulement, entre mes cours, les concours et tout, ça va être short. Même en bossant dessus dès que j'ai une minute de libre. Ou alors, faudrait que… je propose de chanter plusieurs duos avec les élèves mais là, ça craint ! » Soupirant, elle se leva et prit la direction de son bungalow sans voir les regards intrigués que lui jetaient plusieurs pensionnaires. Parmi eux, Shane.

Au contraire d'elle, il savait très bien, la raison des regards. Certains les avaient vu danser seuls dans la salle de danse et certaines filles, s'étaient déjà imaginées une histoire secrète entre eux, et s'étaient empressées de colporter ce fait. Fait; qu'il passait son temps à démentir, assurant qu'il n'était même pas certain qu'ils soient amis. Certes, ils avaient travaillé ensemble durant trois heures officiellement, puisqu'il était resté près de cinq heures avec elle, mais ils n'avaient fait que danser, sans aucun contact. Elle lui apprenait des pas, ou bien l'imitait quand il en faisait un. Ils avaient dansé sur sa chanson d'abord puis, quand elle n'avait plus eu d'idée, ils s'étaient contentés de danser sur des classiques. « Seul regret, songea-t-il, je n'ai pas osé lui proposer de mettre _Don't forget_. » Depuis qu'il l'avait entendu, il adorait cette chanson et l'écoutait souvent. Il connaissait son histoire mais lorsqu'il l'entendait chanter, il avait l'impression qu'elle se livrait totalement à eux, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer de plus belle.

« - Je file bosser un texte, on se voit au bungalow, dit-il à l'adresse de ses amis en se levant.

« - Ouais, et n'en profite pas pour coincer Mitchie dans un coin.

« - Jason ? Rends-moi service, et ferme-là !

Sur ces mots, il quitta la salle et partit de son côté, rejoignant son bungalow. Il ne resta cependant pas seul longtemps puisqu'on frappa à la porte. Ayant décidé d'être feignant, il indiqua que c'était ouvert, et regarda Caitlyn lui faire face.

« - Salut.

« - Salut. Tu vas bien, demanda-t-il.

« - Ouais. Je peux te déranger deux minutes ?

Il acquiesça et elle ferma la porte derrière elle. S'asseyant sur le lit, elle sourit.

« - Je vous ai vu Mitchie et toi ce matin en train de danser et je me demandais…

« - Pitié, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, rit-il pour masquer sa lassitude. On n'est même pas amis, elle et moi, ou juste ça. En aucun cas, on vit une histoire d'amour secrète à La Roméo et Juliette !

« - Je le sais ça. Et te vexes pas, mais ça se voit que vous n'êtes pas ensemble. Hey, s'exclama-t-elle quand il la fixa incrédule. Je suis une fille, et je sors beaucoup. Je sais les regards qu'on se lance au début d'une histoire et les regards que vous vous échangez sont juste agréables. Y a ni tendresse, ni amour dedans.

« - Ok. Alors si ce n'est pas pour demander si on est ensemble, pourquoi es-tu là ?

« - Et bien, je voulais juste savoir sur quoi vous dansiez ?

« - Au début sur une nouvelle chanson, je crois, je l'ai jamais entendue et elle cherchait une choré. Après on a mis un peu de tout. Pourquoi ?

« - La première chanson ça donnait pas un truc du genre : _Il faut parfois qu'un petit rien. / Pour que tout devienne clair. / Le sourire d'un inconnu peut te rendre le tien. / Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?_... A quelques mots près ?

« - En fait, c'était exactement ça à un moment. Comment tu le sais ?

« - Elle me l'a chanté hier. Tu aimes ?

« - Ouais, c'est nouveau et ça reste dans son genre. Perso, si ça sort en deux titres, tu peux être certain que j'achète. Et toi ?

Elle hocha la tête, en décrétant que la bande son était géniale. Ce n'était pas de la vantardise mais elle ne voyait pas comment lui demander implicitement son avis, sans dévoiler qu'elle l'avait composé, aussi elle fut rassurée quand il lui dit qu'il accrochait complètement. Il ignorait qu'il faisait face à la compositrice bien évidemment et lorsque Nate et Jason arrivèrent une demi-heure après, ils parlaient du devoir qu'elle leur avait donné mercredi. Coupant court, elle s'excusa et rejoignit son bungalow.

La jeune femme faisait face à son public. Elle les salua joyeusement, les remerciant d'être venu et leur promit de leur jouer sa nouvelle chanson malheureusement au moment où la musique débuta, elle en oublia les paroles et regarda ses choristes. Loin de s'apercevoir de son trouble, les deux filles chantaient en chœurs qu'elles avaient un appel. Il lui fallut deux minutes avant de comprendre que c'était son téléphone qui la réveillait et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la sonnerie s'arrêta d'elle-même. Grognant, elle prit l'objet, voulant savoir qui l'avait dérangé dans son songe mais soupira en s'apercevant que c'était seulement l'heure qu'elle se lève. Sortant de ses couvertures, elle prit une douche puis s'habilla d'une petite robe blanche. S'attachant les cheveux en une queue sur le côté, elle mit une ceinture sur sa taille, enfila sa paire de bottes à talon et sortit les feuilles dans la main. Rejoignant le réfectoire, elle les posa à sa place puis alla se servir, saluant les pensionnaires qu'elle croisait. Réfléchissant à son cours, elle n'entendit pas les rires discrets dans son dos.

« - Elle s'est faite toute belle pour son nouveau _boyfriend_, visiblement, sourit Tess.

« - Ouais. Reste à savoir si sa tenue va plaire à Shane, rit Peggy.

Les deux filles partagèrent un sourire complice, et eurent un léger rire lorsqu'il entra accompagné de ses amis.

« - Hey Shane, l'apostropha la blonde quand il passa près d'elle.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tess, soupira-t-il visiblement ennuyé.

« - Juste savoir, tu aimes la tenue de ta nouvelle copine ? Non parce que comme elle a toujours le bon look, va falloir que tu assures aussi de ton côté non ?

« - De quoi tu parles, intervint Nate.

« - De son idylle avec Mitchie tiens ! Comme si c'était encore un secret. C'est plutôt une chance que tu sois le neveu du directeur. T'as pas mal d'avantages !

« - Malheureusement, si je venais à commettre un meurtre, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le cacherait, alors fous-moi la paix, dit-il sèchement. Mitchie et moi ne sommes même pas amis, ou tout juste. Y a rien de plus.

« - Un problème, s'enquit la brunette.

En effet, alors qu'elle levait le nez, elle avait vu l'attroupement et étant le seul professeur de présent, elle était allée régler l'affaire.

« - Rien, souffla-t-il les joues rouges. Une divergence d'opinion.

« - Je lui demandais simplement s'il aimait faire les boutiques. Puisque t'es toujours à la dernière mode. Sortir avec toi, va l'obliger à fréquenter les boutiques fréquemment, pour ne pas faire tâche, sourit Tess.

« - D'accord, déjà d'une, je ne vois pas ce que tu reproches à son look, moi j'aime bien. Deuxièmement, dans l'hypothèse où on serait ensemble lui et moi, je doute que ton avis nous importerait. Enfin dernier point, j'ignore si tu as lu le règlement intérieur mais les relations profs-élèves sont interdites. Alors oui je copine, mais non ça n'ira pas plus loin ! Et maintenant mangez, le cours que j'ai préparé risque de vous demander beaucoup d'efforts, ajouta-t-elle sévèrement. Et la prochaine fois que tu cherches à savoir quelque chose sur ma vie, viens plutôt me voir. Ta mère étant connue, tu dois savoir que la plupart des bruits de couloirs ne sont que ça justement ! Des bruits de couloirs colportés par des personnes dont la vie sociale ou sentimentale, est tellement creuse qu'ils compensent avec celles des autres. Bon appétit.

Sur ces mots, elle retourna à sa place au moment où Lainey entra. Elles se firent la bise et la prof de danse lui demanda si elle n'avait pas rendez-vous avec le neveu de Brown pour être aussi jolie.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ce matin, souffla-t-elle. Comme il le dit si bien, on est juste ami, y a rien de plus entre lui et moi. J'ignore d'où vous tenez tous qu'on est ensemble mais c'est faux.

« - Oh mais je te crois ! C'est juste que vous avez passé la matinée ensemble et tu as été introuvable durant toute l'après-midi. Et lui est resté dans son bungalow. Comprends qu'on puisse croire autre chose.

Elle acquiesça en soupirant tragiquement, puis reprit ses copies, sans lever le nez. Elle les avait toutes recopiés afin de pouvoir faire les modifications qu'elle voulait ou les remarques et elle termina de donner son avis sur une chanson avant de sortir pour préparer son cours.

Les premiers élèves arrivèrent dès sept heures trente espérant pouvoir parler quelques minutes avec elle, seulement elle avait un casque sur les oreilles et remuait la tête en rythme tout en écrivant sur son bloc. Aussi, songeant qu'elle n'entendrait rien, ils reprirent leurs hypothèses sur l'histoire « pas si secrète » qu'elle vivait avec Shane cherchant à savoir quand tout avait commencé entre eux. La plupart était au courant, depuis le matin qu'il était le neveu de Brown et tous ou presque ayant lu qu'elle était connue grâce au camp, ils en avaient vite conclu qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et qu'ils avaient simplement fait semblant au début de l'été. Lorsque Shane arriva, avec ses amis en parlant d'une amie à eux, il eut un temps d'arrêt. Non sur les regards à présent constant de leurs camarades sur lui, mais plutôt sur la tenue de la brunette. Lorsqu'elle était intervenue, au matin, il n'y avait pas prêté attention préférant observer la fierté de Tess faire chemin inverse mais à présent il comprenait mieux ce qu'elle entendait par le nouveau look de la brunette. Cependant, il se reprit rapidement, et continua d'écouter ses amis en riant à une anecdote.

« - Faudrait en faire une chanson, rit Jason. Comme ça, je tiendrais ma vengeance !

« - T'es taré, sourit Nate. Tu ne peux pas te servir d'un des jours le plus honteux de ton ex pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Encore que, elle le mériterait mais quand même, ce n'est pas une raison !

« - Si tu veux mon avis, oublie cette Kelly de malheur, intervint Shane. Surtout que quand on voit avec quoi elle t'a remplacé, faudrait presque la plaindre !

« - Bonjour à tous, les interrompit la jeune professeur en descendant de son bureau, les écouteurs toujours aux oreilles. J'espère que vous avez profité de votre dimanche au maximum, ajouta-t-elle dos à eux en fermant la porte.

« - J'en connais un qui a du en profiter un max, chuchota-t-on.

« - Et qui donc Patrick, demanda-t-elle en se tournant simplement.

« - Attendez, vous m'avez entendu avec la musique dans vos oreilles ?

« - C'est beau la naïveté, se moqua-t-elle. J'ai beau avoir des écouteurs dans mon oreille, dit-elle en tirant sur le fil, ils ne sont reliés à rien. Alors non seulement, je viens de t'entendre mais j'ai également entendu toutes vos remarques depuis que vous avez franchi le seuil de cette porte. J'aimerai d'ailleurs, dit-elle en reprenant sa place initiale, faire le point sur les rumeurs du week-end. Alors comme l'ont vu certains d'entre vous, j'ai effectivement dansé quelques heures avec votre camarade Shane, hier matin. Pourquoi lui ? Non pas parce que je vis une quelconque _love story_ secrète avec lui, mais simplement parce que, comme moi, il s'est levé tôt. Il n'y a rien d'autre ! Je ne suis pas plus amie avec lui que je ne le suis avec chacun d'entre vous, bien que certains me déçoivent un peu, je l'avoue. Fin de l'histoire ! Et Jason ? Nate a raison, ta vengeance aurait un goût très amère si tu utilisais un secret de ton ex copine pour faire une chanson, sourit-elle.

« - Si vous êtes juste amis alors pourquoi vous n'avez pas invité les autres à venir danser avec vous, intervint Patrick.

« - Pour la simple raison que j'étais en train de travailler une chorégraphie et que je n'aurais pas pu continuer entourée de vingt personnes. Et parce que je ne vous ai pas vu. Et sachez que ce n'est pas le seul avec qui je passe mes moments de libre. Vous pouvez demander à Caitlyn, on a passé toute une après-midi à parler musique. Pourtant, je n'ai entendue aucune rumeur. Drôle de coïncidence !

« - Attendez vous êtes homo, s'étonna Ella.

« - Non. Enfin quand je vois certains spécimens masculins de cette salle, je me demande si je ne vais pas virer de bord mais bon ! Heureusement, ce qui m'intéresse c'est votre talent et sans transition, on va passer à vos chansons. Je les ai accrochés sur le mur de gauche, donc je vous demande d'aller chercher votre travail. Et si j'entends encore une seule fois parler d'une rumeur me concernant moi et un élève, je m'en occuperais personnellement !

Sur ces mots, ils acquiescèrent et tandis qu'ils reprenaient leurs travaux, elle marmonna :

« - Non mais j'hallucine complet ! Comme si j'étais du genre à briser les règles. C'est pire que la presse à scandale ici ! Oh Caitlyn, ajouta-t-elle plut haut, j'aimerais te parler en privé après le cours. Et avant que vous commenciez à inventer n'importe quoi, sachez que c'est une entrevue professionnelle, ajouta-t-elle.

La brunette donna son accord puis retourna s'asseoir à côté de Shane tous deux riant de la tournure que prenait les évènements. Quand tout le monde eut reprit sa chanson ou son ébauche, elle leur proposa de travailler dessus et l'ambiance de travail devint sérieuse. Ils s'y mirent réellement, et elle passa près d'eux les aidant ou leur donnant un chemin de réflexion différent du leur, puis alla à son bureau. Signalant qu'ils pouvaient venir la voir s'ils en avaient besoin, elle plancha sur sa propre chanson à remanier. Durant une demi-heure personne n'osa se lever puis Nate donna le signal en allant la voir avec son texte. Il trouvait la mélodie bonne et préférait retravailler les paroles ce qui la fit sourire. Néanmoins, elle lut le nouveau attentivement.

« - C'est déjà mieux. Néanmoins, je persiste à dire que tu peux encore améliorer ta mélodie !

« - Non, non elle est très bien, rit-il. C'est les paroles qui clochent. Et le thème surtout.

« - Non le thème est parfait, les paroles sont très bien, la mélodie à revoir en revanche…

Il sourit mais accepta de la revoir, ne serait-ce que pour lui prouver qu'elle ne pouvait être amélioré, puis Christophe vint à son tour. Rapidement, il y eut un vrai défilé et elle dut mettre son travail en pause pour les aider au mieux.

Quand le cours se termina, Caitlyn resta quelques instants et une fois seules, Mitchie se leva pour fermer la porte quand elle regarda l'élève qui était appuyé contre le mur.

« - Tu veux quelques chose Shane ?

« - Non, non enfin si mais ça peut attendre quelques minutes.

Acquiesçant, elle ferma et se tourna vers la brunette.

« - Bon, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. J'ai envoyé la mélodie hier à mon groupe et ils aiment beaucoup ton travail. Quant aux deux filles, elles m'ont dit qu'elles allaient travailler une choré d'ici dimanche, quand je leur ai envoyé mon ébauche. Enfin bref, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y a de grandes chances qu'on bosse ensemble à la fin de l'été. En tout cas, mon équipe aime ton travail, il ne reste qu'à convaincre ma mère mais ça, j'en fais mon affaire. Et puis, si on compose la moitié de l'album cet été, elle n'aura pas d'autres choix que de s'incliner, non ?

« - Euh oui mais je ne suis pas totalement majeure et ma mère risque de ne pas être d'accord, tu sais ?

« - On verra bien. Mais tu peux être sûre que, comme je sais que tu as la chance d'aller au lycée, je ne vais pas te faire coucher tard ni rien. On enregistrera près de chez toi, s'il y a un studio et puis c'est tout.

« - J'habite à LA, il doit y en avoir plus d'un !

Riant, elles se mirent d'accord sur ce point et la brunette lui donna l'autorisation d'en parler à ses parents mais de les prévenir que rien n'était sûr afin qu'ils n'en parlent pas. Elle donna son accord puis sortit alors que le professeur invitait Shane à lui dire le but de sa visite.

« - Et bien, tu te… Tu te souviens de la chanson que je t'avais faire lire y a deux semaines ?

« - Oui. Même que Caitlyn la mise en musique. Elle ne te plait plus ?

« - Si, enfin… Si. Mais je… Je sais qu'elle adore chanter, mais elle a beaucoup de mal à composer, mentit-il, et je me demandais… Tu accepterais de m'aider à écrire un duo ? Je sais qu'en logique, tu ne peux pas parce que t'as déjà du mal avec ton album mais…

« - Non, ça peut se négocier. Mais va falloir que tu me dises le thème de ta chanson.

Il rit et lui expliqua qu'il avait même fait mieux et qu'il en avait rédigé un morceau avant de lui expliquer qu'il avait passé l'après-midi à écrire la mélodie d'où le peu de mots. Lui promettant de le lire rapidement, elle prit la feuille et la mit dans sa pochette, avant de sortir en lui demandant depuis quand durait les rumeurs. Riant, une nouvelle fois, il lui expliqua qu'elle datait de la veille depuis leur duo dans la salle de danse, sans savoir que la jeune femme savourait plus le fait d'être avec lui, qu'autre chose. Aussi, quand il commença à discuter avec elle de la soirée pyjama, elle sourit et lui avoua qu'elle avait même hâte d'y aller avant d'avouer :

« - La dernière que j'ai fait, c'était ici, justement.

« - T'es sérieuse ?

« - Hélas… Depuis que j'ai quitté le camp et surtout depuis que j'ai signé mon contrat, j'ai peu de temps pour moi. Je suis sans cesse en représentation, en tournée ou en en train de travailler ma musique. J'ai toujours de l'inspiration, si tu veux mais ces derniers temps, mes textes étaient plutôt déprimants. Ou devrais-je dire, ils étaient tellement déprimants que mon père a cru qu'il fallait m'envoyer voir un psy ! Alors tu penses, les soirées pyjama, ou autre… La dernière fois que j'ai fait quelque chose que j'avais vraiment envie, dit-elle mélancolique, c'était, une soirée shopping quelques jours avant mon arrivée ici, et encore simplement parce que je n'ai pas laissé le choix à ma mère et que je suis partie avant qu'elle ne me dise ce que je devais faire.

« - T'es ce qu'on appelle une _working_ _girl_ alors ?

« - Ma mère, soupira-t-elle en entrant dans son bungalow pour poser ses affaires. Moi au contraire, je préfère franchement m'amuser. Traîner dans un café avec des amis, aller voir un film, ce genre de chose, mais c'est un peu dur quand c'est ta mère qui contrôle ta carrière.

Elle ressortit et ils continuèrent de parler même s'ils furent interrompu par plusieurs élèves, qui voulait son avis sur un texte ou autre. Même les adultes s'y mirent et lorsque Lainey s'incrusta dans leur conversation, il prit ses distances et rentra dans son bungalow sous le regard perdu de la brunette. Il lui fallut entendre le professeur de danse crier qu'elle le tenait à l'œil pour comprendre la raison de ce départ soudain. Et si elle appréciait la jeune femme, sur le moment, elle eut presque envie de la maudire. La brunette appréciait de discuter avec Shane. Si au début de l'été, elle lisait son émerveillement de pouvoir la voir, à présent, il discutait avec elle comme s'ils étaient tous deux élèves, ce qu'elle appréciait franchement. Néanmoins, pour éviter d'avoir à répondre aux questions de sa collègue, elle lui parla d'une idée qu'elle avait eue au matin. Seulement, elle les entraîna dans son bungalow afin qu'aucun élève n'entende ce qu'elle mijotait une nouvelle fois.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le réfectoire, elles continuaient d'en discuter s'accordant sur les détails même si leur conversation restait mystérieuse à cause des différents sous-entendus qu'elles y faisaient. Seulement, alors qu'elles se servaient la brunette croisa le regard de Shane et lui adressa un bref, mais sincère, sourire avant de rire à la proposition de son amie. Elle refusa cependant. Il était hors de question qu'ils fassent ce travail sur un de ses textes.

« - Elles parlent de quoi à votre avis, demanda Jason. Non parce que leur « Non mais ça pourrait être sympa et puis le faire va leur apprendre à travailler comme ça » ça veut rien dire !

« - A mon avis, on aura la réponse cet aprem, proposa Nate.

Et il eut raison, puisqu'une fois qu'ils furent échauffés, Lainey prit la parole.

« - Bien, à nouvelle semaine, nouveau défi et à partir d'aujourd'hui, pour moi, vous allez travailler une nouvelle chorégraphie. Mais attention, on va l'inventer tous ensemble, sur une musique donnée !

Sur ces mots, elle mit une mélodie plus que rythmée et demanda à chacun d'inventer un enchaînement de six pas, qu'ils durent montrer aux autres. Le cours fut donc, à leur yeux, encore plus sportif que les autres puisqu'ils avaient fait un nombre incroyable d'enchaînements différents, pour finalement n'en choisir pour le moment qu'un seul.

Mitchie passa de son côté, les deux heures de cours sur le lac. Elle était au milieu de l'étendue mais assise et jouait de la guitare, sans chercher à retenir les notes. Elle voulait juste réfléchir pour le moment à ce qu'il s'était passé au matin. Elle refusait de l'avouer à voix haute, mais elle appréciait passer du temps avec Shane. Comme elle, il semblait douter souvent de lui, et préférer travailler avec ses amis que seul. Et même s'il refusait l'idée, elle devait avouer qu'il savait bien danser. « Profiteuse, souffla sa conscience lorsqu'elle se souvint l'avoir souvent regardé la veille. Et alors, c'est humain ! Et puis, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il ne me plaisait pas. Ou qu'il me plaisait. Même si physiquement, il entre parfaitement dans mes critères. Oui logique, j'en ai pas vraiment, du moment que le garçon a un regard expressif et des cheveux, j'en demande pas plus ! » Elle sourit à ses pensées puis se concentra sur sa mélodie. Doucement, elle la fit évoluer pour finalement rejouer _Don't forget_. Elle ne pensait plus à Andy de cette manière, et si elle voulait être parfaitement franche avec elle-même, elle ne l'aimait plus depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Malgré elle, elle se souvint de sa réaction lors de leur première rencontre après leur séparation. C'était le jour où elle recevait son premier disque d'or pour la chanson. Elle avait une robe blanche qui relevait le teint halé de sa peau, son maquillage la vieillissait légèrement et son chignon relevait sa beauté naturelle avec grâce. Cependant, comme il lui avait inspiré le texte, elle s'était vu obligée de l'inviter même si elle ne souhaitait pas le voir, aussi lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face devant les journalistes, elle avait prit sur elle pour ne pas lui jeter son verre à la figure, et lui avait simplement sourit avant de partir à l'autre bout de la salle. Le lendemain, les magasines titraient qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas encore tourné la page puisqu'elle refusait d'affronter son regard, et elle s'était crue obligée de s'expliquer sur son attitude.

_Flash back_

_La jeune femme était devant plusieurs journalistes qu'elle avait rassemblés dans une salle de conférence à l'hôtel où elle était. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait une telle initiative et elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire mais songeant qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, elle se leva et fit face aux journalistes. Elle les avait salués, priant que sa voix ne trahirait pas son trac puis, après les avoir remercié d'avoir répondu présent, elle avait enchaîné sur la raison de cette réunion._

_« - Avant toute chose, j'aimerais revenir sur les déclarations de certains magazines. En aucun cas, je ne ressens encore quelque chose pour Andy des _Black Pebble_. Sauf peut-être un profond dégoût qui vient plus du fait qu'il m'a trompé avec une actrice, qu'autre chose. Si je n'ai pas souhaité lui faire face lors de cette remise de récompense, c'est simplement parce que j'ai été obligée de l'inviter puisque c'est grâce à cette rupture que cette chanson a vu le jour. En aucun cas, je lui ai pardonné son acte__. Je le ferais peut-être un jour, je l'ignore. Pour le moment, je préfère éviter de le voir. C'est plus facile pour moi. Je ne nie en aucun cas la beauté de cette histoire simplement, à présent, elle est terminée, et je ne vois pas l'utilité de revenir sur une page qui a été tournée. Il semble heureux avec Candy, qui est à l'affiche du dernier film de Blaslow, et je leur souhaite à tout deux de vivre une belle histoire, mais qu'elle se rassure, en aucun cas, je n'éprouve encore de l'amour pour lui._

_Fin du flash-back_

Suite à sa déclaration, les questions avaient fusé chacun voulant savoir si elle n'était pas jalouse, ce qui l'avait fait sourire, avant qu'elle n'explique qu'au contraire, elle n'enviait pas l'histoire que Candy allait vivre avec le chanteur. Elle savait qu'il commençait à tourner mal, même si elle ignorait à ce moment, que c'était grâce, ou peut-être à cause, de l'actrice qu'il devenait ce jeune junkie. A présent, il oscillait entre des périodes où il paraissait sobre et enchaînait les plateaux télé, et d'autres où il était envoyé en cure de désintoxication, pour l'aider à vaincre son addiction à l'alcool ou à une drogue quelconque. Pour sa part, la jeune femme se félicitait de ne plus l'avoir dans son cercle d'amis.

La journée passa rapidement pour elle et elle rit le lendemain quand Shane et ses amis entrèrent dans la salle. Ils étaient avec Caitlyn et parlaient du défi de Lainey.

« - J'hallucine, soupira Jason. On remet ça toute la semaine. Moi je vous le dis, vivement la soirée pyjama, qu'on soit débarrassés de cette corvée.

« - De quelle corvée, vous parlez, demanda-t-elle les regardant amusée.

« - C'est Lainey, soupira Nate. Elle s'est mise en tête de nous faire créer une chorégraphie nous-mêmes. L'ennui, c'est que nous ce n'est pas notre truc la danse alors forcément on galère. Surtout que la mélodie n'a aucune parole, ça ne nous aide pas.

« - Tu te trompes, sourit-elle, mais attendez encore quelques minutes, dit-elle en regardant sa montre, et vous aurez un complément d'information.

Shane l'observa et nota que son regard pétillait, ce qui l'alarma quelque peu. Néanmoins, il garda ses impressions pour lui et quand tout le monde fut là, déglutit. « Maintenant on va tout savoir et j'espère me tromper, songea-t-il curieux. »

« - Bien, tout d'abord, bien le bonjour à ceux que je n'ai pas encore vu. Certains de vos camarades m'ont parlé de votre cours de danse d'hier, et je me dois de corriger une idée qui semble générale. Au contraire de ce que vous pensez, l'idée de vous faire créer une chorégraphie ne vient pas de Lainey, mais de moi. Attendez avant d'hurler votre désaccord, dit-elle en levant les mains, je sais que la plupart d'entre vous ne se destinent pas à la danse, mais voilà, pour le concours final, vous allez devoir faire preuve d'une certaine préparation. Et non content de préparer votre chanson, il vous faudra également, un décor et éventuellement quelques pas. Il va falloir que vous habitiez l'espace et si certains ont un charisme qui les avantage, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. C'est le but de cet exercice.

« - Oui, peut-être mais reconnaissez que danser sur une mélodie n'est pas super. On a aucune idée des paroles ce qui nous empêche de savoir quoi faire, souleva Shane amusé.

« - Rassurez-vous, les paroles vont arriver bientôt mais tu as tort. L'ennui quand il y a des paroles c'est que justement on se laisse guider par les mots. Alors que là vous aviez la chance de pouvoir laisser libre court à votre imagination. Je parle au passé car ce cours avec Lainey est en deux parties et la seconde, vous allez la travailler avec moi. J'ai écrit la mélodie que vous avez entendue hier, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé les paroles. Aussi, on va faire ça tous ensemble et, comme je sais que vous êtes tous d'excellents paroliers, on devrait réussir à écrire quelque chose de vraiment pas mal. Et, dit-elle alors que Jason riait sous cape, attention ne ris pas, j'ai promis de me renouveler, non de ne plus employer mon « pas mal », dit-elle en riant. Bref, si c'est aussi concluant que je l'imagine, cette chanson, chorégraphie incluse, sera la chanson qui clôturera l'été le soir du concours final !… Alors qui est partant pour m'aider à écrire une chanson qui parle du camp, du rock ou même de cette passion qui vous a tous réunis ici cet été ?

Ils y réfléchirent quelques secondes puis tout le monde acquiesça. Ravie, elle fit déjà un tour de la salle afin de savoir si quelqu'un avait une idée.

Ils travaillèrent sur les paroles chaque matin, et sur la chorégraphie l'après-midi, avec tant d'ardeur qu'aucun ne vit la semaine passer. La brunette avait surpris, à plusieurs reprises les élèves danser durant leurs heures de libres, cherchant de nouveaux pas, ou bien des phrases, pour ceux qui restaient dans leurs bungalows.

Pour le moment, nous étions le samedi soir et pour la plus grande joie de certains, la soirée pyjama allait débuter. Les professeurs n'étaient eux pas obligés d'y assister mais Dee et Mitchie s'étaient portées volontaires pour y aller. Ce qui permit aux deux autres de partir pour une soirée en tête à tête hors du camp, le tout dans le plus grand secret. Aussi, la brunette enfila une robe rose pale avec un léger col en v. Elle mit une paire de leggins, ainsi qu'un boléro, et ajouta, au dernier moment, son béret, tous trois noirs. Rejoignant la directrice musicale, elle l'aida à faire les derniers arrangements, et les premiers élèves en firent de même. Si bien qu'à vingt et une heure, tout était prêt. Dee prit aussitôt la parole et ouvrit la soirée alors que Mitchie allait au fond. Assise sur un fauteuil, elle les écouta passer un à un. Concours de circonstance, ou pas, elle était près des garçons et, alors que Tess chantait, Jason lui demanda son avis. Souriant, elle se contenta de dire :

« - Elle chante une chanson qui lui ressemble beaucoup, je trouve. Et toi, tu aimes ?

« - Bof. Ça fait deux été qu'on l'entend chanter qu'elle est meilleure que tout le monde alors on sature un peu, mais bon. Après tout, ce n'est pas nous qui avons promis un duo, peut-être avec l'un d'entre nous.

« - J'ai rien promis, je vous ai juste dit qu'il y avait de grandes chances que j'enregistre avec l'un d'entre vous, à la fin de l'été, nuança-t-elle. Même si, je sais déjà à qui je vais proposer ce duo.

« - Caitlyn, souffla Nate. Sinon tu n'aurais pas travaillé avec le week-end dernier.

« - Alors là, tu me choques, sourit-elle. Je pensais que tu étais le plus intelligent des trois. Et en tant que tel, je pensais que tu ne serais pas assez idiot pour te fier aux apparences. J'ai passé une demi-journée à danser avec Shane, pour autant, je ne vais pas lui proposer d'intégrer mon groupe, fit-elle amusée.

« - Tant mieux, parce que c'est non direct, intervint le jeune homme en souriant. Je te l'ai dit, je suis un rockeur pas un danseur.

« - Oh. Pas même pour ta chanteuse préférée du moment, demanda-t-elle avec une moue qu'il trouva adorable.

Elle avait conscience de flirter très légèrement mais ils étaient plutôt en retrait des autres pensionnaires, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle s'était permis cette remarque. Le fixant, elle attendit sa réponse, et il finit par balbutier.

« - Euh… Bah, je… Peut-être une chanson, mais euh… Pas plus, acheva-t-il avec l'impression qu'elle allait le prendre pour un idiot.

« - Ah, voilà qui est mieux, sourit-elle. Mais rassure-toi, j'ai bien compris que tu n'aimais pas danser. Donc à moins de vouloir faire de ta vie un enfer, je ne te proposerais pas de contrat de ce type.

« - Et un de mariage, intervint Jason.

A ces mots, les deux rougirent significativement, même si Shane se tourna pour ne plus la voir. Faisant face à la scène, il applaudit Tess sans savoir ce qu'elle avait chanté, puis Caitlyn quand elle la remplaça. L'encourageant, ils furent muets mais la brunette sourit en reconnaissant son talent. Le voyant, Tess chercha un moyen de court-circuiter la productrice. Trouvant un moyen, elle se baissa et débrancha un câble. Aussitôt la pièce fut plongée dans le noir et tout le monde cria étonné.

« - pas de panique, intervint Dee, en allumant une lampe torche. Regardez autour de vous, si vous voyez des prises et dites-moi, si elles sont branchées !

« - Et comment fait-on, pouffa Tess. On ne voit rien !

« - On prend son portable Tess, contra Mitchie, on allume l'écran et on regarde, ce n'est pas compliqué. A moins bien sûr, que tu puisses nous allumer un feu en claquant des doigts, fit-elle ironique.

Aussitôt partout dans la salle, des écrans s'allumèrent et Peggy nota qu'une prise était débranchée à ses pieds. Le signalant, Dee vint s'assurer que ce n'était pas une de celle qu'elle avait dû débrancher, puis reconnecta les fils. La lumière revint aussitôt, et tout le monde soupira. Caitlyn reprit son morceau, à la demande générale, et Shane souffla :

« - On parie ce que vous voulez, que la panne de courant vient d'elle.

« - Elle ne doit pas supporter la concurrence, rit Nate.

« - A ce point ?

« - Ola oui ! L'année dernière Caitlyn faisait partie des _It-girl_, lui expliqua Jason, mais la veille du concours final, elle en a eu assez de ses complexes de Diva, sourit-il en reprenant ses mots, et depuis elle lui mène une vie d'enfer !

« - Parce que dans l'univers de Tess, tu ne la lâche pas, expliqua Shane. C'est elle qui décide de quand tu n'es plus utile.

« - Je vois… Curieusement, j'ai du mal à imaginer Caitlyn travailler avec elle.

Ils rirent et Nate lui demanda si ça remettait en question le contrat qu'elle allait lui proposer ce qui surprit la brunette.

« - Qui te dit que je vais en proposer un ?

« - Je vous ai entendu en parler en début de semaine, intervint Shane. J'attendais devant la salle, tu te souviens ?

« - Ah oui. Bon motus alors, j'aimerais éviter que ça se sache.

« - Ce qui me permet de revenir sur ce que je disais tout à l'heure. C'est elle qui décroche le fameux contrat, souligna Nate.

« - Et non ! Elle décroche un contrat si ses parents et mon agent sont d'accord, mais ce n'est pas de celui-là dont je parlais. Caitlyn ce qui lui plait c'est tout ce qui touche à la production, or j'ai parlé d'un duo. Soit deux voix, ou plus si jamais c'est un groupe qui décroche le prix.

« - Ce qui veut dire qu'on peut aussi gagner alors, sourit Jason. En tant que groupe, je veux dire ?

« - Bien sûr ! De toute façon, quelque chose me dit que si je proposais qu'à un seul d'entre vous, de chanter, il dirait non par fidélité envers les deux autres.

« - Tu rigoles ? On accepterait, en te demandant qu'on travaille ensemble sur la chanson.

« - D'accord, je note. De toute façon, pour le moment, s'il y a bien une personne qui se détache des autres, j'attends de voir ce qu'il ou elle donnera le grand soir. Parce que je ne ferais mon choix que le soir du concours. Soit un individuel, soit un groupe. On verra ce que je verrais.

« - C'est un garçon ou une fille qui se détache, demanda Shane intrigué.

« - Un groupe de plusieurs membres, éluda-t-elle, mais j'attends de voir s'ils sont aussi bon que je le pense.

Ils la fixèrent perplexe puis Peggy vint lui parler et les garçons en profitèrent pour monter sur scène. Ils avaient travaillé un mois sur la chanson qu'ils présenteraient le soir de la soirée pyjama. Aussi lorsqu'ils chantèrent, tout le monde les applaudit.

« - _Ce soir, c'est la fête / On veut voir personne faire la tête / Oublie tes soucis pour la soirée / Et viens plutôt danser_, commença Nate.

« - _Tout c'que t'as à faire / C'est de lever les mains en l'air_, chanta Shane en s'exécutant. _Et si dehors l'orage tonne / Peut importe ici l'ambiance est bonne._

« - _Alors lâche ton oreiller_, reprirent-ils à trois, _et viens plutôt t'amuser / Si la musique te plait / T'as plus qu'à chanter. / Allez, allez viens t'éclater / Ce soir c'est notre soirée / Pas d'adulte pour nous dire quoi faire / Rejoins-nous et quitte la terre_.

La jeune femme les écouta et sourit aux paroles. « Y a pas à dire, ils ont bien choisis les paroles. A croire qu'ils sont au courant que Dee est la seule adulte ce soir, songea-t-elle. Quoique Brown étant l'oncle de Shane, il doit l'avoir prévenu ! » Lorsqu'ils terminèrent, elle applaudit chaleureusement et attendit qu'ils reviennent à leur place.

« - Cette chanson était géniale, dit-elle sincèrement. Enfin elles sont toutes géniales, se reprit-elle, mais si j'avais été chez moi, j'aurais probablement monté le son pour danser.

« - Ah bah tu nous invites quand tu veux ! Après tout, d'après Shane t'habites pas loin de chez nous, mais il refuse de dire dans quelle ville.

« - Et je t'en remercie, dit-elle en le fixant. Parce que j'ai pas trop envie de le voir débarquer chez moi à l'improviste, celui-là, rit-elle en désignant le jeune homme. Question visite impromptue, j'ai déjà ma dose avec Sarah. Et ses crevettes, qu'elle me colle sous le nez pour me réveiller, expliqua-t-elle en grimaçant.

« - Shane mon pote, dis-nous dans quelle ville, elle vit s'il te plait. Comme ça, on ira la voir dormir. Je suis sûr que le spectacle en vaudra le coup, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami.

« - Fais-moi plaisir, Jason et ferme-là, grogna-t-il gêné. Tes insinuations commencent à peser !

Loin d'être vexé, celui-ci échangea un regard avec Nate et ils explosèrent de rire, sous le regard perdu de la brunette. Cependant quand elle leur en demanda la cause, ils refusèrent de parler, arguant que c'était à leur ami de s'expliquer, et celui-ci refusa clairement. Selon lui, ce n'était rien et encore moins important. Juste une histoire entre eux. Seulement, lorsqu'elle le vit regarder Jason avec sérieux, elle soupira :

« - Tu aurais dit clairement que ça ne me regardait pas, j'aurais compris, fit-elle vexée.

Elle tenta bien de le cacher, mais sans grand succès. Fort heureusement, Caitlyn arriva à ce moment-là pour leur parler et elle lui céda sa place, sans comprendre pourquoi le fait qu'ils aient leurs secrets la dérangeait tant. Rejoignant Dee, elles échangèrent leur point de vue sur la soirée.

Celle-ci durant jusque trois heures du matin, puis la directrice musicale les envoya tous au lit, sans que les garçons ne puissent reparler avec leur professeur de chant, puisque celle-ci semblait les fuir. Elle n'était pas revenue à sa place de la soirée et avait préféré rester avec Dee ou parler avec les autres élèves, et Shane ne comprenait pas la raison de cette soudaine distance. « N'oublie pas, qu'elle est prof, lui souffla sa conscience. Si elle vous parle, c'est juste parce que vous êtes près d'elle. Si vous êtes loin, elle ne va pas venir à vous ! » Ennuyé, par cette hypothétique vérité, il soupira et rejoignit son bungalow se demandant pourquoi elle était partie d'un coup.

…

Et voilà, c'est fini. Ok, c'est pas super joyeux mais bon, c'est pas super triste non plus non ? J'espère que le flirt entre Shane et Mitchie vous a plu ? Leur chanson aussi ? Et pourquoi pas, imaginons une seule seconde que comme ce que j'écris vous plait, je peux espérer que vous allez me donnez votre avis ? Non ? Bon, j'aurais essayé tant pis. Mdr Bonne semaine !

Miss Tagada (L)


	9. Retrouvailles

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello, hello vous allez bien ? Sans plus tarder le nouveau chapitre… Je sens que vous l'allez l'aimer celui-là. :p Merci à **Ange-ann 'Tina' Serpentard**, **jessy** (Hello miss. En tout cette fic a 16 chapitres =) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira =) Bisouilles), **Miss** **Morgane** (Hello miss. Pas de soucis, je comprends que tu sois un peu ailleurs =) Ravie que mes chapitres t'aient plus =) Non disons que Brown sait que Mitchie a besoin de se retrouver et Shane étant fan risque de lui embrouiller l'esprit donc... Il préfère qu'il ne s'approche pas d'elle pour ne pas la blesser, ni pour que son neveu ait le coeur brisé =) Non clairement Shane n'est pas un très bon chorégraphe dans cette fic :p Faut le reconnaître =) Quoi ? Mitchie jalouse ? Mais non, mais non. :p Bon peut-être un poil mais chut hein ! Bisouilles), **Guest** (Hello. Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu moi j'aime d'avantage celui-là :p Oui je me suis amusée comme une folle avec un Shane timide ça change de Mitchie :p Encore heureux qu'elle n'ait pas laisser Tess dominer attends, c'est une prof quand même :p Bises), **Angele** (Hello miss. Ah ouff je craignais que mon explication ne soit pas très clair parce que j'ai du mal à m'expliquer donc... Ouais enfin dans l'autre elle n'est pas chiante disons surtout que c'est une très mauvaise mère :p Ah ravie que tu comprennes que je me sentais mal après mon don :p Euh oui oui de nos jours les jeunes aiment créer les rumeurs, ce doit être un nouveau passe-temps (que je n'ai jamais compris mais bon. Ouais je crois que Brown va finir par appeler le FBI pour les surveiller mdrr Ouais moi aussi. Dans une fiction (qui ne sera pas poster avant longtemps) Jason est encore pire que tout ce que j'ai déjà écris avec lui, je t'assure je m'éclate à la relire facilement seulement pour lui :p Ouais je crois qu'il se dit qu'en gardant les secrets de Mitchie ça lui prouve qu'elle peut vraiment compter sur lui =) Ah ah bah écoute tu as la réponse dans le début du chapitre. Cette histoire va-t-elle les brouiller ? Le mystère reste entier :p Bisouilles), et **M** (Hello toi. Ok ça me va, j'attendrais ta liste de défauts :p J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisouilles et je prends note de ton PS mais je préfère les pompiers aux militaires donc... ;) ) pour leurs reviews =)

**Disclaimer** : Comme l'a dit Jesus (selon mon dico) _Rendez à César, ce qui est à César et à Dieu ce qui appartient à Dieu_, donc, tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney. Evidemment ! Sauf les personnages qui s'appartiennent eux-mêmes. Le vent, la terre et le reste n'appartiennent à personne. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tout le monde. Traduction, hormis l'idée de base, rien n'est à moi. Et encore, j'ai travaillé cette idée en collaboration avec **chris87**. Les corrections sont de **LittleFlicka**, donc merci à elle. C'est triste finalement, y a pas grand-chose à moi. Snif ! Quant aux ajouts éventuels, je mettrais en bas à qui ça appartient.

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et son avis toujours très précieux.

Merci également à **Miss Hrisson **pour sa review sur mon OS « I wanna be your hereo » =)

**08 Retrouvailles**

« - **D**is donc, elle nous a fui non, demanda Shane une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri des oreilles.

« - C'est l'attitude qu'elle a donné en tout cas, admit Nate. Puisque même quand son fauteuil était libre, elle est restée loin, mais en même temps, si elle n'avait parlé qu'à nous, les rumeurs auraient recommencées. Ceci dit, je me demande à qui elle pense pour le duo !

« - Et moi donc ! Ce serait cool, que ce soit nous, non, sourit Jason. Ça me permettrait de rencontrer Sarah.

« - Et de vous marier dans l'année, se moqua Shane. Non mais c'est vrai que ce serait bien. Reste à attendre le concours final.

Ils acquiescèrent, songeant qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix puisqu'elle leur avait dit qu'elle ne donnerait le résultat que ce soir-là et l'excitation de la soirée retomba doucement, aussi ils s'endormirent au moment où Brown et Lainey revenaient au camp. Rapidement, ils rejoignirent les deux filles qui avaient supervisé la soirée et leurs demandèrent si tout s'était bien passé, ce qu'elles confirmèrent.

« - Hormis qu'une personne a cassé l'ambiance en débranchant une prise mais, c'est tout. Rien de méchant comme d'habitude !

« - Mitchie, ça va ? Tu sembles contrariée, nota Lainey.

« - Hein ?… Euh oui, oui tout va bien. J'ai juste appris un truc récemment, qui m'ennuie, mais c'est tout. C'est personnel, de toute façon ! Je peux aller me coucher monsieur, demanda-t-elle avec une voix d'enfant.

« - Oui, va te coucher. Après tout, t'es censée te coucher en même temps que les élèves, vu que t'as leur âge !

« - Mais moi je suis prof ! Enfin ceci étant dit, je file. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Aussitôt, elle sortit de la salle et rejoignit elle aussi, son bungalow. A peine eut-elle fermé la porte, qu'elle enleva ses chaussures et marcha pieds nus sur le plancher. Elle alla jusqu'à son lit, enlevant en chemin son béret qu'elle posa sur une table, et son boléro sur le dossier d'une chaise, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé. « Et à ton attitude d'enfant gâtée, souffla sa conscience. Ouais, j'avoue je n'ai pas été subtile, sur ce coup. Ceci dit, il l'aurait dit dès le début qu'il ne voulait pas m'en parler, plutôt que de dire que ce n'était pas important, aussi, songea-t-elle. Ça aurait été plus simple ! Non parce que maintenant j'aimerais bien comprendre cette histoire de sous-entendu. » Tout en réfléchissant, elle troqua sa tenue de la soirée contre son pyjama et s'assit sur son lit, la lumière allumée essayant de comprendre pourquoi ça la gênait. « Peut-être parce que je me sens concernée, soupira-t-elle. » Décidant qu'elle y réfléchirait en détail le lendemain, elle finit par se coucher, et s'endormit peu après.

Seulement son téléphone la réveilla à huit heures et elle grogna.

« - C'a intérêt à être une question de vie ou de mort, parce que si même en m'éloignant je n'arrive pas à faire une seule grasse mat', ces vacances ne servent à rien, grommela-t-elle en répondant.

« - Salut à toi aussi Chichou.

« - Sarah ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, demanda-t-elle surprise. Surtout à huit heures du matin. T'es rarement levée à cette heure.

« - Ta mère nous a convoqué à sept heures en apprenant que tu nous avais envoyé un morceau et donc on bosse dessus depuis tout à l'heure en fait. J'ai fait genre d'aller aux toilettes. Après tout, pas de raison que tu profites d'une grasse mat' dominicale alors qu'on trime nous.

« - Hey, je me suis couché peine quatre heures. C'était la soirée pyjama hier, et je suis naze.

Tout en parlant, elle sortit de son lit et se coiffa sommairement, avant d'ouvrir ses volets. Plongée dans sa conversation téléphonique, elle rata les regards surpris de quelques élèves qui se levaient à peine. Sa danseuse lui raconta que les garçons s'inquiétaient de son état, et elle rit joyeusement, quand elle ajouta qu'ils la considéraient comme sa sœur.

« - J'aurais jamais cru avoir une aussi grande famille, se moqua-t-elle. Mais rassures-les, hormis tes appels matinaux, je vais très bien. Surtout qu'il n'y a aucunes chances que tu viennes, y a pas de crevettes dans les parages.

Elles rirent puis Connie appela la danseuse qui soupira avant de raccrocher. Mitchie sourit à cette séance à laquelle elle échappait, et prit une douche rapide. Comme c'était dimanche, elle opta pour un short en jeans, avec un petit top blanc. Ajoutant un gilet à sa tenue et des ballerines, tous deux gris puis sortit en glissant un serre-tête dans ses cheveux. Rejoignant le réfectoire, elle prit un rapide petit déjeuner, et voulut sortir quand Lola l'appela. La rejoignant, elle prit la feuille qu'elle lui tendait, et parcourut les lignes que la jeune femme avait écrite pour la chanson de fin. A la fin de la lecture, elle lui avoua qu'elle trouvait ça très bien et lui promit d'en reparler le lendemain.

« - Mais, n'hésites pas à la continuer. On la soumettra demain. Bonne journée.

Aussitôt, elle reprit la direction de la sortie et franchit la porte en même temps que Shane. Malgré elle, elle le fixa quelques secondes puis baissa les yeux se sentant idiote à cause de sa réaction de la veille. Aussi, elle rejoignit son bungalow et reprit son bloc. L'ouvrant, pour travailler sur ce qu'elle avait écrit récemment, elle tomba sur l'ébauche de chanson du jeune homme et lut les quelques lignes.

« - _Je peux pas expliquer. / Y'a pas de nom pour ça / Je dis des mots que j'ai jamais dit / Et c'était facile / Parce que tu vois le vrai moi / Tu me comprends / Et c'est plus que j'ai jamais connu / Entendre ta voix / Au dessus du bruit*_

Etrangement, ces mots la touchèrent et elle prit une nouvelle feuille. Recopiant l'extrait, elle entreprit de chercher une suite éventuelle. Seulement, si elle griffonna un tas de phrases, aucunes ne lui convint, et elle soupira. Quittant son bungalow, elle rejoignit celui des garçons, et y frappa. Nate vint lui ouvrir en pyjama et elle fronça les sourcils. S'excusant, elle promit de repasser plus tard. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule minute qu'ils ne seraient peut-être pas tous les trois levés.

Le jeune homme ferma la porte et regarda ses amis.

« - On a une prof de chant plutôt bizarre, rit-il. Bon alors cette chanson, on la termine ?

« - Elle voulait quoi, demanda Jason.

« - Bah je dirais bien qu'elle voulait s'excuser, puisque c'est les seuls mots qu'elle a dit mais je doute qu'elle venait pour ça initialement.

Ils rirent doucement, puis les trois se replongèrent dans leur mélodie. Seulement à onze heures, Nate décida d'aller se laver et laissa les deux autres. Jason en profita pour appeler sa mère la rassurant sur sa santé, alors que Shane prenait sa guitare. Seulement, au moment où il voulut jouer, on frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte. Faisant signe à son ami, qu'il y allait, il fit face à leur professeur de chant.

« - Salut, sourit-elle. Navrée pour tout à l'heure, je pensais pas que tes amis dormaient encore.

« - On est debout depuis neuf heures. On bossait juste une chanson. Je… Tu voulais quelque chose de spécial ?

« - Je te dérange pas au moins ?

Son attitude envers elle semblait distante et elle n'en comprit pas la raison, seulement, il secoua la tête.

« - Non, j'ai juste un peu de mal à m'expliquer ta réaction d'hier. Tu semblais nous fuir, alors tu comprendras que je sois un peu perdu.

« - Ah… Oui ! Je… Désolée pour hier. Je me suis dit qu'avec les rumeurs de lundi, si je passais la soirée avec vous, c'allait recommencer et je doute que tu y sois prêt. Moi-même, je gère encore très mal ce côté-là de ma notoriété. Et puis, vous aviez l'air d'avoir vos petits secrets, je ne voulais pas déranger, admit-elle.

« - Ouais on a tous nos secrets, non ?

« - Pas faux… Enfin, je venais te voir pour…

Elle fut interrompue par Nate qui sortait du bungalow. S'excusant, il partit d'un pas rapide et elle sourit.

« - Je disais donc, que j'étais venue, déjà tout à l'heure, pour savoir si tu avais quelque chose de prévue ? Ce matin. Enfin ce qu'il reste de la matinée, maintenant ?

« - Et bien, dans l'hypothèse ou un morceau du groupe vient de partir en vadrouille, je suis libre. Pourquoi ?

« - Et bien, si je te dis « _des mots que j'ai jamais dit / Et c'était facile / Parce que tu vois le vrai moi / Tu me comprends_ » Tu comprends la raison de ma présence ?

« - Aie ! Tu viens me dire que c'est idiot comme texte, c'est ça, demanda-t-il ennuyé.

« - Non, du tout. En fait, je l'ai lu tout à l'heure et j'ai beaucoup aimé au contraire. J'ai donc commencé à la travailler mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas terrible selon moi, donc je voulais te proposer un travail en duo. Après tout, j'aurais peut-être la chance comme ça d'entendre la mélodie.

« - Pour ça, faudra attendre que le réfectoire soit vide. Je pense que ça donnera mieux au piano.

Riant, elle lui proposa qu'ils travaillent simplement sur les paroles pour le moment, et il acquiesça, hésitant sur l'endroit où la travailler. Si c'avait été une pensionnaire, il aurait proposé d'aller dans un bungalow, mais comme elle venait de le souligner, avec toutes les rumeurs qu'ils y avaient déjà sur leurs comptes, s'ils s'enfermaient dans un cabanon, seuls, elles risquaient de revenir. « Et Brown va encore me rappeler que je n'ai pas le droit de l'approcher, songea-t-il. »

Loin de savoir les tracs du jeune homme, elle réfléchit à un endroit, puis sourit.

« - Que penses-tu d'aller dans ton endroit secret ? Pour travailler ?

« - Pourquoi pas. Laisse-moi le temps de prendre ce qu'il me faut et je suis à toi. Enfin, je te suis, quoi, se reprit-il.

« - Ok. Rendez-vous ici dans deux minutes, j'ai un truc à faire avant.

Il donna son accord, supposant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, puis elle partit en souriant. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que leur conversation avait été entendue par une pensionnaire. Rejoignant donc sa chambre, elle sourit.

« - Tess, tu ne devineras jamais qui je viens de voir flirter ensemble ?

« - Aucune idée Peggy, dis-moi !

« - Shane et la prof de chant ! Elle lui a fait une jolie petite déclaration, et là ils ont rendez-vous dans l'endroit secret de Shane, où ils seront complètement seuls.

« - Les hypocrites ! Et après, ils oseront dire qu'ils ne sont qu'amis ! Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas normal, le fait qu'elle le défende lundi. Tu sais quand j'ai critiqué son look. Aussitôt, elle a rétorqué qu'au contraire, il lui plaisait.

« - Sans compter, ajouta Ella en se faisant les ongles, qu'ils ont passé une bonne partie de la soirée d'hier à parler entre eux. Si Caitlyn et Peggy n'étaient d'ailleurs pas venu les déranger, ils auraient sûrement fini par oublier où ils étaient.

Les trois se regardèrent, une drôle de sourire au visage et décidèrent d'en parler à leurs amies au repas du midi.

Dix minutes plus tard, Shane s'assit au sol, rapidement imité par la jeune femme, leur bloc-notes devant eux. Elle le laissa lire ce qu'elle avait écrit et en attendant prit le sien pour écrire une idée qu'elle avait eu. Aussi durant quelques minutes, ils furent tous deux calmes puis il sourit.

« - J'aime bien ce passage, dit-il avant de le citer, « _Quand j'entends ma chanson préférée / Je sais que l'on s'appartient / Oh tu es la musique en moi_ »

« - C'est vrai ? Tu m'en vois ravie alors. Sauf que je bloque de toute façon. Une idée ?

Il observa le bloc en soupirant puis secoua la tête. A vrai dire, il n'avait aucune envie de travailler cette chanson, ni aucune autre. Il souhaitait simplement rester avec elle pour parler. Seulement, il savait qu'il y avait un risque qu'elle s'en aille, s'il avouait ce fait, aussi il se concentra sur le peu de paroles, et machinalement, il fredonna mentalement, les paroles qu'il avait écrite.

La jeune femme l'observa discrètement et sourit en voyant son air concentré, aussi, elle se replongea dans le texte. Au bout d'une demi-heure cependant, elle changea de position et s'allongea sur le ventre, ses coudes lui servant d'appuis. Son bloc devant elle, elle essayait d'écrire quelques lignes, malheureusement rien ne lui convenait et elle en venait à écrire n'importe quoi. Le soleil tapait de plus en plus, et elle ramena ses cheveux sur le côté afin de sentir un courant d'air dans sa nuque qui la rafraîchirait. Quand elle sentit le vent lui caresser le cou, elle soupira de bien-être, sans savoir que le jeune homme n'avait rien manqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Aux yeux d'un autre, ce n'était presque rien, mais pourtant, il ne put rester indifférent à la voir ainsi, et dut faire appel à toute sa concentration pour ne pas l'embrasser, chose dont il avait très envie. Sans s'en apercevoir, il se rapprochait d'elle et seule la voix de son oncle raisonnant dans son esprit lui permit de reprendre le contrôle. « Ecoute Shane, je sais que tu adores ce que fait Mitchie et selon Pat, tu es carrément mordu, mais n'oublies pas qu'elle est ta prof cet été et que dès la fin du concours, elle repartira à sa vie, et toi à la tienne ! » Secouant la tête, il fixa, sans le voir, le dos de la jeune femme se demandant ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire.

Au bout de deux heures cependant, son estomac se manifesta, la faisant rougir.

« - Je crois qu'une pause s'impose, sourit le garçon.

« - Ouais. Pause syndicale !

Elle était toujours allongée au sol, aussi, il fut debout plus rapidement et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Le remerciant, elle prit sa main et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient en route pour les cuisines, se doutant que le repas n'était plus servi. Ils discutaient de la chanson qui commençait à prendre forme et la jeune femme soupira.

« - J'ai compris pourquoi j'ai autant de mal.

« - Parce que c'est un duo ?

« - Non, rit-elle. Parce que si je commence à te connaître, je ne sais rien d'elle, hormis qu'elle chante, qu'elle te plait et que c'est une fille visiblement ! Alors va falloir que tu me parles d'elle, si tu veux qu'on réussisse à écrire quelque chose de vraiment bon.

« - Bah… C'est une fille, rit-il pour cacher son malaise. Quoi d'autre ? Elle a mon âge, mais elle est plus petite que moi.

« - Non mais son physique ne m'intéresse pas, je veux plutôt son caractère. Si elle est rêveuse, romantique, pragmatique, lista-t-elle, ce genre de chose.

« - Oh, désolé. Alors voyons… Je ne la connais pas super bien, puisque j'ai rarement l'occasion de parler avec elle, mais il me semble que c'est une rêveuse. Elle a le goût du travail bien fait, même si elle aime rire, aller au ciné ce genre de choses. Elle prend la vie très au sérieux et je crois qu'elle est du genre passionnée par la musique. Ne ris pas, je l'ai rarement vu sans chanter ou danser. Elle est aussi hyper généreuse, aide sans arrêt les autres n'hésitant pas à mettre ses projets en pause, et elle ne sait pas dire non. Ça c'est même certain ! Récemment, elle a été à l'anniversaire d'une personne qu'elle n'apprécie pas outre mesure… ça t'aide ?

« - Un peu, avoua-t-elle. Tu m'as dit qu'elle était rêveuse, mais de quel style ? Tu sais, elle est le genre grande rêveuse romantique, qui cherche le prince charmant, ou plutôt elle rêve d'aventure ?

« - C'est différent, demanda-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

« - Bien sûr. Sa manière de rêver influe sur son caractère. Salut Faith, tu sais si le repas est encore servi ?

« - On vient de remballer. Deux assiettes ?

« - S'il te plait, acquiesça-t-elle avant de s'asseoir face au garçon. Prend un exemple…

« - Toi, proposa-t-il alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Tu es quelle genre de rêveuse ?

« - Moi ? Je suis plutôt du genre à rêver au grand amour, et prête à parcourir la terre entière pour le trouver. Je suis du genre à pouvoir tout quitter, juste pour lui. Ok, j'adore ce que je fais, monter sur scène, rencontrer des fans, tout ça c'est euphorisant et même plus mais… Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas vivre sans amour et celui que te procure tes fans ou ta famille est certes réconfortant mais une vie sans personne sur qui t'appuyer quand tu doutes, c'est triste. Je veux dire, ok tes parents seront toujours là mais s'ils t'aiment, c'est parce que tu es une partie d'eux, une preuve d'amour qu'ils se sont tout deux fait, alors qu'une personne à qui tu offres ton cœur, par choix… Tu sais qu'elle sera là pour toi. Que devant elle, tu peux montrer tes faiblesses, tu n'as pas à te cacher. Parce qu'elle t'accepte avec tes défauts… Je me suis égarée, désolée. Moi je suis ce genre de personne mais à l'inverse… Maria par exemple est une rêveuse aventureuse. Son but dans la vie c'est l'aventure. Elle compte même profiter de ses vacances pour aller faire des acrobaties sur la muraille de Chine, c'est dire ! Et ça influe forcément sur son caractère. Parce que tu coup, elle est plus vive, elle vit à deux cent à l'heure et croque la vie à pleines dents, sans vraiment s'attacher aux gens. Tu vois la différence maintenant ?

« - Ouais. Et elle est plutôt rêveuse dans ton genre.

La brunette hocha la tête et remercia Faith qui déposa les assiettes devant eux. Durant leur repas, ils parlèrent donc de la jeune femme, et Shane finit par lui dire qu'elle s'appelait Mégane. C'était faux, puisque la chanson était pour la jeune pop-star mais il n'oubliait pas qu'elle restait son professeur, et que toute relation plus qu'amicale était impossible entre eux. Néanmoins, ils passèrent l'après-midi à travailler le texte ne faisant qu'une pause d'une demi-heure après leur repas pour qu'il lui joue la mélodie.

La nouvelle comme quoi, le jeune homme était amoureux d'une certaine Mégane fit rapidement le tour du camp et la plupart vinrent le voir non plus pour lui parler de l'histoire secrète qu'il vivait avec Mitchie mais plutôt pour lui demander pourquoi il passait autant de temps avec leur professeur et il soupira.

« - Je l'interroge juste sur comment m'y prendre avec Mégane. Elles ont approximativement le même caractère et Mitchie me donne des tuyaux, c'est tout.

Suite à cet éclaircissement, il fut plus tranquille et le mardi soir, il s'endormit en repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur sa chanson. Elle la trouvait plus que belle et n'avait pas tari d'éloges sur sa manière de composer. « Elle a même failli pleurer, se souvint-il. Elle est vraiment sensible… Mais j'aime bien. Sauf que le temps passe trop vite avec elle. Déjà presque un mois qu'on est là… Et pour une fois, je ne suis pas réellement sûr de vouloir partir ! » Seulement la journée ayant été fatigante, il s'endormit avant de pouvoir aller au bout de son idée.

…

De son côté Mitchie avait beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Sa journée avait été longue, c'était certain mais elle commençait simplement à culpabiliser. Depuis qu'elle connaissait un peu mieux la fille qui plaisait à Shane, elle s'en voulait. Elle l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour écrire la chanson et celle-ci prenait forme, mais elle refusait l'idée qu'il la chante avec une autre. Aussi, elle était pressée de quitter le camp pour ne plus le voir. « Quand il parle d'elle, il a les yeux qui brillent, songea-t-elle amère. » Elle n'était pas jalouse de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa camarade, elle enviait simplement l'amour qu'elle lisait dans son regard. Parler avec lui rouvrait une blessure qu'elle avait longtemps cru cicatrisé. « Non, j'ai tourné la page avec Andy, se dit-elle avec force… Simplement, je crois que j'aimerais qu'un autre garçon me regarde ainsi. Avec amour ! » Elle finit par s'endormir aux alentours de deux heures du matin aussi, elle grogna lorsque son réveil sonna à six heures. Néanmoins, elle se leva et s'apprêta. Sans réfléchir, elle mit un jeans avec une tunique noire assortie à ses ballerines et après avoir ajouté son béret sortit prendre son petit déjeuner. Le col bateau de sa tenue permettait de voir les deux chaînes qu'elle avait au cou. Entrant, elle salua tout le monde, se servit et rejoignit sa table sans trop regarder ce que faisait les autres. Curieusement, elle mangea silencieusement, et quitta la salle rapidement. Sans surprise, Brown observa son neveu et vit qu'au contraire, il riait joyeusement. « Bon au moins, il semble étranger à sa baisse de régime, songea-t-il. Je vais peut-être juste m'en assurer ! » Seulement, il passa la journée à observer la brunette sans réussir à comprendre ce qu'elle avait. Comme chaque jour, elle assura son cours avec le sourire cachant à la perfection sa petite déprime. Seulement, dès la fin de celui-ci elle perdit son sourire et s'enferma quelques minutes assise sur son bureau à réfléchir. Ce ne fut qu'au soir, qu'il crut obtenir une réponse. Passant près de son bungalow, il entendit une nouvelle chanson et écouta les paroles.

« - _La vie n'est pas cruelle. / Elle est juste elle. / Si elle te paraît grise aujourd'hui. / Demain elle peut te sourire. / Restes toi-même quoi qu'il arrive. / Tu pourrais bien être surpris._

Intrigué, il frappa et elle vint ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, enroulée dans son châle. Lui faisant signe d'entrer, elle éteignit la musique en se rasseyant, son bloc devant elle et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

« - Voir comment tu vas. T'as été muette toute la journée sauf durant ton cours. Un problème ?

« - Non rien, d'important. Juste une baisse de régime. Ça passera, t'en fais pas.

« - Ce que tu écoutais, c'est ta nouvelle chanson ?

« - Eh oui ! Une des nouvelles. Que j'ai faite ici, entièrement. Maman va en être ravie, j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration.

« - Mais ?

« - Je sais pas trop ce qu'elle vaut. Je veux dire, moi cette chanson me plait et Shane et Caitlyn la trouvent géniale aussi mais… Si ça ne plaisait qu'à eux ?

« - Et si tu profitais que tu es dans un camp rempli de fan de musique, qui aiment ce que tu fais, pour tester ta chanson, proposa-t-il amusé.

« - Comment ça ?

« - Samedi, c'est le concours de la plage. Profites-en pour monter sur scène et la jouer.

« - Impossible mon cher parce que j'ai laissé mes musiciens, mes danseuses et tout à Yuma. Donc à moins que…

« - Tu leur dises de venir samedi pour quatorze heures, ça ne va pas être possible. Allez appelle-les, moi j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donne en vrai.

Le regardant, elle le fixa incrédule puis hocha la tête en souriant visiblement ravie. Il partit peu après et eut un léger rire en l'entendant appeler Sarah aussitôt.

La brunette passa la soirée au téléphone, oubliant de manger, et lorsqu'elle se coucha à minuit, elle était pressée d'être samedi. « Encore trois jours, songea-t-elle. Et je revois tout le monde. Et Maria qui m'assure qu'elle m'amène ma tenue… J'ai peur ! » Néanmoins son enthousiasme ne baissa pas et, songeant que tous ses élèves s'étaient tournés en ridicule, elle décida d'en faire de même.

. . .

Shane termina de manger et, accompagné de ses amis, prit tranquillement le chemin du cours de chant. Seulement, lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, ils eurent un temps d'arrêt. En effet, la jeune femme avait un baggy blanc avec un top rose. Elle avait ajouté une sorte de collier de nouilles autour de sa tête, rappelant le style hippie, plusieurs bracelets s'entrechoquaient à ses poignets, et son cou était entouré d'un collier de coquillage, trois de perles de différentes couleurs. Enfin chose étrange, elle était pieds nus. Ils se regardèrent perplexes se demandant ce qu'elle semblait avoir prévu, et s'installèrent. Seulement, ils ne purent lui poser de questions puisqu'elle était allongée sur son bureau, les jambes repliés, de grosses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et la musique dans ses oreilles. Elle fredonnait doucement et ils reconnurent rapidement l'air du Lac des cygnes. A huit heures, elle se leva tranquillement et Shane nota la présence de plusieurs fines nattes dans ses cheveux, ainsi que des mèches couvertes de perles. Levant ses lunettes, elle sourit.

« - Bien le bonjour tout le monde. Vous allez bien, demanda-t-elle en fermant la porte.

« - Euh oui. Et vous, demanda Jason.

« - Parfaitement ! J'applique mes propres théories jeunes gens et ma dégaine d'aujourd'hui illustre parfaitement le cours que je vous ai fait, il y a quelques temps et l'exercice qu'a refusé Tess. J'ai nommé le ridicule ! Comme vous pouvez le constater d'ailleurs, ça ne tue pas. La preuve, avec la tête que j'ai aujourd'hui.

« - On va devoir recommencer, demanda Patrick.

Elle secoua la tête, expliquant simplement que la chanson de clôture avait été soumise au directeur et qu'ils allaient donc reprendre les chansons qu'ils avaient du écrire deux semaines auparavant. Seulement, comme ils avaient dû continuer de les reprendre entre-temps, à présent, ils étaient tous supposés passer pour chanter leurs œuvres. Seulement alors que Penny allait chanter, elle ajouta :

« - Oh j'allais oublier. A présent que je vous ai tous vu monter sur scène, que j'ai lu et entendu votre travail, j'ai fait mon choix, qui pour le moment est temporaire, sur le ou la personne qui enregistrera avec moi. Que cela ne vous empêche pas de travailler. La décision finale sera prise le soir du concours final, de toute façon. Penny, c'est quand tu veux.

Seulement, ils se mirent tous à chuchoter et elle frappa dans ses mains, interrompant l'élève.

« - Hey ! Silence ! Ecoutez votre camarade, passer. Tu peux reprendre.

La jeune femme acquiesça et chanta ce qu'elle avait écrit. A la fin de sa prestation, elle fut priée de rester en place et la brunette la soumit à un jury impartial. Ses camarades. Ceux-ci donnèrent leurs avis mais furent priés d'étayer leurs opinion puisqu'elle refusait d'entendre simplement des « j'aime ou je n'aime pas » A la fin, elle donna également le sien, arguant qu'elle s'améliorait, autant dans l'écriture que dans le chant, puis elle put se rasseoir alors que Jason demandait à être le suivant.

« - Non. Ce sera Nate qui va passer. Tu passeras à la fin mon cher ! Que tout le monde se souvienne de ta prestation.

« - L'arnaque, s'exclama-t-il en souriant. M'en fiche, je boycott ! Qui me suis, dit-il en regardant son autre ami.

« - C'est sans moi mec. Je te rappelle qu'il y a un duo à la clé et j'aimerais avoir toutes mes chances.

« - Tss ! Vous avez de la chance professeur.

Ils rirent tous joyeusement, et le cours reprit. A la fin de celui-ci elle partit se changer, optant pour quelque chose qui lui ressemblait plus même si elle devait aller nager avec Lainey. Une fois par semaine, elles nageaient ensemble, autant pour se tenir en forme que pour se défouler.

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement puisque tout le monde préparait le nouveau concours. Cependant, Mitchie étant elle-même en train de préparer son passage, allégea le travail à fournir pour leur plus grande joie. Seul Shane voyait ce point d'un mauvais œil puisque depuis leur tête à tête de dimanche, il ne l'avait pas revu, seul. Elle était toujours occupée à discuter avec un élève ou avec Lainey, quand elle n'était pas enfermée dans son bungalow. Se promettant d'aller la revoir dimanche, pour finir le duo, il relut ce qu'ils avaient écrit et il dut s'avouer que c'était vraiment beau. « Si j'ose, un jour, je lui demanderais si on peut l'enregistrer, songea-t-il. Enfin pour le moment, faut que je termine de me préparer. Le concours est dans deux heures. »

…

Une camionnette entra par la petite porte et cinq personnes en sortirent. Maria connaissant les lieux par cœur, les conduisit tous au bureau du directeur. Seulement celui-ci était en train de parler avec Lainey et ils patientèrent quelques instants. Cependant les voyant, il leur fit signe d'entrer et salua son ancienne élève avant de la laisser présenter tout le monde, sauf Sarah qui lui demanda si Mitchie s'en sortait bien. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes puis il les guida jusqu'au bungalow de la brunette, qui était allongée au sol, les yeux fermés.

« - Chichou, cria-t-on depuis l'extérieur.

Se levant d'un bond, elle regarda la porte et cria de joie à son tour avant de l'ouvrir.

« - Vous êtes déjà là ? C'est trop bien ! Vous allez bien ? Le voyage a été agréable ? Vous avez jeté sa réserve de crevette, demanda-t-elle aux autres.

« - Rassures-toi, elle a tout mangé dans l'avion. Autant dire que les autres passagers n'étaient pas ravis, lui expliqua Baptiste. Ceci dit, faut qu'on répète un peu.

« - Suivez-moi, j'ai préparé le truc.

« - Dis donc, c'est sympa comme coin. Implante une colonie de crevette et je m'y installe. Surtout qu'ils sont mignons tes élèves, ajouta-t-elle.

« - Alors, là, c'est fort ! C'est un grand fan de ton travail, dit-elle en désignant Jason.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans la salle de musique. Les rideaux étaient tirés afin que personne ne voie ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur et après s'être tous échauffés, jouèrent la musique deux fois afin de s'assurer qu'ils la connaissaient par cœur.

Deux heures plus tard, la brunette rejoignit Brown et Lainey, habillée d'un slim noir avec un long tee-shirt rouge à paillette à col large. Elle avait également une paire de bottes noire à talon et elle pesta contre Jessie en les sentant s'enfoncer dans la terre. Elle croisa le regard de Shane qui leva les pouces en l'air pour sa tenue et elle sourit.

« - Salut les jeunes, cria Brown. Et bienvenue au concours de la plage. Néanmoins avant de laisser votre talent parler, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous. Mitchie, à toi, ma belle !

La jeune femme acquiesça et monta sur scène alors qu'il la quittait.

« - Salut à tous. J'ai une surprise pour vous, dit-elle quand ils eurent fini de l'applaudir avant de crier, Crevette, c'est quand tu veux !

Aussitôt, les musiciens arrivèrent et se placèrent ainsi que les deux danseuses. Jason fixa Sarah ne réussissant pas à y croire, ce qui la fit sourire.

« - J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Ils crièrent de joie et la musique débuta. Elle prit le micro et commença :

« - _La vie n'est pas cruelle. / Elle est juste elle. / Si elle te paraît grise aujourd'hui. / Demain elle peut te sourire. / Restes toi-même quoi qu'il arrive. / Tu pourrais bien être surpris._

Tandis qu'elle chantait les deux filles se lancèrent dans une série de pas qui rappela à Shane ceux que la brunette avait trouvé avec lui. Seulement, rapidement, les mouvements furent plus sportifs surtout pour Sarah puisque Maria avait sa basse à la main. A la place, tandis que la seconde jouait un passage instrumental, Mitchie imita sa complice qui avait un short blanc et le jeune homme la fixa incrédule.

« - Elle est merveilleuse, souffla-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

« - Tu le dis souvent ça, commenta Nate alors que Jason soufflait :

« - Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour être avec elles sur scène !

Leur ami rit doucement, puis reporta son attention sur le show. S'il ne l'avait jamais avoué, il trouvait la bassiste plus que jolie et admirait sa façon de jouer. Quand la chanson fut terminée, ils furent ovationné comme jamais, tous les élèves se levant pour crier.

« - Merci, dit-elle en les saluant avant de chuchoter un autre merci.

« - Et voilà, ça recommence, soupira Sarah en riant alors que son amie essuyait sa joue.

« - La ferme, commenta Maria avant d'embrasser la joue de la chanteuse. C'était génial, on peut rester ?

« - Demande à Brown !

Sur ces mots, elle lui rendit le micro et sourit lorsqu'il donna son propre avis sur la chanson, puis le concours débuta. Etrangement, ils décidèrent de tous rester jusqu'à la fin et ne se gênèrent pas pour donner leurs avis sur les passages. Ils prirent place dans le fond où Shane avait emmené ses amis persuadé qu'elle viendrait par là si elle ne restait pas avec les professeurs.

« - Vous avez aimé, demanda la brunette en chuchotant.

« - Tu rigoles, elle est géniale cette chanson, sourit Nate. Compte sur moi pour l'acheter dès qu'elle sort !

« - Ah ouais, moi pareil. Et après je harcèle Shane pour savoir où tu vis. Histoire que t'y apposes ta griffe.

« - Ah bah voilà en voilà un qui sait ce qu'il veut, sourit Sarah.

« - Ouais, sauf que j'ignore l'adresse de Mitchie, je connais juste le nom de la ville.

« - Pas compliqué, tu suis la musique dès que tu arrives à Yuma, chuchota la danseuse.

« - Ou les résidus de crevettes, sourit Maria. N'empêche, je n'aime pas cette fille ! Sa chanson craint franchement… Comme si ça nous intéressait de savoir qu'elle n'a aucune confiance en elle et qu'elle compense en jouant les divas mal embouchée ! Ce doit être un calvaire de vivre avec elle.

« - Demande à TJ. Tu parles de sa fille, la prévint Mitchie.

« - Ok, je comprends mieux ! Au fait, c'est lequel Shane ?

« - C'est moi. Pourquoi, demanda-t-il à Sarah.

« - Pour savoir avec qui elle écrit une chanson, sourit-elle alors que la brunette lui faisait signe de se taire. Bon je retire ma question.

Il acquiesça et quand la jeune femme descendit de scène applaudit avant d'aller la remplacer. Dès qu'il fut loin, les deux filles demandèrent à la brunette si c'était de lui, dont elle parlait souvent, ce qui fit rire Baptiste.

« - Pas de bol petite sœur ! Tu vas subir un véritable harcèlement, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Sur scène, Shane nota qu'il la prenait dans ses bras et tout en chantant, se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas ensembles. « Après tout, ça expliquerait pourquoi elle dément toute histoire et qu'elle garde ses distances, songea-t-il. »

La brunette soupira et leur fit un bref résumé, avant de les applaudir chaleureusement. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leur place, Liam, le batteur les félicita arguant qu'ils avaient quelque chose, ce qui leur fit plus que plaisir. La brunette aimait leur style et visiblement son groupe était du même avis. Néanmoins, quand Peggy monta sur scène, ils notèrent qu'elle remportait la plupart des suffrages.

Le concours dura jusque dix-sept heures et la brunette dut aller donner son avis sur les chansons laissant son groupe avec les élèves qui les interrogèrent, voulant connaître leurs avis sur leurs prestations, ou confirmer certaines choses que leur avait dit Mitchie. Pour sa part, Shane s'exila un peu, préférant observer de loin, et discrètement la jeune chanteuse. Manque de chance, Sarah le rejoignit.

« - Elle te plait avoue ?

« - Non pas vraiment. Plus je la côtoie, plus je la trouve gentille. Et puis, je n'ai aucune chance, visiblement !

« - Ah bon ?

« - Ouais, votre clavier semble beaucoup l'apprécier.

« - Bapt ? Ah oui, à un moment, il a eut un sacré béguin, c'est clair mais bon, elle ne le voit que comme un frère, sans possibilités d'aller plus loin alors il s'est consolé, et maintenant joue au grand frère. Comme les deux autres. Et puis il sort avec une espèce de garce, Darlène, qui profite de lui pour côtoyer son idole. Mitchie, expliqua-t-elle.

« - C'est un truc qui me tue ça ! Pourquoi les gens se sentent obligés de profiter des gens connus ? Surtout quand la personne est aussi douce et gentille que Mitchie.

« - Dis donc, mais t'es carrément mordu, en fait. Je dirais rien cependant, si tu gardes pour toi, que ton copain Jason me plait bien.

Il la regarda sérieusement puis rit doucement sachant que l'attirance était mutuelle, seulement il refusa de le lui avouer, et sourit :

« - Et comment tu comptes faire pour lui faire savoir ? Parce que vous repartez aujourd'hui, non ?

« - Facile ! Je vais harceler Chichou, pour qu'elle prenne son zéro six, tiens !

« - Chichou ?

« - Mitchie. C'est Chichou son surnom. Parce qu'elle _chi chou_(si chou), fit-elle béate d'admiration.

Il rit joyeusement alors que la brunette revenait justement. Leur souriant, elle les prévint que le nom du gagnant allait être donné et il grimaça.

« - Aucune chance que ce soit _Essential_. Peggy a été meilleure.

Mitchie sourit mystérieusement puis reporta son attention sur la scène, alors que Brown montait. Calmant la foule d'élèves, il demanda un roulement de tambour puis annonça :

« - Le gagnant de ce concours est… Une fille. Bravo à Peggy, cria-t-il. On peut l'applaudir.

« - Pas de chance Shane, sourit Tess perfidement. Flirter avec Mitchie ne t'apporte même pas la victoire.

« - Et toi, côtoyer ta mère ne t'a pas rendue talentueuse. Bon Mitchie, moi je te laisse. Je retourne chez nous. Jessie te passe le bonjour et elle souhaite avoir rapidement de tes nouvelles, la prévint Maria.

La brunette acquiesça et raccompagna ses amis à leur camionnette.

…

* : Extrait de la chanson You are the music in me. Du film High school musical. Enfin la version française, disons.

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut même si le concours part un peu en peau de tire-bouchon mais bon. Le principal est que vous êtes maintenant tranquille jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

Miss Tagada (L)


	10. Confidences

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Ayant du temps à revendre aujourd'hui (mardi quoi) j'ai préparé le chapitre en avance… Principalement parce que j'aime ce chapitre malgré la fin :p J'espère que ça sera également votre cas. =) Merci à **Miss Morgane** (Hello miss. Pas de soucis, merci de m'avoir prévenue. (Et non j'ignorais que tu aimais cette fic avec ton bac tu passes moins donc…) Merde en tout cas pour tes épreuves =) Bisouilles), **jessy** (Hello miss. Ouais j'avoue quand Tess se fait remettre à sa place c'est les meilleurs moments :p Bisouilles), **marine** (Hello miss. Oui oui Sarah est très marrante. Ouais justement Shane va se montrer encore plus mignon dans ce chapitre ^^ Je n'en dis pas plus pour te laisser découvrir =) Bisouilles) et **Angele** (Hello miss. Ouais heureusement qu'elle s'entend bien avec les garçons sinon ça poserait problème :p Ouais enfin il n'a pas trop de mal, Mitchie se rappelle un peu trop de « Mégane » pour qu'il l'oublie :p Même si visiblement il n'y a que Mitchie qui soit convaincue de son existence mdrr Non le hasard ne fait pas bien les choses, moi en revanche… Je peux me montrer conciliante mdrr Ouais j'avoue Nate j'hésite entre le mettre avec Caitlyn ou avec Maria du coup… Bisouilles) pour leurs review =)

**Disclaimer** : Comme l'a dit Jesus (selon mon dico) _Rendez à César, ce qui est à César et à Dieu ce qui appartient à Dieu_, donc, tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney. Evidemment ! Sauf les personnages qui s'appartiennent eux-mêmes. Le vent, la terre et le reste n'appartiennent à personne. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tout le monde. Traduction, hormis l'idée de base, rien n'est à moi. Et encore, j'ai travaillé cette idée en collaboration avec **chris87**. Les corrections sont de **LittleFlicka**, donc merci à elle. C'est triste finalement, y a pas grand-chose à moi. Snif ! Quant aux ajouts éventuels, je mettrais en bas à qui ça appartient.

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et son avis toujours très précieux.

Merci également à **Adelys**, et **Angele** (Tu sais miss, ça m'arrangerait vraiment qu'on puisse se parler hors du site parce que visiblement on a des points communs =) ) sur mon os « I wanna be your hero » =)

**09 Confidences**

**Q**uand la camionnette ne fut plus en vue, la brunette revint près du lac. Tout le monde était encore là, et elle fut ravie quand ils lui donnèrent leur avis, plutôt favorable, sur sa nouvelle chanson. Elle réussit néanmoins à s'éloigner avec Caitlyn et lui tendit une lettre que lui avait donnée Maria.

« - C'est quoi ?

« - Je me suis arrangée avec ma mère dans la semaine. Voici ton contrat pour la chanson. Tu le lis, et tu signes si t'es d'accord ! Si c'est bon, tu me le rendras à la fin du cours de chant lundi ! Même s'il ne sera pas valable tant que tes parents n'auront pas signés.

La jeune femme acquiesça puis elles se séparèrent. Seulement, elle n'avait pas fait vingt pas que Shane l'appela. Se tournant, elle s'arrêta et lorsqu'il la rejoignit, lui demanda ce qu'il lui voulait.

« - Eh bien, je m'étais dit que, si t'as rien de prévue, on pourrait terminer le duo pour Mégane ?

« - Donnes-moi dix minutes, le temps d'enfiler une tenue qui me plait et je suis à toi !

Elle partit sur ces mots, avant de se stopper brutalement en y repensant.

« - Enfin je…

« - T'inquiètes, j'ai compris, rit-il. Comme l'autre fois ?

Elle hocha la tête et alla jusqu'à son bungalow. Elle envoya un message rapide à sa styliste arguant qu'elle n'était pas ravie des bottes puisque les talons s'enfonçaient dans le sol, puis enfila le nouveau jeans de guess ainsi qu'une marinière. Prenant son bloc, elle commença à vouloir partir puis au dernier moment, se recoiffa voulant paraître plus jolie. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il n'était pas encore là et elle sourit. Elle s'allongea sur le dos, et ferma les yeux, profitant du soleil qui chauffait doucement son visage. Machinalement, elle découvrit son nombril, savourant la caresse de l'astre sur sa peau. Seulement, elle entendit des pas s'approcher et ouvrit un œil pour voir le jeune homme la rejoindre. S'asseyant, elle replaça son haut et se mit sur le ventre lorsqu'il fut assis.

« - Tu reprochais quoi à l'autre ?

« - Quelle autre ?

« - Tenue. Celle que tu avais sur scène.

« - Oh. Hormis les talons des bottes ? J'avoue, je ne suis pas fan des paillettes. Trop attire l'œil. Pourquoi elle te plaisait ?

« - Euh ouais je… Elle t'allait bien. Je te trouvais jolie.

« - J'en ferais part à ma styliste. Quand elle m'habille ça te plait. Si c'est moi, moins.

« - Je n'ai pas dit ça, se défendit-il, juste que… Tu étais plutôt mignonne tout à l'heure. Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser, ajouta-t-il en repensant à ce qu'il avait entendu.

« - Autrement dit, t'aimes pas quand je suis _casual_, s'amusa-t-elle.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire dire au juste, lui demanda-t-il suspicieux.

« - Je cherche juste à avoir ton avis sur mon look. Après tout, t'as mon avis sur le tien, non ?

« - Pas faux. Effectivement, je sais que t'aimes bien comment je m'habille et je vais être franc, j'aime aussi le tien. Sauf peut-être cette marinière mais le reste j'aime bien.

« - Si tu espères que je vais l'enlever, tu rêves, rit-elle joyeusement.

Il fit mine que ça l'ennuyait avant de rire lorsqu'elle le regarda choquée.

« - Je plaisante, assura-t-il. Bon je n'aime pas ta marinière mais pour la suite, c'était une plaisanterie.

« - Tant mieux, parce que va falloir que tu enlèves ton sweat si tu veux que j'enlève quelque chose… C'est également une plaisanterie, ajouta-t-elle lors qu'elle le vit le regarder étonné.

« - Oh. Désolé, je crois que j'ai raté le truc là !

Elle acquiesça puis prit son bloc qu'elle ouvrit pour reprendre le texte. L'imitant, il se replongea dans leurs écrits chacun cherchant une façon d'écrire la fin. Seulement il n'était pas pressé, sachant d'avance qu'une fois que ça serait fini, il n'aurait plus d'excuse pour aller la voir. « A moins d'écrire une nouvelle chanson, songea-t-il mais elle va finir par se douter de quelque chose. »

Durant une demi-heure, ils travaillèrent sérieusement, puis la voyant écrire, il se pencha pour lire par-dessus son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête.

« - Arrête de lire au-dessus de moi, ta respiration me chatouille le cou, sourit-elle.

« - Oh je le savais pas, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Levant la tête, elle l'observa et il nota son regard pétillant.

« - Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de lire pas de t'éloigner, rit-elle en terminant sa phrase. Non parce que ça rafraichit quand même !

« - Tu me prends pour un éventail ?

« - Pourquoi ? Tu refuserais de me rendre ce petit service ?

« - Euh, ça dépend… Tu fais la même chose pour moi après ? Parce que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir chaud, tu sais !

« - Ah non, attends je suis quelqu'un de connue, se moqua-t-elle. Tiens dis-moi plutôt ce que tu penses de ça l'artiste, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant son bloc.

Tandis qu'il lisait, elle l'observa. Officiellement pour savoir si ça lui plaisait, mais la véritable raison était qu'il lui plaisait. Seulement, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir se l'avouer. Il finit par acquiescer avant de rajouter quelque chose, puis le lui rendit. Lisant à son tour, elle accepta ses modifications, et soupira.

« - Et bien. On dirait qu'on a fini, non ?

« - Visiblement oui, c'est déjà la fin de ce petit tête à tête.

« - Dommage. J'aime bien l'endroit, avoua-t-elle en le fixant.

Il fit de même ne pouvant se résoudre à se détacher de l'intensité de ses yeux. Sans s'en apercevoir, il pencha vers elle, et ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'il fut très proche. Veillant à ce que ça paraisse naturel, il embrassa sa joue.

« - Merci de m'avoir aidé, Mitchie, c'est vraiment gentil.

« - Je t'en prie, fit-elle chamboulée par ce bref contact. Je… Quand tu auras tout placé, préviens-moi, j'aimerais beaucoup entendre la version finale.

« - J'en avais bien l'intention. Après tout, t'as bossé dessus, non ? Je verrais avec Caitlyn si elle peut m'aider à l'enregistrer, comme ça t'en auras une copie.

Elle acquiesça et ferma son bloc sans manifester le moindre désir de partir et il s'allongea sur le dos. Fermant les yeux, il rata le regard qu'elle posa sur lui, avant de l'imiter. Ils restèrent côte à côte plusieurs minutes sans parler, puis il se releva légèrement pour la regarder à son tour, tout en songeant à ce qui avait failli se produire. « J'ai failli foutre notre hypothétique amitié en l'air, soupira-t-il. » Se réinstallant, il parla doucement :

« - Je peux te poser une question ?

« - C'est déjà fait, s'amusa-t-elle, mais comme t'as une bonne tête, je t'en accorde une seconde.

« - T'es trop généreuse ! Non je voulais savoir : Est-ce que… Euh, je suis… Est-ce qu'on peut se considérer comme amis toi et moi, balbutia-t-il en se traitant d'idiot.

« - Euh… Oui, je crois qu'on peut se voir ainsi. Enfin se considérer comme amis, murmura-t-elle doucement. Pourquoi ?

« - Je… C'était comme ça, pour savoir. Mais j'aime bien… L'idée qu'on soit amis, ajouta-t-il.

« - Moi aussi. T'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de gentil. Et puis… Tu dois être le seul qui me regarde normalement. Les autres… Ok ils me parlent normalement mais je reste la princesse de la musique pop-rock à leurs yeux. Sauf dans les tiens ou ceux de tes amis.

Il tourna la tête pour la regarder et nota qu'elle avait fait de même. Ils se sourirent, puis elle refit face au soleil, fermant les yeux, et il l'imita. Quelques minutes plus tard, il bougea et toucha sa main. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il s'excusa et elle rit joyeusement avant de le regarder.

« - C'est que ma main, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses !

Sur ces mots, elle prit la sienne ce qui le fit sourire. « Y a pas moyen, je veux plus partir, songea-t-il. Je me demande si je pourrais la revoir quand on sera partis. Ailleurs qu'à un concert, je veux dire. Peut-être que si je demande ce service à Brown, après l'été, il acceptera de nous réunir, mais j'en doute. » Il fut dérangé dans ses pensées par des pas au sol et machinalement, lâcha la main de la jeune femme au moment où il entendit :

« - Ah, je te l'avais dit qu'il était là ! J'ignorais juste que notre prof serait là aussi.

« - On te cherchait, expliqua Nate. On a eu une idée pour la chanson du concours final. Tu viens ou bien…

« - Vous avez l'heure, les garçons, demanda la jeune femme en se levant.

« - Pas loin de dix-neuf, lui répondit Jason.

« - Flûte ! Je devais appeler ma mère.

Aussitôt, elle se leva et partit rapidement. Restés entre eux, ils se regardèrent perplexes, puis Shane se leva. Seulement en prenant son bloc, il nota qu'elle avait oublié le sien. Le ramassant, il l'emmena dans leur bungalow où ils travaillèrent une heure avant de rejoindre le réfectoire. Seulement, elle n'y était pas, et il se promit de la chercher demain pour le lui rendre.

. . .

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha enfin, elle soupira longuement. « C'était pas une bonne idée, songea-t-elle. Enfin au moins, je sais approximativement ce qu'il m'attend à mon retour. » En effet, sa mère avait profité de son appel pour la prévenir que la pub pour Guess était remise à son retour, et qu'elle aurait également une séance photo, sans compter l'enregistrement de sa chanson dans un vrai studio. « La galère quoi, souffla-t-elle. Après, il va y avoir la promo de la chanson, l'élaboration des autres, l'enregistrement de l'album, le tournage du clip, et la sortie du suivant, et du troisième avant une nouvelle tournée. » Fatiguée par avance, elle refusa d'aller manger, restant allongée sur son lit. Malgré elle, elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt et sourit. Lorsqu'il avait embrassé sa joue, elle avait été troublée. A présent, elle souhaitait pouvoir revivre ce moment. Elle avait aimé sentir ses lèvres douces sur sa joue, le bruit qu'avait fait le baiser et surtout la proximité qu'il y avait eu. Elle savait que ça n'irait pas plus loin, ne serait-ce que par rapport au règlement, mais surtout, elle se souvenait de Mégane, la fille qui plaisait tant au garçon et soupira tragiquement. « Décidément, je n'ai jamais de chance avec les garçons, souffla-t-elle. Quand j'en croise enfin un qui en vaut la peine, faut qu'il soit accro à une autre ! » Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la nuit se lever et lorsqu'elle observa la fenêtre, s'étonna de voir le ciel noir. Se levant, elle se changea pour se recoucher aussitôt.

Une nouvelle fois, ce fut son téléphone qui la sortit du lit mais elle était réveillée depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle répondit à l'appel de sa mère qui dura plusieurs minutes puis se prépara alors que neuf heures sonnaient. Une fois qu'elle fut habillée, elle sortit prendre son petit-déjeuner, puis rejoignit le lac. Elle fit cependant un bref crochet par le cabanon où étaient entreposés les rames et les gilets. Quand elle arriva, elle eut la surprise de voir un des pensionnaires et le salua joyeusement.

« - Oh Mitchie. Bien dormi ?

« - Et toi ?

« - Ouais. Je te cherchais hier, lui dit-il. Je… T'as oublié ton bloc en partant. Mais promis, j'ai rien lu.

Souriant, elle le remercia puis il nota qu'elle mettait une barque dans l'eau. Levant la tête, elle vit son regard et sourit.

« - Oui, je compte aller sur le lac. Tu m'accompagnes ?

« - T'as pas peur qu'on redise qu'on est ensemble toi et moi ?

« - Bah sachant que partout où je vais, j'entends que tu aimes Mégane… Non. A moins que t'aies peur de moi ?

« - Je vais chercher un gilet, j'arrive.

Elle rit mais acquiesça. Quand elle fut seule, elle se félicita de l'avoir provoqué, ainsi ils allaient être seuls, une fois de plus. « Mais sous les yeux de tout le monde, songea-t-elle. Donc personne ne pourra dire qu'on vit un truc secret. » Elle revint à elle quand il arriva et tous deux enfilèrent les gilets avant de monter dans la barque. Ils ramèrent en silence quelques minutes, puis finirent par tourner en rond, ce qui la fit rire. Posant sa rame à l'intérieur, elle mit ses mains sur les bords de l'embarcation, et inspira longuement en fermant les yeux. Elle resta quelques secondes ainsi, le visage offert au vent, savourant simplement ses caresses.

De son côté, le jeune homme l'observa, et sourit. Il était plutôt ravi de ce tête à tête, où il n'aurait pas à faire semblant d'avoir envie de travailler. Il ignora combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais elle finit par rouvrir les yeux et le fixa.

« - Qu'as-tu ?

« - Je… Rien pourquoi ?

« - Je sais pas, tu me regardes comme… Je ne sais pas.

« - Oh. Je pensais juste à… T'as de la chance de vivre ton rêve. Je t'envie.

« - Tu devrais pas, se rembrunit-elle.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu envies Shane ? Le fait de me lever chaque jour à cinq ou six heures du matin ? De rencontrer des gens qui décident à ma place de ce que je dois dire, chanter, ou faire ? Des adultes qui décident qui je dois fréquenter ? Comment je dois m'habiller ? Ce que je dois dire ? A qui ?… Crois-moi mon existence n'est pas aussi belle que tu pourrais l'imaginer. J'ignore même ce que tu peux envier.

« - Tu vis ton rêve et je… Je pensais que ça te rendait heureuse.

« - Au début oui, avoua-t-elle. Mais… Vivre cette existence dorée a… Mes rêves ont brisés ma famille, tu sais ? Si je suis venue dans ce camp, qui est à la base de tout, ce n'est pas pour rien. Ok d'accord, j'aide Brown qui a été le premier à croire en moi, mais par-dessus tout, je fuis. J'ai fuis ma vie ! Les journaux ont paraît-ils dit que j'allais à une fête rencontrer Orlando Bloom, mais tu veux savoir la vérité ?… Ce soir-là, j'étais dans l'avion en secret et je venais ici. Sans prévenir mes parents, envoyant ma vie balader comme un boulette de papier. Plus rien ne me convient ! J'aimais ma vie avant. Ok me lever tôt j'apprécie moyen mais écrire des chansons, rencontrer des gens qui t'aiment… Tout ça, j'aimais ! J'ai rencontré Maria ici, et elle m'a toujours soutenue. Ensemble, on a monté ce groupe dont je suis le leader malgré moi. Mais la vérité, c'est que j'ai perdu l'inspiration à cause des disputes continuelles de mes parents. Tout était prétexte à ce qu'ils crient. Un texte que j'écrivais qui parlait de mon ras le bol, une pub pour Guess, un concert… Même le regard des garçons sur moi, selon mon père. Et j'en ai eu assez ! J'en ai parlé à Brown le soir du pince-fesse de TJ et lui m'a confié que le camp ne rouvrirait peut-être pas, parce qu'il n'avait pas de prof de chant. Alors quand mes parents se sont mis à se hurler dessus, soupira-t-elle, à propos de Guess, j'ai craqué. Et comme j'ai appris à ne plus pleurer, j'ai appelé ton oncle et je lui ai proposé de venir vous enseigner. J'ai défendu ma candidature du mieux que j'ai pu, parce que je devais m'éloigner de chez moi, si je voulais que mon prochain album voie le jour. Et pour le moment, je n'ai que trois chansons. Dont une qui est un duo avec l'un d'entre vous. Ne m'envie pas Shane, tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as d'avoir une vie qui t'appartient réellement.

Le jeune homme la fixa perdu. Il ignorait tout ça, c'était certain, et pour avoir lu le fameux article sur la soirée d'Orlando, il devait avouer qu'elle savait très bien donné le change. A aucun moment son regard n'était triste sur les photos, même celle qui étaient prise à son insu. Perplexe, il le lui dit et elle eut un sourire désabusé. Lui faisant face, il nota la tristesse de son regard et comprit qu'elle simulait très bien le bonheur.

« - Tu l'apprendras très rapidement, si vous réussissez à percer, dit-elle. Dans ce monde illusoire de paillettes et de faux-semblants, tu ne montres pas tes larmes. Même si tout va mal, si t'es au bord de la dépression, tu ravales tes larmes et ta souffrance et tu souris. Pourquoi crois-tu que je dis sans cesse être toujours en représentation ? Quand t'es connu, tu ne sais jamais si les gens viennent vers toi pour toi, ou pour la superstar. Rares sont les amitiés sincères, souffla-t-elle. Tu peux jamais savoir si celui ou celle qui te fait face gardera tes secrets ou les vendra au plus offrant. Alors tu te caches derrière un sourire, et doucement, brique après brique, tu te construis ton mur. Ta dernière défense ! Afin d'avoir un rempart si jamais on te blesse ! C'est pour ça que personne ne sait réellement comment je me sens. Sauf Sarah et Maria. Je crois que même Liam, Will ou Bapt, ignorent tout ça. Pour eux, tout va bien, ou presque dans ma vie, et je ne suis là que pour aider Brown.

« - Mais pourquoi tu ne dis pas ça à tes parents ?

« - Je ne sais pas. Au début, je… Je pensais que c'allait s'arranger et puis, les semaines sont passé, la situation s'est dégradée et je n'ai pas voulu les blesser. A présent, c'est trop tard. A l'heure où je te parle, ils sont en train de divorcer. Papa va bientôt déménager, peut-être même réintégrer Madison, ma ville de naissance, et nous laissera seules. Et personne ne le saura parce que tout sera caché… C'est pour ça que tu me fais rire à dire que tu m'envies. Crois-moi si je pouvais, j'échangerais ma vie contre la tienne. Tu peux sortir quand tu veux, les gens qui te parlent le font parce qu'ils t'apprécient pour toi, et si tu te sens mal, que tu as de la peine ou autre, tu as toujours une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Moi j'ai beaucoup d'argent, des tonnes de fringues, mais je suis plus seule qu'un naufragé sur une île. Et je ne peux même pas m'en plaindre parce que tu l'as dit, je vis mon rêve, et que je passerais pour une ingrate à m'en plaindre. Tu comprends ?

Il acquiesça lentement, la regardant d'une nouvelle manière. Face à lui, il n'avait plus ni son idole, ni son professeur, juste une amie qui était perdue et qui avait visiblement besoin de soutien.

« - Tu dois me prendre pour une idiote, fit-elle en pouffant amèrement. Je vis quelque chose de merveilleux, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé ou presque. Je voyage souvent, je rencontre des gens géniaux, et des connus, je fais ce qui me plait par-dessus tout, et malgré tout ça, je trouve encore le moyen de me plaindre.

« - Non, s'exclama-t-il. Au contraire. Je crois que pour la première fois depuis cet été, je te vois comme une personne comme moi. Je veux dire, un être humain pas une jeune femme géniale dont la voix ou le talent me fait rêver. Sans blague, dit-il quand elle pouffa de rire. Ecoute, j'ignorais franchement que tu vivais une telle situation. Au contraire, pour moi, tu avais une vie heureuse et tu retardais juste le lancement de ton prochain album pour aider mon oncle. A aucun moment, je n'aurais pu penser que tu étais si malheureuse et si seule… Ecoute, je sais que je suis ton élève et un fan également, avoua-t-il, mais… Si jamais un jour tu veux parler, viens me voir d'accord ?

« - Impossible. Je n'ai pas ton numéro, alors ton adresse… Mais c'est gentil de te proposer, ça me touche… Te parler m'a déjà fait beaucoup de bien, je t'assure et si tu pouvais juste… Disons, garder ça pour toi, je t'en serais grès.

« - Aucun problème. Je ne comptais pas faire un étalage public de ta vie de toute façon. Et puis on va être amenés à se revoir, sourit-il.

« - Comment ?

« - Eh bien disons qu'hier ta danseuse amatrice de crevettes m'a confié qu'elle trouvait Jason à son goût, et qu'elle comptait te demander de prendre son numéro pour elle. Donc inévitablement, on restera en contact ne serait-ce que grâce à eux.

« - Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Elle m'en a parlé justement. Faut que je trouve le moyen, et l'excuse parfaite, pour prendre son numéro de téléphone qu'elle l'invite à manger des crevettes. D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il aime ça.

Il la regarda et pouffa qu'il en avait aucune idée ce qui les fit rire. Entendant de la joie dans son rire, il sourit. « Visiblement, ça lui a fait du bien, songea-t-il. » Cependant, ne voulant pas que le moment s'arrête maintenant, il chercha un moyen de la retenir, et se moqua gentiment d'elle et de ses larmes de la veille. Vexée, malgré son sourire, elle prit sa rame et fit mine de vouloir le frapper. Aussitôt, il prit la sienne et se lancèrent tous deux dans un combat qui visait à faire tomber l'autre. A un moment, elle cria victoire quand elle réussit à le déséquilibrer, mais loin de vouloir tomber seul, il prit sa main, et plongèrent ensemble. Quand elle sortit la tête de l'eau, elle éclata d'un rire où on sentait sa joie, ce qui le rassura.

« - Nous voilà bien maintenant, soupira-t-elle. Complètement trempés au milieu du lac !

« - Ah ça… Fallait pas vouloir me frapper à coup de rame.

« - Il ne fallait pas te moquer de moi ! Je te l'ai dit, vos bravo me touchent toujours trop pour que je réussisse à contenir mes émotions. Certains diront que je ne suis qu'une fontaine de larmes, d'autre simplement hyper sensible et tu sais quoi ?

« - Ils ont raison. Tu es extrêmement sensible, dit-il en remontant dans la barque. Et c'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Je veux dire, se reprit-il en l'aidant à son tour, c'est grâce à cette sensibilité que tu as d'aussi belles chansons.

« - Merci, rougit-elle. Ça me touche, parce que tu en écris également de superbes. J'aime bien ton style.

« - Merci, je ne fais que copier mon idole… Qui est en train de geler, je me trompe ?

« - Attends, c'est moi ton idole ?

« - Ouais. En ce moment en tout cas. Reste à voir si ton prochain album sera aussi bon que les deux autres… Même si je suis déjà fan de _Smile_ !

Elle rit, mais ayant froid, lui proposa de rejoindre le bord du lac. Il acquiesça et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux en train de ramer, même s'il se moquait d'elle doucement et de sa voix chevrotante. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'était qu'il faisait surtout ça pour faire taire l'envie qu'il avait de la serrer contre lui, pour la réchauffer. Ils retournèrent la barque et chacun retourna dans son bungalow. Fermant derrière elle, la brunette enleva ses ballerines gorgée d'eau, et sa chemise peu après, en fixant ses vêtements. Elle finit par opter pour un jeans blanc, ainsi qu'une tunique à col plat rose et partit prendre une douche. « Dommage, c'était franchement sympa ce petit tête à tête, songea-t-elle. Bon je trouverais bien un moyen de renouveler l'expérience. » Quand elle fut propre, elle enfila sa tenue et sortit, en direction du réfectoire. Il n'était que treize heures et elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que le repas ne soit plus là. Coïncidence, ou pas, elle arriva en même temps que les garçons et Shane et elle, échangèrent un regard rempli de tendresse, alors qu'il lui tenait la porte. Le remerciant, elle alla voir ses collègues et leur demanda comment ils allaient.

« - A quoi doit-on cet énorme sourire, demanda Brown.

« - A l'eau du lac, mon cher patron. Bon je file voir ce qu'il y a de bon à manger.

Sur ces mots, elle rejoignit le buffet d'un pas dansant et le directeur la regarda plus qu'étonné. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle avait déjà été joyeuse mais pas autant qu'aujourd'hui. Haussant les épaules, il reporta son attention sur son repas, jusqu'à ce que Lainey lui donne un léger coup de pied et murmure le mot « neveu. » Intrigué, il se tourna pour le voir et nota qu'il semblait également bien joyeux.

…

« - Hey mec, cesse de sourire comme ça, Brown se pose un milliard de questions, chuchota Nate.

« - Eh bien tant pis. S'il me demande, je lui dirais la vérité. Que je viens de…

Il cessa de parler pour observer la brunette qui passait près d'eux. Sans s'arrêter, elle lui souhaita un bon appétit, le tout délivré avec un charmant sourire qui lui fit oublier la suite de sa phrase. Il fallut que son ami lui donne un coup de coude pour le faire revenir à lui.

« - Ah oui, désolé. Donc, que je viens de rencontrer une fille géniale. La rencontre date d'une heure ou deux à tout casser.

« - Et c'est qui, demanda Jason en souriant.

Pour toute réponse son ami lui jeta un morceau de pain à la figure avant de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé sur le lac. « Le fait qu'elle se confie à moi, doit bien signifier quelque chose non, se demanda-t-il. Mais quoi ? Que je compte pour elle ? Qu'elle me voit comme un ami ? Quelqu'un en qui, elle peut avoir confiance ? A moins qu'elle n'ait eu juste besoin de se confier et que j'étais la seule pomme dans les environs… Non, elle n'est pas comme ça. » Soupirant, il la regarda légèrement, et sourit en la voyant rire.

Le reste de la journée fut studieux pour eux, puisqu'ils la passèrent à travailler leur numéro pour le concours final. Aussi, ils ignorèrent qu'Ella les avait vu au matin et avait colporté ce fait, en plus de ce que Peggy leur avait raconté la veille.

…

Ayant vent de la rumeur, Brown soupira. « Décidément, il n'écoute rien, celui-là, songea-t-il. Va falloir que je lui rappelle certains points. » Quittant son bureau, il traversa le camp, prenant la direction du bungalow et y frappa.

« - Entrez, cria Jason.

« - Hey. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, demanda le directeur en voyant un oreiller voler.

« - Rien… Une divergence d'opinion, rit Nate en relançant l'oreiller à son ami.

« - Les garçons. J'aimerais parler à Shane en privé, s'il vous plait.

« - Ok, on s'en va. Et n'en profite pas pour écrire ta version de la chanson, le menaça Nate.

« - Ouais, sinon je te fais la tête au carré.

« - Arrête tu fais peur Jay, rit-il avant que la porte ne se ferme. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

« - Te parler. D'oncle à neveu, alors tu oublies le vouvoiement.

« - Ok oncle Brown. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence dans mon modeste bungalow ?

« - Tu te souviens de Mitchie ? Ton professeur de chant ?

« - Difficile de l'oublier, rit-il, je la croise genre tous les jours. Pourquoi ?

« - Parce que c'est ton professeur.

« - Euh oui, fit-il perdu, j'en suis conscient. Pourquoi tu me le rappelles ?

« - Il y a de drôles de rumeurs qui circulent sur vous deux.

« - Ouais mais elles sont fausses. On est juste ami. Plus tard, peut-être que ça évoluera parce qu'une de ses danseuses a accroché avec Jason mais pour le moment… Y a absolument rien. Ne t'en fais pas !

Brown le regarda septique mais n'ayant rien à se reprocher, son neveu soutint son regard, sans faiblir, lui prouvant qu'il était sérieux. Rassuré, l'adulte prit donc congé, lui rappelant qu'il l'avait à l'œil ce qui le fit sourire. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses deux amis rentrèrent et la conversation/dispute sur les paroles de la chanson, reprit.

De son côté le fondateur du camp rejoignit son bungalow et soupira. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient simplement amis et décida d'en avoir le cœur net en allant voir son professeur. Se relevant donc, il sortit pour frapper chez elle. Il ne lui fallut que deux secondes pour lui ouvrir, et elle sourit. L'invitant à entrer, elle enleva ses chaussures et s'assit face à lui. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes à la fixer sans parler ce qui finit par la mettre mal à l'aise.

« - Un problème, hasarda-t-elle.

« - Et un gros, soupira-t-il. Figure-toi que la majeure partie des pensionnaires de ce camp s'imagine qu'entre toi et mon neveu, il se passe quelque chose. De bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié. Une idée sur la source de cette idée ?

« - Non, dit-elle spontanément. J'agis pareil avec tout le monde. Sauf Caitlyn mais plus parce que je compte lui proposer de bosser avec moi sur l'album complet, que par favoritisme. Mais je mettrais une nouvelle fois, les choses au point demain. Ne t'en fais pas ! Je n'oublie pas qu'il est mon élève et que je suis son professeur.

« - Dois-je en conclure que si vous étiez…

« - Tous deux pensionnaires, je sortirais sûrement avec, continua-t-elle pour lui. Oui. Je l'avoue ton neveu me plait. Mais je ne ferais rien. Pour deux choses, la première étant que les relations profs élèves sont interdites, je n'ai pas envie de risquer la prison. Et la seconde c'est qu'il est accro à un certaine Mégane, sourit-elle ignorant le pincement à son cœur. Je ne vais pas détruire son petit bonheur, juste pour une envie égoïste. Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles.

Il acquiesça sceptique et pour cause. Il connaissait assez son neveu pour savoir que cette Mégane n'existait pas. Cependant, il ne dit rien et se leva, prenant congé. Si Shane avait crée cette Mégane, ce devait être pour une raison précise et il préférait le laisser choisir à quel moment, il dirait la vérité.

Pour sa part, Mitchie le regarda partir amusée, puis remit ses chaussures pour aller marcher. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et comme souvent, le faisait mieux en bougeant. Elle profita de cette balade pour discuter un peu avec tout le monde mais ne nota aucune allusion à une quelconque histoire entre Shane et elle, et en conclut que le directeur s'était trompé. Elle aida deux trois élèves avec leur chanson et observa Marc et Stéphane lui montrer un morceau de la chorégraphie de Lainey. La jeune femme n'avait pas terminé la chorégraphie hésitant sur certains mouvements ce qui empêchait les élèves de pouvoir s'entraîner, même si ça ne les empêchaient pas de reproduire les mouvements dont ils étaient sûrs.

Revenant dans son bungalow, elle reprit l'élaboration de sa nouvelle chanson et sourit en pensant que celle-ci ferait sûrement un bon single. « Reste à voir avec l'équipe, ce qu'ils en disent, songea-t-elle en écrivant. » Plongée dans son travail, elle rata donc, une nouvelle fois le repas du soir et se promit de faire plus attention dès le lendemain.

Sa nuit fut calme et elle sourit lorsqu'elle eut une longue nuit. « Si seulement ma vie pouvait se résumer à ça, songea-t-elle. Je devrais peut-être me recycler. Allez, c'est décidé, j'abandonne ma carrière et je deviens prof de chant. » Souriant à ces pensées, elle prit sa douche et s'habilla de sa robe chemise blanche, ajouta une ceinture noire, hésita entre une paire de bottes et ses ballerines puis finit par se décider pour des bottines à léger talon. Face au miroir, elle chercha une coiffure puis finit par relever simplement ses cheveux avec une pince, et acquiesça à son reflet. Sortant de son bungalow, elle sourit en songeant au cours qu'elle avait préparé et entra dans le réfectoire la tête ailleurs. Souriant à la journée qui l'attendait, elle fredonna l'air qu'elle avait en tête.

Tess l'observa et demanda à ses amies à qui, ou quoi, leur professeur pouvait bien penser pour sourire ainsi. Aussitôt, les hypothèses allèrent bon train se propageant rapidement dans toute la salle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

« - _Quand il est près de moi / Je me sens devenir femme_, chanta-t-elle doucement. _Et quand je suis dans ses bras / C'est tout mon être qui s'enflamme / Il faudrait que tu nous vois / Pour comprendre que j'en ai plus rien à faire de toi / Depuis qu'il partage ma vie / Je ne vis que pour lui._

Machinalement, elle fit une petite pirouette qu'elle termina en s'asseyant. Plongée dans sa chanson, dont elle ne retenait pas les paroles, elle ne vit pas ses collègues s'asseoir ni sourciller devant les phrases. Lainey finit par se racler la gorge, la faisant violemment sursauter.

« - Tu m'as l'air bien heureuse ce matin.

« - Et pour cause, je le suis. Et non, il n'y a aucun rapport avec notre conversation d'hier, dit-elle en fixant son patron, mais à nouvelle semaine nouveau défi et aujourd'hui, je vais leur faire affronter un cas de figure qu'ils auront tous un jour.

« - J'adorerais venir… Mais faut que je termine ma chorégraphie. J'ai plus que deux semaines pour la faire, soupira la prof de danse.

« - Dommage ! Mais promis, je vous raconte tout au déjeuner. pour le moment, je garde l'idée pour moi… Et comme j'ai fini de manger, je me sauve. _Bye bye_!

Sur ces mots, elle se leva, et reprit sa chanson. Si l'air était le même les paroles changèrent cependant.

« - _Demandez, demandez, si vous voulez / Mais je ne dirais rien / Car pour que ce soit mieux que bien / Faut que tout reste secret / Alors mangez, mangez / Parce que je pourrais bien vous épuiser / Et si cette chanson vous paraît bizarre / Ce n'est rien envers ce qui vous attend plus tard / Allez, salut je m'en vais / C'est que j'ai une salle à préparer / Mon cours commence à huit heures / Vaudrait mieux que je sois à l'heure_ !

Elle quitta la salle sur cette phrase et Nate qui passait à ce moment-là se posa des questions sur son moral. Secouant la tête, il rejoignit ses amis.

. . .

Rejoignant sa classe, elle changea les pupitres de places, puis ressortit laissant juste une note pour les prévenir de s'installer. Elle alla se laver les mains puis appela sa danseuse et complice lui demandant si elle était certaine de vouloir le numéro de Jason mais celle-ci grogna simplement, arguant qu'il lui était impossible de réfléchir aussi tôt et sans une crevette ou deux dans l'estomac et raccrocha. Souriant, elle en profita pour se laver les dents, puis rejoignit sa salle. Etrangement, celle-ci était calme et elle entra à huit heures.

« - Bonjour à tous, dit-elle en fermant la porte. J'espère que vous vous êtes reposés car aujourd'hui, je vous ai préparé un cours intéressant.

« - Vous allez nous apprendre le bouche à bouche ?

« - Désolée Patrick, pour les gestes de premiers secours faut voir avec un adulte compétent, moi je sais juste…

« - Prendre des bains dominicaux avec les élèves, la coupa Keanu.

« - Pardon ? Bon écoutez, soupira-t-elle, j'ignore de quoi vous parlez, une nouvelle fois, mais…

« - Juste de votre tête à tête avec Shane sur le lac, expliqua Tess en souriant. Ce qui fait qu'on sait également qui va gagner le duo. Les chances ne sont pas égales.

« - En effet. Vu ton attitude, tu as peu de chance de le décrocher, mais pour tous les autres, sachez que vous avez toutes vos chances. Quant à ce que je fais de mon temps libre, ça ne regarde que moi.

« - Hey Shane, demanda un autre. Tu l'as déjà vu nue ?

« - La ferme Vincent, marmonna le concerné.

« - Si c'est pas un non, ça peut signifier qu'un oui, reprit-il.

« - Ce qui expliquerait qu'ils aient disparue tous les deux après le concours de la plage. Tu lui donnes combien ? Parce que si c'est au-dessus de cinq, je suis preneur ! Surtout qu'elle danse beaucoup, elle doit savoir onduler du bassin.

La brunette rougit fortement sous ces sous-entendus et les élèves s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, parlant de leur tête à tête sur le lac, de leur bataille qui s'était fini dans l'eau, et surtout des nombreux regards qu'ils se lançaient. Elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son cours seulement, personne n'écoutait ce qu'elle disait, puisque même Caitlyn, Shane, Nate et Jason donnaient leurs avis voulant faire taire les rumeurs.

« - Silence, finit-elle par hurler les larmes aux yeux.

Aussitôt tout le monde la regarda. Les fixant un à un, elle tenta de faire cesser ses larmes, seulement Patrick demanda à Shane d'embrasser sa copine, puisque _visiblement_ elle en avait besoin. Ce n'était qu'une simple remarque, parmi tant d'autre seulement ce fut celle de trop et elle explosa.

« - Tu vas te taire immédiatement, cria-t-elle en le fixant. Tu ignores tout de ma vie, et de ce que je pense, alors je t'interdis de me juger. Ni toi, ni aucun d'entre vous. Vous vous croyez malin parce que vous êtes plusieurs, dit-elle froidement, mais vous êtes surtout qu'une bande d'idiots à la vie sentimentale plus désertique que le Sahara. Vous croyez connaître ma vie avec ce que vous avez lu dans les pages des magasines eh bien je vais vous confier un secret. La plupart du temps, c'est faux. Et pour ton information, Patrick, sache que je n'ai pas couché avec Shane. Ni avec personne ! Et tes nombreuses interventions viennent de vous faire gagner une montagne de boulot.

« - Ouais, c'est ce que vous dites ça ! Parce que d'après Andy, vous êtes loin d'être aussi sage et vertueuse, contra-t-il. Je me demande ce que votre père doit penser de vous.

La jeune femme le regarda blessée et murmura :

« - Sortez !

« - Ouais genre, sourit Patrick. Si ça se trouve, il a dû déserter le foyer tellement elle l'a déçue. A sa place, perso, j'aurais honte d'avoir une fille pareille.

« - Tout le monde dehors, hurla-t-elle. Je ne veux plus vous voir !… Non, se reprit-elle, c'est moi qui pars. Et pas la peine de revenir demain ! Les cours de chants sont terminés pour l'été. Bonne chance pour le concours final, j'ai hâte de vous voir vous ramasser devant tous vos amis.

Sur ces mots, et les joues ruisselantes, elle prit ses affaires et quitta la salle, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas craquer tout de suite.

. . .

Les élèves l'observèrent se demandant si elle était sérieuse jusqu'à ce que Nate explose à son tour.

« - Non mais vous êtes tous débiles ou quoi ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de lui dire ?

« - C'est juste la vérité, le contra Patrick.

« - Tu parles, tu ignores complètement ce qu'elle vit, et tu te permets de la juger ! Tu te prends pour qui, demanda Caitlyn. Quant à toi, arrête de rire, espèce de bécasse ! Tu crois que parce que ta mère est connue, tu es au-dessus des autres, détrompes-toi ! Personne ne peut te sentir ici, sauf tes deux copines qui sont aussi creuses que toi ! Non mais oser parler d'elle comme d'une espèce d'objet sexuel, c'est bas. Très bas !

« - Et toi, t'es qui pour nous juger, demanda Keanu. Dieu le père peut-être ?

« - Non, c'est juste une personne normale avec un esprit logique, s'énerva Shane. De moi, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, parce que si tu vas trop loin, je peux te frapper, tu me fais pas peur, mais de Mitchie… Au cas où ton esprit de primate atrophié ne l'aurait pas encore remarqué, c'est une fille de notre âge et notre professeur. Elle ne peut pas se défendre comme elle le voudrait, à cause de ça, justement. Et dis-toi que t'as du bol qu'on soit encore en cours. Une remarque comme ça durant nos heures de libre, et je te refaisais le nez… Ces cours sont hyper instructifs. Elle nous apprend pas qu'à donner le meilleur de notre voix, elle nous apprend également comment gérer la vie qu'on se prépare. Tu étais là, toi l'année dernière, dit-il à Christophe. Les cours de cette année, sont mieux ou pas ?

« - Faut avouer qu'au moins avec Mitchie on sait à quoi s'attendre et puis elle est plutôt laxiste.

« - Tu parles, tu dis ça, juste parce que c'est ta copine et que tu espères que grâce à elle, tu vas percer, commença Patrick avant que Jason ne l'interrompt.

« - Oh la ferme, cria-t-il. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié Shane sort avec Mégane, une fille dont il est amoureux depuis plusieurs mois, ok ? Il n'en a rien à faire de Mitchie ! Enfin, c'est juste une amie. En aucun cas, il se sert d'elle pour percer Son oncle connaît Mick Jagger, entre autre, tu crois vraiment qu'il serait là s'il voulait être pistonné ?

Tess argua aussitôt qu'il avait du essayer et la conversation s'envenima. Les garçons, aidés de Caitlyn tentèrent de leur faire prendre conscience qu'ils avaient été trop loin, seulement, ils étaient trop peu nombreux, si bien que leurs cris furent étouffés sous ceux de leurs camarades. Se levant Jane alla près du bureau et prit une des guitares. Sans prévenir, elle joua un accord qui leur fit mal aux oreilles et tous se turent. Les regardant, elle donna à son tour son avis, expliquant qu'ils avaient vraiment été trop loin et qu'ils feraient mieux de s'excuser, tous ensemble. Seulement, Daniel refusa et les cris reprirent. Manque de chance, elle était plutôt têtue et rejoua son accord. Durant dix minutes, ils donnèrent leurs avis en hurlant, et Nate finit par lui prendre la guitare, arguant que ce n'était pas suffisant. La reposant, il ouvrit la porte avant de la fermer brutalement. Pensant que c'était le directeur, ils se turent et il soupira.

« - J'ignore ce que vous, vous allez faire, mais moi je suis venu pour m'améliorer. Pour trouver mon style de musique et gagner le concours final et peut-être décrocher le duo avec Mitchie, maintenant que je sais qu'il est en jeu. Alors continuez à vous hurler dessus, moi j'en ai ma claque ! Je vais la voir et m'excuser, libre à vous de me suivre. Avec un peu de chance, elle reprendra ses cours. Quant aux autres, un conseil ne revenez pas y assister tant que vous ne vous serez pas excusés. Parce que si le directeur apprend ce que vous avez fait, il risque fort de sévir. Et le pire qu'il puisse faire à ce niveau de l'été, c'est de vous interdire de vous produire au concours. Salut.

Sur ces mots, il prit sa pochette suivi de ses deux amis, Caitlyn et Jane, puis sortit. D'un pas rapide, ils prirent la direction du bungalow de la jeune femme qui était assise à sa table. Les joues ruisselantes, elle écrivait une chanson, où elle faisait clairement comprendre que personne n'avait le droit de juger son voisin, sans le connaître. Quand on frappa, elle sursauta et se tourna.

…

Et voilà, c'est fini, pour aujourd'hui. La suite de la scène, la semaine prochaine. J'espère naturellement que ça vous a plu et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.

Miss Tagada (L)


	11. Revirement de situation

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello. Bon comme il fait super chaud, (sans blague) je fais light. Merci à tous pour votre soutien notamment à **Marine** (Hello miss. Ouais ce sont tous des méchants enfants, ils n'auront pas de cadeaux à noël :p) Bah faut se dire que ça arrive tous les jours. Chacun juge sans connaître à un moment de sa vie :( Ah ah je savais que les moments Smitchie en début de chapitres vous plairaient :p Bisouilles), **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **Miss** **Morgane** (Hello miss. Ouais j'avoue leur lapsus (en est-ce réellement un ? :p) est très drôle. Enfin moi il me fait rire à chaque fois :p Oui alors à la place de Shane, j'aurais fouillé dedans :p Je suis une foutue curieuse je le sais mais j'assume ! Mais non c'est un fait. j'ai repris la scène du film sur le lac en faisant quelques modifs pour coller à la fiction :p Ouais on en est très loin de ta fin de conte de fée :p Ouais ça aussi c'est un fait. Le jour où les ados seront intelligents, ça se saura mais là je les ai fait un peu dur quand même ! (Et encore je trouve qu'ils sont gentils contrairement à ce que j'imaginais) Bisouilles), **jessy** (Hello miss. Oui c'était fait exprès qu'elle soit plus dur que le film :p Bisouilles) **Angele** (Hello miss. Ouais selon toute vraisemblance, la fin n'est pas votre passage préféré :p Oui oui ils sont amis Shane peut se réjouir ah ah ! Ah on ressent bien qu'elle est blasée et fatiguée de tout ? J'avoue que je doutais un peu. Ouais enfin ça ne devrait plus choquer personne que Tess soit une garce ! Franchement ! :p Déjà dans le film elle avait monté tout le camp (exceptée Caitlyn) contre Mitchie donc... Ouais alors je me souviens plus non plus de la manière dont Mitchie réagi en découvrant que Mégane était un leurre mais je crois que ça devrait te plaire ! Ah ah je comprends que tu puisses avoir un souci avec les réseaux sociaux. J'en avais un aussi, (en fait malgré que je sois sur twitter et facebook j'ai toujours un problème avec cette manie de raconter toute sa vie, à des inconnus. Montrer des photos de soirées quand t'as la tête à l'envers ou autre ça me dépasse mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour parler à mes « lectrices » donc... :p Oui je connais cette impression de ne pas vivre à la bonne époque ! Et si tu veux, je peux te donner mon mail et comme ça, on pourra correspondre. A moins que tu aies un compte skype mais je crois que non :p Bisouilles miss), et **M** (Hello toi. Ouais ça donne envie de donner des cours moi je dis ! Surtout à des ados sans cervelles :p Bisouilles).

**Disclaimer** : Comme l'a dit Jesus (selon mon dico) _Rendez à César, ce qui est à César et à Dieu ce qui appartient à Dieu_, donc, tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney. Evidemment ! Sauf les personnages qui s'appartiennent eux-mêmes. Le vent, la terre et le reste n'appartiennent à personne. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tout le monde. Traduction, hormis l'idée de base, rien n'est à moi. Et encore, j'ai travaillé cette idée en collaboration avec **chris87**. Les corrections sont de **LittleFlicka**, donc merci à elle. C'est triste finalement, y a pas grand-chose à moi. Snif ! Quant aux ajouts éventuels, je mettrais en bas à qui ça appartient.

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et son avis toujours très précieux.

**10 Revirement de situation**

**L**orsque qu'elle entra dans son bungalow, la brunette se laissa glisser contre la porte, et laissa libre cours à son chagrin. « Comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là, songea-t-elle. Tout se passait pourtant tellement bien ! J'ai tout fichue par terre. » Elle resta ainsi durant dix minutes, puis ses larmes se tarirent légèrement. Se levant elle rejoignit sa table et posant ses pieds dessus, prit son bloc et écrivit ce qui lui venait en tête. Les paroles de Brown lui revinrent en mémoire. « Tu as cet avantage, c'est que ta musique est directement reliée à tes sentiments. Ça peut-être préjudiciable, pour certains mais pour toi, c'est un atout. Et tant que tu garderas ça à l'esprit, tes fans te suivront parce qu'ils aiment ce que tu fais ! Peut-être changeras-tu on l'ignore tous mais pour le moment, restes à l'écoute de ce que tu ressens ! C'est ce qui fait de toi, cette jeune femme qu'on écoute ! Parce que tu restes toi-même ! » Appliquant ce conseil, elle écrivit sa nouvelle chanson.

« - _Tu te sens supérieur / Mais cette prétention que tu affiches / Est simplement là pour cacher ta peur / Et chaque jour tu triches / Tu juges ton entourage / Et rabaisse tes voisins / Tu t'enfermes toi-même dans une cage / Qui t'éloigne du genre humain / Mais regarde au fond de toi / Sens-tu ce que moi je vois ? / Cette solitude qui doucement t'étreint…_

On frappa à sa porte l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Soupirant, elle lâcha son texte et alla ouvrir songeant que c'était sûrement Brown qui venait lui dire qu'il l'avait prévenu de ne pas copiner. Heureusement pour elle, à défaut de son patron, elle fit face à cinq de ses élèves. Au fond d'elle, elle fut ravie de les voir mais elle n'oubliait pas ce qui venait de se passer.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, demanda-t-elle avec froideur.

« - Ecoutez Mitchie, soupira Nate. On venait s'excuser, tous les cinq de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Excusez-nous d'avoir crié à notre tour mais on voulait juste rétablir le calme.

« - On aurait peut-être du te laisser gérer le problème, mais tu semblais dépassée. On a juste voulu aider !

« - Quant aux insinuations de ces idiots, sourit Caitlyn, oublies-les, t'as raison. S'ils avaient une vie sociale intéressante, ils ne se mêleraient pas de la tienne. N'importe qui, qui vous regarde réellement voit bien que vous n'êtes qu'amis Shane et toi.

« - Excuse-moi d'avoir été insultante envers toi Mitchie. Nate a raison, on n'a aucun droit de juger tes actes. Surtout que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, t'as toujours montré le bon exemple.

« - S'il te plait, acceptes de nous faire cours ? A nous, demanda Shane, et à ceux qui viendront s'excuser en face. Les autres… Tant pis pour eux, on verra le résultat le soir du concours et c'est tout.

Réellement touchée par leurs mots, elle sourit doucement et réfléchit tout en les observant un à un. Ils semblaient sincères et elle soupira.

« - Très bien. Attendez-moi près du lac, j'arrive.

Ils acquiescèrent et partirent ravi de savoir qu'elle les excusait. Refermant la porte, elle alla dans sa salle de bain et se nettoya le visage. Elle avait les yeux encore un peu rouge et gonflés mais haussa les épaules. Prenant ses notes, elle sortit à son tour, et sursauta en faisant face à Minty et Laly. Les deux filles s'excusèrent également et elle leur proposa de venir avec elle. Quand elle arriva, ils étaient en train de se demander ce qu'elle allait faire et elle s'assit sur une barque.

« - Bon. Aujourd'hui, j'avais prévu de vous faire chanter devant un public indifférent, mais en raison de ce qu'il vient de se passer, je vous propose plutôt de vous occuper de vos chansons. Vous avez dû tous commencer à écrire quelque chose pour le concours, non ?

« - Pas nous. On n'a pas d'inspiration, souligna Laly.

« - Aucun problème, je vais vous aider à trouver une idée. Les garçons, j'imagine que vous avez commencé ?

« - Ouais. On bosse avec Caitlyn en fait qui nous aide pour la production. Euh… On peut non, demanda Jason.

« - C'est votre concours, vous travaillez avec qui vous le souhaitez ! Ce soir-là, ce ne sera pas un de mes exercices, mais votre soir. A vous de donner tout ce que vous avez ! Certes vous serez jugés par Brown, Lainey et Dee mais c'est tout. Mais si ça vous angoisse, dit-elle en voyant Jane pâlir, oubliez-les et concentrez-vous sur un point encore plus essentiel. Ce soir-là, sera _votre_ soir certes, mais ça sera surtout _votre_ chance de montrer à vos amis et à votre famille, le chemin que _vous_ avez parcouru en deux mois. Et eux ne seront là que pour une chose. Vous prouvez qu'ils croient en _vous_ ! Vous savez le jour du concours final auquel, j'ai participé, une personne m'a donné le secret de ma réussite. Et je vais vous le donner à mon tour. Quand vous monterez sur scène, ce soir-là : Oubliez où vous êtes ! Oubliez qu'une centaine de personne sont là pour vous regarder, et oubliez les profs. Quand vous arriverez sur scène, ne gardez qu'une seule chose à l'esprit. C'est de vous amuser ! Si vous montez sur scène sans envie, ou sous la contrainte, votre public le sentira et n'accrochera pas ! Alors quoi qu'il se passe, ce jour-là, oubliez vos problèmes et montez sur scène comme si c'était votre dernier jour à vivre ! Ainsi, vous donnerez tout à ceux qui sont venu vous voir. Et vous passerez une soirée dont vous vous souviendrez toute votre vie ! C'est certain, sourit-elle. Allez fini de jacasser, au boulot _now_ !

Ils rirent puis Jane se mit dans un coin pour essayer de trouver ce qu'elle allait chanter. Seul problème, si elle s'entendait bien avec ses camarades de bungalow, elle ne voulait pas chanter une peine de cœur. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'était pas pressée de monter sur scène. Parce qu'elle n'avait rien de concret.

« - Un problème Jane, demanda Minty.

« - Ouais, comme vous, je sèche pour ma chanson.

« - Tu vas monter seule, s'étonna Laly.

« - Pas trop le choix, les filles avec qui je parle, vont chanter une histoire d'amour fini, et le thème ne me plait pas alors…

Elle haussa les épaules et commença à chercher une idée quand Minty sourit.

« - Ecoutes, si tu veux, montes avec nous ? On n'a pas encore de thème mais les je t'aime, m'oublie pas, on en veut pas non plus.

Elle sourit et se rapprocha d'elle alors que Mitchie les rejoignait. Elles discutèrent toutes les quatre et plusieurs idées furent lancées jusqu'à ce qu'elles décident de parler de leur amitié nouvelle. Admettant que c'était une excellente idée la brunette rejoignit les garçons qui leur firent lire le texte tandis qu'ils travaillaient la mélodie.

« - Hey mais c'est génial comme idée ! J'ai hâte de l'entendre, fit-elle sincère. J'imagine que ça va ressembler un peu à votre chanson de la soirée pyjama ? Niveau tempo, j'entends !

« - Ouais, admit Nate. Notre truc, c'est le rock. On aime peut-être les balades. Enfin Shane et moi en tout cas, se corrigea-t-il quand Jason lui donna un coup, n'empêche que ce qui nous rapproche, c'est le rock. Donc nos chansons communes bougent un max.

Elle acquiesça en souriant et comme personne n'avait besoin d'elle, elle reprit la chanson qu'elle venait de commencer.

L'heure et demi qu'il restait se termina rapidement mais plongés dans leur travail, aucun ne s'en aperçut et ils sursautèrent quand ils entendirent.

« - Et après, tu diras que tu ne fais pas de favoritisme !

« - De quoi tu parles Penny, soupira Nate.

« - Le cours est annulé, enfin tous les cours sont annulés mais vous vous arrangez pour qu'elle vous aide quand même. C'est dégueulasse !

« - Ce qui est dégueulasse, s'énerva Shane, c'est votre attitude de ce matin en cours. Vous avez été odieux et trop fiers pour venir vous excuser, alors assumez vos actes.

« - Nous on est venu lui demander pardon parce qu'on a été trop loin c'est pour ça que Mitchie nous aide. Mais si ça t'ennuie, sourit Laly, et bien excuses-toi, et elle t'aidera aussi.

« - J'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une artiste sur le déclin. Je préfère me débrouiller seule !

Sur ces mots, elle repartit et tout le monde observa la réaction de la brunette qui rit doucement avant de rire franchement. Quand elle se calma, elle leur dit :

« - Elle n'a jamais supporté que je la batte le soir du concours, je crois. Faut dire qu'à la base, je ne devais pas me présenter, j'avais trop la trouille. Elle était partie pour gagner, mais Brown est venu et m'a dit ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure. J'ai écouté et ça m'a gonflé à bloc. Contre toute attente, je suis montée sur scène et j'ai chanté et habité la scène comme je ne l'avais jamais fait ! Comme si c'était mon dernier jour !

« - Et ça c'est fini comment, demanda Jason inutilement.

« - Eh bien… J'ai gagné haut la main la coupe qui est fièrement exposée dans ma vitrine, deux mois plus tard, j'enregistrais _Who will I be_, la chanson que j'ai chanté au concours, en studio. La suite, tu as du la lire dans les journaux. Bon, dit-elle en avisant l'heure, officiellement le cours est terminé, mais… Je ne vous oblige pas à partir.

Ils rirent joyeusement et restèrent continuant chacun à travailler sur leurs chansons. Lainey passa près d'eux et sourcilla.

« - Pourquoi vous vous cachez ?

« - Parce que les…

« - Pour rien, la coupa Mitchie. On ne se cache pas, on travaille à l'écart des autres, c'est tout, dit-elle en dardant son regard dans celui de Minty qui comprit le message.

« - D'accord ! J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose mais bon. Je te cherchais. Un tour au fond du lac, ça te tente ?

« - Ah oui tiens, ça m'intéresse d'un coup. Allez, les jeunes, je vous laisse !

« - Tu dis ça comme si tu étais vieille, lui fit remarquer Shane en souriant.

« - La sagesse et la vieillesse sont jumelles, et comme la première n'attend pas le nombre des années et que Jane a souligné tout à l'heure que j'étais sage, alors oui je suis vieille !… J'ignore si quelqu'un m'a suivi dans mon raisonnement tarabiscoté mais je vais admettre que c'est le cas. Salut.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva d'un bond, ramassa son bloc-notes et demanda à son amie quelques minutes pour aller se changer. Dès qu'elle fut partie, le professeur de danse demanda des explications sur leur attitude et Nate lui assura qu'ils ne lui cachaient rien, et que Mitchie était sérieuse. Ils s'étaient simplement réunis ici pour travailler, et avaient été la chercher afin d'avoir son avis sur leur travail. Elle le regarda septique. Elle sortait avec Brown depuis assez longtemps pour bien les connaître tous les trois et savait qu'il était le plus sérieux des trois aussi, elle décida de le croire et quand la jeune femme revint, elles allèrent nager parlant d'autre chose.

La brunette resta dans l'eau, à faire des longueurs durant une heure, essayant de mettre ses pensées au clair. Seulement, elle avait beau retourner son problème dans tous les sens, il restait entier. Sa première histoire de cœur avait été un fiasco total et pour la seconde, elle se lançait à corps perdu dans un triangle amoureux dont elle ne sortirait pas indemne. Quand ses muscles commencèrent à demander une pause, elle rejoignit le bord du lac et s'y assit enroulée dans sa serviette. Lainey la rejoignit peu après et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

« - Ouais, souffla-t-elle. Je tombe amoureuse d'une personne dont il faut que je m'éloigne et j'ai des soucis avec mes cours, mais sinon tout va bien.

« - A ce point-là ? Et c'est qui ce garçon dont tu dois t'éloigner ?

« - Je t'en prie, me prends pas pour une idiote, tu veux ! Je sais pertinemment que Brown t'en a déjà parlé. Sinon comment expliquer le harcèlement que je vis avec vous deux, à son propos ?

« - Oh. Lui, dit-elle en sous-entendant le neveu du directeur.

« - _Only one boy_! Le seul et l'unique, traduisit-elle. Enfin approximativement. Toujours est-il que je tombe amoureuse, ce que je ne devrais pas ! Enfin si du moment que je ne fais rien d'autre mais bon. C'est douloureux, vu qu'il a une copine… Enfin bref, je vais prendre une douche et après on va manger, j'ai les crocs.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva d'un bond et rejoignit son bungalow. Une fois propre, elle se rhabilla comme initialement et prit la direction du réfectoire. Elle fut une des premières à arriver, prit son bloc-notes et l'ouvrit à la page de sa nouvelle chanson. Plus elle la travaillait, plus elle lui plaisait et elle sourit. « N'empêche, si j'arrive à boucler celle-là et celle d'hier, ça m'en fera quatre, songea-t-elle, cinq avec le duo. Finalement, je réussirais peut-être à boucler l'ébauche de mon album avec un mois de retard seulement. » Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et elle regarda Dewey. Celui-ci s'excusa sincèrement, lui expliquant qu'il n'aurait pas dû aller si loin et elle le prévint que les cours étaient remis, que pour certains. Il partit lui permettant de se replonger dans ses pensées. Croisant les bras sur la table, elle y posa sa tête et réfléchit. Aussi, elle ne vit pas Brown arriver. Celui-ci sourit en la voyant ainsi et songea, à tort, qu'elle avait, comme lors de son été ici, passé la nuit à écrire. Il n'avait pas compté le nombre de fois qu'elle s'était endormie à table, parfois même durant ses cours, seulement la qualité de son travail l'empêchait de lui faire une remarque ce qui avait suscité de la jalousie de la part de certains. Il sourcilla lorsque plusieurs élèves se placèrent devant la table.

« - Je crois qu'elle dort, chuchota Viviane.

« - Non, non, assura la jeune femme en souriant avant de les regardant avec froideur. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

« - Eh bien, Dewey vient de nous dire que les cours de chant n'étaient plus suspendu et on voulait avoir confirmation.

« - En effet, certains élèves dont vous ne faites pas partis, auront, de nouveau, cours demain à huit heures.

« - C'est dégueulasse !

« - Ce qui est dégoûtant, Patrick, est ce que vous avez fait ! Vous vous êtes bien amusés, maintenant faut passer en caisse. Bonne chance pour le concours.

Sur ces mots, elle se replaça leur faisant clairement comprendre que la discussion était close. Dépités, ils partirent en pestant contre ses airs de divas et elle serra les poings.

« - Euh Mitchie, demanda la jeune femme.

« - Quoi ?

« - Eh bien, je… T'as raison, on a été trop loin et je voulais m'excuser.

La fixant, la jeune femme l'observa attentivement puis eut un sourire.

« - Viviane, deux choses : La première est que la prochaine fois que tu t'excuses, fais au moins mine de penser tes excuses. La seconde, heureusement que t'es passionnée par la musique, parce que question comédie, t'es vraiment nulle ! Retourne t'asseoir, asséna-t-elle sèchement.

« - Tu m'expliques, demanda le fondateur du camp quand ils furent seuls.

« - En cours ce matin, ils ont insinués des choses autant gênantes que blessantes et j'ai suspendu les cours de chant pour tout le monde. Nate, Jason, Shane, Caitlyn et Jane sont venus s'excuser et m'ont demandé de remettre les cours en place, et j'ai accepté parce qu'ils ont été les seuls à me défendre. Laly et Minty se sont excusées sincèrement également et Dewey avant ton arrivée. Ceux-là auront donc cours demain et jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Quant aux autres, j'attends qu'ils viennent s'excuser. En le pensant. J'ai peut-être leur âge, il n'empêche qu'ils ont outrepassé les bornes. Je leur apprends à réfléchir avant de parler. Et je te demande de ne pas intervenir !

Il acquiesça à reculons et lui donna jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour régler ce problème avant d'intervenir. Souriant, elle accepta et ils allèrent se servir. Malheureusement Tess les arrêta.

« - Mitchie, je tenais à m'excuser de ce j'ai dit, et je…

« - Toi je t'arrêtes tout de suite ! D'une part, tu as été trop loin pour que je me contente d'excuses entre deux tables. Si tu tiens réellement à revenir en chant, tu vas devoir t'excuser publiquement. Et, d'autre part accepter de te plier à tous les exercices futurs. Bon appétit.

« - Monsieur, plaida-t-elle, c'est du favoritisme. Elle n'aide que les élèves qu'elle apprécie et refuse les excuses des autres pour ne pas avoir à nous faire cours.

« - Tess, soupira-t-il. J'ignore encore le fond de cette histoire, et si tu veux te plaindre, je te prierais de faire comme tout le monde et de venir au bureau après tes cours. Quant à la manière qu'à Mitchie de vous faire cours, je l'approuve totalement. Et si j'en crois ce que je sais, vous avez tous ou presque dépassé les bornes. Alors maintenant, payez-en les conséquences.

Sur ces mots, il partit et la brunette le remercia de son soutien lorsqu'ils furent plus loin. Il sourit mais la prévint qu'il ne lui restait que deux jours ce qui la fit rire. Elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait, d'ici là, récupéré la plupart de ses élèves. Et le repas lui donna raison puisque plusieurs élèves vinrent la voir s'excusant. Elle sourit en voyant Lola devant elle et lui demanda gentiment ce qu'elle lui voulait.

« - Bah… Il paraît qu'on a été trop loin en te parlant et qu'on doit tous s'excuser, sauf que j'ignore ce qu'on a fait de mal.

« - Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'étais pas en cours ce matin. Mais je compte sur toi demain la belle.

« - Oui, sans problème, la douleur est presque passée et finalement, j'aurais pu venir ce matin mais j'étais pas certaine.

La brunette acquiesça simplement et fixa son patron.

« - Il ne m'en manque que dix. Bonne moyenne, non ?

Il hocha la tête en grimaçant, puis elle se leva, les prévenant qu'elle serait dans son bungalow. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle était en train de mettre en musique une chanson on frappa à sa porte. Retenant un soupir ennuyé, elle alla ouvrir et sourcilla. Cinq élèves étaient devant sa porte et avait écrit au sol « pardon ». S'avançant, Christophe prit la parole.

« - Professeur, on voudrait tous s'excuser le plus sincèrement du monde, pour notre attitude qui a été plus que désobligeante envers vous. On le regrette ! J'étais déjà là l'année dernière et j'avoue que vos cours sont vraiment intéressants, et beaucoup plus amusants.

« - Excusez-nous professeur ! Vous aviez raison, on n'avait pas le droit de vous juger. Surtout que vous ne le méritiez pas. Vous avez été super gentille avec nous, n'hésitant pas à nous aider quand on vous sollicitait, et le moins qu'on puisse faire est de vous respecter, en tant que professeur, puisqu'en tant qu'artiste on vous tire déjà notre chapeau.

Pour se faire pardonner les trois autres jouèrent une mélodie qu'elle reconnut aussitôt puisque c'était celle de la chanson de clôture qui était plus lente. Chacun leur tour, ils s'excusèrent sur l'air et elle sourit.

« - Très bien, rendez-vous demain à huit heures. Et maintenant filez en cours de danse.

La remerciant, ils partirent et elle retourna à sa composition. Les cinq derniers étaient ceux qui avaient été le plus dur avec elle, et elle leur dit à tous la même chose. L'affront avait été public, les excuses devraient l'être également s'ils souhaitaient réintégrer son cours. Et si trois d'entre eux étaient d'accord ce n'était pas le cas de Tess qui chercha un moyen de faire plier la direction. A présent, elle était dans son bungalow, et retournait le problème dans tous les sens en soupirant, quand Peggy entra.

« - Il ne manque que Patrick et toi Tess !

« - Eh bien soit, je n'irais plus à ces cours mais c'est hors de question que j'aille m'excuser. J'ai ma dignité, quand même !

« - Bon écoute Tess, soupira son amie de toujours. Reconnais que tu as été trop loin avec tes sous-entendus, et les _It-girls_ ont besoin de toi, alors va t'excuser ! Ta dignité est un luxe qu'on ne peut pas se permettre. A moins que gagner le concours final ne t'intéresse pas ? Mais moi, ça m'intéresse et je compte bien faire mon possible pour gagner le duo éventuellement !

Sur ces mots, la jeune métisse repartit énervée. L'attitude de son amie et ses airs de divas l'insupportaient de plus en plus. « Si elle refuse de s'excuser, je propose à Ella qu'on la plante, songea-t-elle. Marre de jouer ses faire-valoir ! » Elle passa le reste de la journée à observer son amie pour savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire et plus l'heure avançait, plus elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas renoncer à participer au concours juste par fierté. Seulement lorsqu'elle entra dans le réfectoire, Peggy déglutit. L'air triomphal qu'elle avait sur le visage, était mauvais signe. Se servant, elle posa son assiette sur sa table, mais resta debout.

« - Professeur Mitchie, cria-t-elle.

La brunette qui n'avait rien vu de son entrée, sursauta en l'entendant appeler et la fixa, lui demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait.

« - Comme vous me l'avez dit ce midi, mes excuses doivent être publiques puisque l'offense l'a été, aussi, je profite que la plupart sinon tout le camp soit réunis ici, pour vous présenter mes excuses. Vous aviez raison, j'ai été réellement trop loin ce matin et je le regrette.

« - Merci Tess. Tu peux également revenir en cours, lui signala-t-elle avant de regarder Lainey. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé la journée à avoir dit cette phrase. Comme un refrain obsédant qui ne veut pas quitter…

Elle s'arrêta le regard brillant et sauta de sa place, les étonnant tous. Elle sortit précipitamment avant de rouvrir la porte.

« - Oh Tess, j'oubliais. Les exercices ne sont toujours pas obligatoires. Bon appétit.

Sur ces mots, elle disparut et Lainey regarda son compagnon qui sourit.

« - Cherche pas, en général quand elle disparaît aussi vite, ça ne signifie qu'une chose : Qu'elle a de l'inspiration. Nul doute qu'elle devrait avoir une nouvelle chanson d'ici dimanche. Ce qui est un bon point.

Ils acquiescèrent tous les trois connaissant la raison de sa présence ici. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que la connaissant également, Shane, qui avait suivi leur conversation sourit, ravi qu'elle ait retrouvé sa muse. « Visiblement, elle avait juste besoin de vacances, songea-t-il. Je me demande à quoi la nouvelle va ressembler ? J'aimais bien celle de ce matin, pour ma part. » En effet, lorsqu'elle avait chanté ses premières phrases, elle était passée près de lui, sans l'avoir vu. Il passa la soirée à s'interroger sur cette chanson et se retint d'aller la voir, préférant lui en parler après leurs cours du matin.

Seulement quand il arriva, il observa la salle. Les sièges étaient tous dos à la porte et ils s'interrogèrent tous les trois.

« - A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore prévu, sourit Jason.

« - A mon avis, vous allez devoir attendre le début du cours pour le savoir, dit-elle depuis son bureau.

Ils la regardèrent et curieux de nature, Nate lui demanda pourquoi elle ne s'asseyait pas sur le siège ce qui la fit rire doucement.

« - J'ai toujours aimé m'asseoir sur les meubles, ce qui énervait tout le monde, pendant un temps. A présent, je choque ma famille quand je m'assoie sur une chaise sauf pendant les repas. A dix ans, j'escaladais le buffet du salon qui est assez haut, et moi assez petite à l'époque et je m'asseyais entre les poupées de collection de ma mère. C'est ça, riez, soupira-t-elle lorsqu'ils sourirent, ma mère n'a pas ri quand je me suis ouverte le crâne en tombant. Ceci dit, c'était pour empêcher une des poupées de se casser et du coup, on m'a félicité. Avant que mon père décrète que j'aurais été une mauvaise cascadeuse, tout en m'emmenant à l'hôpital.

L'anecdote les fit rire et lorsque les autres élèves arrivèrent, ils attendirent debout. Discrètement, Caitlyn lui tendit l'enveloppe qu'elle devait lui donner la veille et la prenant la jeune femme salua tout le monde. Elle allait d'ailleurs fermer la porte, quand Patrick arriva.

« - Professeur, je… Je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude d'hier. J'ai été trop loin, je le sais et je comprendrais parfaitement que vous ne souhaitiez pas que je réintègre votre cours, mais j'étais juste venu vous…

« - Entre, lui dit-elle et ferme derrière toi. J'aurais ça à faire de moins. Bien tout d'abord, bonjour à tous. Et… Pourquoi vous restez debout, demanda-t-elle surprise.

« - Les sièges sont face au mur, lui signala Jason.

« - _I know it!_ Je le sais, traduisit-elle. C'est moi, qui les ai placé ainsi, pour autant ça ne vous interdit pas de vous y asseoir. Ou de vous mettre à même le plancher si vous préférez. Du moins pendant les échauffements, puisqu'aujourd'hui, je vais vous faire affronter l'indifférence du public. D'où le fait que vous serez tous dos à la personne qui chante et à titre exceptionnel, je vous autoriserais à parler à volume bas quand même, ou bien à travailler votre texte comme si la personne qui chantait n'était pas là.

Ils la regardèrent comme si elle était folle ce qui la fit rire. Désignant la salle, elle leur demanda de s'asseoir alors qu'elle prenait place au sol, également. La plupart l'imitèrent et elle retint un soupir en voyant Tess s'asseoir sur une chaise. Néanmoins, elle s'abstint de commentaire et les échauffements de voix commencèrent. Quand ce fut bon, chacun se mit dos à elle et elle demanda à Tess de venir passer la première. Celle-ci commença par refuser puis décida de le faire également en songeant à l'appel de sa mère de la veille.

« - Avant que tu ne commences, dit-elle, j'aimerais préciser un point. En aucun cas, vous ne devez vous retourner pour la regarder. Tess, c'est quand tu veux.

Sur ces mots, elle-même se rassit sur son bureau et reprit son bloc-notes. Comme elle n'avait pas demandé de nouveau texte, la jeune blonde reprit la chanson qu'elle avait chantée au feu de camp, mais elle perdit de son assurance en ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de ses camarades. Ils parlaient tous, avec plus ou moins d'animation, certains travaillant, et elle eut un trou de mémoire en voyant Caitlyn mettre sa propre musique dans les oreilles.

L'écoutant, Mitchie sourit en sentant sa confiance en elle diminuer et, quand elle se stoppa en plein milieu de phrase, se retint de l'interroger immédiatement. Contrairement aux apparences, elle écoutait ce que donnait cet exercice.

« - T'as déjà fini, s'étonna-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

« - Euh… Je… Oui, souffla-t-elle.

« - Faux, t'as simplement arrêté, mais c'est compréhensible. Dur de chanter devant un public qui n'écoute pas, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et elle l'autorisa à se rasseoir avant d'interroger Dewey. Celui-ci leva et vint chanter à son tour, pensant que ce n'était pas si compliqué. Après tout, il chantait souvent seul dans sa chambre, ça ne le changerait pas. Seulement, il se trompait. Savoir qu'il y avait ses camarades qui l'entendaient sans le regarder, ni même l'écouter vraiment le déstabilisa et s'il parvint à aller au bout de sa chanson, sa voix perdit en clarté. Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme attendit plusieurs secondes avant de lever le nez. L'interrogeant, il lui avoua qu'il avait fini et elle sourit.

Chacun son tour, les élèves passèrent, sans savoir que non contente de les écouter, elle notait également sur son bloc ce qu'elle pensait de leur prestation, et comme la plupart ne réussissaient pas à aller au bout de leur chanson, tous purent passer facilement. Aussi quand Ella alla se rasseoir, elle reprit la parole.

« - Bon tout le monde regarde par ici. Tout d'abord, merci à tous de vous être prêtés au jeu. Alors ais-je tort si je dis que l'exercice était plus dur qu'il le paraissait ?

Ils acquiescèrent ce point, décrétant que c'était déroutant et elle rit.

« - Bon rassurez-vous, ce genre de choses arrivent rarement Comme l'a dit Tess le jour du cours sur le ridicule, si les gens viennent, c'est pour vous voir. Néanmoins, moi je vous ai écouté et c'a été dur de vous faire croire l'inverse. Alors maintenant, je vais vous dire ce que j'ai pensé de vos prestations, dans l'ordre où vous êtes passé. Chose que j'aurais dit habituellement après votre passage.

Sur ces mots, elle dit à chacun son défaut majeur et déborda sur leur temps libre puis les libéra leur promettant que le cours du lendemain serait plus agréable. Quand elle fut seule, elle remit les sièges en place puis vérifia si Caitlyn avait bien signé. La vérification ne lui prit pas longtemps, et elle sortit de sa salle pour faire des photocopies, quand elle croisa le regard de Shane.

« - Le cours ne t'a pas suffi ?

« - Ah si, c'était… Intéressant comme expérience, admit-il. Mais je voulais te parler d'une chanson. Non que j'ai eu une idée mais hier soir, t'es partie super vite et Brown a dit qu'en général quand tu faisais ce genre de sortie c'était parce que tu avais une idée et je voulais savoir si c'était vrai, en fait.

« - Mince alors… Ton oncle me connaît très bien, se moqua-t-elle en entrant dans le bureau. En effet, j'ai eu une idée en parlant avec Lainey et j'ai préféré me passer de repas pour tout écrire le temps que les mots venaient. Ce sont des choses qui m'arrivent fréquemment. Dans n'importe quel endroit. La preuve ma chanson, _If I_, je l'ai eu alors que je prenais un bain. Quant à _Just for you_… Elle m'a littéralement réveillé. Je l'ai écrit en dix minutes.

« - Et par curiosité, _Who will I be_, c'était quand ?

« - Tu vas rire. Je faisais du shopping avec mon amie d'enfance Sierra. Machinalement, et parce que déjà à l'époque j'étais plus que passionnée de musique, on a fait un crochet dans un magasin spécialisé. Je me suis mise devant un des pianos droits. J'ai joué trois notes et sans prévenir j'ai écrite toute la chanson entre guillemet. Heureusement que Sierra m'enregistrait à ce moment-là sinon, j'aurais tout oublié.

Ils rirent joyeusement alors qu'elle faisait ses photocopies puis il lui demanda si elle accepterait de la lui faire écouter, mais elle grimaça. Tant qu'un texte n'avait aucune mélodie, ni rythme particulier, elle refusait de faire lire son travail, sauf à son père. Elle lui expliqua tout en sortant de la pièce quand le téléphone sonna. S'excusant, elle décrocha et il la prévint qu'il partait.

La brunette passa la journée dans son bungalow. Elle écrivit la mélodie, ou du moins une ébauche qui lui plaisait pour la chanson, puis reprit celle qu'elle écrivait la veille. Si bien que lorsqu'elle alla manger au soir, elle avait un grand sourire et pour fêter le retour de sa muse se coiffa de deux couettes hautes. Son entrée fut saluée par des rires mais loin d'être vexée, leur fit juste une grimace dont elle avait le secret puis s'assit avec ses collègues qui lui demandèrent ce qu'elle avait.

« - C'est Bertimélina junior… Elle est revenue, fit-elle enthousiaste.

« - Bertiliména quoi ?

« - Bertimélina Lainey, pas Bertiliména, la corrigea-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. C'est le nom de ma muse. Mignon, non ?

« - Où as-tu été cherché un nom pareil ?

« - Je ne sais, pas, réfléchit-elle. J'avais sept ans par là. Mon chat qui portait un nom similaire venait de mourir. C'est à cette époque que j'ai écrit ma première chanson qui s'appelle Bertimélina ! Le chat s'appelait Bertimélino, c'était un mâle, expliqua-t-elle. Enfin bref, pendant longtemps il a été ma muse même si mes textes n'étaient pas géniaux. Et quand j'ai eu ma panne, j'ai songé qu'il en avait marre de rester avec moi, mais en fait, il m'a envoyé son fils. D'où le junior après Bertimélina.

Ils la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue folle et elle arqua un sourcil avant de hausser les épaules et commença son repas. Néanmoins la brunette prévint Brown que son comptable avait appelé au matin, mais qu'il rappellerait le lendemain et il acquiesça se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait encore.

Quand elle termina son repas, elle sortit de la salle en dansant doucement, puis rejoignit l'endroit secret de Shane et s'assit face au lac. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux profitant du calme de l'endroit.

« - _Je pensais que vous seriez toujours là. / Qu'on serait toujours trois. / Mais faut croire que je me trompais. / Puisqu'aujourd'hui, tu as décidé de t'en aller. / Pourtant, j'aimerais te retenir. / Mais comment te dire ou te faire sentir ? / A quel point, j'ai besoin de toi. / De pouvoir me réfugier dans tes bras. / Tu es et reste mon héros. / Et aujourd'hui, j'ai le cœur gros. / En te voyant t'éloigner de moi. / Un peu plus à chaque pas._

Des pas se firent sentir au sol et elle se releva d'un bond.

« - Oh, c'est toi, sourit-elle. Désolée, je t'avais prévenu que je risquais d'envahir ton coin secret.

« - Tu ne me déranges pas, t'en fais pas, dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle. Ce que tu chantais, à l'instant, c'est ta nouvelle chanson ?

« - Non. Juste un truc que j'ai écrit comme ça, le jour où ma mère m'a annoncé son divorce. Ce n'est pas important. J'étais juste un peu nostalgique de l'été qui va s'achever dans trois semaines quasiment.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Je sais pas trop. J'ai pas envie de quitter cet endroit, en même temps je n'ai pas envie de rester. Je suis perdue dans un curieux paradoxe, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Un peu.

« - C'est marrant, t'es un des seuls avec qui j'arrive vraiment à parler, c'est étrange. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui me donne envie de rester. Et le fait que quand je partirais, rien ne sera plus pareil… Mon père ne sera plus chez moi. Son parfum aura disparu ainsi que ses vêtements et… J'appréhende ! De sentir son absence. En même temps Maria, Sarah et les garçons me manquent. J'aimerais leur faire écouter tout ce que j'ai écrit récemment, même si j'ai peur de leur avis. Enfin, j'imagine que toi t'es pressé de rentrer ?

« - Non. Je suis bien ici. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai envie de partir ?

« - Je ne sais pas, rit-elle, peut-être pour faire écouter ton duo à Mégane ? Lui chanter en la regardant dans les yeux.

La fixant, il eut un léger sourire puis secoua la tête. Il ne dit rien de plus et s'allongea observant la nuit tomber. Intriguée, elle fit comme lui et ils restèrent ainsi plus d'une heure, sans avoir envie de bouger, quand elle se tourna.

« - T'as peur qu'elle n'aime pas ?

« - Non. Je sais que la fille pour qui j'ai écrit ce duo, l'aimera.

« - Tu lui as déjà fait écouter ?

Il rit et se rassit avant de la regarder.

« - Pas encore… Mais avoues que ce duo est superbe !

« - C'est vrai. J'ignore ce que ça donne entièrement mais le texte, je l'adore, et la mélodie, si je me souviens bien, je l'avais également beaucoup aimé.

Il acquiesça et elle baissa les yeux avant de fixer le lac. Perdu, il se rapprocha d'elle et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« - Je… C'est rien, chuchota-t-elle.

« - Visiblement, si. Dis-moi. S'il te plait.

Tout en murmurant, il posa son pouce sous son visage et le tourna vers lui. La jeune femme le fixait, avec tendresse et il se noya dans son regard chocolat. Seulement, elle garda les lèvres closes, les humidifiant simplement, et ce geste eut raison de ses réticences. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle et ferma les yeux, quelques secondes avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la sentit sourire avant de presser ses lèvres avec douceur. Supposant qu'elle acceptait son baiser, il se rapprocha d'elle donnant plus de poids à leur baiser et elle passa sa main sur son visage la faisant glisser jusqu'à sa nuque. Il soupira contre sa bouche et passa une des siennes sur sa taille. S'éloignant quelques secondes quand leurs poumons furent vides, il revint aussitôt contre elle, lui demandant un second baiser qu'elle lui accorda. Lentement, il la fit s'allonger sur l'herbe et posa sa main au niveau de sa taille pour ne pas l'écraser alors qu'elle entourait son cou des siennes. Leur baiser était empreint de tendresse et de douceur, leur faisant perdre la notion du temps, du lieu où ils étaient et des règles de l'endroit. Tout ce qui comptait était ce qu'ils faisaient. Seulement quelqu'un rit près d'eux et ils sursautèrent. Se reprenant, la jeune femme s'écarta de lui, en se levant et posa une main sur son front alors que l'autre était sur sa taille. A voix haute, elle se demanda ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, elle le fixa :

« - Je suis désolée Shane mais on a pas le droit ! Pas tant que je serais ton prof, toi mon élève et que tu seras avec Mégane ! On risquerait de faire avoir des ennuis à ton oncle, et il a tellement fait pour moi que…

« - Mégane n'existe pas, souffla-t-il gêné. Elle n'a jamais existé, c'était juste… Tu voulais savoir comme s'appelait la fille pour qui j'écrivais cette chanson, s'expliqua-t-il. Que voulais-tu que je te dise ? Que c'était à toi que je pensais en écrivant ces mots ? On n'était même pas amis à cette époque.

« - Même sans Mégane, sourit-elle. Je risque d'aller en prison et…

« - T'en fais pas, je comprends, dit-il blessé. Je… je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser mais… Je craque pour toi, depuis tellement longtemps que te côtoyer comme ça… T'entendre me raconter tes soucis, comme si tu avais confiance en moi… ça m'a monté à la tête.

L'observant elle nota la peine dans son regard et s'approcha de lui. Machinalement, et parce que ce genre de geste était autorisé en tant qu'amis, elle le prit dans ses bras, remerciant l'élève qui avait rit. Il entoura sa taille et mit la tête dans son cou, pour respirer son odeur, ce qui la fit sourire. S'éloignant de quelques centimètres, elle voulut lui demander qu'ils restent amis, mais fondit dans cette mer chocolat qui n'attendait qu'un geste d'elle. Doucement, elle se rapprocha à son tour, alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur son attitude, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Ce contact lui fit oublier complètement ces interrogations et fermant les yeux, répondit à son baiser, l'enlaçant, ne voulant pas qu'elle parte. Pour sa part, elle s'accrocha à son cou, voulant le sentir contre elle. Au fond d'elle, elle était ravie de savoir que Mégane n'avait jamais existé même si une petite voix lui souffla qu'elle faisait une erreur. Elle bâillonna sa raison, voulant simplement profiter du baiser qu'ils échangeaient.

…

Et voilà, c'est fini… Seulement pour aujourd'hui, rassurez-vous. Pour ma part, je m'attelle immédiatement à la suite de ce passage qui j'espère vous fait plus que plaisir non ? Oh allez ! Juste un pio peu ? mdr

Miss Tagada (L)


	12. Love story

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello. Comme annoncé sur ma page facebook je traîne un peu à cause d'une semaine trop chargée en… A peu près tout. Heureusement nouna est actuellement en train de me noyer sur une tonne de photo de Zac Efron torse nu ^^ ça motive (à défaut de me donner la pêche :p) Merci tout de même à **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** et **Miss Morgane** (Hello ma belle. Alors étonnamment, tout le monde aurait voulu que Tess ne s'excuse pas, moi la première, mais bon avec Tess rien n'est jamais certain donc… Ah ah Comme tu vas voir non la personne qui rit à n'a rien vu ! :p Ouais Mitchie sait tout ou presque (le reste des révélations dans ce chapitre :p) Bisouilles) pour vos reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Comme l'a dit Jesus (selon mon dico) _Rendez à César, ce qui est à César et à Dieu ce qui appartient à Dieu_, donc, tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney. Evidemment ! Sauf les personnages qui s'appartiennent eux-mêmes. Le vent, la terre et le reste n'appartiennent à personne. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tout le monde. Traduction, hormis l'idée de base, rien n'est à moi. Et encore, j'ai travaillé cette idée en collaboration avec **chris87**. Les corrections sont de **LittleFlicka**, donc merci à elle. C'est triste finalement, y a pas grand-chose à moi. Snif ! Quant aux ajouts éventuels, je mettrais en bas à qui ça appartient.

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et son avis toujours très précieux.

**11 **_**Love story**_

« - **J**e suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Il faut qu'on arrête ça maintenant !

Le jeune homme acquiesça en reprenant possession de ses lèvres. Aussitôt, elle répondit à son baiser s'accrochant à lui, alors qu'il la gardait prisonnière, consentante, dans ses bras. Elle se sentait si bien contre lui, qu'elle n'avait aucunement envie de s'éloigner. Une fois encore, ce fut l'air qui les obligea à se séparer, et elle le fixa en se mordant la lèvre. Afin de ne plus faillir, elle s'éloigna de lui, de quelques pas, et soupira :

« - On a pas le droit Shane ! Si on se fait prendre, tu vas te faire renvoyer, et moi je risque carrément la prison, parce qu'officiellement j'ai autorité sur toi.

« - Mais je suis plus âgé, contra-t-il. Ok de onze mois mais le fait est que je suis plus âgé.

« - Mais je suis ton professeur, souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant au sol. Pense à ton oncle. Si on continue, il risque d'avoir de très gros ennuis. Il faut qu'on arrête cette histoire maintenant, le temps que personne ne sait rien.

« - C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, demanda-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

« - Non, bien sûr ! Au contraire, si je devais m'écouter, je t'embrasserais tout de suite, ou je te supplierais de le faire, chuchota-t-elle.

« - t'as pas besoin de me supplier, répondit-il sur le même ton avant de se pencher pour presser ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune femme.

Elle répondit à son baiser instantanément, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer l'instant, alors qu'une nouvelle fois, il les allongea au sol. Lentement, elle fit glisser ses mains jusque dans sa nuque, qu'elle caressa tendrement. Doucement, il posa sa main sur sa taille et la fit glisser jusque dans son dos quand elle se cambra légèrement, donnant plus de poids à leur baiser qui restait des plus tendres. Délicatement, elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et il soupira, appréciant ses caresses. Seulement, rapidement, ils manquèrent d'air et il s'écarta. Elle ne bougea pas pour autant, restant contre lui, ouvrant simplement les yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle.

« - Shane, souffla-t-elle.

« - Quoi, chuchota-t-il.

« - Je n'ai pas envie que ton oncle… Ait des problèmes à… A cause de nous, et de notre envie d'être… Ensemble, murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

« - Moi non plus, admit-il avant de l'embrasser, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être simplement ton ami, souffla-t-il avant de caresser ses lèvres avec les siennes.

« - Moi non plus, je… C'est pour ça que… Je crois qu'on devrait… Simplement faire semblant !

Comme il l'embrassait une nouvelle fois, elle ne put finir sa phrase et quand celle-ci arriva à son cerveau, il s'écarta d'elle, la fixant pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

« - Quand on est avec tout le monde. Tes camarades et mes élèves. Faire simplement semblant de n'être qu'amis. Faudra sûrement ruser pour pouvoir s'embrasser mais… J'imagine qu'on pourra trouver des moments juste pour nous, non ?

« - Brown a raison. T'es redoutable en affaire, sourit-il, mais d'accord. Faisons semblant d'être amis et n'en parlons à personne pour éviter qu'on ait des problèmes.

Elle sourit, ravie qu'ils aient trouvé un moyen de rester ensembles et quand il s'allongea sur le dos, elle se blottit contre lui avant de poser une main sur sa taille. Faisant de même il la serra contre lui, et sourit en regardant la lune se lever. Réagissant le premier, il se leva d'un bond.

« - Flûte, il est quelle heure ?

« - Huit heures du matin, rit-elle. Quoi, demanda-t-elle quand il la fixa perplexe. T'as pas précisé l'heure de quel pays tu voulais avoir et je suis persuadée que quelque part dans le monde, il est l'heure que je fasse cours.

« - Bien joué petite maline, sourit-il, mais à présent, pourrais-tu me dire quelle heure il est, ici ?

« - Voyons, la lune est levée, donc plus de vingt-deux heures, c'est certain. Autrement dit, t'as intérêt à réintégrer ton bungalow alors que j'ai encore le droit de trainer.

« - Veinarde, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement. Bon j'y vais.

Elle acquiesça mais sourit lorsqu'il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Partageant un dernier baiser, il se leva et partit rapidement, alors qu'elle se rallongeait au sol, plus que ravie de sa soirée. Sortant de la forêt, il croisa Lola et lui demanda l'heure.

« - Le couvre-feu est dans une demie heure, l'informa-t-elle.

« - Merci.

« Flûte, j'aurais pu rester encore un peu, songea-t-il. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, la soirée n'a pas été complètement gâchée. Elle sait qui est Mégane, ce qui fait que je n'ai plus de secret pour elle. Hormis ceux du groupe. » Perdu dans ses pensées, il passa la porte et se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant de contentement.

« - Y a-t-il quelque chose qu'on devrait savoir, demanda Jason.

« - Rien, assura-t-il. Pourquoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas, t'as l'air bizarre.

Le jeune homme les regarda et sourit avant d'aller se changer. Lorsqu'il revint ses deux amis le fixèrent perplexes et il entra dans son lit décrétant qu'il allait bien, sans entrer dans les détails. Cependant, il eut du mal à cacher sa joie et Nate le fixa étonné lorsqu'il l'entendit fredonner :

« - _Il faut parfois qu'un petit rien. / Pour que tout devienne clair. / Le sourire d'un inconnu peut te rendre le tien. / Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? / N'aie pas peur de rire / Et si on te montre du doigt / Prends sur toi / Et garde le sourire._

« - C'est bizarre ça me rappelle la chanson de Mitchie du concours de la plage, dit-il tout haut.

« - Logique Nate, c'est sa chanson, admit son ami tout en continuant de la fredonner.

S'asseyant, il prit son bloc-notes et reprit le duo qu'ils avaient écrit à deux. Le relisant, il eut un nouveau sourire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, on frappa à la porte et Jason ouvrit.

« - Pas encore couchés, demanda une voix qui fit sourire Shane.

« - Non, on attend notre mère qu'elle vienne nous border, rit-il. Tu te portes volontaire ?

« - Seulement pour vous jeter dans le lac, si vous ne vous couchez pas dans les dix prochaines minutes, fit-elle sérieuse. Bonne nuit à vous.

Elle les regarda tous les trois s'arrêtant une seconde sur son copain puis ferma la porte. Allant au second bungalow, elle réitéra sa menace ce qui fit rire Caitlyn, puis partit mettre une veste. Dès qu'elle était sortit du petit bois, Lainey lui était tombée dessus et lui avait demandé d'aller voir ses bungalows s'ils dormaient. Mettant son châle par-dessus, elle retourna voir les filles et sourit en les voyant couchées, la lumière éteinte, puis frappa chez les garçons. Nate lui indiqua d'entrer.

« - Toujours debout ?

« - Oui, deux minutes, je termine juste une phrase. Mais j'ai du mal.

« - C'est quoi, dit-elle en s'appuyant contre le chambranle.

« - _Tu es cette voix en moi. / Celle qui me conseille quand je suis perdu. / Tu es cet instinct qui me guide vers toi_… Et je bloque.

« - _Tu es cette voix en moi. / Celle qui me conseille quand je suis perdue. / Tu es cet instinct qui me guide vers toi_… Qui me montre ce que j'ai toujours voulu ? Qui m'attire à mains nues ? Comme un enfant perdu, lista-t-elle. Ah non la dernière ne va pas. Mais…

« - Attends, qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Qui me montre ce que j'ai toujours voulu … _Tu es cette voix en moi. / Qui me conseille quand je suis perdu. / Tu es cet instinct qui me guide vers toi. / Celle que j'ai toujours voulue_ ? … Ouais, ça me plait. Merci Mitchie.

« - Je t'en prie. Allez au lit ou demain, je vous réveille tôt. Très tôt, rit-elle alors qu'il éteignait la lumière.

Rejoignant son bungalow, elle s'assura que personne ne la voyait puis exécuta quelques pas de danse, ayant besoin de faire sortir sa joie. Entrant, elle ferma derrière elle, et tout en enlevant ses chaussures, repensant aux nombreux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés. « Ça va être short coton de jouer les amis, songea-t-elle. On n'arrive même pas à résister deux minutes, alors quatre heures au moins… Impossible ! » Soupirant, elle se changea, puis se coucha les yeux rêveurs.

Néanmoins, le lendemain lui prouva le contraire. Sachant qu'il n'aimait pas sa marinière, elle la mit exprès, enfila un jeans puis sortit en souriant joyeusement. Elle arriva avant lui mais elle avait prévue ce cas de figure, aussi ne fut-elle pas étonnée. Se servant, elle s'assit à sa place, et mangea avec appétit.

« - La forme ?

« - En pleine forme. Je me sens la force de soulever des montagnes ! Ou plutôt des vaches, faut commencer petit, je n'ai pas beaucoup de muscles dans les spaghettis qui me servent de bras. Mais l'idée est là, admit-elle.

« - Dis donc, elle tient la pêche la petite, sourit Brown en s'asseyant.

« - Ouais, fit-elle avec un regard qui le défiait de dire l'inverse. _Je vais tout casser. / Je suis survoltée, / je vais tout casser. / Faut pas m'chercher quand je tiens la forme_.*

« - _A mon avis, il faut qu'elle dorme_, chanta Lainey sur le même air.

La fixant, la brunette rit de bon cœur et avala son jus d'orange d'une traite avant de se lever. Sortant rapidement, elle leur souhaita une bonne matinée et rejoignit sa classe en sifflotant gaiement. Lorsqu'elle y fut, elle ouvrit une fenêtre et profita qu'elle avait le temps pour enclencher son ballet préféré. Aussitôt, elle s'assit sur son bureau et ferma les yeux pour laisser la musique l'envahir, si bien qu'elle rata l'arrivée des premiers élèves. D'un doigt, elle guidait la musique et fredonna doucement l'air, jusqu'à ce qu'ils la saluent. Ouvrant brutalement les yeux elle baissa le volume de la musique et les salua à son tour.

« - Vous tenez la forme aujourd'hui, sourit Jane.

« - Et oui, manque de chance, vous allez devoir supporter ma folie pendant deux heures. Allez asseyez-vous et attendons les autres.

Se levant elle alla complètement éteindre sa musique alors que beaucoup d'élèves arrivaient. Parmi eux, se trouvait le jeune homme qui lui sourit doucement en la saluant avant de grimacer en voyant sa tenue. Pour toute réponse, elle rit joyeusement, puis ferma la porte à huit heures.

« - Bien le bonjour à tout le monde. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée, en faisant vos trucs de passionnés de musique.

« - C'était sympa ! Et la vôtre professeur ?

« - Elle a été… Au-delà de mes espérances, sourit-elle. Merci de te renseigner Jason. Alors avant de commencer le cours d'aujourd'hui, je vais vous donner le programme des prochains jours, parce que malheureusement, le concours est dans à peine plus de deux semaines et si je veux que vous me fassiez tous honneur, il vaut mieux que je vous guide, non ? C'est ce que je pense aussi, ajouta-t-elle avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre. Seulement voilà, si je suis à peu près douée avec la musique, côté look, faudra voir entre vous. Paraît que j'en ai aucun, s'amusa-t-elle en fixant l'espace d'une seconde son copain qui contra.

« - C'est clair ! Parce que désolé mais cette marinière est juste horrible.

« - Merci, c'est un cadeau de ma petite cousine. Je lui dirais donc, qu'elle n'a aucun goût, rit-elle. Bon plus sérieusement, ce qu'on va faire c'est qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui. Juste après les échauffements, on va reprendre la chanson de clôture ensemble et… Oui Nate ?

« - Je sais que Brown va jouer pour la chanson mais vous, vous allez chanter avec nous ? Vous savez qu'on puisse tous se vanter d'avoir partagé la scène avec une superstar.

« - Vous seriez déçu, je ne sais même pas chanter juste, s'amusa-t-elle avant d'ajouter, mais pourquoi pas. Seulement avant, il faut se répartir le texte afin que vous chantiez tous autant. Le cours d'aujourd'hui sera donc centré sur ce point et sur les premières répétitions de la chanson, et nous terminerons mon petit programme qui somme toute est bientôt fini, durant cette semaine. La semaine prochaine, on travaillera exclusivement vos textes pour votre grand soir. Et donc les cours ne seront plus du tout obligatoires. Ne viendront que ceux qui veulent mon avis, et qui ont l'intention d'en tenir compte. Quant à la dernière semaine, tout le monde, ou en tout cas les élèves des étés précédents le savent, elle sera concentrée sur les préparatifs du concours final. Répétition entre vous, fabrication du décor, décoration du théâtre, choix des costumes de scène, rangement du camp et je dois en oublier. Et bien sûr, deux répétitions générales pour savoir combien de temps il vous faut pour vider la scène, décor compris, et faire place à l'autre. D'ailleurs, je compte sur vous pour que vous vous entraidiez. Des questions ?

« - Vous êtes sûre qu'on aura pas trop de temps, demanda Jane perplexe.

« - Ola non, rit Jason. Crois-moi on aura même pas assez de temps. Parce que certains n'auront pas fini leur chanson pour la fin de la semaine prochaine, alors…

« - Exact, sourit le professeur alors qu'il laissait sa phrase en suspens. Et ne t'en fais pas, si tu as peur de t'ennuyer, je peux te trouver de quoi t'occuper. Demande à ces deux là, dit-elle en désignant Shane et Jason. Je sais très bien fatiguer les gens.

« - Ouais… Elle te fait nettoyer le camp, se plaignit le plus comique des deux.

« - Vous l'aviez cherché, la défendit Nate. Elle vous avait dit de vous coucher sinon elle s'occupait de vous fatiguer. Vous avez voulu jouer aux plus malins, vous avez perdu.

« - Ouais. Pour ma part, je me souviens surtout du solo de guitare, grimaça Shane malgré son sourire.

« - _Anyway_! Enfin bref, se reprit-elle en les voyant sourciller. Toujours est-il que j'ai profité de mon temps libre hier pour placer les phrases de votre chanson. Donc, si quelqu'un veut bien mettre ce cd, dit-elle en le prenant, dans la chaîne, ça m'arrangerait.

Occupée à chercher les paroles du bloc, elle ne vit pas qui lui rendait ce service, mais remercia la personne. Quand elle finit par trouver les paroles, elle enclencha la piste, et leur chanta ce qu'elle avait sélectionné. Pour sa part, elle accrochait complètement aux paroles et elle trouvait qu'elles allaient bien avec sa mélodie. La connaissant par cœur, elle les fixa tout en chantant, et lorsqu'elle termina sourit doucement.

« - Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Non parce que c'est vous qui allaient chanter le plus gros. A la limite, je m'incrusterais dans les chœurs ou les refrains mais sans plus.

Ils donnèrent leurs avis, tous étant plutôt satisfait de ce qu'elle avait fait de leurs idées, et après quelques menus arrangements, la leur dicta afin qu'ils en aient tous une version, puis ce fut au tour de décider qui chanterait quoi. Seulement, ce travail leur prit plus de temps que prévu et elle les libéra sans qu'ils ne puissent la chanter.

« - Avant de partir, sachez que je laisse une copie de la bande son dans le lecteur. C'est la numéro trois. Si jamais vous voulez la travailler, dans la journée, ne vous gênez pas. Alors Nate cette chanson, elle avance, demanda-t-elle en sortant également.

« - Depuis hier ? Non hélas, la prof de chant a coupé la lumière trop tôt.

« - Ah ça… Elle m'a fait le même coup. Une vraie plaie cette fille, se moqua-t-elle.

Ils rirent et elle s'éloigna d'un pas léger. Malgré lui, Shane la fixa en souriant doucement et Nate le regarda.

« - Oh !

Ce fut sa seule réaction mais vu le regard qu'il posa sur son ami, celui-ci comprit qu'il venait d'être découvert. Sans un autre mot, celui-ci prit Shane par le bras, le traînant presque jusqu'à leur bungalow alors que Jason suivait se demandant ce qui lui prenait. Malheureusement, pour lui, il n'eut pas sa réponse tout de suite, puisque Nate se contenta de lâcher leur ami que quand il fut assis sur son lit. Sans un mot, il vérifia dehors puis consentit enfin à parler.

« - Depuis quand ?

« - Quoi donc, répondit son ami sur un ton décontracté qui était faux.

« - Te fous pas de moi ! Depuis quand ça… Hier. C'est pour ça que t'avais ce sourire idiot ?

« - Nate, tu m'expliques parce que mon cerveau ne va pas aussi vite que le tien.

« - Deux secondes, j'attends ses réponses.

« - Ah parce qu'elles t'intéressent vraiment ? Je demande parce que tu fais tout le dialogue tout seul, je te signale.

« - Attends, y a de quoi être surpris. Vous vous dites amis, depuis le début, et là… Surtout que… Ton oncle est au courant ? Hey, s'exclama-t-il, tu ne m'auras pas avec une pirouette. J'ai tort ou raison en disant que ça date d'hier soir ?

« - Non, t'es content, t'as résolu l'enquête alors maintenant motus. S'il te plait, soupira Shane.

« - Ok. Pas de problème.

« - Bon vous me mettez au parfum ?

« - Si officiellement, Mitchie et moi sommes amis, officieusement ce n'est plus vrai depuis hier. Après le repas.

Jason acquiesça machinalement et commença à sortir quand il se stoppa.

« - L'information est parvenu au système central, sourit Nate.

Le jeune homme grimaça à la boutade familière et fixa son ami. Celui-ci soutint son regard, attendant simplement une réaction quelconque. Manque de chance, Jason finit par hocher simplement la tête.

« - J'imagine que vous allez jouer à Roméo à Juliette, durant les trois prochaines semaines, alors si t'as besoin, demande !

Nate ajouta qu'ils pourraient également compter sur lui et il les remercia. Demandant si la réunion était terminée, il sortit rapidement, suivi des deux autres. Il ignorait où allaient ses deux amis, mais pour sa part, il voulait prévenir la jeune femme. Aussi, il frappa à sa porte et se figea lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Lainey. Il allait renoncer quand Mitchie apparut dès qu'elle prononça son prénom.

« - Tu veux quelque chose ? Hormis critiquer ma marinière, bien sûr.

« - Ah, ah marrant, sourit-il. J'aurais jamais dû te le dire mais bon. Juste, tu sais pour hier ? Soir, ajouta-t-il.

« - La chanson qu'on a terminée ? Eh bien quoi, elle ne te plait pas ?

« - Euh si mais… Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on en parlerait à personne, dit-il en entrant dans son jeu, seulement Nate est tombé dessus et croyant que j'avais bossé seul dessus l'a montré à Jason donc… Ils ne diront rien, mais du coup, on est quatre dans le coup. Navré.

« - C'était à prévoir, vous vivez ensemble. Et vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps… Mais si j'avais su, je l'aurais gardé, rit-elle.

« - Ouais, désolé encore.

« - Aucun problème. Du moment que ça reste entre-nous. Je vous fais confiance pour que ça reste entre nous quatre ?

Il hocha la tête, lui assurant qu'il allait mieux la cacher, puis repartit alors qu'elle le suivait des yeux. Fermant la porte, elle refit face au professeur de danse.

« - Alors la choré, tu avances ? D'après Lola, tu rames encore.

Lainey acquiesça, dépitée. Si elle avait été emballée par le projet, à présent, elle avait beaucoup de mal à faire le tri dans tout ce qu'ils lui avaient proposé pendant les cours. Lui proposant son aide, la brunette lui donna rendez-vous dans la salle de danse. Elle se changea rapidement puis rejoignit son amie mais sourit en passant devant la salle de chant. S'approchant, elle attendit qu'on la remarque et quand Lola la regarda, fit une grimace affreuse avant de partir en riant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la brunette entra dans la salle et commença à s'échauffer. Lainey arriva peu après et lui montra les pas qu'elle avait trouvé. Seulement sans la musique, elle eut du mal à les lui restituer sur le ton et pour l'aider, Mitchie fredonna en tapant du pied. Tout en dansant, elle lui signala à quels endroits, elle n'avait rien, et lui expliqua pourquoi, elle bloquait. A la fin de la démo, elles se regardèrent et la brunette reconnut que c'était franchement bien. Ni trop sportif ni pas assez. Elles soufflèrent et décidèrent de la travailler sérieusement aussi durant une heure et demie, elles cherchèrent plusieurs enchaînements, sous l'œil intéressés des élèves qui espéraient que la chorégraphie serait rapidement terminée. Seulement, les deux professeurs parlaient doucement, afin que personne n'entendent ce qu'elles se disaient et ils durent attendre le début du cours de danse pour en savoir plus.

Profitant qu'ils dansaient tous, Mitchie passa par le bungalow des garçons et sans entrer, glissa un mot sous la porte avant de continuer doucement son chemin. S'asseyant dans le coin secret de Shane, elle sortit sa guitare et commença à jouer son nouveau répertoire. Elle avait crée plusieurs chansons en très peu de temps et ignorait ce qu'elles donnaient réellement. Malheureusement, alors qu'elle jouait celle qu'elle avait intitulé _Don't judge me_, elle eut une idée et lâcha sa guitare pour écrire les mots qui venaient, trop vite.

…

Quittant le cours de danse, les garçons soupirèrent de soulagement. Lainey leur avait promis la chorégraphie pour le lendemain ce qui les rassuraient. Entrant rapidement, ils faillirent ne pas voir le papier, mais un coup de vent en décida autrement, et le fit voler. L'attrapant en vol, Jason l'ouvrit et le lut.

« - Bon, Shane a la priorité. Il est attendu dans son endroit secret.

Le jeune homme sourit et se lava rapidement, avant de partir, sa guitare à la main comme souvent lorsqu'il s'éloignait dans ses bois. Il arriva au moment où elle chantait et l'écouta.

« - Pas mal. T'as de l'avenir dans la musique, s'amusa-t-il, une fois que tu auras abandonné cette marinière.

« - Tu n'as aucun goût… Et tu connais mes conditions. Le cours était sympa ?

« - Sportif, comme chaque fois, répondit-il en s'asseyant avant de l'embrasser doucement. Bien trouvé pour cette histoire de chanson.

« - Que veux-tu, j'ai très vite appris à camoufler mes secrets ainsi. Ma mère est extrêmement curieuse, à tel point qu'elle lisait mon journal au début. J'ai fini par y marquer n'importe quoi pour voir si elle me croirait. Quand j'en suis arrivée à parler de drogue, elle m'a demandé d'arrêter de lui faire des frayeurs comme ça, et j'ai arrêté de le tenir.

Il sourit puis lui proposa de jouer un peu, ce qu'ils firent pendant presque une demi-heure. Seulement, elle finit par poser sa guitare au sol et se pencha vers lui. Dès qu'il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, il arrêta sa musique également et posa l'instrument sur le côté avant de l'attirer à lui. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres mais n'opposa aucune résistance à cette soudaine proximité. Lorsque l'air devint rare dans leurs poumons, ils s'éloignèrent de quelques millimètres, seulement le temps de remplir leurs cages thoraciques. Doucement, elle glissa ses mains dans son cou, alors qu'il l'enlaçait doucement. Seulement manque de chance pour lui, elle se sentait d'humeur taquine et sans prévenir le fit doucement tomber à la renverse, avant de s'allonger juste à côté de lui, le tout sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Ils furent cependant dérangés par des pas, et rapidement, elle prit son bloc et l'ouvrit faisant mine de lui demander son avis sur un texte, et il la regarda perplexe. A la voir agir ainsi, elle semblait souvent vivre ce genre de situation. Caitlyn finit par arriver et les fixa incrédule.

« - Je pensais être la seule à connaître cet endroit ! Bon je ne dérange pas, je vais aller jouer ailleurs.

Elle repartit sur ces mots alors qu'ils se regardaient ennuyés. Visiblement, ils allaient devoir faire plus attention à l'avenir. Néanmoins, ils y restèrent une partie de l'après-midi, et la jeune femme réapparu la première. Dix minutes plus tard, il sortit également des sous-bois et Keanu l'apostropha :

« - Dis donc, tu étais avec Mitchie, non ?

« - Non, j'étais seul, pourquoi ?

« - Je viens de la voir sortir y a dix minutes à peine.

« - Ah. Pourtant, je n'étais pas avec elle.

« - Tu es en train de me dire que vous n'étiez pas au même endroit ?

« - Je dis juste qu'on était pas ensemble. Elle était d'un côté, moi de l'autre. Y a juste un moment où on a parlé mais rapidement.

Sur ces mots, il reprit son chemin en grimaçant. Ce n'était que le premier jour de leur histoire et ils avaient failli se faire prendre deux fois. Il eut cependant une surprise en entrant dans son bungalow. La jeune femme discutait avec ses deux amis. Lui souriant, elle termina de leur dire ce qu'elle était venue faire. En effet, en rentrant elle avait eu une idée et avait dû changer légèrement les phrases des garçons, ce qu'elle était venue leur dire. Ayant fini, elle sortit leur expliquant qu'elle devait également aller voir Tess, ce qui la fit grimacer, mais profita qu'ils étaient à l'abri des regards ou presque pour glisser un papier dans la main de son copain qui la retint le temps de lui voler un baiser. Elle lui rendit et chuchota :

« - La prochaine fois, au lieu de le voler, dis-moi, je t'en offre quand tu veux.

« - C'est meilleur volé, argua-t-il.

« - Tu n'en gardes qu'un goût amer au contraire, puisque j'ai pas le temps de te répondre, tu te sauves trop vite. Alors que si je te l'offre…

« - J'ai le temps de profiter ?

« - Bravo, tu comprends vite, se moqua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Ils rirent tous ensemble et elle les laissa entre eux. Fermant la porte, il prit son mot. « Préviens-moi si tu comptes dormir avant minuit. » Il le lut et le relut plusieurs fois, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire puis haussa les épaules. Etant rarement couché à minuit, il songea qu'il le lui dirait au repas. En attendant, il mit l'idée de côté et travailla avec ses deux amis sur leur chanson. Elle était finie depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, mais ils en aimaient chaque note et ne se lassaient pas de jouer. Jason se mit debout, sa guitare à la main et improvisa plusieurs mouvements cherchant quelque chose qui changerait de ce qu'il faisait habituellement.

A dix-neuf heures, ils quittèrent leur chambre au profit du réfectoire et arrivèrent en même temps que Lola. Lui tenant la porte, ils entrèrent et il nota qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée. S'asseyant face à la porte, il la guetta et lorsqu'elle arriva acquiesça simplement. Aussi, elle sourit et se tourna vers Dee avec qui elle parlait avant de rire joyeusement. Comme elles s'approchaient, la brunette s'arrêta devant lui.

« - T'es au courant ? On joue de nouveau à Roméo et Juliette.

« - Oh tu pourrais me prévenir quand même, soupira-t-il. J'en viens à être perdu.

« - Et moi donc ! C'est tellement secret qu'on est toujours les deux derniers au courant, rit-elle.

Il hocha la tête et leur souhaita un bon appétit, songeant qu'ils l'avaient encore échappé belle. Peu après, elle s'assit de manière à pouvoir le voir et il nota les différents regards qu'elle lui lança. Lainey dut le lui faire remarquer également puisqu'elle pouffa et lui lança un morceau de pain en grimaçant. Il reçut un message et sursauta. « _Ta copine a vraiment un grain, tu sais ? Je sais que c'est encore notre prof de chant pour quelques jours, mais là, faut avouer… Vous jouez avec le feu_. » Regardant Nate, il acquiesça.

« - En même temps, j'aimerais bien t'y voir. Ce n'est pas super simple.

Ils en discutèrent sous-entendant plus qu'autre chose puis il nota qu'elle se levait. Il l'observa quitter la salle se demandant ce qu'elle voulait mais ne put y réfléchir longtemps, puisque Jason passa sa main devant ses yeux, le faisant revenir à lui. Ils terminèrent de manger rapidement et sortirent ensemble discutant musique.

Ils y passèrent une partie de la soirée, puis chacun finit par s'occuper dans son coin, et Nate sortit un bouquin qu'il avait commencé au début de l'été alors que Jason jouait sur son portable. Pour sa part, Shane fixait le réveil observant le temps s'écouler. Les aiguilles tournaient trop lentement à son goût et il s'enferma dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à la tournure que prenait son été. Il analysa ce qu'il se passait et chercha à comprendre comme il avait réussi à la faire craquer pour lui. Seulement, il doutait beaucoup de lui et se demanda si finalement, elle n'était pas avec lui pour se consoler. Sa vie partait en éclat, selon elle, et elle avait besoin de se rassurer. « Elle cherche un élément stable, si ça se trouve, songea-t-il. » Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un oreiller qui lui tomba dessus et il se leva, perdu.

« - T'as pas rendez-vous, demanda Jason.

Observant l'heure, il nota que minuit allait bientôt sonner et remercia son ami. Seulement au moment où il se leva pour se préparer, on frappa à la porte. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit priant que le visiteur serait rapide. Il fut surpris de voir la jeune femme.

« - Je vous rappelle les règles messieurs, parce que je suis un peu obligée, admit-elle, à minuit, on éteint.

« - J'ai un souci professeur, sourit-il.

« - De quel ordre ?

« - J'ai rendez-vous avec ma copine à minuit, sauf que j'ignore…

« - Contente-toi d'être encore réveillé dans quelques minutes. Je fais un truc, et si tout est bon, je frappe à votre fenêtre. A tout de suite, chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant doucement.

« - Hey, trouvez-vous une chambre, grimaça Jason.

« - Tu fais bien de me rappeler que tu existes toi, sourit-elle en y allant au culot. Sarah m'a demandé ton numéro de téléphone, tu acceptes de me le donner que je transmette l'info ?

Croyant que c'était une boutade, il ne donna aucune suite ce qui les fit rire. Repartant, elle alla vérifier les autres cabanons ainsi que le chemin qu'ils allaient devoir emprunter, et sourit lorsqu'elle nota que tout le monde semblait couché. Aussi, elle revint et donna le signal, avant de s'adosser au mur. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sortit, intrigué et posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui prit la main pour les emmener en sureté. Il sourcilla lorsqu'elle entra dans la cabane qui servait à ranger les rames, mais la suivit à l'intérieur, refermant derrière lui.

« - Voilà ce n'est pas terrible mais on devrait être tranquille, chuchota-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« - Mitchie, chuchota-t-il, faut que je sache un truc.

« - Quoi ?

« - Est-ce que… Tu vas trouver ma question idiote, mais est-ce que tu es avec moi parce que tu cherches un peu de stabilité dans ta vie ou bien, je compte un peu, dit-il les joues plus que rouges.

« - Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, se vexa-t-elle. Si tu ne me plaisais pas, crois-moi je serais pas ici avec toi, mais dans mon lit, à rêver à l'homme idéal !

« - J'ai des défauts, tu sais.

« - Et alors ? Moi aussi, ça fait de nous des êtres humains.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et il comprit qu'il l'avait vexé. Seulement, il ne savait pas comment réparer cette erreur et lui demanda confirmation.

« - Evidemment que je suis vexée, chuchota-t-elle en colère. Comment tu réagirais toi, si je te demandais si tu étais avec moi, juste pour être pistonné ? Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, mais quand même ! C'est loin d'être agréable, crois-moi.

« - Je suis désolé, fit-il maladroit, c'est juste que… J'ai du mal à croire qu'une fille comme toi puisse m'apprécier.

« - Une fille comme moi ? C'est quoi ça ? Tu veux dire, une personne connue qui vend des albums dans tout le pays ? Qui rencontre un tas de type fichtrement bien foutu qui n'ont rien dans la caboche, puisse trouver ta présence agréable, parce que non content d'être mignon, tu as aussi quelque chose à dire, et ça change la fille comme moi, s'énerva-t-elle avant de soupirer. J'en ai marre, vraiment. Je croyais que tu me voyais normalement. Juste… Comme une fille. De ton âge, qui est elle aussi passionnée par la musique mais non, c'est faux. Encore une fois, je me fais avoir ! Je reste toujours la petite princesse de la musique pop-rock à tes yeux. Et c'est fatigant. Je te ramène à ton bungalow, dit-elle en passant près de lui pour ouvrir la porte, et…

« - Non. Tu n'es pas la princesse de la musique pop-rock pour moi. Juste une fille qui me passionne presque autant que la musique, mais je n'oublie pas qu'en dehors du camp, tu ne peux pas te balader comme ici. Et je n'ai pas envie que notre histoire s'arrête à la fin de l'été.

« - Parce que tu crois que j'en ai envie, chuchota-t-elle en posant son front sur son torse. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je resterais ici indéfiniment. Non que ma vie m'ennuie mais ici, je peux être avec toi quand j'en ai envie. Ou presque puisqu'on doit se cacher, mais… Shane, murmura-t-elle calmée, tu crois réellement que je suis avec toi, juste parce que je suis en quête de stabilité ?

« - Non, souffla-t-il, je me demandais juste comment j'ai fait pour qu'une fille comme toi, dans le sens géniale et amusante, et non pour le côté célèbre, puisse tomber sous mon charme.

Sur ces mots, il se pencha doucement et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'eut aucune réaction pendant une seconde puis finit par répondre à son baiser avant de s'accrocher à lui. Rassuré, il la prit dans ses bras, la rapprochant de lui et lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, elle rit.

« - Qu'est-ce que je ne suis pas obligée de faire pour te garder pour moi ! Tu te rends compte qu'on est obligé de se cacher ?

« - Ouais mais… ça rajoute un peu de piment non ? Le goût du risque.

« - Hm hm, acquiesça-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de dire, _and I love it!_

Il voulut lui demander la signification de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais préféra profiter de sa présence. S'éloignant de ses lèvres, elle se blottit contre lui.

« - Mais j'y pense, s'exclama-t-elle. Le duo qu'on a écrit alors, c'est pour qui ?

« - A la base, demanda-t-il amusé. Il était juste une excuse pour passer du temps avec toi mais maintenant… J'avoue que je l'aime beaucoup. Je pense le garder. Je pourrais penser à toi comme ça.

Elle pouffa de rire, et le traita d'idiot avant de l'embrasser pour qu'il ne puisse pas répondre. Doucement, il se fit glisser contre le mur et finit par s'asseoir au sol, l'attirant contre lui. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux alors qu'il frôlait sa taille et ils en oublièrent où ils se trouvaient. Tout ce qui leur importait était ce petit moment volé au temps. L'air devint rare et elle s'écarta quelques secondes. Ils en profitèrent pour s'installer plus confortablement, et de nature taquine, elle s'assit sur lui, se collant doucement contre lui, avant de l'embrasser. Il mit ses mains sur sa taille et elle les fit glisser dans son dos, afin d'être sûre qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper, avant de s'accrocher doucement à son cou, où elle caressa sa nuque. Seulement, ils furent dérangés par son portable et il grimaça.

« - Qui peut t'appeler à cette heure ?

« - Ma mère en serait capable mais là, c'est juste pour me rappeler que si on veut pouvoir donner le change, faut qu'on rentre chacun dans son lit.

Il soupira et l'embrassa avec tendresse, voulant lui faire sentir qu'il ne voulait pas que leur moment soit interrompu, mais elle fut intransigeante. Se levant, elle lui tendit la main qu'il prit s'aidant à se relever, mais loin de la lâcher, il l'attira contre lui. Ils sortirent en s'embrassant, et elle chercha à s'échapper, sans grande envie de son emprise. Il s'amusait à la laisser s'échapper avant de la rattraper, la faisant prisonnière de ses bras, la faisant rire sans bruit. A chaque fois, qu'il la reprenait contre lui, il l'embrassait avec délicatesse, savourant son contact. Ils finirent malheureusement, par arriver devant son bungalow et il soupira.

« - J'ai pas envie de rentrer, grogna-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« - Si t'es sage, on recommence demain ? La dispute en moins, ça va de soit.

« - Si je suis pas sage ?

« - C'est à toi de trouver l'idée pour notre prochain tête à tête.

« - Compte sur moi, pour être terrible demain, chuchota-t-il.

« - Aurais-tu une idée ?

« - En effet, j'ai quelque chose qui me trotte derrière la tête.

« - Fais voir, rit-elle avant de l'embrasser. Bonne nuit Shane.

« - Bonne nuit Mitchie. Et merci. La soirée était géniale.

« - Oh oui. Pense quand même à me dire si je peux t'aider, pour tout préparer monsieur le terrible.

Il sourit et le lui promit avant d'entrer sans bruit. Ses deux amis étaient en train de dormir et il se changea sans bruit, alors qu'elle entrait seulement dans son bungalow.

…

* : Ok, j'ai pas pu résister, voici un morceau d'une chanson que j'adore. J'ai juste changé quelques peu les paroles pour que ça colle. Donc c'est un extrait de « Tout casser », de la comédie musicale « Les mille et une vies d'Ali baba »

Et voilà, c'est fini. Allez, avouez, si le chapitre est vachement bien non ? J'espère que vous avez savouré ce moment _really cuty_. Le prochain, y a du sport ! Bonne semaine.

Miss Tagada (L)


	13. Rien ne va plus

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Voilà le chapitre aujourd'hui comme promis. Merci à **Marine** (Hello miss. Oui je me doutais que vous aimeriez ce chapitre… Celui de cette semaine en revanche… J'ai plus de doute mdrr Euh non non ils ne devraient pas se faire démasquer par d'autres, franchement ça serait cruel tu ne crois pas ? Bisouilles) et **Miss** **Morgane** (Hello miss. Ah ah j'aime tes compliments… Perso ce n'est pas mon baiser préféré mais bon… Tu crains, ta review m'a donné envie de relire la fic "Fermes les yeux…" Oh ! Toi aussi t'es une grande romantique ? mdrrr Je me sens moins seule :p Bisouilles choupette) pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Comme l'a dit Jésus (selon mon dico) _Rendez à César, ce qui est à César et à Dieu ce qui appartient à Dieu_, donc, tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney. Evidemment ! Sauf les personnages qui s'appartiennent eux-mêmes. Le vent, la terre et le reste n'appartiennent à personne. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tout le monde. Traduction, hormis l'idée de base, rien n'est à moi. Et encore, j'ai travaillé cette idée en collaboration avec **chris87**. Les corrections sont de **LittleFlicka**, donc merci à elle. C'est triste finalement, y a pas grand-chose à moi. Snif ! Quant aux ajouts éventuels, je mettrais en bas à qui ça appartient.

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et son avis toujours très précieux.

**12 Rien ne va plus**

« - **A**sseyez-vous tous, sourit Mitchie en entrant. Oui, je sais, avant que vous me le fassiez remarquer, j'ai dix minutes de retard, mais d'une part, je suis prof. Oui bon, ce n'est pas une excuse, rit-elle, mais comme je viens avec une bonne nouvelle, ça compense non ? Bon, après si vous n'en voulez pas, j'attaque le cours tout de suite !

Ils la regardèrent puis optèrent pour la bonne nouvelle ce qui la fit sourire.

« - Bien alors…

Elle fut coupée par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte et ouvrit à sa collègue.

« - Je dérange deux minutes, le temps de vous dire que cet après-midi, le cours sera reculé d'une heure, donc venez pour quinze heures. T'as rien dit, j'imagine ?

« - J'étais sur le point, mais peut-être que finalement on en a deux à leur apprendre ?

« - Tu parles, je vais plutôt leur annoncer ma mauvaise nouvelle. Echauffez-vous avant de venir, parce que la chorégraphie étant enfin terminée, en partie grâce au gnome d'un mètre qui vous fait cours de chant, nous allons la danser jusqu'à ce que vous soyez tous prêt !

« - Soixante-cinq.

« - Quoi ?

« - Je fais un mètre soixante-cinq pas, un mètre. Alors gnome si tu veux mais n'oublies pas mes soixante-cinq centimètres, sourit la brunette. Et maintenant dehors, j'ai ma petite annonce à faire.

Elles rirent mais Lainey partit et la jeune femme s'assit sur son bureau, chose qui ne surprenait plus personne.

« - Bien, comme je le disais avant l'arrivée inopportune de votre chère prof de danse qui va vous liquéfier tout à l'heure, j'ai été retardé pour une bonne raison, et nouvelle. Voilà, je sais que j'ai promis à l'un ou l'une d'entre vous un duo sur mon prochain album et… C'est encore d'actualité seulement en bonus, je vous invite tous, dès la fin de cet été, et ce si le concours final se passe bien, à venir enregistrer la chanson que vous avez écrite sur ma musique, en studio.

Les pensionnaires la regardèrent perdus, assimilant ce qu'elle venait de dire et Nate se reprit le plus rapidement.

« - Vous voulez dire qu'en plus du duo, si on chante bien la chanson de clôture, on pourra l'enregistrer avec vous ?

« - La vache, t'es champion en résumé, se moqua-t-elle, mais oui en gros, c'est l'idée. Seulement, si ça vous intéresse ceci dit. Et que vos parents sont d'accord, parce que vous serez sous contrat. Avec séance photo, pour le cd, en prime ! Comme ça, ça me permet de vous ouvrir à tous, une porte pour plus tard. J'avais bien pensé à vous proposer un duo avec chacun mais finalement c'est une mauvaise idée, parce que vous risquez de vous dire que finalement, ce n'est plus la peine de vous donner à fond pour le concours final donc il n'y a toujours qu'un duo en jeu. Peut-être deux si jamais j'ai deux coups de foudre musicaux. A vous de voir, et sans transition, dit-elle en frappant dans ses mains, on passe aux échauffements.

Sur ces mots, elle commença les exercices et quand ce fut bon pour tout le monde, les interrogea en pensant à la soirée de la veille. Comme prévu, Shane avait été terrible durant son cours et au soir, lorsqu'elle était venue le voir, il l'avait emmené à l'observatoire où, à l'abri des regards, ils avaient pu s'embrasser sans s'inquiéter. Elle aimait sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, son corps contre elle, et plus que tout être dans ses bras. Il avait quelque chose de rassurant et de sécurisant. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le léger sourire qui venait embellir son visage, pas plus qu'elle ne s'aperçut que Penny avait terminé sa chanson et attendait son avis. Elle les revoyait, tous les deux, s'embrassant comme si leur temps était compté, mélangeant passion et tendresse, ardeur et douceur. Peu de temps avant de se séparer, il l'avait invité à danser un slow improvisé et n'ayant pas souvent l'occasion d'être spontanée, elle s'était laissée guider, dans cette danse aussi tendre que l'étaient leurs baisers. Lorsqu'ils avaient enfin réussi à quitter l'observatoire, il lui avait prit la main entrelaçant leurs doigts.

« - Professeur, cria Jason.

« - Hein ? Que… Quoi ? Désolée, j'étais légèrement ailleurs.

« - Ouais, bah ça devait être loin, s'amusa-t-il, parce qu'on vous appelle depuis deux minutes.

« - En fait, c'était tout près.

« - Et c'est où, demanda-t-il.

« - A Upendi* !

Ils la regardèrent tous, perdus par ce qu'elle venait de dire, et elle décida de les aider.

« - _A Upendi. / Où la passion est un fruit. / Tout le monde est ravi de cette folie. / Quand on plane toute la nuit. / A Upendi. / On oublie tout, on est heureux. / Mais c'est bien mieux, quand on est deux, _chanta-t-elle en se baladant dans la salle avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui de Jason_. Quel pays merveilleux !_

Ils la regardèrent amusés, et elle retourna à son bureau.

« - Navrée Penny, j'ai décroché. Est-ce que ça t'ennuie de recommencer ou tu préfères repasser plus tard ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme retourna à sa place et la brunette l'observa avant de regarder Shane qui était en face.

« - Visiblement… Elle cède sa place, dit-elle platement avant d'ajouter malicieuse, un volontaire ?

Ils se regardèrent tous perplexes et elle donna la parole au groupe de Lola, qui vint avec Caitlyn et deux danseuses. Le jeune professeur croisa le regard rêveur de son copain et eut un très bref sourire avant de se concentrer sur le passage des filles, qu'elle complimenta, arguant avec raison que leur chanson était au point, puis proposa à d'autres de passer.

Heureusement pour elle, elle réussit à garder sa concentration durant le reste de son cours et, comme la veille, elle demanda à un élève de l'aider. La porte se ferma sur Nate qui sourit.

« - T'es libre ce soir, demanda-t-elle en plaçant les pupitres d'une nouvelle manière.

« - Faut que je vois avec Mégane, sourit son copain.

« - Ok. Bon, si tu peux, passe à la clairière avant vingt heures.

Il acquiesça perdu, puis quand ils eurent terminé, il partit, rejoignant ses amis, alors qu'elle rappelait sa mère. Elle lui confirma que les élèves étaient d'accord pour faire le cd qui serait également, sur son album. Ce qu'ils ignoraient encore, pour le moment, c'est qu'elle comptait faire rapidement leur promo dans le livret. Connie ayant rendez-vous chez son avocat dut couper court à la conversation mais promit de la rappeler dans la journée, lui demandant quand elle était libre. Riant sous cape, elle la prévint qu'elle avait quartier libre jusque vingt heures, puis raccrocha. S'asseyant dans sa chambre, elle joua ses chansons à présent au nombre de six. « J'aurais jamais cru en écrire autant en aussi peu de temps, songea-t-elle. Bon elles ne seront probablement pas toutes prises mais quand même ! Elles sont franchement bien. Enfin moi j'aime, disons. » Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand son portable sonna une heure après et répondit à sa mère en notant qu'elle allait devoir manger rapidement. Se levant, elle l'écouta lui parler des choses qu'elle aurait à faire rapidement et soupira mentalement. « Et bé, si j'arrive à dormir une heure, j'aurais de la chance, pensa-t-elle amère. Je ne suis vraiment pas pressée de partir, moi je vous le dis ! » Néanmoins, elle écouta sa mère et s'arrêta net en l'entendant parler d'un autre duo pour lequel, elle n'avait, officiellement pas donné son accord. « Ok, je comprends mieux _now_ ! Attends que je la choppe, celle-là, songea-t-elle énervée. »

« - Faut que j'aille manger, maman, désolée. Je te rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau. _Bye_.

Secouant la tête, elle rangea son portable dans sa poche et entra énervée dans le réfectoire. S'arrêtant, elle chercha immédiatement la personne à qui elle souhaitait parler et s'approcha d'un pas rapide. Elle n'eut pas conscience que son entrée était suivie par tout le monde et se stoppa devant une table.

« - Tess, s'exclama-t-elle. Je veux te voir en privé, tout de suite !

« - Ah mais… Tu me vois là, non, fit-elle provocatrice.

« - Ecoutes-moi bien, dit-elle en posant sa main à plat sur la table, je déteste qu'on se fiche de moi ou qu'on m'utilise, c'est clair ? Je n'ai pas fini, cria-t-elle alors qu'elle allait répondre, alors écoutes-moi bien et transmets le message à ta mère. En aucun cas, je ne ferais ce duo ! D'une part, la chanson ne me plait pas, de plus j'ai déjà dit non. Et, reprit-elle alors que la jeune diva allait objecter, en te fichant de moi, tu viens de griller la dernière carte de ta mère. Alors oui, j'aime ce qu'elle fait, mais non, je ne chanterais pas avec elle. Quant à toi, t'as intérêt à te faire minuscule parce que s'il y a bien quelque chose qui m'insupporte plus que l'indifférence, c'est bien l'hypocrisie. Sur ce, bon appétit.

« - Hey mais…

« - Je ne veux rien entendre ! Si tu étais sincère dans tes excuses, ce que je viens de te dire, va t'énerver, si c'était vrai, tu vas simuler pour que j'y crois, alors tu te tais.

Elle alla se servir, pestant, en français afin qu'ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'elle racontait, puis alla à sa place, dans le même état. Regardant ses collègues, elle leurs fit comprendre de ne pas lui parler, le temps qu'elle décolère, seulement, elle quitta la table sans y être parvenue et partit au milieu du lac afin d'être tranquille. Depuis toujours, c'était son endroit de prédilection pour réfléchir. C'était ici qu'elle avait préparé son concours final, et surtout qu'elle avait eu l'idée d'une chanson qu'elle n'avait jamais écrite. Elle avait plusieurs ébauches, partout dans ses blocs-notes, mais personne ne les avait pour le moment lues. Le thème étant spécial pour elle, elle voulait que les paroles le soient également. Elle resta ici, une partie de l'après-midi, ne revenant à terre que vers seize heures. Aussitôt elle appela sa mère mais tomba sur son répondeur. Soupirant, elle laissa un bref message :

« - _Hi_ _mum_, c'est moi. Ecoutes, dis à TJ que je refuse. Une nouvelle fois. Je lui ai dit lors de son premier appel, je ne chanterais pas cette chanson. D'une part elle ne me correspond pas, de deux, je refuse de chanter quelque chose d'inédit où je n'aurais pas mis ma griffe. Si elle veut un duo avec un jeune _qui promet_, qu'elle le propose à sa fille. Salut.

Entrant dans son bungalow, elle tourna en rond et soupira avant de voir un papier au sol. Intriguée, elle le prit et sourit en lisant les notes. Ressortant, elle alla jusqu'au réfectoire, seul endroit où il y avait un piano et posant la partition, commença à la jouer.

…

La journée passa trop rapidement pour le jeune homme qui cherchait à comprendre ce que sa copine avait derrière la tête. Seulement, il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle lui avait donné rendez-vous à vingt heures. « Elle a peut-être quelque chose de prévue, plus tard, songea-t-il. » Il passa l'après-midi à chercher la clé du mystère, sans y parvenir et sourit lorsque l'heure approcha. Terminant de manger rapidement, il sortit de la salle dans les premiers et rejoignit la clairière sans s'inquiéter. S'asseyant au sol, il fixa le lac, songeant à l'été qui s'achevait, à son goût, un peu trop vite. « Ouais enfin l'avantage, c'est qu'après on sera libre de s'embrasser quand on le souhaitera, songea-t-il. » Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne l'entendit pas arriver, et sursauta quand deux mains s'enroulèrent dans son cou.

« - Fiche-moi la paix, Te… Oh désolé, s'excusa-t-il en croisant le regard intrigué de sa copine.

« - Tess ?

« - Ouais. L'année dernière elle me collait sans arrêt et sur le moment, j'ai cru qu'elle remettait ça. Alors la journée a été bonne ?

« - Fais-moi plaisir et tais-toi, chuchota-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Souriant, il donna son accord, et la prit contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, profitant de ce moment, comme si c'était dernier. Bien sûr, tout deux étaient assez prudent, pour ne pas se faire prendre, de plus Shane l'avait prévenu qu'au possible, ses amis le couvriraient ce qui la rassurait. Entourant son cou, elle donna plus de poids à leur baiser, et grimaça lorsque le manque d'air l'obligea à s'éloigner. Néanmoins, il la garda contre elle et elle colla son oreille sur son cœur.

« - Dis donc, ça bat la chamade là-dedans, le taquina-t-elle.

« - Pourquoi c'est calme par chez toi ?

« - Je sais pas, dit-elle en lui prenant la main pour la poser sur son cœur, d'après toi ?

« - C'est pas assez rapide !

Aussitôt, il l'embrassa alors qu'elle souriait, répondant à son baiser. Comme il n'avait pas bougé sa main, il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'intensifier et en fut secrètement ravi. Une nouvelle fois, leur échange fut simplement tendre et lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, il nota la brillance de ses yeux.

« - C'est définitif, souffla-t-elle, je ne pars plus. A moins que je décide de m'établir à grand Canyon Village.

« - Hors de question, opposa-t-il brusquement. C'est une ville minuscule, en moins d'une semaine ta maison sera encerclée de fans, expliqua-t-il alors qu'elle le fixait choquée.

« - Oui en effet, vu sous cet angle, je reste chez moi.

Il secoua la tête et lui intima de se taire à son tour, afin de pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement. Tout aussi délicatement, elle y répondit avant de le surprendre en ajoutant juste assez de passion pour les faire décoller. La sentir contre lui était euphorisant pour le jeune homme et il appréciait ces petits moments où ils réussissaient à s'exiler du reste du monde pour les vivre. Même s'ils ne duraient jamais très longtemps, ils étaient, pour lui, une raison supplémentaire de sourire. De plus, les nombreux regards qu'ils s'échangeaient au détour d'un bungalow lui redonnait confiance en eux. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour savoir que la distance risquait de les éloigner, mais il comptait sur l'enregistrement de _We rock_ d'abord, pour la revoir et consolider leur relation. De plus, si, comme il l'espérait, sa carrière démarrait après cet été, ils auraient plus d'occasions de se voir. Déjà en août dernier, à la fin du concours final, un dénicheur de talent leur avait proposé d'enregistrer leur musique mais tous les trois avaient senti qu'ils pouvaient encore s'améliorer et le lui avait dit. Loin d'être vexé, il leur avait donné rendez-vous à la fin de cet été.

Deux heures passèrent sans qu'ils ne les voient, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à s'embrasser, profitant de la présence de l'autre, sans retenu, au contraire des cours. La nuit commençait doucement à se lever et la brunette s'allongea au sol, pour regarder le ciel devenir noir. L'observant, Shane nota ses yeux rêveurs et s'allongeant à côté d'elle, chuchota :

« - A quoi penses-tu ?

« - A rien, je profite juste du moment, répondit-elle sur le même ton. J'ai toujours aimé regarder la nuit se lever. Elle a quelque chose de rassurant et d'apaisant ! Tu vas trouver ça idiot mais plus jeune, je me disais que grâce à elle, je pouvais mettre ma vie en pause et partir dans un monde où tout m'était permis. A présent, j'ai un peu l'impression de vivre sans cesse une nuit… C'est vrai, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il riait doucement. Dans ce monde où tu t'apprêtes à venir vivre, tout est permis, autorisé. Tu n'as aucunes limites. Tout est prétexte à ce qu'on parle de toi, de tes exploits ou fautes. Tu verras, les tentations sont énormes ! Entre les filles au physique parfait, le fait que ton nom t'ouvre toutes les portes ou presque, les filles qui seraient prêtes à n'importe quoi pour quelques minutes seule avec toi, et j'en passe !… Crois-moi, quand tu vis dans la lumière comme ça, tu as tous les droits ! Les vraies amitiés sont rares, mais les tentations… Innombrables ! C'est ça que je veux vous faire comprendre : Je sais que moi j'avais la chance au début, d'être entourée par mes deux parents. Maintenant, ils divorcent, mais je sais qu'ils seront là et je suis plus sûre de mes choix et je connais mes limites, mais je sais que certains d'entre vous n'auront peut-être pas la chance d'être soutenus comme je l'ai été et que vous risquez de déraper.

« - Je me doute que ce n'est pas aussi beau qu'on peut l'imaginer, tu sais ?

« - J'espère en tout cas. Parce que certains d'entre vous sont vraiment doués et je crois que ça m'ennuierais de savoir qu'un ancien élève ne résiste pas à se faire buzzer en faisant n'importe quoi ! Parce qu'au fond, vous êtes tous des jeunes vraiment agréables et gentils, certains plus que d'autres, mais… C'est le syndrome de la mère louve, se défendit-elle.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, au pire si l'un d'entre nous dérape, on viendra frapper à ta porte et grand cœur comme tu es, tu ne nous laisseras pas tomber, rit-il.

« - J'espère bien que vous ne viendrez pas frapper à ma porte que quand vous aurez des ennuis, s'exclama-t-elle choquée malgré son sourire, mais c'est vrai que si certains frappent, je leur ouvrirais sans problèmes !… D'autres, j'aurais plus de mal.

« - Et si c'est moi, s'amusa-t-il.

« - Si tu dérapes, je t'étrangle, le menaça-t-elle en souriant. Et d'ailleurs si tu m'embrasses pas, y a de fortes chance que je t'étrangle également.

Le jeune homme rit joyeusement mais se pencha vers elle déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Si elle sourit brièvement, elle y répondit aussitôt, savourant autant le baiser que le contact de sa peau sur son visage. Il les fit basculer afin qu'elle soit sur le dos et posa sa main sur sa taille alors qu'elle faisait glisser les siennes dans son cou. Le manque d'air les sépara néanmoins, mais ils repartirent en apnée aussitôt, chacun voulant oublier tout autour d'eux. Se sentir comme les naufragés d'une catastrophe quelconque. Comme s'ils étaient simplement seuls au monde. Ils n'allaient jamais loin puisque ce genre de baiser leur convenait, tant la tendresse y était présente, mais ce soir-là, plus que les autres, ils s'étourdirent de cette langueur qui prenait doucement possession d'eux, leur faisant oublier le reste. Tout ce qui comptait était ce baiser qu'ils partageaient, seule preuve de leur amour pour l'autre. Le manque d'air tenta bien de les séparer seulement ils s'embrassèrent dès que leur poumons furent remplis, voulant que cet instant reste gravé dans leur esprits le plus longtemps possible. La jeune femme caressa doucement sa nuque avant de faire passer ses mains dans ses cheveux se délectant de leur douceur alors qu'il fit glisser sa main dans son dos, la rapprochant, si cela était encore possible, de lui. Seulement, ils revinrent brusquement à la réalité quand ils entendirent quelque chose tomber au sol. Se levant tous les deux, ils se tournèrent et regardèrent la jeune femme, effrayés.

« - Désolée, je… Je ne savais pas que vous seriez… Là.

« - Caitlyn, chuchota la brunette.

« - Je ne dérange pas plus longtemps, rassurez-vous.

« - Je non, tu… Tu ne déranges pas, assura-t-elle en pensant l'inverse. C'est jusque… Ce que tu viens de voir, c'est…

« - C'est interdit par le règlement, demanda-t-elle amusée par la tournure des évènements.

« - Entre autre, marmonna Shane gêné de s'être fait prendre.

« - Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai rien vu, dit-elle. Enfin si, vous étiez en train de discuter musique.

Les deux la regardèrent plus que soulagés et après les avoir prévenus que le couvre-feu était pour bientôt, repartit. Ils se regardèrent gênés pendant quelques secondes puis il soupira :

« - On est pas aussi discret qu'on le pensait visiblement.

« - Tu m'étonnes ! Ceci dit, on peut avoir confiance en elle, elle sait garder les secrets donc…

Il acquiesça et se rallongea au sol, se demandant comment aller se terminer cette histoire. « Si on se fait prendre par un élève tous les deux ou trois jours, songea-t-il, y a de fortes chances qu'on ait des ennuis d'ici la fin du mois ! » ça ne faisait que trois jours qu'ils étaient ensemble et déjà trois élèves le savaient. Priant pour que le prochain qui les découvre soit aussi discret, il se tourna vers elle, alors qu'elle le fixait en souriant.

« - Quoi ?

« - Tu sais que tu es mignon, quand tu réfléchis ?

« - Faux, je ne réfléchissais pas, mais j'admets être mignon, se vanta-t-il sans trop y croire.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui frappa l'épaule avant de venir l'embrasser. Il y répondit aussitôt, alors qu'elle se collait doucement à lui. La jeune femme aimait être près de lui ou simplement dans ses bras. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité, sensation qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvée depuis longtemps mais surtout, dans son regard, elle se sentait belle. Elle n'était pas une artiste aux nombreuses récompenses, mais simplement une jeune femme qui pouvait plaire pour ce qu'elle était au fond d'elle et pour ce qu'elle disait. Une nouvelle fois, l'air se raréfia dans leurs poumons et ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Posant sa tête sur son torse, elle sourit en entendant son cœur battre rapidement, et soupira de contentement. « Si seulement, l'été pouvait s'arrêter maintenant, songea-t-elle. Ça serait génial ! Enfin non, si le temps s'arrêtait, ce serait parfait. Toute la vie dans ses bras, contre lui, sans personne pour nous déranger, ni nous juger. »

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes puis il soupira, songeant que le couvre-feu allait l'obliger à rentrer et lui en fit part.

« - Faux. A vingt-trois heures, je fais ma ronde, et après je reviens ici et on pourra continuer à rester juste toi et moi. Si tu veux.

« - Je vote pour, mais je croyais que tu avais quelque chose de prévue ?

« - Euh non. Ou alors, on a oublié de me prévenir. _Tonight, I'm everything to you_. Ce soir, je suis toute à toi, traduisit-elle en le voyant sourciller.

« - Je suis preneur.

Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes sans l'embrasser pour autant. Comprenant son jeu, il attendit simplement pour voir qu'elle allait être sa réaction et elle l'étonna en ne faisant rien. Quand elle en eut assez, elle s'éloigna et chuchota :

« - Ce baiser me fait penser à ceux qu'échangeaient mes Barbies.

Elle sourit et s'assit pour regarder le lac. Pour une fois, elle ne cherchait pas à y noyer ses pensées, simplement, elle l'observait, comme un élément du décor. Une main frôla la sienne et elle se tourna vers son copain, lui demandant ce qu'il voulait.

« - Tu vas bien ?

« - Ouais… En fait, je pensais à te faire rencontrer toute ma famille au grand complet dès que tu serais chez toi, dit-elle alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux. Relax, je rigolais, s'amusa-t-elle. Je sais très bien que d'une part, c'est trop tôt et qu'en général, les garçons appréhendent beaucoup cette rencontre. Je te taquinais juste.

« - Ah ok. J'ai une nouvelle fois raté le coche.

Elle acquiesça à ce fait, puis son portable vibra lui rappelant qu'elle devait aller faire sa ronde. Le prévenant, elle partit voir ses deux amis et frappa à la porte, avant d'entrer quand elle eut l'autorisation.

« - Va falloir vous coucher messieurs, fit-elle sérieuse.

« - En fait, on attend notre ami, professeur, sourit Nate. Vous avez une idée d'où il se cache ?

« - Ne vous, commença-t-elle avant de regarder autour d'eux, inquiétez pas pour lui. Il est en de bonnes mains. Allez, je repasse dans quelques minutes.

Sur ces mots, elle referma la porte et tandis qu'elle allait voir les filles, les garçons mirent des oreillers sous les couvertures de leur ami si bien que l'espace d'une seconde, Mitchie y crut lorsqu'elle revint. Leur souhaitant bonne nuit, elle partit, et reprit la direction de la clairière, mais sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit son copain discuter.

« - Je te dis que c'est dans la poche, assura-t-il. _…_ Tu verras par toi-même, mais oui. _…_ Tu rigoles, elle est encore mieux en vrai. _…_ C'est ça, très drôle ! Ceci dit, va falloir que je change ça en effet._…_ Non, s'exclama-t-il choqué. C'est juste ma prof et une amie, admit-il. Enfin officiellement. Mais tu ne sauras pas la suite.

Décidant qu'elle en avait assez entendue, elle signala sa présence et il sourit, pas gêné le moins du monde.

« - Bon écoutes sœurette, je te laisse j'ai un truc à faire. _…_ C'est ça, à dans moins de deux semaines. Salut, dit-il en raccrochant. Désolé Pat voulait de mes nouvelles.

« - Et juste comme ça, c'est quoi qui est dans la poche ?

« - La chanson qu'on chante avec les mecs. Elle nous a donné l'idée et nous a mis au défi de la chanter au concours final. Sinon on l'aurait présenté avant, tu penses. Pourquoi ?

« - Parce que je suis une grande curieuse, le taquina-t-elle.

Il sourit, chuchotant qu'il aimait bien ce défaut, puis l'embrassa tendrement, alors qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés.

La soirée avait été parfaite, et elle sourit en s'étirant dans son lit. Il ne restait plus que dix jours avant le concours final et elle grimaça. « Dix jours de bonheur total et après on sera un peu éloignés, soupira-t-elle. Je m'en fiche, vu les soirées qu'on passe… J'ai de quoi me fabriquer de beaux souvenirs ! » Sur ces bonnes pensées, elle se leva rapidement et fila sous sa douche avant de mettre une robe noire, avec une ceinture fuchsia à sa taille, s'attacha les cheveux en une queue haute, et se maquilla légèrement. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle enfila sa paire de bottines et sortit en fredonnant gaiement. Cependant, elle avait pris plus de temps pour se préparer si bien qu'elle arriva en même temps que la majorité des élèves, et eut un léger sourire lorsque que son copain s'arrangea pour la frôler dessinant rapidement un cœur sur la paume de sa main. Lainey lui fit signe de venir et elle fut étonnée de voir son assiette de prête.

« - _Thanks darling_. Merci chérie, se reprit-elle machinalement. C'est sympa de te préoccuper de ma santé dis donc.

« - J'ai surtout besoin de te parler d'un point. A propos de ce fabuleux projet.

Elle acquiesça machinalement et mangea rapidement, si bien que dix minutes plus tard, elles sortaient alors que Shane grimaçait. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas sa tenue au contraire mais il notait le regard de certains. « Va falloir t'y faire, se moqua sa conscience. Parce que ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter ! » Il hocha la tête à ses pensées et ses amis le regardèrent intrigués. Ils les avaient réveillé en rentrant, bien que ça n'avait pas été fait exprès mais tout deux savaient qu'ils étaient restés ensemble jusqu'à deux heures du matin ensemble. « C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle s'est maquillée, songea-t-il. Pour qu'on ne voit pas sa fatigue ! »

A sept heures et demie, ils entrèrent dans la salle, et la saluèrent, alors qu'elle était, une nouvelle fois, occupée à écrire sur son bloc-notes. Seule différence, elle était assise à la place de Nate, qui l'observa perplexe.

« - Votre bureau n'est pas confortable ?

« - Pas sec. Quelqu'un a renversé du jus d'orange et a dû nettoyer, je ne dirais pas qui mais elle donne des cours ici, et résultat en attendant qu'il sèche, je me vois obligée de réquisitionner une chaise… C'est la tienne, demanda-t-elle en relevant le nez.

« - Ouais mais je peux en prendre une autre en attendant.

Souriant, elle se leva et alla s'appuyer contre le mur, sans s'arrêter d'écrire. A un moment, elle releva le nez et nota qu'il ne manquait plus que trois élèves, puis replongea dans l'élaboration de sa chanson.

La journée fut routinière à ses yeux, jusqu'au midi. Elle descendit de l'observatoire, où elle avait passé une heure avec son copain, et rejoignit le réfectoire. Dès qu'elle passa la porte, elle accrocha son regard et sourit légèrement avant d'aller se servir. Seulement alors qu'elle s'asseyait, elle reçut un message et l'ouvrit attendant des nouvelles de Sarah qui s'était fait opérer la veille des dents de sagesse. Seulement à place du message où la rouquine se plaindrait de l'interdiction de se nourrir de crevettes, elle eut une photo qui la fit se lever d'un bond. Elle était avec Shane, à l'observatoire et tous deux s'embrassaient tendrement. Elle reconnaissait parfaitement le moment, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était comment la photo avait été prise, puisqu'elle était certaine qu'ils étaient seuls. La photo disparue et un message apparu. « _Et si j'envoyais ça à la presse ?_ » Inquiète, elle regarda les élèves, puisqu'elle était persuadée que c'était l'un d'entre eux, mais tout le monde la regardait perplexe.

« - Un problème Mitchie, demanda Brown.

« - Non, non. Je... Je viens d'apprendre un truc, je… Je n'ai plus faim. Bon appétit.

Aussitôt, elle repartit son cerveau fonctionnant rapidement. « Qui peut bien nous avoir vu, songea-t-elle. Et qui peut bien être aussi tordu pour me faire un coup pareil ? J'ai mieux, chuchota sa conscience, qui a ton numéro ? Pas bête, pas bête ! Qui peut bien avoir mon numéro ? » Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, elle reçut un autre message. « _Si tu veux que ça reste entre nous, va falloir y mettre le prix ! Et déclarer mon groupe préféré gagnant du concours !_ » « Il se fout de moi, en plus ? Ceci dit, si je veux éviter à Brown d'avoir des ennuis, je ne vais pas avoir d'autres choix. Mais pour ça mon pote, va falloir me dire de quel groupe, tu parles. Sauf que ça serait risqué. Donc je n'aurais pas plus d'infos avant la fin de l'été. Génial ! Pour une fois que je transgresse les règles, faut qu'il y ait un témoin qui me fasse chanter, pensa-t-elle amère. » Perdue dans ses pensées, elle resta dans son bungalow à réfléchir, toute l'après-midi. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle répondit cependant. « _Très bien, dis-moi à qui je dois promettre cette victoire ! _» Presque aussitôt, elle eut une réponse. « _Pas si vite, prend le temps de profiter de cette idylle !_ » Elle grogna et posa son téléphone sur la table, avant, de reprendre le fil de ses pensées.

…

De l'autre côté du camp, le jeune homme jubila. Passionné d'horticulture depuis longtemps, il adorait monter dans les arbres et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, avait trouvé son perchoir parfait. Lorsqu'il avait vu Mitchie entrer dans l'observatoire, il s'était posé des questions jusqu'à ce que Shane entre à son tour, et il avait compris. Aussi sans bruit, il les avait pris en photo et comptait sur le nombre de clichés pour faire chanter le jeune professeur. Relisant le message qu'elle lui avait envoyé, il sourit. « Ainsi, je suis sûr de gagner ce duo, sans qu'elle sache que c'est de moi que ça vient, pensa-t-il. » Un instant, il eut peur qu'elle en parle puis afin d'être certain que cette histoire resterait entre eux, il lui envoya un nouveau message.

…

« _Evite d'en parler, si tu ne veux pas faire la une de tabloïds_ » Elle grimaça et commença à taper une réponse quand elle se stoppa. « C'est ridicule, songea-t-elle. S'il veut me faire chanter, qu'il le fasse, mais hors de question que je lui facilite la vie. » Soupirant, elle posa son portable dans sa chambre et sortit faire un tour. Elle était restée enfermée toute l'après-midi ruminant cette histoire et elle commençait à tourner en rond. D'un pas tranquille, elle rejoignit le réfectoire et s'installa en riant comme si cette histoire n'était rien.

Seulement durant deux jours, elle reçut plusieurs messages la prévenant de ne pas chercher à jouer à la plus fine, si bien qu'elle prit ses distances avec tous les élèves sans exception ce qui les intrigua. Décidant de prendre le taureau par les cornes, Caitlyn alla la voir à son bungalow.

« - J'arrive, cria-t-elle avant de courir pour ouvrir. Caitlyn ? Que fais-tu ici ?

« - Bah je venais te voir parce que je sais pas, tu sembles distante.

« - Oui, j'ai un léger problème et…

Un rire d'enfant la coupa et elle parla sèchement à l'objet lui intimant de se taire.

« - Euh écoutes, je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer chez toi mais si tu veux parler, je serais dans mon bungalow ok ?

La jeune femme acquiesça puis décida de la suivre, songeant qu'elle avait besoin de faire le point. Prenant son téléphone, elle la suivit parlant joyeusement du concours final qui approchait à grand pas. Une semaine et tout serait fini. Seulement dès qu'elles furent à l'intérieur, la brunette perdit son sourire et ouvrit le message. « _Cinq jours et tu sauras qui tu dois faire gagner. Tic tac, tic tac…_ »

« - Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

« - C'est… Quelqu'un me fait chanter dans le camp.

« - Ah bon, fit-elle choquée. Qui ?

« - Aucune idée ! Je n'ai qu'un numéro de téléphone. Il ou elle a des photos de Shane et moi en train de nous embrasser et… Je risque gros. Enfin moi je m'en fiche, mais Brown… Je ne veux pas qu'il ait des ennuis, seulement je ne peux en parler à personne.

« - Mais avec un numéro, tu peux toujours demander à Brown justement. Il doit avoir tout nos numéros.

« - Ouais mais quel prétexte trouver pour consulter le dossier, soupira-t-elle. Ça fait deux jours que je planche sur ce problème, sans résultats.

« - Ecoutes, j'ai la plupart des numéros des élèves. On peut déjà essayer comme ça.

La brunette la remercia du regard et acquiesça. Aussitôt, elle le lui dicta et la productrice s'exclama ravie.

« - J'ai ton maître chanteur. C'est Patrick, lui dit-elle.

« - A nous deux. Patrick, tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de tenter de me faire chanter. Caitlyn, je te dois un sacré service, fit-elle soulagée.

« - Pas de problème ! Du moment que lundi, on retrouve notre professeur super joyeuse, j'en demande pas plus.

Elles rirent puis la jeune femme prit congé, lui promettant de la tenir au courant. Elle rejoignit tranquillement le bureau où était son patron et sans parler, ferma la porte à clé.

« - Brown, faut qu'on parle, soupira-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et l'écouta durant une heure, lui raconter qu'elle sortait avec Shane depuis cinq jours, et que c'était une sorte d'histoire secrète. Elle lui dit tout. Comment ça s'était produit, comment, ils faisaient pour se retrouver, qui était au courant, et termina son récit avec le chantage dont elle faisait l'objet. Si au début, il avait eut un léger sourire face à cet amour d'été, lorsqu'elle lui raconta que Patrick, selon tout vraisemblance, la faisait chanter, il vit rouge. Refusant de lui faire la leçon maintenant, il soupira. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle était du genre à lui désobéir, seulement, il savait également qu'ils avaient du faire très attention puisque même lui, n'avait rien vu de cette idylle qui se jouait pourtant sous ses yeux.

« - Bon, on va commencer par demander à Patrick qu'il cesse son petit jeu et après… On verra. Je vais aller le chercher, ne bouge pas d'ici.

Elle acquiesça et tandis qu'il partait soupira. « Comment cette histoire va-t-elle se finir, songea-t-elle. Mal à coup sûr. Quant à moi, je suis bonne pour avoir un super sermon. Et des « Je te l'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher de mon neveu » Sauf que résister à l'amour c'est impossible ! » Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrit et croisa le regard perdu de son élève. « Et si Caitlyn m'avait menti ? »

« - Assieds-toi Patrick, lui intima le directeur avant de faire de même. J'imagine que tu sais pourquoi tu es là, non ?

« - Non monsieur, fit-il sincèrement.

« - Très bien, dans ce cas, tu ne vois aucune objection à ce que je regarde dans ton portable ?

Aussitôt, il se tendit et refusa de le lui confier, arguant qu'il y avait certaines choses de personnelles, et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il ne les voit.

« - Comme des photos de Mitchie, par exemple ? Où on la voit embrasser Shane ?

Se sentant piégé, il fixa la jeune femme qui lui rendit son regard, refusant de baisser les yeux. Brown lui demanda de confirmer ses accusations, mais il les nia en bloc et le directeur se tourna vers son professeur. Il lui tendit la main et elle lui donna son portable sans hésiter. Sans un mot, il regarda dans les messages et sourcilla en voyant qu'elle avait enregistré le numéro sous « bon à rien ». Se passant de commentaire, il se contenta d'appeler le numéro et sans surprise, le portable du jeune homme sonna. Aussitôt, il paniqua, arguant que c'était une coïncidence, et soupirant, Brown réitéra l'appel.

Au bout du troisième, il finit par avouer qu'il était bien l'auteur du chantage et la brunette lui en demanda calmement la cause en récupérant son bien.

« - Je trouvais ça injuste qu'il ait droit à un traitement de faveur parce qu'il sortait avec vous.

« - Mais il n'a aucun traitement de faveur.

« - Le soir du concours, si, il sera privilégié.

« - Non. Ce duo que j'ai promis, je ne serais pas la seule à choisir. Il y aura mon agent ainsi que le groupe avec qui je travaille. Ma voix comptera pour quatorze pour cent en tout dans la décision. Je le savais dès le début, que j'aurais forcément des élèves avec qui j'aurais le plus d'affinité, c'est pour ça, que j'ai décidé que je ne serais pas la seule à choisir, ce soir-là. Et c'est pour ça que mon groupe est resté au concours de la plage. Pour se faire une idée. Et pour le moment, tout le monde ou presque à une voix.

Elle mentait bien sûr, mais elle devait lui faire croire qu'il n'y aurait pas de traitement de faveur. Elle faisait très bien la différence entre ses sentiments pour Shane et son travail et arrivait très bien à séparer les deux.

Durant près de deux heures, ils discutèrent tous les trois et le jeune homme finit par accepter d'effacer sous leur nez, les photos avant de s'excuser auprès de la jeune femme qui lui assura que ce n'était rien. Seulement avant qu'il ne parte, elle lui demanda comment il avait eu ce numéro et il avoua avoir fouillé dans le bureau, pendant que tout le monde était au réfectoire. Il partit alors que la jeune femme soupira.

« - J'imagine que c'est maintenant que tu vas me traiter d'inconsciente en me répétant quatre ou cinq fois que tu m'avais prévenue de ne pas approcher ton neveu, ni même de copiner avec les élèves ?

« - Effectivement Mitchie, il est l'heure de ta leçon, soupira-t-il. Mais je suis un peu responsable. Je fais également trop confiance aux élèves en oubliant systématiquement ou presque de fermer ce bureau quand j'en sors. Alors disons qu'on est quitte. Mais je vais devoir te demander de stopper cette idylle le temps que tu es professeur.

« - C'est normal. Rassures-toi, dès que tu m'auras libéré, je vais directement voir ton neveu et je lui dis qu'on met notre histoire en pause et qu'il n'a pas le choix. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi.

Le fondateur du camp acquiesça et la laissa partir. Il lui faisait assez confiance pour savoir qu'elle allait faire ce qu'elle venait de dire.

…

Et voilà, pour ce soir, c'est terminé. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de couper maintenant ? Après reste à savoir si Mitchie va vraiment demander à Shane de mettre leur histoire en pause mais bon. La suite la semaine prochaine.

Miss Tagada (L)


	14. Changements

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Alors comme annoncé sur ma page facebook, j'ai quelques soucis avec mon fournisseur internet (oui **encore** c'est déprimant vu le prix qu'on paie mais bon) d'où le retard de ce chapitre. Les autres arriveront peut-être également en retard puisque le signal de ma connexion est en pointillé donc… Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, **Miss Morgane** (Hello miss. Oui oui j'ai tout relu et j'ai même recommencé ma saga c'est dire mdrrr Tu m'as contaminé Oui oui c'est moi qui a dit « Ils ne devraient pas se faire démasquer par d'autres » et que « ça serait cruel » mais à ma décharge... Je ne peux pas vous raconter la fiction dans mes réponses à vos commentaires... Enfin pas toujours :p Ouais mais le problème avec Patrick n'était pas prévu dans mon plan alors j'ai été obligé de le régler rapidement pour ne pas être obligée de retirer un morceau que j'avais décidé de mettre dès le début. Oui en effet, Mitchie ne se considère pas comme professeur plutôt comme mentor. Quelqu'un qui est là pour les aider. Mais oui en effet rêvasser en cours ça craint pour un prof et à sa décharge elle a passé une super soirée donc bon... On peut lui pardonner non ? Oui ça fait du bien de voir Tess se faire remettre en place, ça change :p Oui peut-être que plus tard, Connie va changer enfin avant l'épilogue sinon vous ne le saurez jamais mdrr Euh tu sais que je poste tous les mercredi (bon sauf celui-là où je n'ai pas pu disons) et puis, je poste les liens sur facebook donc bon... Mais merci de me rassurer. J'adore cette histoire surtout le fait que pour une fois c'est Mitchie est connue et pas eux mais visiblement ce n'est l'avis général donc... Bisouilles et merci), **Marine** (Hello miss. Ah je suis contente de savoir qu'elle te plait, j'avoue je doute beaucoup pour cette fic donc... Ouais je me suis lâchée sur les moments Shane Mitchie mais ça collait tellement bien avec eux que je n'ai pas pu résister. :p Bah en même temps je crois qu'avec les Tyler faut taper du poing sinon elles n'entendent pas mdrr Ouais alors étrangement, Mitchie non plus n'aime pas ce Patrick... Bisouilles), **Jessy** (Hello miss. Oui je crois qu'on est toutes attristées par cette séparation :( Ouais Tess passe pas chez moi, j'ai du mal à la voir autrement que gentille (du coup le second film est une réelle torture :p ) Ouais alors j'espère que tu aimeras la fin moi elle me laisse perplexe :( Bisouilles) **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** et **Angele** (Hello miss. Te revoilà donc ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais plus cette fic d'où ton absence de commentaire mais oui c'est compréhensif. Tu as tout à fait le droit de profiter de ta famille et de tes vacances. Ouais alors je sais pas certain trouvent que Mitchie pardonne trop vite mais je trouve ça plus logique plutôt qu'elle renonce à leur faire cours Ah ah le nom de la muse il m'est venu comme ça, cette scénette n'était même pas prévue mdrr Ah oui ce fameux baiser... D'après ma correctrice officielle c'est le plus beau que j'ai écrit jusque là. Ouais Shane n'est pas doué pour cacher des secrets à ses amis mais heureusement ils savent tenir leur langue eux. Ouais Jason va peut-être rater le coche... Quoique connaissant Sarah elle risque d'obtenir son numéro facilement :p (Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je sais comment elle va s'y prendre hein :p ) C'est marrant tout le monde a cru que c'était Tess le maître chanteur mais je l'imagine très mal grimper dans les arbres, je ne sais pas toi mais moi… Non ça ne colle pas au personnage :p Ouais Patrick est comme la blondasse mais il me fallait un second méchant donc... Ah ah tu verras dans ce chapitre si elle réussit ou non à mettre leur histoire d'amour en pause. Ah oui je me doutais que tu n'aurais pas skype. Bah écoute, mon mail c'est "Laetiandmi" et =) Bisouilles ma belle)

**Disclaimer** : Comme l'a dit Jésus (selon mon dico) _Rendez à César, ce qui est à César et à Dieu ce qui appartient à Dieu_, donc, tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney. Evidemment ! Sauf les personnages qui s'appartiennent eux-mêmes. Le vent, la terre et le reste n'appartiennent à personne. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tout le monde. Traduction, hormis l'idée de base, rien n'est à moi. Et encore, j'ai travaillé cette idée en collaboration avec **chris87**. Les corrections sont de **LittleFlicka**, donc merci à elle. C'est triste finalement, y a pas grand-chose à moi. Snif ! Quant aux ajouts éventuels, je mettrais en bas à qui ça appartient.

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et son avis toujours très précieux.

**13 Changements**

**L**orsqu'elle arriva devant la porte du bungalow, elle soupira puis frappa. Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, mais elle l'avait, d'une part, promis à Brown et surtout elle savait que c'était la seule chose à faire pour le moment. « Prions qu'il l'accepte facilement, songea-t-elle. » Nate lui ouvrit et elle se reprit. Souriant, elle lui demanda s'il l'autorisait à entrer. Acquiesçant, il s'effaça et elle soupira en voyant son copain. Inconscient du problème, il lui sourit en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

« - Nate, Jason, est-ce que… Vous pourriez nous laisser quelques minutes seuls, je dois parler à Shane en privé, fit-elle mal à l'aise.

« - Y a rien de grave, s'enquit le jeune homme.

« - Non, non mais je dois te parler de quelque chose et pour le moment, je préférerais qu'on soient seuls. Après libre à toi de leur en parler, je m'y opposerais pas.

« - T'es pas enceinte, demanda Jason en riant.

« - Non, soupira-t-elle. Déjà je ne me sens pas prête à avoir un enfant, ensuite j'ignore si ta maman te l'a dit mais on ne tombe pas enceinte en s'embrassant. Faut un peu plus quand même !

« - Allez, on s'en va Jason. Et si t'es sage, je t'explique ce miracle de la nature, se moqua son ami en sortant.

Restés seuls, Shane l'observa, cherchant son regard sans réussir à l'accrocher. Se levant il se mit devant elle et s'accroupit afin de pouvoir la regarder.

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il, y a un problème ?

Machinalement, elle acquiesça, sans réussir à lui parler. Mettre leur histoire en pause, même pour huit jours, lui coûtait beaucoup aussi lorsqu'elle releva son visage, il fut inquiet de la voir pleurer.

« - Ecoutes, tu vas m'en vouloir et tu auras parfaitement raison, soupira-t-elle, mais il faut qu'on arrête ! Notre histoire, je veux dire. Ok j'apprécie être avec toi et cette semaine a été un vrai rêve, je t'assure, d'ailleurs si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne stopperais rien mais là c'est… Faut qu'on fasse une pause. Jusqu'à la fin du camp.

« - Pourquoi, demanda-t-il perdu. Nate, Jason et Caitlyn n'ont rien dit.

« - Quelqu'un nous a vu et m'a fait chanter Shane, lâcha-t-elle énervée avant de se radoucir. Désolée, ça fait deux jours que je dors mal à cause de cette histoire. Avec ton oncle, on a réussi à étouffer le scandale mais la contrepartie c'était que je stoppe cette histoire tout de suite, et ce, jusqu'à la fermeture du camp. Et je ne veux pas vous attirer de problème. A tous les deux.

Il la regarda perdu. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas parlé de ce chantage ? S'ils étaient ensemble, c'était aussi pour ce genre de choses. « A moins, qu'elle ne me fasse pas confiance, songea-t-il. » Il tiqua à cette idée et lui posa la question, voulant comprendre.

« - Parce que tu n'as pas à connaître ce genre de galères, maintenant.

« - Attends, Mitchie, si on est ensemble, ce n'est pas juste pour les bons moments, enfin je ne le vois pas comme ça, personnellement. Et ce chantage me concerne autant que toi, tu ne crois pas ?

« - Si mais… Ecoutes, franchement, j'ignore pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas parlé, répondit-elle en faisant les cent pas, je pourrais te dire que c'était pour te protéger ou autre, mais la vérité c'est ça. Je ne parle jamais de mes problèmes, ni de ma vie habituellement. Ou alors très peu. J'ignore pourquoi cet été, je me suis tant confiée à toi, mais ça ne me ressemble pas… Néanmoins, le fait est que pour le moment, on doit redevenir de simples amis l'un pour l'autre. Finis les rendez-vous secrets, les bisous au détour d'un bungalow ou cachés dans ta clairière. Jusqu'au trente, date du concours final. Après on pourra, si tu le souhaites bien sûr, se mettre à nouveau ensembles mais pas avant. Je suis désolée !

Sur ces mots, elle s'approcha de lui et embrassa sa joue avec une extrême tendresse. Il la serra dans ses bras et chuchota à son oreille :

« - Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette décision, mais si tu penses que c'est le mieux alors je vais m'y soumettre.

« - Merci Shane, souffla-t-elle. C'est vraiment important pour moi. Et pour ton oncle.

Elle s'éloigna et il acquiesça, seulement elle vit dans son regard qu'il n'était pas d'accord.

« - Bon, soupira-t-elle, je vais te laisser maintenant. On se verra… Sûrement au réfectoire. Je… Prends soin de toi, ajouta-t-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Machinalement, le jeune homme hocha la tête et dès qu'elle fut partie, il s'assit sur son lit. Presque instantanément, ses amis entrèrent et lui demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé. Fermant la porte, il leur avoua qu'ils venaient de rompre temporairement, à cause d'un maître-chanteur. Les deux le regardèrent étonnés et il leur expliqua ce qu'il savait, soit trop peu à son avis. A la fin de son récit, ils se regardèrent tous les trois, et pensèrent à la même chose. Il fallait qu'ils sachent qui les avait découverts.

Une heure plus tard, Shane ne tint plus et alla voir son oncle. Frappant au bureau, il fut surpris qu'il soit vide et attendit devant. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Brown arriva quelques minutes plus tard et sourcilla en voyant son neveu, sachant d'avance de quoi ils allaient parler. Néanmoins, il l'invita à entrer et lorsque la porte fut fermée, le jeune homme embraya.

« - Pourquoi Brown ?

« - Pourquoi, quoi ?

« - Tu sais très bien quoi ! Avec Mitchie on était bien, et heureux. Pourquoi tu lui as dit qu'elle devait rompre ?

« - Je lui ai dit de mettre votre histoire en pause, nuance.

« - C'est pareil, souffla-t-il. Hormis Nate, Jason et Caitlyn, personne ne nous avait vus et les trois ont promis de ne rien dire… Ce n'est pas comme si on faisait quelque chose d'illégal.

« - Si. Les relations profs-élèves sont interdites et tu le sais parfaitement. C'est puni par la loi et Mitchie n'a pas sa place derrière les barreaux.

« - Je sais ça mais…

A court de mots, il ne put terminer sa phrase et soupira fortement. Il savait que c'était interdit, qu'ils risquaient des ennuis, mais il était prêt à prendre le risque. Ce qu'il vivait avec la jeune chanteuse lui plaisait. Leur histoire n'était pas comme celles qu'il avait pu vivre avec d'autres filles de son âge. Parce qu'elle vivait son rêve et qu'elle avait dû apprendre très jeune à gérer son image et sa vie, elle semblait plus mature et les instants passés avec elle, étaient à ses yeux, de véritables moments d'éternités. Des secondes perdues dans le temps, et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête à cause de quelques adultes trop vieux pour se souvenir de ce qu'était la vie à dix-sept ans.

« - Ecoutes Shane. Je sais que tu trouves ça injuste mais au fond de toi, tu sais que c'est normal que je vous interdise de vivre votre amour pour le moment.

« - Normal, pouffa-t-il amer. C'est quoi la normalité ? Juste un fait que la majorité des gens approuvent. Ce n'est pas réel. Je ne dis pas si elle était plus âgée que moi de vingt ou trente ans, ok je comprendrais mais là, ce n'est pas le cas. On a presque le même âge et je serai majeur avant elle. On devrait pouvoir vivre notre histoire. C'est injuste qu'on en soit interdit à cause de vieux bourgeois trop coincés pour se souvenir de ce qu'était la vie à notre âge.

Brown sourit. Au fond, il était d'accord avec son neveu, seulement il devait faire respecter les règles dans son camp et malgré les arguments du jeune homme, il refusa de les laisser continuer à vivre leur amour pour le moment.

…

De son côté, la jeune femme entra dans son bungalow et s'assit sur une chaise, le regard ailleurs. Bien que temporaire, cette séparation la peinait. Allongeant le bras, elle prit son bloc-notes et l'ouvrit à une nouvelle page. Dès qu'elle fut face à une page blanche, elle repensa à son histoire avec le jeune homme et commença à retranscrire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle y passa le reste de l'après-midi puis rejoignit Lainey quand celle-ci lui rappela qu'elle devait se nourrir. Dès qu'elle entra, la brunette observa les tables et sourcilla en voyant que Shane n'était pas là. « Il doit m'en vouloir à tous les coups, songea-t-elle. De toute façon, à sa place, je m'en voudrais aussi. » Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se servit puis alla s'asseoir, le nez baissé.

« - Désolé du retard, s'excusa Brown en arrivant. J'ai un élève qui m'a retenu dans le bureau. Il voulait savoir pourquoi… Son professeur préféré était aussi triste, dit-il en notant l'attitude de la brunette.

Seulement, plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne l'entendit pas et continua à manger jusqu'à ce qu'on touche son épaule. Sursautant, elle leva le nez et regarda les adultes, leur demandant ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

« - Un problème ?

« - Je te retourne la question, sourit Lainey. T'as l'air triste mais dans le genre très triste. Comme si tu avais reçu une mauvaise nouvelle.

Sans répondre, la brunette regarda le directeur qui lui assura n'avoir rien dit, et elle se contenta de confirmer ce fait. Elle venait d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle et avait beaucoup de mal à la digérer.

« - Et c'est quoi ?

« - Rien qui te concerne ou que j'ai envie de partager, grimaça-t-elle. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, et je m'y tiendrais, point final. Ce n'est vraiment pas de gaité de cœur, mais les règles sont les règles, et je ne suis pas au-dessus. Ce qui est, je crois, plutôt bien.

Elle médita sur cette idée quelques minutes, puis secoua la tête, avant de terminer de manger. Dès que ce fut bon, elle se leva et en profita pour fixer la table des garçons. Shane l'observait et elle se sentit mal en lisant la peine dans son regard. Ne voulant pas laisser planer de malentendu, elle détourna les yeux et sortit de la salle. Malgré elle, elle repensa au texte qu'elle venait d'écrire et sourit. « Finalement, j'aurais réussi à écrire plusieurs textes en deux mois, songea-t-elle. J'en ai neuf, plus le duo ça m'en fera dix ou onze si jamais deux groupes plaisent, plus le titre bonus, l'hymne du camp de cette année. Maman tu vas être contente. » Etrangement, ça ne lui faisait rien de savoir qu'elle allait pouvoir sortir un nouvel album. Mettant ce point sur le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à digérer qu'elle n'était plus qu'amie avec Shane, elle entra dans son bungalow et y passa sa soirée, sa guitare à la main. Elle ne voulait plus composer ni créer pour le moment, juste occuper ses mains afin de pouvoir réfléchir en paix. Ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle était célibataire, dans une certaine mesure, mais déjà elle le regrettait. Elle aurait aimé que ça se passe autrement. Qu'ils ne soient pas découverts, et qu'elle puisse continuer à vivre leur histoire secrète. Seulement, ils avaient été surpris par Patrick. Un prénom qui commençait sérieusement à agacer ses nerfs, même si elle ne disait rien. En tant que professeur, elle devait garder une objectivité qu'elle était loin d'avoir. Soupirant, elle passa la soirée à jouer, se concentrant sur ses pensées. « Bon faisons ce que m'a conseillé Sasha quelques jours avant mon départ. Partons du point zéro. Si je suis venue ici, c'était pour quelle raison ? Pour me reprendre et composer, éventuellement, mon nouvel album. On est d'accord sur ce point, songea-t-elle. Bien. Ais-je réussi ? Presque, je n'ai pas loin de neuf ou dix textes, l'inspiration est revenue. Donc, en théorie, je peux même partir demain. En ais-je envie ? Moins sûr. Enfin oui d'un côté, j'aimerais bien revoir mon groupe, rire comme avant et tout mais d'un autre côté… Déjà en restant ici, je continue de voir Shane c'est le point principal. De plus, j'ai demandé à Brown un échange de service, je ne peux donc pas quitter le camp avant la fin… Et puis revoir maman, je ne suis pas super pressée, admit-elle. Donc je reste. Ouais, ça me paraît logique. Et puis être ici est mieux. Mais faut que je trouve une solution. » Soupirant, la jeune femme passa sa soirée à réfléchir à ce problème puis fila voir ses bungalows afin de leur rappeler le couvre-feu. Si le premier fut simple, Lola, Caitlyn et leurs amies ne faisaient jamais d'histoire, le deuxième lui posa problème. Elle ne voulait pas faire face à Shane aussi vite. Pas avant d'avoir réussi à reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, à défaut de ses émotions, seulement elle n'avait pas le choix, aussi soupira-t-elle, avant de frapper. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, et elle fit face à Jason qui rit en la voyant, alors qu'elle l'observait.

« - Non mais c'est pas vrai, soupira-t-elle. Avouez, vous faites exprès d'attendre que je vienne vous dire de vous coucher pour vous mettre en pyjama, non ?

« - Non, admit Nate. Pourquoi ?

« - parce que chaque soir, à vingt-trois heures, je vous retrouve toujours tranquillement installés dans votre chambre à parler comme des pies, toujours habillés. Vous ne regardez jamais l'heure ?

« - Disons que comme ça, on est sûrs de faire de beaux rêves, intervint Shane en la fixant avec intensité.

« - Je… Quoi, fit-elle perdue par son intervention.

« - Oui. Si on reste éveillés jusque vingt-trois heures, tu viens nous rappeler l'heure, et donc vu que t'es super mignonne, et qu'on est fan de ta musique, te contempler juste avant d'aller au lit nous assure une nuit sans cauchemars, expliqua-t-il sérieusement.

La jeune femme le regarda perplexe. Au fond d'elle, elle se demandait à quel jeu, il semblait jouer, alors que ses deux amis les regardaient à tour de rôle, le sourire aux lèvres. Tous deux attendaient sa réponse face aux compliments du garçon. Soupirant, elle se tourna cachant son visage à ses trois élèves, la main sur la poignée de leur porte et resta ainsi une longue minute, durant laquelle, ils se demandèrent ce qu'elle avait. Ils l'entendirent plus qu'ils ne la virent inspirer longuement, puis elle refit face. Son regard était voilé des larmes qu'elle tentait vainement de refouler, en se mordant la lèvre. Aussitôt, Shane amorça un geste pour se lever mais elle mit sa main devant elle, lui intimant de ne pas bouger. Inquiet, il se stoppa et attendit, échangeant un rapide regard avec ses deux amis. Nate et Jason semblaient aussi perdus que lui, et il fixa la brunette, qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Plantant son regard dans le sien, elle soupira :

« - J'ignore à quoi tu joues mais j'apprécierais que tu gardes ce genre de jeu pour quand vous êtes entre vous. Au cas où tu l'ignorerais rester loin de toi, malgré ce que je ressens, est bien plus douloureux que je ne le pensais en promettant cette distance à ton oncle. Alors je te remercie pour ce compliment, si c'en était un, mais s'il te plait, abstiens-toi. Cette situation est déjà assez compliquée comme ça, et je cherche encore une solution qui me permettrait de ne renoncer ni à toi, ni à cet été alors je… Vous devriez vous coucher, se reprit-elle en secouant la tête. Je repasse dans dix minutes, si l'un d'entre vous est encore debout, il aura à faire à Brown.

Sur ces mots, elle referma la porte et les garçons la suivirent des yeux alors qu'elle partait vers le lac. Ils la virent porter sa main à ses yeux et les essuyer, et Shane culpabilisa. A aucun moment, il n'avait voulu la faire pleurer. Il souhaitait simplement la voir sourire. Il avait passé le repas à l'observer et avait bien vu l'absence de sourire.

Ses deux amis se changèrent rapidement, alors qu'il était toujours dans la même tenue, en train d'écrire. Il ne lâcha son bloc que lorsque Nate la prévint qu'elle revenait s'allongea dans son lit, comme s'il était prêt à se coucher. Ils l'entendirent ouvrir la porte et Jason lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Soupirant, elle leur souhaita de passer une bonne nuit leur donnant rendez-vous en cours de chant puis regagna son bungalow. Ne voulant voir personne, elle se changea et se coucha sans plus de cérémonie. Les mots de Shane lui revinrent en mémoire, elle sentit les larmes couler, une nouvelle fois. Comme elle était à l'abri des regards, elle ne se donna pas la peine de les refouler et pleura longtemps, sur ces moments perdu. « Des moments qu'on ne retrouvera jamais, songea-t-elle amère. » Heureusement la journée avait été suffisamment éprouvante et elle s'endormit rapidement, pour se réveiller à cinq heures du matin, en pleine forme. Grimaçant, elle sortit de son lit et alla prendre une douche, avant de s'habiller. Une nouvelle fois, elle opta pour sa tunique noire à col bateau sur un jeans de la même couleur, et laissa ses cheveux libres sur ses épaules. Avisant l'heure, elle soupira. Il n'était même pas six heures. « Et maintenant, je fais quoi, se demanda-t-elle. » Elle voulut appeler Sarah mais renonça et préféra appeler son coach sportif. Ils se voyaient moins mais c'était toujours vers lui qu'elle se tournait quand elle avait un problème. De plus, elle savait qu'il se levait tôt, aussi elle n'eut aucun scrupule à téléphoner et sourit lorsqu'il répondit à la seconde sonnerie d'une voix alerte.

« - Salut, c'est Mitchie, sourit-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

« - Moi très bien, et toi petite fugueuse, se moqua-t-il. Tu sais que ta mère m'a appelé le jour où tu as disparue ? Elle croyait que je te gardais à la maison.

« - Navrée, rit-elle. Dis-moi, t'es libre pour une petite séance ?

Il rit. Souvent quand elle avait un problème elle allait le voir ou l'appelait pour une séance. Il s'amusait souvent à lui dire qu'il n'était pas psy mais l'aidait toujours avec plaisir. Aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception et durant dix minutes, elle lui expliqua ses problèmes puis l'écouta lui donner son avis, ainsi que quelques conseils et elle sourit au dernier.

« - Ne t'en fais pas. D'une part la qualité de la nourriture n'est pas assez bonne pour que je me gave, de plus, je fais pas mal de sport ici, donc je ne grossis pas, mais si tu veux, on se voit à mon retour, que tu constates ça par toi-même ?

Ils rirent joyeusement et lorsqu'elle raccrocha à six heures trente, elle se sentait mieux. S'asseyant sur son lit, elle repensa au conseil de Sacha et prit une décision. Elle n'allait plus se laisser dicter sa conduite par personne. Acquiesçant à cette idée, elle se changea. Fouillant dans les vêtements que lui avait apporté Maria, elle mit une chemise blanche toute simple, ainsi qu'un short en jeans, enfila ses ballerines de la même couleur, puis sortit tranquillement. Rejoignant le réfectoire, elle sourit à Brown qui arrivait également et il lui demanda d'où lui venait son air serein.

« - C'est simple, j'ai décidé que toute cette comédie devait finir. J'en ai marre de me laisser dicter ma conduite par d'autres personnes, et je vais reprendre ma vie en main et ma carrière.

« - Quand tu dis te laisser dicter ta conduite par d'autres personnes, me viserais-tu ?

« - Du tout. Ce que tu m'as dit de faire, il le fallait malheureusement, soupira-t-elle, mais je ne parle pas de ce qui se passe au camp mais à l'extérieur. Souviens-toi, j'ai dû fuguer pour venir, rit-elle, et j'ai décidé que c'était fini. A partir de maintenant, ma mère jouera son rôle de mère, mais mon emploi du temps, je le gère moi-même, et je déciderais qui je dois voir, combien de temps, où et quand. Je n'ai rien contre ma mère mais il serait temps qu'elle voit que je ne suis plus une petite fille à qui on tient la main. Et le premier qui m'empêche d'agir, je le pends par les pieds, rit-elle en terminant son discours.

« - Sage décision, reste à savoir si ta mère te laissera faire.

« - Elle n'aura pas le choix, je commence dès mon retour chez moi, par déménager. Je n'ai que seize ans je sais mais Sarah en a dix-huit et elle non plus ne peut plus supporter sa mère alors je vais lui proposer d'emménager ensembles. Et avec Maria. On verra quoi. Salut Dee, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu c'est que derrière Brown se trouvait Shane qui avait également entendu toute leur conversation. Pour la plupart il était d'accord, même s'il aurait préféré l'entendre dire qu'elle comptait également ne plus obéir à la règle de son oncle. « Mais il n'y a aucune chance parce que c'est une fille bien, grimaça-t-il mentalement, et donc elle ne fera jamais rien qui puisse attirer des ennuis à un tiers. » S'asseyant à son tour, il s'arrangea pour qu'elle soit dans son champ de vision ce qui lui permit de pouvoir l'observer tranquillement.

Quelques jours plus tard, Mitchie entra dans le réfectoire, le téléphone à la main et salua Lainey rapidement avant d'aller se servir tout en laissant un message à Sarah. Rejoignant sa collègue, elles mirent au point la dernière semaine de cours. Il fallait terminer de préparer les élèves, et préparer le show. Quand Brown arriva, elles lui demandèrent quand étaient prévues les répétitions générales et il soupira. Plongé dans sa paperasse, il en avait oublié ce point aussi, il leur promit de leur donner la réponse au midi, alors que Mitchie se levait. Hochant la tête, elle commença à partir puis reprit son téléphone laissant un message à son père. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle voulait son avis sur certaines chansons qu'elle avait écrites récemment, lui précisant qu'elle attendait son aval pour les soumettre à sa mère.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa salle, Caitlyn était déjà présente. La faisant entrer, elle lui demanda de l'aide et elles placèrent tous les pupitres au fond ne gardant que les chaises qu'elles mirent en cercle. Quand les autres arrivèrent, le professeur était en train de danser sur une chanson de Shakira imitant plutôt bien, trop aux yeux de Shane, le déhanché de la chanteuse Colombienne. La future productrice l'applaudit en riant joyeusement.

« - Plus jamais, je te mets au défi !

« - Tiens toi prête, le prochain qui sera lancé, c'est le mien, et tu risques d'avoir mal, je te préviens. Entrez, signala-t-elle aux élèves tout en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

« - Et ça sera ?

« - On verra ça plus tard, rit-elle avant de faire signe aux élèves d'entrer. Installez-vous rapidement, s'il vous plait. Bien, reprit-elle quand tous furent assis. Voilà à partir d'aujourd'hui les cours de chants ne sont plus obligatoires, puisqu'ils vont être centrés sur la préparation de vos voix et de vos chansons pour le concours final. Quant aux cours de danse, Lainey me charge de vous prévenir qu'ils seront juste après ceux de chants, afin que vous puissiez avoir vos après-midi pour préparer vos passages. Naturellement il y aura deux répétitions générales dont les dates me seront communiquées ce midi, afin que l'on puisse préparer vos passages. Je pense notamment au groupe de Sanders et de James. Selon Lainey, vous avez besoin de trampolines et autres, et il va falloir qu'on sache de combien de temps vous avez besoin afin de prévoir les discours de présentations. Donc en résumé, comme vous l'avez compris, cette semaine sera centrée sur _votre_ concours final, qui clôturera en beauté ce bel été. A présent, ceux qui veulent partir sont libres d'agir mais rendez-vous devant la salle de danse à dix heures.

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit la porte et regarda la moitié de ses élèves partir. Elle aurait pu s'en vexer mais pour le moment, elle avait mieux à penser. Faire ressortir le meilleur de ceux qui étaient présents afin d'oublier que les jours ne passaient pas assez vite. Même si elle craignait de revoir sa mère. Elle ne lui avait pas encore fait par de ses projets, mais Sarah était au courant et elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour n'en parler à personne. Elles préféraient attendre que la jeune femme ait terminé son été dans le camp pour tout mettre à plat. « Et maman va piquer une crise quand elle saura mes projets, songea-t-elle en fermant la salle. »

« - Bien, dit-elle en se tournant vers ceux qui étaient restés. Maintenant que seuls les plus motivés sont présents, on va commencer. Je vais vous demander d'échauffer vos voix seuls, parce que malheureusement, dès la semaine prochaine, je ne serais plus là pour vous aider et après on attaque.

Sur ces mots, elle prit son bloc et les écouta travailler tout en écrivant. Néanmoins, elle croisa le regard de Shane et lui sourit rapidement, avant de terminer son plan d'action comme elle l'appelait. Il leur fallu dix minutes pour être réellement prêts, et elle les fit chacun passer les uns après les autres, chanter à capella puis, comme ils avaient le temps, ils travaillèrent _We rock_, la jeune femme chantant les phrases de ceux qui n'étaient pas là et à la fin du cours sourit quand Nate prit la parole.

« - Professeur, vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas chanter avec nous au concours final ?

« - J'y réfléchis, on verra, si vous êtes sages. Aller files, tu vas être en retard en cours de danse et Lainey a prévu un sacré programme.

Ils rirent mais il sortit de la salle alors qu'elle faisait de même. La seule différence fut qu'elle partit ranger son bloc puis se rappelant d'un fait, rejoignit le cours de danse. Frappant à la porte, elle entra quand son amie lui fit signe et sourit en les voyant s'échauffer.

« - J'ai oublié de vous dire quelque chose tout à l'heure et j'en profite que vous êtes tous là. Je laisse dans la chaîne le cd où est l'instrumental de _We rock_ dans la salle de chant. N'hésitez pas à venir la répéter. Je pense surtout à ceux qui préfèrent travailler dans leur bungalow.

« - Attends, tu laisses tes élèves partir ?

« - Bien sûr. C'est la fin de l'été, je leur ai dit tout ce que j'avais prévu. Maintenant, je ne travaille qu'avec ceux qui ont envie de travailler avec moi. Les autres je les libère, ils font ce qu'ils veulent durant deux heures.

« - Et s'ils se plantent au concours ?

« - Eh bien tant pis, je n'y suis pour rien, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je n'oblige personne à venir, ils sont donc responsables à cent pour cent ou presque de leur passage de samedi. Et entre nous, s'ils sentent qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de moi qu'ils sont largement prêts, je ne vais pas leur faire perdre du temps, non ? C'est bien ce que je pensais, répondit-elle sans laisser son amie parler. Donc, ils peuvent se concentrer sur autre chose. Bon, je file, on se voit ce midi, je vais voir avec Brown pour les dates et j'ai encore des coups de fils à passer.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la salle et d'un pas rapide, rejoignit le bureau où était son patron. Elle frappa doucement et il leva la tête, lui faisant signe d'entrer. Posant ce qu'il faisait, il s'appuya contre son dossier et la fixa.

« - Alors pas fâchée que l'été se termine bientôt ?

« - Si un peu. Je t'avoue que mon copain me manque mais je ne suis pas super pressée d'affronter ma mère. Surtout seule. Et comme mon père n'est plus là… Mais d'un côté, cet été passé ici a eu exactement l'effet que je voulais. J'ai retrouvé l'inspiration, je me suis fait de vrais amis, et j'ai même réussi à nouer des relations avec certains jeunes qui sont vraiment prometteurs. Comme Caitlyn ou même le groupe de ton neveu. Ces quatre là, ainsi que Lola, je ne les lâche pas des yeux. Ils l'ignorent peut-être mais ils ont un potentiel énorme. Sanders et James aussi, cela dit !… Par contre, pour Tess, je ne suis pas convaincue. Elle prend trop les gens de haut, et ça va lui attirer des ennuis, c'est certain. Prions que sa mère le lui explique avant qu'elle ne sorte un cd.

« - Et toi, comment tu vas à présent ?

« - Je suis plus zen, sourit-elle. Bon j'angoisse un peu, à l'idée d'affronter ma mère ce qui est un peu normal mais dans l'ensemble ça va. J'ai fait le tri dans ma tête. A présent, je sais ce que je veux, et où je vais. Au début du camp, j'étais complètement paumée, je te l'avoue et puis je me suis souvenue d'une phrase que disait souvent ma grand-mère. « Si tu ne sais pas où tu vas, souviens-toi d'où tu viens. » Et je viens d'un endroit simple. Je ne suis pas faite pour vivre dans une villa avec domestique et trajet en limousine. Je veux dire, j'aime la simplicité. Mes grands-parents étaient agriculteurs, et ma mère tenait un service traiteur avant que je sois connue. Je tirais ma force de l'amour qu'il y avait autour de moi… Maintenant que je sais tout ça, que j'en ai réellement conscience je veux dire, je sais ce que je veux, et c'était le but recherché. Et puis tu avais raison sur un point. Je dois être moins exigeante avec moi-même et plus compter sur les autres. Après tout, ce groupe dont je suis le leader, un peu malgré moi, peut m'aider. Il suffit juste que j'apprenne à demander de l'aide. Je travaille encore sur ce point, malheureusement, rit-elle. Mais tu vois, j'avais raison. J'avais besoin de revenir ici. Il y a quelque chose dans l'air qui fait qu'il n'y a qu'ici que j'arrive à faire le point.

« - Alors c'est bien, je suis ravi pour toi Mitchie. A mon tour d'être franc. Quand je t'ai dit de venir, j'avais quelques doutes mais Lainey et Dee m'ont convaincu que c'était la meilleure solution et comme tu as défendu ta candidature avec acharnement, j'ai cédé, mais je ne pensais pas que tu t'en tirerais aussi bien. Soyons franc, hormis cette petite histoire de chantage, tu t'en es sortie avec les honneurs, et ça prouve réellement ta maturité. Quant à tes textes que j'ai entendu au détour d'un bungalow ou d'une conversation… J'ignore ce qu'en pense ton groupe mais ils ont, à mes yeux, beaucoup de potentiel.

Elle le remercia touchée et ils discutèrent plusieurs minutes, puis elle partit, lui expliquant qu'elle devait commencer à ranger toutes ses affaires. En réalité, elle voulait surtout être seule. Tout les changements qu'elle préparait pour son retour, l'épuisaient mais il lui en restait un à faire et elle avait réellement peur de passer l'appel. Ne pouvant plus reculer, elle fouilla son répertoire et s'assit afin de pouvoir le passer tranquillement.

Durant deux jours, une sorte de douce routine s'empara de Mitchie, qui avait retrouvé le sourire. Chaque matin, elle se levait, annonçant à voix haute, le nombre de jours qui restait avant qu'elle ne puisse reconsidérer Shane comme son copain, puis elle assurait ses cours, en aidant les élèves à se préparer au maximum. Rapidement, elle avait donc appris, un peu malgré elle, leurs chansons et devait admettre que toutes étaient très bien. Même si à présent, elle hésitait entre trois personnes pour le duo. Se promettant d'en parler à ses amis au soir, elle se balada dans le camp, sans but précis. En effet, elle passait ses soirées au téléphone, reprenant pied dans sa carrière, voulant savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, et à quoi elle devait s'attendre en revenant. Fort heureusement, hormis la séparation entre Baptiste et Darlène, une mannequin que personne n'appréciait, il n'y avait eu aucun incident. Ce qui la rassurait. Sa mère l'avait appelé la veille juste après son cours, lui apprenant que le divorce était lancé et que son père ne vivait plus chez elles, ce qui la peina quelque peu, mais heureusement il l'appela aussitôt lui expliquant qu'il s'était trouvé un appartement qui lui convenait dans la ville, juste assez loin de la maison pour ne pas entendre sa mère ne parler que de sa carrière. « Mais tu es libre de venir me voir à n'importe quelle heure pour tes chansons, ma princesse. Pour toi, je serais toujours disponible, lui avait-il assuré. » Profitant que les élèves sortait de la salle de danse, elle s'y dirigea. Elle croisa plusieurs regards sans s'y attarder, ennuyée par ce que venait de lui apprendre sa mère. Frappant, elle entra et l'aida à tout ranger, tout en lui racontant la dernière idée de sa mère. Lainey rit de bon cœur en l'entendant se plaindre.

« - Je viens d'en parler à Brown. Il refuse que je reprenne une ancienne chanson. Il est certain que la nouvelle est parfaite. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que je vais être incapable de la chanter sans savoir avant si mon père aime… C'est une arnaque ! Je te jure, elle a décidé de se venger de ma désertion, rit-elle alors qu'elles sortaient de la salle.

« - Probablement. Tu vas l'annoncer quand ?

« - Ce midi, probablement. Ce soir grand max.

Elles rirent devant l'air de martyr que prit la jeune professeur puis elles entrèrent. Juste derrière elles, se trouvait Shane et il lui caressa les doigts rapidement, ce qui la fit sourire. Néanmoins, elle suivit sa collègue à table et sourit. Sans crier gare, elle tomba à genoux devant Brown et dit d'une voix suppliante :

« - Pitié, laisse-moi reprendre une autre chanson. Je t'en prie, je ne pourrais pas le faire dans ses conditions. C'est une vipère, argua-t-elle en riant.

« - Je t'ai dit non Mitchie. Tu as prévu de chanter ta nouvelle chanson, alors tu la chanteras.

« - Mais… Mais… Mais… C'est pas du juste, bouda-t-elle se relevant. Et en plus, j'ai salis mes bottines, c'est malin. Tout ça pour rien, pesta-t-elle pour la forme.

« - T'as vraiment un grain ma pauvre, rit Lainey.

« - Oh merci de ce compliment il me va droit au cœur.

Sur ces mots, elle lui tira la langue puis alla se servir, alors que Shane terminait de remplir son assiette. Il s'était stoppé en l'entendant supplier son oncle et se demandait ce dont ils avaient parlé. Aussi, quand elle fut proche de lui, il l'interrogea.

« - Rien, j'ai juste une très mauvaise nouvelle pour tout le monde. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je vous en informe dès maintenant. Là tu crains mon pote, rit-elle alors qu'il partait.

Lorsqu'elle fut servie, elle rejoignit sa table et soupira avant de frapper dans ses mains.

« - Yop Sander, ne sors pas tout de suite, j'ai un truc à vous annoncer et j'aimerais ne pas me répéter, sourit-elle. Bien alors, je viens d'avoir confirmation, il y a quelques minutes et comme votre directeur refuse de vous l'annoncer, il m'a gentiment prié de le faire pour lui. Même si ce n'était pas si gentiment que ça, ajouta-t-elle. Enfin bref, voilà, le soir du concours final… Comme je dois également chanter ma nouvelle chanson, mon agent a trouvé normal qu'il y ait des caméras et… Et je ne peux pas aller plus loin, marmonna-t-elle quand les pensionnaires se mirent à hurler de joie.

« - Je paris que t'es capable de casser leur joie en moins d'une minute, rit son amie et collègue.

« - Je tiens le pari, chuchota-t-elle avant de reprendre plus fort. S'il vous plait, je n'ai pas fini ! Merci, sourit-elle quand elle s'entendit à nouveau. Comme je vous le disais, il y aura des caméras ce soir-là et donc ce sera un plus pour vous. Tout le concours sera filmé en direct. Raison de plus pour faire attention donc, car si vous vous plantez, ce qui j'espère n'arrivera pas, ce ne sera pas devant vos proches mais plutôt devant la moitié de l'Amérique… Ouais je sais, ça devient carrément flippant, à ce niveau-là. Rassurez-vous cependant, avec vos professeurs, on se tient à votre disposition pour vous aider à gérer au mieux cette situation. Et si jamais il y a le moindre problème, je vous présenterais la personne à étrangler… Bon, j'ai fini, vous pouvez laisser exploser votre joie, ou manger et Sander peut sortir de la salle, rit-elle ne se rasseyant.

« - Y a pas à dire, tu as l'art et la manière de refroidir leur enthousiasme, admit Lainey en souriant. Et bravo, t'as gagné ce fichu pari.

La jeune femme acquiesça modestement, et reprit son repas tranquillement. Quand elle l'eut terminé, elle se leva tranquillement et quitta le réfectoire en composant le numéro de son amie. Celle-ci décrocha à la seconde sonnerie et elles badinèrent le temps que la brunette se soit enfermée dans son bungalow fenêtres closes. Dès lors, Maria lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et la jeune femme lui passa les problèmes d'ordre professionnels, le stress de revenir, les retrouvailles avec sa famille pour se concentrer sur un seul problème. Shane. Ou plutôt l'interdiction de vivre leur amour à cause d'une règle. Sa position officielle était que Brown avait eu raison de leur interdire de continuer de se voir, seulement à présent qu'elle souffrait de son absence, la jeune femme préférait penser l'inverse. Dès qu'elle avait une seconde de libre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à leur histoire, à ses baisers, ou ses regards et inévitablement son intestin se tordait, d'une manière douloureuse. Maria fut tentée de lui proposer de ne plus croiser son chemin avant de se souvenir que l'espace du camp était restreint. Lorsqu'elles y étaient toutes les deux, elles croisaient leurs professeurs plusieurs fois par jour. Aussi, durant une heure, elles se contentèrent de critiquer la société, qui interdisait à deux jeunes du même âge de se mettre ensembles.

Cet appel lui fit tant de bien que le lendemain, elle se leva avec le sourire et tout en se lavant, réfléchit à comment elle allait s'habiller. Aujourd'hui, elle allait le voir presque toute la journée puisque en plus des cours normaux, il y aurait, durant l'après-midi la répétition générale. Malgré elle, elle souhaitait lui plaire un minimum, aussi, elle s'habilla en conséquence, tout en restant le plus naturelle, pour que personne ne se doute de quelque chose, et opta pour une petite robe tunique grise. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le réfectoire, il n'y avait que Jason qui la salua rapidement, puisqu'il était au téléphone, avec sa mère, le comprit-elle en passant près de lui. En effet, il se justifiait, de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt, arguant, avec raison, qu'il y avait toujours plus de travail durant la dernière semaine, seulement, celle-ci dut lui rappeler la date de son dernier appel puisqu'il soupira :

« - Ouais bon, ça fait pas _si_ longtemps, quand même. A peine un mois, c'est tout, se défendit-il avant d'éloigner le combiné de son oreille.

Comme il était venu chercher des toasts, la brunette put entendre une voix de femme hurler :

« - Un mois, Jason ! Trente jours que j'imagine un tas de choses !

« - Oh les mères, je vous jure, soupira-t-il tragiquement. Elle refuse de comprendre que si je n'appelle pas, c'est que tout va bien et que je n'ai besoin de rien.

« - C'est plutôt toi qui refuse de comprendre qu'elle s'inquiète qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose qui t'empêche de l'appeler. Et ça mon petit, tu ne pourras le comprendre que quand tu auras ce qu'on appelle : l'instinct maternel.

« - J'ai une info pour toi professeur, je ne serais jamais mère.

Ils rirent doucement, puis il reprit le fil de sa conversation, expliquant à sa mère qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire et qu'il la rappellerait rapidement, avant de raccrocher. Mitchie secoua la tête signifiant son désaccord puis retourna à sa place, mangeant rapidement avant de quitter la salle. Shane et quelques autres arrivèrent en même temps et il profita qu'ils étaient entourés pour frôler sa main. Il nota le bref sourire qu'elle eut à ce contact puis elle le regarda amusée avant de secouer, une nouvelle fois, la tête. Pour sa part, il entra en souriant, et demanda à son ami pourquoi il était partit si vite. Le jeune homme grommela un « ma mère » peu engageant et acquiesçant, Shane partit se servir de quoi manger. Aujourd'hui, il allait pouvoir la voir toute la journée ou presque et ce simple constat l'avait mis de bonne humeur dès le saut du lit. Certes, ils ne pourraient pas s'embrasser, c'était un fait, mais au moins, il aurait la chance de pouvoir admirer son visage et son sourire toute l'après-midi. « Et ses jambes seulement recouvertes d'un leggin, souffla sa conscience. Exactement ! Les robes lui vont très bien, admit-il mentalement. » Nate arriva alors qu'il se jurait de ne jamais révéler cette information à un tiers puis ils mangèrent tranquillement avant de rejoindre la salle de chant. Seulement, ils arrivèrent alors qu'elle était en pleine conversation téléphonique et ils restèrent dehors, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'entendre ce qu'elle disait. Ils furent d'ailleurs plus que surprit de sa réponse.

…

Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa salle de cours, elle était au téléphone avec son ex copain. Dix minutes déjà qu'il lui expliquait combien il regrettait de l'avoir trompé avec une actrice qu'il n'aimait même pas. A présent, bien sûr, il avait compris que Mitchie était faite pour lui, et il ne voulait plus qu'une chose. Qu'elle revienne. Son léger parfum de rose, sa douceur et sa voix lui manquait, presque autant que de la sentir contre lui, l'embrasser avec tendresse ou passion.

« - Oh Andy, c'est tellement mignon, s'exclama-t-elle avec amour. Si tu savais combien de temps, j'ai attendu ces mots… Mais à présent, ils ne me font plus rien. Tu m'as trompé avec une actrice sans grand talent, comme tu le dis, tu as été voir ailleurs parce que j'ai refusé, à plusieurs reprises de coucher avec toi, il est l'heure de passer en caisse. T'as joué, t'as perdu cow-boy, _ciao_ _byebye_ et bon débarras. _…_ Quoi, s'étonna-t-elle. Je vais te dire. Tu n'as qu'à raconter à la presse ce que tu veux, je ne marche pas. Et je te rappelle que je peux, moi aussi, faire des déclarations publiques sur les moments forts de notre histoire. Ne cherche pas la bagarre Andy, tu pourrais bien la perdre. Quand tu m'as quitté, j'ai été au trente-sixième dessous, mais depuis la petite fille de quinze ans, au cœur brisé par un abruti de première catégorie, a fait du chemin. Elle n'a plus peur de parler devant plusieurs micros et devine ? Je t'ai déjà remplacé par un garçon comme je les aime. Gentil, prévenant, et tendre. Et le plus beau de cette histoire, c'est qu'il est tellement gentil et patient que lui et moi avons déjà fait l'amour et t'as raison. C'est un acte charnel d'une grande importance dans une vie de fille et de femme, fit-elle rêveuse avant de reprendre durement, alors fiche-moi la paix et _forget_ _me_.

Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha se tournant vers la porte pour voir des ombres devant la porte, et leur proposa d'entrer. Elle s'étonna de leurs joues rouges, puis fit le lien avec la fin de sa conversation téléphonique.

« - Vous êtes là depuis quel moment, demanda-t-elle mi-amusée mi-gênée.

« - Depuis que tu lui as dit que tu attendais ces mots depuis longtemps, répondit Jason tout sourire.

« - Oh, je vois… La dernière information de cet appel est complètement erronée. On n'a jamais… Enfin vous voyez, demanda-t-elle plus que mal à l'aise.

« - Oui, ne t'en fait pas, la rassura Nate. Même si ça ne regarde que lui et toi, dit-il en voyant Tess et ses amies entrer, on sait que c'était faux.

« - Ok. J'ai eu peur d'un coup. Bon, euh… Faites ce que vous voulez, j'ai un appel rapide à passer.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la pièce et appela sa mère, la remerciant pour les journalistes qui seraient présent et la pria de se tenir à carreaux devant eux avant de lui demander de vérifier les prochaines interviews d'Andy. Lui relatant rapidement l'appel, elle lui demanda de la prévenir s'il y en avait une moindre trace dans les journaux, puis huit heures sonna et elle dut raccrocher avant de commencer son cours.

La matinée passa rapidement, puisque la jeune femme aida à faire les dernières mises au point vocales des chansons ou, pour certain, les aida à terminer d'autres chansons, donnant son avis sur le tempo, les paroles ou la mélodie puis, alors qu'ils allaient en danse, continuer à répéter leurs numéros, elle resta dans la salle. Il lui restait trois jours avant de quitter le camp et de reprendre pied dans sa vie, et dans sa carrière. Etrangement, bien que l'interdiction qui pesait sur elle l'empêche de vivre son histoire d'amour, elle n'était pas pressée de partir. Revenir à Yuma signifierait accepter le divorce de ses parents, passer ses journées en studio ou en répète et ne plus voir Shane quotidiennement, chose qu'elle appréhendait. Non de ne plus voir son copain souvent, mais de ressentir le vide que son père avait dû créer en partant de chez eux. « Heureusement, il m'a promis de venir, songea-t-elle, assise sur son bureau. Et il aime le texte de ma nouvelle chanson, ce qui signifie qu'il ne devrait choquer personne ! »

A midi, elle entra dans le réfectoire, n'y faisant qu'un bref passage. L'air affolé, elle parla quelques secondes avec Brown qui se leva et sortit précipitamment de la salle suivit de la brunette. Ils arrivèrent dans son bureau et il prit l'appel, essayant de raisonner Connie qui avait décidé que le plus de journalistes possible devraient être présents.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle à manger, tout le monde commentait cette soudaine fuite du directeur, lui qui venait à peine de commencer son repas. Nate remarqua rapidement, que Lainey et Dee semblaient, elles aussi, inquiètes et en fit part à ses amis qui commencèrent les hypothèses. Heureusement à quatorze heures, lorsque tout le monde entra dans la salle de spectacle, Brown était en train de faire des réglages alors que la brunette dansait tranquillement, le hula hula, en chantant une de ses nouvelles chansons, un micro au pied. Celle-là même qu'elle avait écrite avant d'arriver au camp. Presque hypnotisé, par ce qu'il voyait, Shane ne dut son salut qu'à ses amis qui lui donnèrent un léger coup de coude afin de le faire revenir à lui.

« - J'aime toujours, décréta le directeur dos aux autres, la mélodie a un peu changé non ? Depuis la dernière fois.

« - Ouais. J'ai décidé de donner une touche jazz à mon album avec cette chanson en particulier. En tout cas merci de ton avis. Si mon conseiller est aussi d'accord alors elle y figurera mais il est dur en affaires… Oh tiens, les élèves sont là, ajouta-t-elle surprise en les voyant tous.

« - Ok. Dernier essai. Tu me dis si c'est bon ?

Elle donna son accord en prenant le micro avant d'hurler un tonitruant Bouh qui les fit tous sursauter. En effet, les branchements étant bons, le son avait été décuplé grâce aux amplis dispersés dans la salle. S'excusant auprès de tout le monde, elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, jambes croisées et attendit le début. Le fondateur du camp rappela les règles de base, fusillant la brunette des yeux en rappelant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'hurler, puis leur expliqua qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de retenir l'ordre provisoire de passage, puisque pour le moment rien n'était définitif. Quand il eut fini, Lainey et Dee s'étaient assises avec le professeur de chant, et la répétition générale commença.

Durant deux heures, les groupes se succédèrent et si certains passages, tels que celui des _Hasta la Vista Crew_ ou _e__ssential_ se déroula sans anicroches, celui des _It-Girls_ et des _Delight-girls_ furent plus compliqués. En effet, Tess, ne participant pas au démontage du décor pour sa chanson, la scène ne fut pas vide quand le groupe de Lola commença à mettre son décor, ce qui occasionna quelques problèmes. Rapidement, le ton monta entre les deux cheftaines et Brown dut intervenir, rappelant à la blonde qu'elle devait aider à tout enlever si elle voulait pouvoir se produire samedi et la jeune diva cria au favoritisme, avant de s'en prendre à son équipe de danseurs qui n'avaient pas été assez rapides. Naturellement, cela créa quelques tensions dans les coulisses ce qui gêna le bon déroulement du numéro de la jeune métisse qui hurla :

« - Tess ! La ferme ou je te pends avec ta tignasse, la menaça-t-elle.

« - Je vais voir dans les coulisses, intervint Mitchie en se levant.

Lola reprit son numéro et la brunette se faufila dans les coulisses en se mêlant aux danseurs sans les gêner, puis arriva au niveau de la diva. Soufflant, elle demanda quel était le problème et Tess se plaignit que personne ne voulait l'aider à tout ranger. Patiemment, la brunette écouta ses doléances puis prit la parole :

« - En clair, tu veux qu'on t'aide à enlever quatre miroirs à roulette, alors que tu refuses de mettre la main à la patte ? Navrée mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Le groupe de Sander et Barron a dix fois plus d'accessoires qui n'ont pas forcément de roulettes, et ils arrivent très bien à tout enlever en moins de vingt secondes. Alors tu choisis. Ou tu gardes tes miroirs et tu aides à les enlever ou tu montes sur une scène vide samedi mais tu arrêtes tout de suite tes caprices qui fatiguent tout le monde. Et n'oublies pas que si un jour tu décroches le contrat que tu veux, ce genre d'anecdotes pourraient bien revenir. Ça s'appelle l'effet boomerang et c'est courant dans le métier. Mais on en reparle demain ! Vendredi, c'est la dernière répétition, t'as jusque là pour décider de ta mise en scène mais refais-nous ton cirque d'aujourd'hui et on enlève ta chanson du programme ! C'est clair, fit-elle plus que sérieuse.

Etonnée, Tess acquiesça machinalement et la brunette repartit, direction sa place. En chemin cependant, elle croisa Shane qui en profita pour frôler sa main rapidement et ce simple contact la fit sourire. La suite de la répétition se déroula sans problèmes, bien qu'ils notèrent que certains groupes avaient vu trop gros avec la présentation de leur numéro, si bien que Brown fit une synthèse de tout, leur demandant d'alléger, puis fit faire certains ajustements au passage de certains avant de les libérer. Il leur promit l'ordre de passage pour le matin du concours comme chaque fois, puis discuta avec l'équipe enseignante, des places des caméras.

…

Et voilà, on termine le chapitre par ce moment la première répétition générale. J'espère que ça vous a plu, autant que moi ? Et navrée pour le caprice de Tess, mais j'ai pas pu résisté ! mdr Vous m'en voulez beaucoup comment ?

Miss Tagada (L)

Et ben, c une nouvelle Mitchie que voilà ! Finie de se laisser marcher dessus par les autres ! Mais comment va-t-elle réagir face à sa mère, pcq là elle est loin dc c facile de dire qu'elle va s'en détacher… G hâte de lire le suivant !


	15. Derniers moments et concours final

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Je vous l'ai dit sur facebook, ce retard est dû au livre **Grey** que j'ai eu avant-hier et que je n'arrive pas à lâcher. J'en suis désolée parce que du coup je suis en retard dans mes post mais… Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous l'a acheté ? Lu ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Merci en tout cas à ceux qui me laisse des reviews, j'ai nommé **jessy** (Hello miss. Tess ? Oui je la déteste, elle m'énerve follement ! mdrr Ouais après ce chapitre, il ne me restera que l'épilogue donc... Oui j'arrive à la fin de ma fiction. Ravie que tu aimes toujours mon histoire Bisouilles), **Miss Morgane** (Coucou miss. Ah ah je ne dirais rien sur le concours, tu vas le lire dans ce chapitre =) Oui oui cruelle est mon troisième prénom alors je n'hésite pas à en faire profiter Shane et Mitchie, ça me fait trop rire. Elle a pris trois valises je crois. Je l'ai dis dans le chapitre où elle arrive, me semble-t-il en tout cas. Je viens de vérifier, elle a trois valises :p Ah non s'émanciper ok mais faire des choses illégales non, faut rester du bon côté de la ligne quand même. Ah ah vraiment ? Commenter une histoire vraie ? J'aime tes impressions même si j'ai toujours du mal à croire que j'écrive si bien =) Bisouilles, **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** et **marine** (Hello miss. Oui je crois que tout le monde adore cette nouvelle Mitchie. =) Bisouilles).

**Disclaimer** : Comme l'a dit Jésus (selon mon dico) _Rendez à César, ce qui est à César et à Dieu ce qui appartient à Dieu_, donc, tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney. Evidemment ! Sauf les personnages qui s'appartiennent eux-mêmes. Le vent, la terre et le reste n'appartiennent à personne. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tout le monde. Traduction, hormis l'idée de base, rien n'est à moi. Et encore, j'ai travaillé cette idée en collaboration avec **chris87**. Les corrections sont de **LittleFlicka**, donc merci à elle. C'est triste finalement, y a pas grand-chose à moi. Snif ! Quant aux ajouts éventuels, je mettrais en bas à qui ça appartient.

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et son avis toujours très précieux.

**Derniers moments et concours final **

**D**ès qu'elle fut libre, Mitchie sortit de la salle et le téléphone à l'oreille, chercha à contacter Sarah. Malheureusement, elle tomba sur son répondeur et sourit :

« - _Hi_ Crevette, _it's me_. Bon si tu ne réponds pas, j'en conclus que c'est ma mère qui te fait vivre un enfer… Ou alors t'as enfilé ta tenue de plongée et tu vides les océans de leurs crevettes, rit-elle. Je voulais juste savoir si ça avance les répètes de samedi. Tu pourras me prévenir quand tu auras ce message, j'aimerais avoir une réponse sans être obligée d'appeler mon agent. _Byebye_.

Raccrochant, elle croisa Caitlyn qui rit.

« - Décidément, en ce moment t'es rarement loin de ton téléphone.

« - Tu parles, je m'en passerais bien mais faut que je me tienne au courant de la vie hors de ce camp. Alors t'es prête pour le concours ?

« - Ouais ça va. Avec Lola, on n'espère pas trop battre _Essential_ mais on compte leur piquer le duo, rit-elle. Et toi prête à présenter ta nouvelle chanson ?

« - non, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose quand son téléphone sonna et elle s'excusa avant de décrocher. C'était Sarah qui répondit à ses questions avant de lui demander comment allait l'élève qu'elle préférait. Riant joyeusement, la jeune femme consentit à répondre.

« - Il va bien rassures-toi. _…_ Non je ne veille pas sur lui, et tu le sais. _…_ Euh ouais j'ai essayé par trois fois au moins mais il croit toujours que je me moque de lui donc je n'arrive pas à avoir l'info, mais rassures-toi, j'ai mis un plan parfait au point. Tu l'auras rapidement, c'est certain. _…_ Ah ouais ? Bon je ne lui avais pas dit de le garder pour elle mais t'en parles pas. Si ma mère l'apprend je suis morte. _…_ Ouais, c'est de plus en plus dur, soupira-t-elle en passant devant le bungalow des garçons. Il me manque mais dans trois jours, ça devrait être bon. Et crois-moi je compte les jours. Je réintègre ma petite ville, et ma vie accessoirement. _…_ Tu parles je n'ai pas la moindre envie de faire cette pub, mais ça fait partie de mon grand projet. _…_ Ouais je vais avoir besoin d'aide mais pas pour celui-là.

La brunette entendit sa mère appeler Sarah et soupira.

« - Je te laisse. Ouais salut tout le monde de ma part, et dis-leur que je les attends avec impatience. _…_ Salut.

Raccrochant, elle secoua la tête et prit le chemin de son bungalow. Posant son téléphone sur son lit, elle prit son livre de chanson et rejoignit le réfectoire. Assise au piano, elle joua _Don't_ _forget_. Etrangement c'était une de ses chansons qu'elle ne se lassait pas de jouer. De plus, elle aimait le son des pianos, la douceur des notes si bien qu'elle enchaîna sur d'autres morceaux des groupes qu'elle aimait, si bien que lorsque les premiers élèves entrèrent, elle jouait toujours, les yeux fermés. Elle se laissait simplement guider par la musique qu'elle reproduisait. La jeune femme décida de jouer la version de _Happy_ _day_ qu'elle avait écrit plus jeune et le fredonna doucement, puis ouvrit les yeux quand on l'applaudit à la fin.

« - Oh tiens, y a du monde, rit-elle. Le concert vous a plu ?

Tout en parlant elle se leva et partit se servir, avant de s'asseoir à la table des professeurs, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle fixait, sans le voir, Patrick, préférant réfléchir à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Sarah. Ils arriveraient rapidement, et elle avait prévue de leur faire écouter les chansons qu'elles avaient écrites récemment, seulement, sans trop savoir pourquoi elle appréhendait leur avis. Brown arriva et frappa la table la faisant hurler de peur. Vexée, elle décida de ne pas lui parler, et tourna délibérément la tête sur le côté afin de ne plus le voir. Elle avait conscience que son attitude prêtait à rire, et décida d'en rajouter quand il lui demanda quand elle comptait lui reparler. Se tournant vers Dee, elle demanda, sérieusement :

« - T'as pas comme l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un à cette table ? Un homme je veux dire ? J'ai l'impression d'entendre sa voix mais j'ignore complètement qui, il est.

« - Je suis ton patron jeune fille et tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir si tu ne veux pas que je te noie.

Elle rit, avant de lui rappeler qu'elle nageait parfaitement bien, puis se leva quand son assiette fut vide. Sortant, elle marcha d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à son bungalow, rangea son livre avant de ressortir. Elle croisa plusieurs élèves et les salua, avant de rejoindre le ponton. Accoudée à la balustrade, elle regarda le lac et laissa ses pensées défiler sans chercher à les retenir. Elle voulait simplement profiter du moment. Lentement, elle vit le soleil se coucher sans sentir le sommeil la gagner aussi, elle reprit sa balade. Le camp commençait à être désert et elle appréciait cette impression d'être seule. Impression qui disparue au moment où une branche craqua sur sa gauche. Sursautant, elle se tourna dans la direction mais elle n'eut pas le temps de voir qui était là qu'elle fut plaquée avec douceur, contre un arbre. Elle allait demander qui s'était mais une main se posa, avec une infinie douceur sur sa bouche alors qu'une voix chuchota à son oreille.

« - Chut, ne cries pas, ce n'est que moi.

« - Shane ?

Il acquiesça en souriant, et se pencha vers elle. Il la suivait depuis qu'il l'avait vu passer devant son bungalow et l'avait surveillé afin de savoir quand il pourrait agir. A présent, ils étaient seuls dans un coin désert et il n'eut aucun scrupule en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Depuis plusieurs jours, il ne rêvait que de cet instant mais s'éloigna avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre à son baiser.

« - Je suis désolé mais j'arrive pas à me passer de toi, de tes lèvres, et t'entendre pa…

« - A ton tour de te taire, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

La jeune femme le sentit sourire contre sa bouche avant de répondre à son baiser. Rassurée, elle posa ses mains dans son cou, lui donnant plus de poids. Tendrement, il posa ses mains sur sa taille, puis les fit glisser dans son dos, la rapprochant de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus un seul millimètre d'air entre eux. La présence de l'autre leur avait tellement manqué, que la passion s'ajouta à la tendresse déjà présente entre eux, et leur baiser devint plus fougueux. Ils avaient tout deux envie de ce baiser depuis plusieurs jours à présent, qu'ils ne cherchèrent pas à lutter contre leur envie. Ils avaient conscience que ça leur était interdit par le règlement, mais pour le moment, ils n'étaient que deux adolescents amoureux, à qui on interdisait de s'aimer, et qui étaient obligés de se retrouver la nuit en cachette pour nourrir la passion, qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre. Lorsque le manque d'air fut plus fort que leur amour, ils s'écartèrent, se fixant les yeux brillants. La nuit leur empêchait d'en avoir la certitude mais ils étaient tout deux certains que l'autre souriait également.

« - Bonne nuit professeur, chuchota-t-il à son oreille avant de lui voler un baiser.

« - Attends. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'un baiser volé était moins agréable qu'un offert, dit-elle sur le même ton tout en souriant.

Aussitôt, elle l'embrassa légèrement, pressant doucement ses lèvres contre celles de celui qui faisait battre son cœur puis s'éloigna. Reprenant sa balade, elle chuchota :

« - Bonne nuit Shane. Dors bien.

« - Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, tu peux être certaine que je vais bien dormir…

Elle sourit et lorsqu'elle eut disparu se mordit la lèvre. Ce baiser elle en rêvait depuis quelques jours déjà mais la peur de s'être fait prendre fut la plus forte et elle se mit à écouter autour d'elle, cherchant une respiration humaine qu'elle n'entendit pas. Rassurée, elle rejoignit son bungalow et s'endormit en souriant.

Quand elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle se leva en souriant et se prépara avec entrain. La scène de la veille tournait en boucle dans son esprit et elle arriva au petit-déjeuner avec une bonne humeur communicative. S'arrêtant sur le seuil, elle nota qu'il n'y avait que quelques élèves et sourit avant de lancer un bonjour tonitruant tout en se dirigeant vers le buffet. Tout en se servant, elle répondit aux bonjours des élèves qui lui demandèrent ce qui était prévu en cours aujourd'hui.

« - La même chose qu'hier approximativement. Seul le dernier cours sera obligatoire mais c'est parce que j'ai un tas de choses à vous dire. Même si dans l'idéal, j'apprécierais que tout le monde soit là. J'aimerais revenir sur l'incident d'hier durant la répétition générale et sur vos impressions. Mais on en reparle tout à l'heure, c'est juré. Bon appétit.

S'asseyant à sa place, elle mangea rapidement avant de sortir pour passer un nouvel appel. A huit heures, elle ouvrit la salle, toujours au téléphone et Shane rit en l'entendant.

« - Ecoute Bapt, faut que je te laisse, mes élèves viennent d'arriver, mais on en reparle, c'est juré. _…_ Ouais voilà et dis-lui d'oublier ses crevettes, rit-elle. Salut. Allez installez-vous tous. Bon en réponse à la question qui m'a été posé ce matin, aujourd'hui, j'aimerais reparler de l'incident d'hier entre Tess et Lola, ainsi que vos impressions sur cette première répétition, puis après le programme est libre. Ou bien on continue à travailler vos passages, ou bien on passe à autre chose.

« - Mitchie, demanda Jade. Vous nous aideriez pour gérer la présence des caméras ?

« - Bien sûr si vous le souhaitez, on abordera ce sujet.

Tout le monde en fit la demande, elle leur promit de leur en parler, mais commença par reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Certes, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Tess vienne mais comme ses deux choristes étaient présentes, elle espéra qu'elles passeraient le mot, puis quand elle eut terminé leur demanda s'ils avaient aimé se produire sur scène. Jason rit, lui rappelant que ce n'était qu'une répétition et elle acquiesça.

« - Je le sais, ne t'en fait pas, mais je ne vous verrais pas le lendemain du concours pour vous poser la question. D'où ma question aujourd'hui. Comprends-tu ?

Il acquiesça en souriant et elle les écouta donner leurs impressions, qui dans l'ensemble étaient positives, avant d'enchaîner sur la manière de gérer les caméras. S'étant attendue à cette question suite à son annonce elle n'avait pas été surprise et avait même préparé sa réponse.

Quand dix heures arriva, elle les libéra leur rappelant la dernière répétition générale de l'après-midi, puis alla tranquillement dans sa chambre où elle commença à faire ses sacs, le cœur lourd. Elle ne voulait pas partir, elle en avait conscience malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps. Elle passa les deux heures suivantes à tout ranger ou nettoyer, afin de laisser l'endroit propre quand elle serait partie. Néanmoins, tout en faisant ses sacs, elle sortit sa tenue pour le grand soir ainsi que celle de la journée du lendemain et les produits dont elle aurait besoin.

A midi, elle rejoignit, comme tout le monde, le réfectoire accompagnée de Caitlyn. Au même instant, Shane arriva, et galamment il leur tint la porte. Espérant se faire discret, il frôla la taille de leur professeur puis leur souhaita bon appétit, avec naturel. Se séparant, chacun rejoignit sa table, et la brunette s'assit et donna, à son visage, une expression de grande tristesse. Prenant son assiette, elle alla se servir rapidement, puis revint, pour triturer sa nourriture, plus qu'autre chose. S'en apercevant la première, puisque Brown était occupé avec l'aide de Lainey à faire l'ordre de passage, Dee lui en demanda la cause. Aussitôt, la jeune femme renifla bruyamment, puis cria, d'une voix pleine de faux sanglots :

« - J'veux pas partir ! Si te plait moman, je te promets, je serais sage comme les images des murs mais si te plait m'envoie pas en colonie de vacances. Y a pleins de bêtes qui vont me piquer, pleura-t-elle.

Son cri implorant avait étonné tout le monde qui la fixait perplexe. Si elle se doutait d'être le point de mire de toute la salle, elle ne put avoir une confirmation visuelle puisqu'elle avait mise sa tête dans ses bras, riant sans bruit. Shane qui la fixait, était partagé. Il était certain que c'était de la comédie pourtant les secousses qui agitaient ses épaules semblaient réelles et il regarda ses amis, afin de savoir s'ils avaient mieux suivi que lui. Malheureusement, les deux la fixaient aussi perdus qu'il l'était.

« - Euh Mitchie, tu ne vas pas en colonie, intervint Dee amusée.

« - C'est vrai, dit-elle en relevant la tête avec un grand sourire malgré ses larmes. Oh merci moman, ajouta-t-elle en lui sautant au cou, promis, je ferais ma chambre tous les mois, et je me laverais même les zoreilles !

S'apercevant que tout le monde la regardait, elle sourit innocemment, et leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient, tout en essuyant ses larmes. Brown lui demanda des explications et elle se mordit la lèvre.

« - Euh en fait, c'est… J'ai juste un peu le cafard de partir alors je le fais passer en faisant le clown. C'est… Une nouvelle méthode, expliqua-t-elle. Quand j'étais élève, je m'étais isolée dans une barque toute l'après-midi, séchant la répète mais bon là… Comme je ne vais pas avoir le choix… Bon d'accord, soupira-t-elle devant son regard étonné, je me calme promis… Mais ne m'envoie pas en colonie !

Ils rirent joyeusement de cette dernière réplique. Quand le repas fut terminé, elle rejoignit le théâtre et alla sur scène. Comme elle était seule, elle fit face au public, dans le noir et commença à chanter une de ses nouvelles chansons, a capella.

« - _Quand il est près de moi. / Je me sens devenir femme. / Et quand je suis dans ses bras. / C'est tout mon être qui s'enflamme. / Il faudrait que tu nous vois. / Pour comprendre que j'en ai plus rien à faire de toi. / Depuis qu'il partage ma vie. / Je ne vis que pour lui._

Plongée dans son texte, elle n'eut pas conscience que la salle se remplit et sursauta quand on l'applaudit chaleureusement. Lainey lui demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas chanté cette chanson lors du concours de la plage et elle grimaça :

« - Je l'ai écrite après. Donc inévitablement, je ne pouvais pas la chanter avant !

Elle acquiesça et Mitchie reprit sa place dans le public alors que le directeur montait sur scène. Il leur donna le nouvel ordre de passage, puis la répétition commença. Durant deux heures et demie, la musique fut entraînante et la jeune femme dut se retenir de rejoindre tout le monde pour danser puis sourit quand la chanson qu'ils avaient tous créé arriva. Ils n'avaient pas réussie à la faire correctement la veille, et l'auteur de la mélodie pria que ça soit bon aujourd'hui. « Sinon, il va falloir la répéter deux ou trois fois, songea-t-elle en regardant l'heure. » Heureusement ils y arrivèrent tous du premier coup et Brown sourit satisfait.

« - C'était parfait les jeunes. Refaites-moi ça demain et ça sera nickel. Dans les coulisses comme sur scène, vous avez été géniaux. Bon je vous libère, mais pensez à commencer vos sacs, quand même. Demain, c'est la dernière journée. Mitchie, Lainey, restez, il faut que je vous parle d'un truc, termina-t-il.

Descendant de scène, il attendit qu'ils ne soient plus que quatre, puis leur demanda leur avis sur l'ordre de passage. Durant un quart d'heure, ils firent quelques changements, puis le directeur, soupira. A présent, il n'avait plus qu'à écrire son discours d'ouverture, et tout serait prêt. Comme il n'avait plus besoin d'elles, chacune repartie vaquer à ses occupations, et la brunette termina ses sacs avant de rejoindre le lac. Elle fit un rapide crochet par le cabanon où était stockés les gilets de sauvetage et les rames, puis mit une barque à l'eau avant de ramer jusqu'au milieu du lac. Quand ce fut bon, elle rangea ses rames à l'intérieur et s'allongea face au ciel, les yeux fermés. Elle n'entendait plus les élèves, seulement la nature. Les oiseaux qui chantaient, le vent qui soufflait dans les branches, et sur l'eau… Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus pour réfléchir et faire la synthèse de son été. Elle était venue, au départ, pour s'éloigner des tensions de sa famille et tenter de retrouver son inspiration. A présent, non comptant d'avoir presque assez de textes pour un nouvel album, elle avait également lié des amitiés avec des jeunes qui, comme elle, étaient passionnés de musique. Lors de son premier été ici, elle avait parlé à très peu de personnes. Elle partageait le bungalow de Penny, et de Maria, aussi elle n'avait parlé qu'à elles.

Le reste de la journée passa trop vite et à vingt et une heure, elle partit dans la clairière de Shane, songeant qu'il devait être en train de terminer ses sacs. Aussi, elle fut étonnée de le voir assis, face au lac. Elle fut tentée de repartir puis songea que pour le moment, ils ne faisaient rien de mal. « Ouais comme hier, lui demanda sa conscience en riant presque. » La bâillonnant, elle rejoignit le garçon et s'assit à côté de lui.

« - Alors, ravi que l'été se termine, demanda-t-elle d'entrée de jeu.

« - Ouais, mais paradoxalement non.

« - Ah bon ?

« - Ouais, après ce concours, on pourra se remettre ensemble, dit-il en la fixant, donc je suis ravi que l'été s'achève mais… Tu vas repartir chez toi, et moi chez moi. Et hormis l'enregistrement de l'hymne du camp, on n'aura aucune occasion de se revoir. Faudra les créer. Donc non, je ne suis pas ravi que l'été se termine. C'était agréable de te côtoyer durant ces deux mois.

« - Donc t'as plus qu'à te donner à fond au concours pour percer rapidement. Et comme ça, on pourra se voir plus souvent. Lors des évènements mondains idiots et autres. Et puis qui sait, si jamais demain je te demande ton numéro et que tu me le donnes, je pourrais t'inviter à mon anniversaire. Du moment que tu oublies le cadeau, fit-elle amusée.

« - Pourquoi attendre demain pour me le demander ?

« - Pour faire illusion. Je vais devoir prendre vos numéros à tous, pour l'enregistrement de l'hymne et j'en oublierais sans doute plusieurs, après. Sans compter qu'il faut que je demande celui de Jason pour Sarah mais… Je vais plutôt la laisser le faire. Quand je lui demande, il ne me croit pas.

« - Pas faux. Il croit que tu le charries, admit-il. Et toi, ravie ou non que l'été se termine ?

« - Eh bien, pour être franche… J'adorerais qu'il dure plus longtemps. Ok on ne peut pas s'embrasser et c'est douloureux mais… Ma vie étant ce qu'elle est pour le moment, je ne suis pas spécialement pressée d'y revenir.

« - Des nouvelles ?

« - Mon père est parti deux jours après le concours de la plage. Il vivait chez Henri et Ray, un couple d'amis. A présent, il s'est acheté une maison ou un appart je ne sais pas trop, la semaine dernière. Et… J'en sais pas plus. Si ce n'est que la procédure a commencé, et que je suis la bienvenue chez lui, quand je veux. Et compte sur moi pour y aller souvent. Chez lui au moins, je pourrais faire mon lit, rit-elle.

« - Tu peux pas chez ta mère ?

« - Elle est légèrement mégalomane depuis que je suis connue. Annie est payée pour faire le ménage, même si je ne suis jamais là-bas donc elle a peu de travail, et Georges les courses, et la cuisine. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'aurais personne mais… Ma mère trouve qu'on a plus à nettoyer ou faire la cuisine maintenant qu'on a les moyens de se payer des gens pour le faire.

« - Et quand tu auras ton propre toit, tu feras comment ?

« - J'imagine que je ferais comme mon père. Des tas de gens qui travaillent et gagnent bien leur vie, font leur ménage et leur lessive en rentrant. Pourquoi, sous prétexte que je suis célèbre, je n'aurais pas le droit de cuisiner ? C'est ridicule. Et puis avant maman était chef traiteur, alors j'ai appris à faire de bons petits plats. Et toi, quand tu seras connu, tu auras combien de personnes qui travailleront pour toi ?

« - Une pour chaque jour, rit-il en se levant avant de l'aider à faire de même, non en fait avec Nate et Jason, on fera carrière ensemble alors on vivra ensemble. Et on s'entraidera à tout nettoyer. Nate est très budgétaire alors que je suis plutôt dépensier. Ce qui est un plus. Il m'empêchera de dilapider mon argent. Comme toi avec ta mère, j'imagine.

« - Pas faux. De toute façon, pour le moment, la moitié de ce que je touche, va directement sur un compte qui sera débloqué qu'à mes vingt-et un an, je ne vis donc que sur la moitié de mon salaire et c'est trop. Je veux dire, hormis mon piano et mes guitares, je n'ai rien acheté de cher depuis que je suis connue. J'ai un tas de fringues qu'on m'offre après les séances photos ou autres, pareil avec les parfums. Il suffit que j'accepte de poser pour une marque qui me plait et hop je suis tranquille, j'ai un stock annuel. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça. Et avec la pub pour Guess que je vais faire… J'imagine que mon stock de pantalon est déjà prévu, rit-elle en sortant de la clairière. Donc hormis le ciné avec des amis de temps à autres, ou des souvenirs, je ne m'achète pas grand-chose. Ah si, j'ai fais une folie l'autre jour. Ma mère m'a presque tué. J'ai fait un gros don à une association qui aide les Sans Domicile Fixe.

« - Pourquoi elle t'en as voulu ? C'est super humain comme geste, fit-il perdu.

« - Je l'ai fait sous un nom d'emprunt. On ne peut pas remonter jusqu'à moi. Je n'en retire donc aucun bénéfice. Pas de pub, ni de rumeurs dans la presse. Une bonne action gratuite. Maman aurait préféré que je le fasse au nom de Mitchie.

« - Je comprends mieux. Tu n'avais pas envie qu'on le sache ?

« - Non. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de quoi être fier d'aider son prochain. C'est un geste qui nous vient du cœur, en aucun cas on ne doit en faire un étalage. Je veux dire, si tu fais un don pour la recherche scientifique, tu ne vas pas le crier sur les toits. Parce que pour toi, c'est normal. Moi c'est pareil. Bon, j'ai largement les moyens donc je donne souvent plus que l'américain moyen mais en aucun cas, on ne le sait. Sauf toi.

« - C'est pas faux. Je connais quelqu'un quand elle fait un don, elle demande presque une plaque en or, tu vois le genre ?

« - Ouais, ma cousine est pareille. Elle aime faire parler d'elle. Du coup, je ne peux plus vraiment la voir. La dernière fois qu'on est sortie ensembles pour aller voir un film… Les paparazzi étaient présents à la sortie de la séance, et ne nous ont pas lâchés ! La galère ! Maintenant on ne se voit qu'en famille et chez elle. Pour ne pas qu'ils aient mon adresse.

Ils rirent complices, puis Caitlyn les rejoignit et la conversation s'orienta sur le concours final. Tout deux lui demandèrent quel passage elle préférait et, dans un premier temps, refusa de répondre. Seulement ils insistèrent et elle finit par s'en sortir par une pirouette.

« - Voilà un indice. La chanson que je préfère est chantée par… Un pensionnaire du camp. Bonne nuit à demain.

Sur ces mots, elle partit et ils entendirent son rire joyeux quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'efface dans la nuit. Comme c'était leur dernière nuit ici, il n'y avait aucun couvre-feu et chacun était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Aussi le jeune homme proposa à son amie de les rejoindre pour passer une partie de la soirée ensemble, avec Lola et les autres et bientôt, ils furent une dizaine dans le bungalow des garçons à rire et parler de cet été. Ils en firent la synthèse, revivant les moments forts et les plus tristes, passèrent en revue les meilleurs cours de Mitchie ou ses blagues. A deux heures du matin cependant, Nate envoya tout le monde se coucher, arguant qu'ils avaient tous une grosse journée, et rapidement, leur chambre fut des plus calme.

De son côté, la brunette termina de ranger ses affaires, puis se coucha, songeant que demain, dès la fin du concours, elle pourrait reprendre son histoire avec Shane. La semaine avait été pour elle, vraiment longue et elle avait hâte qu'elle s'achève enfin. Elle s'endormit rapidement mais fut réveillée à six heures du matin par Sarah qui lui hurla dans les oreilles combien elle était pressée de revenir. L'appel ne dura que dix minutes mais la jeune femme fut incapable de se rendormir. L'impatience de son amie l'ayant contaminée, elle sortit de son lit et prit une douche, avant de s'habiller de son jeans Guess, ainsi que d'une tunique rouge vif à bretelle avec un col en V. Elle agrémenta sa tenue de sa paire bottes à talons puis prit le chemin du réfectoire. Naturellement elle était la première debout mais elle haussa simplement les épaules et ressortit chercher le livre qu'elle avait presque terminé, avant de revenir. S'installant confortablement, elle appuya ses jambes sur la table sans que ses pieds ne la touche et reprit sa lecture, attendant que quelqu'un arrive. Rapidement, il y eut du bruit en cuisine et elle sourit tout en tournant sa page. Seulement plongée dans son intrigue, elle loupa l'arrivée des premiers élèves qui trouvèrent étrange de la voir déjà debout, et certains la saluèrent. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut de leur présence et lâcha son livre, se promettant de lire le dernier chapitre dans l'avion, avant de discuter avec eux.

A dix heures, alors que les derniers élèves entraient dans le réfectoire, la brunette était au théâtre, supervisant certains numéros, tout en se demandant quand son groupe arriverait. Selon Sarah, qui l'avait appelé au matin, ils étaient partis à la veille à quatorze heures, alors que la dernière répétition générale débutait. « Ils devraient donc arriver dans deux petites heures. Soit une heure avant la presse, songea-t-elle. »

« - Parfait. Vous êtes au point, il n'y a aucun problème les filles, dit-elle à la fin de la chanson de Minty, Laly et Jane.

Rassurées les trois sortirent de la salle expliquant qu'elles allaient commencer à se préparer, laissant la brunette reprendre le fil de ses pensées tout en rangeant la scène. « Ceci dit, maman sera là. Elle est dans le même avion que papa… Je me demande si elle va vraiment lui demander son numéro ?… Maria, je t'en prie empêche-là de s'amener avec ses crevettes… J'espère que la presse va aimer mon nouveau style. Selon papa, il n'a pas vraiment changé, il est juste un peu plus mature, tout en gardant une touche enfantine… Je ne sais pas trop comment, j'ai fais ça mais bon je m'en fiche. Du moment qu'elle leur plait autant qu'à moi, ça me convient. Bon là, c'est rangé, voyons les coulisses, songea-t-elle. » Heureusement, la veille, ils avaient tous rangé leur matériel et elle n'eut qu'à faire un peu de place avant de pouvoir partir rassurée. Ici tout était plus que prêt. L'espace était dégagé, et la scène propre. Rejoignant Brown, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait l'aider à quelque chose puis rit quand il lui assura que tout allait bien. Acquiesçant, elle prit la direction de son bungalow, et prit son appareil avant de faire plusieurs clichés de l'endroit. « Il va me manquer, songea-t-elle en photographiant le lac. » Des pas la firent se retourner et elle demanda aux garçons de prendre la pose.

« - Après tu poses avec nous, demanda Jason.

Elle donna son accord puis les immortalisa avec son numérique. Minty passa au même moment et elle lui demanda de prendre une photo d'eux quatre. Durant une demi-heure elle fit plusieurs photos des élèves qu'elle appréciait, et des endroits qui lui rappelaient de beaux moments, aussi elle prit en photo la clairière de leur premier baiser, puis le cabanon. Alors qu'elle rentrait, Lainey vint solliciter son aide pour fermer ses bagages et elle rit avant de la rejoindre.

A midi, elles rejoignirent le réfectoire et commencèrent à manger avec Brown et Dee quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« - Chichou, hurla une voix qui fit sursauter Mitchie.

« - Hey Crevette.

Aussitôt, elle lâcha sa fourchette et rejoignit son groupe. Shane eut un pincement au cœur en voyant les trois musiciens la serrer dans leurs bras et Nate chuchota :

« - Courage mec, encore quatre heures.

« - Mouais, marmonna-t-il.

« - Docteur, intervint Maria en regardant le directeur, ça vous dérange si on mange avec vous ?

« - Non c'est prévu Maria. Venez.

« - Docteur, demanda Lainey quand ils furent servis.

« - Ouais. Quand je suis venue la dernière fois, en tant qu'élève je veux dire, j'ai été malade et du coup Brown s'est occupé de moi. Depuis c'est mon médecin.

« - Zut, intervint Sarah dépitée. Y a pas de crevettes !

« - Au fait mes parents ne sont pas avec vous ?

« - Non, ils voulaient prendre un taxi. Nous on est venu avec une voiture qu'on a loué au préalable mais ta mère a oublié ce détail, alors ils devraient arriver avant ou après la presse. Va savoir, dit-elle en sortant une boîte de son sac à main.

« - Ce n'est pas vrai, elle remet ça, soupira Baptiste. Là dedans, y a sa réserve de crevettes décortiquées.

« - Ok, sourit Mitchie avant de la lui prendre d'un coup en se levant.

« - Ah non ! Ecoutes Chichou je t'adore mais si je dois choisir entre toi et mes crevettes… Tu vas me manquer, tu sais ?

« - Ouais toi aussi tu me manqueras, rit-elle en s'éloignant.

Depuis que le groupe était entré, la plupart des élèves les regardaient, ravis de déjeuner avec le groupe au complet, mais à présent, ils écoutaient leur conversation, riant des remarques de l'un ou de l'autre. Inconscients de ce fait, Mitchie courut à travers la salle, la boîte à la main, mais rapidement fut coincée contre le mur.

« - Ah ah ! Tu ne pourras plus fuir, sourit sa danseuse. Alors maintenant on peut faire ça à la manière forte ou pas. Donnes-moi gentiment cette boîte, commença-t-elle en s'approchant, ou bien…

« - Encore un pas et je jette tout par terre, la menaça Mitchie en enlevant le couvercle.

Aussitôt la jeune femme se stoppa et tomba à genoux.

« - Pitié, non ne fais pas ça ! Je n'ai que cette micro réserve pour survivre à cette journée.

« - Par ici Chichounette, cria Liam.

Amusée, la brunette referma la boîte et la lança à travers la salle. Aussitôt le batteur du groupe sortit de la salle suivit de très près par la jeune femme. Ravie, Mitchie reprit sa place et son repas, quand Maria la félicita.

« - On en peut plus. Elle en a mangé durant tout le voyage. Tu aurais dû voir ça ! Elle avait une réserve mais énorme. A croire qu'elle a vidé les cinq océans !

« - A ce point-là ?

« - Ouais. Non mais attends _look_ moi ça, dit-elle en sortant du sac de leur amie deux boîtes similaires. Et je ne te parle même pas du sac qu'elle a laissé dans la voiture.

« - Attends, donnes-moi ça, j'ai une idée qui va la rendre dingue.

Aussitôt, elle prit les deux boîtes qu'elle confia à Jason, puis revint à sa place. Liam arriva au même moment, et lança la boite à Baptiste qui partit dans les cuisines, au moment où Sarah revenait.

« - Bon j'en ai marre, j'en prends une au… Ahhhhhh, hurla-t-elle. Qui m'a pris mes boîtes ? Maria ?

« - Pourquoi moi tout de suite ? Je te signale que Bapt n'est plus là.

Soupirant, la jeune femme se releva, pestant en espagnol sur leur humour qu'elle ne trouvait pas drôle. Cependant avant de courir, elle prit le soin d'enlever ses chaussures puis partie dans la direction que lui indiquaient les élèves. Pour sa part, Mitchie riait joyeusement. C'était pour ces instants de totale complicité que son groupe lui avait manqué. Ayant fini de manger, elle se leva tranquillement, puis sortit de la salle en même temps que Maria et les trois garçons.

« - Je suis censé lui rendre quand, demanda Jason.

« - Le quinze de jamais, décréta Maria. Marre de sentir cette odeur. Déjà en tournée elle nous avait fait le coup. Tu te souviens, Chichou ? Le matin de ton anniversaire ?

« - Ouais, elle m'avait collé une de ces boîtes sous le nez pour me réveiller, la peste ! Mais le pire c'a été le gâteau aux fruits de mer qu'elle m'a sorti. Beurk ! Une pièce montée de crevettes décortiquées, ou pas d'ailleurs. Avec leurs petits yeux noirs, qui me fixaient, me suppliant de ne pas les manger, rit-elle.

« - Ouais tu t'es vengée, lui rappela Sarah en les rejoignant. J'ai pris une douche au sirop à la menthe. La galère.

« - Tu abandonnes ?

« - J'offre mes crevettes à ceux qui ont mes petites boîtes, j'ai un gros stock dans mon sac.

Mitchie acquiesça et allait lui demander comment elle avait réussie à les faire voyager quand elle se stoppa. Ses parents étaient face à elle. Aussitôt, elle courut dans les bras de son père, qui la souleva du sol, sincèrement ravi de la revoir. Il l'embrassa avant de lui demander comment elle allait, puis nota qu'elle avait pris un ou deux kilos et en fut rassuré. Il la taquina sur ce point et elle tira la langue avant de lui faire un câlin.

De là où il était Shane n'entendit pas ce qu'elle disait mais sourit en la voyant essuyer ses joues, alors que son père la taquinait. Sarah leur ayant fait les présentations de loin. Le jeune homme nota cependant qu'elle salua sa mère avec plus de froideur et comprit que s'il voulait se faire une place dans sa vie, il devrait convaincre son père qu'il était quelqu'un de bien pour Mitchie. Quelques secondes plus tard, Brown rejoignit les deux parents et partit avec eux, alors que la brunette revenait. Son groupe étant au complet, elle leur proposa une petite répétition afin d'être sûre, et s'excusa auprès des garçons qui lui assurèrent qu'ils comprenaient. De plus leurs familles allaient arriver également et ils devaient encore terminer de ranger leur chambrée, s'ils voulaient être tranquilles.

Quand Mitchie se fut assurée que tout le monde se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait créé de a à Z, elle discuta avec eux pour savoir ce que leur avait fait subir sa mère mais rapidement les filles s'isolèrent alors que les garçons écoutaient, leurs babillages, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elles éprouvaient toujours le besoin de parler. Néanmoins, la brunette s'isola le temps de se préparer pour le concours puis rejoignit tout le monde dans les coulisses. Tous les élèves étaient là, s'assurant que leur tenue était bien ou que ce dont ils avaient besoin était là. Durant le repas du midi, Brown leur avait donné l'ordre de passage et chacun tentait de se souvenir après qui, il passait. Souriant, Mitchie leur fit signe de se rapprocher et sourit :

« - Bon j'imagine que vous stressez tous un peu ?

« - Ouais. En plus les caméras viennent d'arriver, sourit Peggy. Dingue, j'en reviens pas on va passer à la télé, c'est génial !

« - Relax, la coupa la brunette en la voyant perdre son calme. Bon écoutez, avant le début du spectacle n'oubliez pas deux choses. La première, c'est les exercices qu'on a revu hier pour vous calmer un minimum. Et la seconde, c'est mon conseil pour que cette journée reste une des plus belles de votre vie. Le jour où j'ai moi-même passé ce concours, quelqu'un me l'a dit et ça m'a permis d'affronter la scène avec calme moi qui en avais une trouille affreuse. Mais bref, mon conseil, c'est celui-ci : Aujourd'hui, c'est votre soir, à vous de donner tout ce que vous avez. Montrez que la musique c'est votre passion que vous ne vivez que pour elle. Oubliez les caméras, elles sont fausses, oubliez le jury composé de Brown, Lainey et Dee, ils sont simplement là pour s'assurer que vous ne faites pas de faux pas. Ne vous concentrez que sur un point : C'est votre soir. A vous de montrer à votre famille et à vos amis, tout le chemin que vous avez parcouru durant ces deux mois. Montrez-leur qu'être sur scène à faire rêver un public, c'est la seule vie que vous souhaitez ! Peu importe que vous soyez au micro ou dans les chœurs. Tous autant que vous êtes, vous avez la musique dans la peau. Elle fait partie intégrante de votre vie. Et pas parce que un de vos parents est connus dans le monde entier, dit-elle en regardant Tess, ou parce que vos parents se produisent à Broadway, fit-elle pour Lola, mais simplement parce que vous ne vivez que pour elle. Si vos familles et vos amis ont fait le déplacement, ce n'est pas pour passer à la télé, sourit-elle, mais pour vous prouver qu'ils croient en vous. En chacun d'entre vous, qu'ils ont confiance en votre talent, et à votre aptitude à vous produire sur scène, alors prouvez-leurs qu'ils ont raison de croire en vous. Croyez en vous, comme je crois en chacun d'entre vous. Et faites-moi plaisir. Quand vous monterez sur scène tout à l'heure, oubliez où vous êtes. Oubliez que vos proches sont là pour vous écouter, et oubliez vos professeurs. Ne pensez qu'à une chose. Au plaisir que vous allez prendre à chanter. Et surtout amusez-vous. Parce que si vous montez sur scène comme sur un échafaud et que vous ne prenez aucun plaisir, votre public va le sentir.

« - Je pourrais jamais, décréta Jane effrayée.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Et si je me plante ? Si j'oublie les paroles ou les pas ?

« - Et si une astéroïde tombe du ciel directement sur toi, demanda la brunette amusée. Voilà mon dernier conseil. Quoi qu'il se passe, que vous oubliez un pas ou un mot, que vous croisiez le regard haineux de quelqu'un ou autre, oubliez-le. Ce moment, c'est le vôtre. Il y a des producteurs qui verront peut-être cet enregistrement et qui aimeront votre voix, alors ce n'est pas grave, si vous vous trompez, pire on s'en fout royalement. Durant ces deux mois, je vous ai donné toutes sortes de cours, fait affronter le ridicule, l'indifférence du public ou leurs rires, ce n'est pas un trou de mémoire qui va vous faire peur. Pas après tout ça. Et surtout Jane, monte sur scène comme si c'était ton dernier soir. Donnes tout ce que tu as, oublies tout, imagines-toi dans ta chambre ou sur une île déserte, ce que tu veux, mais montez sur scène comme si c'était vos dernières heures à vivre. Donnez-vous à fond, et amusez-vous. Parce qu'au final, c'est quoi le concours final ? Juste une manière originale de clôturer cet été qu'on a passé ensemble.

« - Et si jamais t'as peur d'être ridicule Jane, t'as qu'à te souvenir de moi habillé en jupe, intervint Jason.

Mitchie acquiesça ce fait, et prit la main de la jeune femme. Celle-ci sourit et tendit la sienne à Lola, qui prit celle de Caitlyn. Chacun prit la main de l'autre et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent tous à se prendre la main, se soutenant les uns les autres.

« - Beau discours, intervint Brown. Il me rappelle celui que j'ai fais à une jeune fille avec un talent incroyable mais une confiance en elle exécrable !… elle a fait du chemin depuis, dit-il en regardant Mitchie.

« - Ouais… Elle est devenue prof, sourit-elle. J'imagine que c'est à nous ?

« - Et maintenant, vous allez voir ce que c'est que le courage, intervint Sarah alors que le directeur acquiesçait. Parce que Mitchie va devenir blanche tant elle sera rongée par le tract mais elle va monter et affronter le public et les caméras, juste parce que la musique c'est toute sa vie. Allez Chichou, c'est à nous.

La jeune femme perdit son sourire et devint toute raide. Malgré lui, Brown revit l'adolescente qu'elle était à quatorze ans. Elle s'était cachée dans les coulisses, pour applaudir tout le monde, refusant obstinément de monter sur scène pour chanter. Néanmoins, elle prit la main de ses deux amies et les trois montèrent sur scène. La salle était dans le noir complet mais elles se placèrent toutes les trois dos au public. Liam donna le rythme et la lumière se fit à mesure de la musique, aussi quand Mitchie prit la parole, la scène était allumée. Se tournant d'un mouvement vif, elle alla toucher chacune de ses danseuses, qui firent face au public tout en dansant, alors que la jeune femme continuait sa chanson, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le public suivit aussitôt malgré la nouveauté du texte et elle sut qu'il y avait des fans dans la salle puisque ceux-ci se levèrent en sifflant, alors qu'elle entamait le refrain.

« - _La vie n'est pas cruelle. / Elle est juste elle. / Si elle te paraît grise aujourd'hui. / Demain elle peut te sourire. / Restes toi-même quoi qu'il arrive. _

« - _Quoi qu'il arrive_, reprirent les deux danseuses.

« - _Tu pourrais bien être surpris. / Il faut parfois qu'un petit rien. / Pour que tout devienne clair. / Le sourire d'un inconnu peut te rendre le tien. / Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? / N'aie pas peur de rire / Et si on te montre du doigt._

Au même moment, Sarah la désigna en faisant semblant de chuchoter à l'oreille de Will qui sourit. Il savait que cet ajout était de la danseuse mais il agit comme si c'était prévu, continuant à gratter sa guitare.

« - _Prends sur toi / Et garde le sourire._

« - _Garde le sourire_, reprirent les deux filles.

Durant le passage instrumental, la brunette reposa le micro sur son socle et, à l'étonnement de tous, elle prit les baguettes de Liam et joua un peu avant de les lui rendre pour rejoindre son micro d'où elle reprit son refrain deux fois. Quand la dernière note se fut éteinte, le public applaudit à tout rompre, criant son prénom parmi des 'bravo' et des 'génial'. Elle en fut touchée et remerciant tout le monde désigna le fond de la salle d'où arriva Brown. Il courut pour la rejoindre et prit son micro.

« - Et ouais. On peut l'applaudir ! Mesdames messieurs, mademoiselle Mitchie qui vous a présenté son nouveau titre : _Smile_.

Aussitôt, l'ovation reprit de plus belle, alors que Brown embrassait sa joue, chuchotant qu'elle avait assuré ce qui déclencha ses larmes. Le prenant dans ses bras, elle en profita pour lui demander si elle pourrait présenter le premier groupe, mais il reprit la parole sans répondre pour autant. Néanmoins, il lui demanda de rester :

« - Et voilà, à présent, le grand concours final est ouvert. J'ai derrière ce rideau, bon nombre d'artistes qui sont prêts à vous montrer de quoi ils sont capables. Ils ont travaillé tout l'été pour ce seul moment. Et nous y voilà. Ce soir, la musique va connaître, ici un moment historique. Dans quelques secondes vous allez entendre leurs voix, et vous rendre compte de leur talent, mais pour ça ils vont avoir besoin d'entendre votre soutien, alors est-ce que vous êtes là, hurla-t-il. Ouais.

Il cria en même temps que le public, et tendit le micro à la brunette avant de rétablir le silence. C'était son premier discours improvisé, mais malgré son léger tract, elle parla d'une voix posée, où on sentait quand même un peu d'excitation.

« - Et pour débuter ce moment, placé sur le signe de la musique, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le premier groupe qui va vous faire danser : Les… _Hasta la Vista Crew_, mesdames messieurs, cria-t-elle en désignant les coulisses qu'elle rejoignit alors que le groupe montait sur scène.

Dès qu'elle eut rejoint les élèves, elle remercia le directeur de lui avoir permis de présenter le premier groupe puis les pensionnaires la félicitèrent pour sa prestation, lui assurant qu'elle était mieux que la première, et Shane lui tendit un mouchoir. Riant doucement, elle le prit le remerciant, alors que tous les complimentaient pour cette prestation. Perplexe Jane lui demanda comment elle avait fait pour arriver à monter sur scène et elle sourit :

« - Facile. J'ai décidé que quoi qu'il se passe, je n'aurais aucun regret. Et puis rien ne pouvait être pire que de rester dans mon coin à douter. Au moins là, je sais ce que vaut cette chanson. Et toi alors tu montes ou pas ?

« - Ouais. Va sûrement falloir me pousser mais je vais y aller. Et tant pis si je me plante !

Mitchie la félicita arguant que c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre et quand Brown remplaça le groupe de James et Sanders sur scène, elle prit chaque chanteur et danseur dans ses bras, les félicitant pour leur numéro, alors qu'ils lui assurèrent qu'elle avait été géniale.

Durant les deux heures du spectacle, elle fredonna les paroles des chansons avant de prendre chaque personne dans ses bras, dès leur descente de scène, leur assurant qu'ils avaient été bons, les félicitant de leur passage, et quand _Essential_ monta sur scène, elle sourit en entendant les notes devenues aussi familières que les voix.

« - _Turn on that radio. As loud as it can go. Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground_. _Say goodbye to all my fears. One good song may disappear. __And nothing in the world can bring me down_, chanta Shane.

« - _Hand clapping. Hip shaking. Heart breaking. There's no faking. What you feel when your riding home, _continua Nate avant qu'ils ne reprennent le refrain ensemble.

Durant toute la chanson, Mitchie chanta avec eux, tout en tapant du pied et Sarah la rejoignit peu avant la fin de leur passage.

« - Dis-moi un truc, pourquoi mon préféré ne chante pas tout seul ?

« - Il préfère jouer, supposa la brunette. Je ne lui ai jamais posé la question, en fait. Pourtant, tu peux me croire, il a une très jolie voix. Tu vas pouvoir lui demander, c'est la fin, chuchota-t-elle alors qu'ils revenaient. Bravo à tous les trois. C'était parfait. Comme hier, dit-elle en prenant Nate dans ses bras.

Jason fut le suivant, puis elle se retrouva à serrer son futur copain contre elle et ce bref moment, la ramena trois jours avant, quand il l'avait embrassé sous les étoiles. Se dégageant avec douceur, elle écouta Brown clôturer le concours puis ils s'isolèrent afin de déterminer le gagnant de l'année. Ayant envie de danser, Sarah demanda à Liam qu'il lui donne un rythme et elle commença à danser sur scène, avant que Caitlyn ne les rejoigne en jouant un morceau au piano, puis Jason ainsi que Will jouèrent de la guitare. Bientôt les élèves montèrent sur scène à leur tour et tentèrent de suivre les pas de la danseuse avant de créer leur propre improvisation. Emportée par le rythme, Mitchie frappa dans ses mains quelques instants, puis Shane et Jane lui prirent chacun une main avant de la faire monter sur scène avec eux, et elle se retrouva à danser avec eux, savourant ce dernier moment. « Maintenant, c'est certain, ce camp va me manquer, songea-t-elle. Faudra que je demande cette vidéo à MTV ceci dit. » S'arrêtant, elle regarda Maria reprendre un enchaînement qu'elles avaient crée quelques mois auparavant puis, le reproduit sans erreur. Acquiesçant, elles se frappèrent dans la main quand le directeur les rejoignit.

« - Allez, allez les jeunes, on se calme. J'ai, dans cette enveloppe le nom du ou de la gagnante du grand concours final, dit-il en secouant le rectangle blanc, si les professeurs veulent bien me rejoindre !

La scène se vida, à l'exception de la brunette qui se contenta de se mettre à sa gauche, alors que Dee et Lainey montaient à leur tour. Seulement, alors que le fondateur du camp allait donner le nom, sa copine intervint :

« - Belle impro fillette

« - Merci mamie, sourit Mitchie. Allez, je t'autorise à reprendre ce que tu viens de voir, dans tes cours.

« - Trop d'honneur. Enfin mon neveu de trois ans ferait mieux que les deux enchainements que tu nous as sortis mais…

« - Mesdemoiselles. Quand vous aurez fini de parler chiffons, peut-être pourriez-vous me laisser annoncer le nom du gagnant ?

« - _Maybe but I'm not sure. And you darling?_ Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Et toi chérie, traduisit-elle pour Lainey.

Celle-ci acquiesça simplement, et Brown reprit la parole. Comme chaque année, il fit durer le suspense quelques secondes, en demandant un roulement de tambour.

« - Cette année, le grand gagnant est …

…

Et voilà, je coupe ici. La suite vous l'aurez la semaine prochaine, mais je vous donne rendez-vous sur facebook pour vos pronostics. Qui voulez-vous voir gagner ? Perso j'ai déjà mon idée. ) J'espère néanmoins que vous aimez toujours.

Miss Tagada (L)


	16. Retour à la normale

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello, hello. Navrée pour le retard, comme tout a été expliqué sur ma page facebook je passe directement aux Rars. Merci donc à **Marine** (Hello miss. Oui Mitchie avait envie de terminer l'été sur une note joyeuse donc elle a fait un peu le clown. Ah ah j'aime bien tes hypothèses sur le concours final même si je ne dirais rien mdrr De plus la réponse est au début du chapitre donc... Ah ah ravie que le discours d'encouragement t'aie plu, j'ai plutôt ramé pour l'écrire, j'avoue. Je t'en prie c'est un plaisir de vous partager mes histoires =) Bisouilles), **Miss Morgane**, **jessy** (Hello miss. Ben ouais j'avais envie de vous faire un coup comme ça depuis pas mal de temps donc... Je me suis lancée :p Bises), **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** et **Angele** (Hello miss. Ah c'est gentil. J'apprécie de savoir que tu me préviendrais si tu n'aimais plus mon travail. Ah oui je connais ça faire la nounou pour les neveux et nièces (je déteste les vacances pour cette corvée justement) Ouais tout le monde aime la nouvelle Mitchie rebelle et j'avoue... Moi aussi :p Ouais je crois qu'elle risque de ne pas réussir seule... Mais comme elle ne l'est pas, tout devrait bien se passer :p Ah ah leur petit bisou dans la nuit, j'avoue je devais faire une scène comme ça, ils faisaient trop pitié à déprimer chacun dans leur coin mdrrr Oui la complicité du groupe est géniale et Sarah... Cette fille vaut de l'or :p J'avoue je suis déjà montée sur scène... On ne m'y reprendra plus j'ai détesté ça et pas uniquement parce qu'à l'époque j'étais timide mdrr Ouais j'ai pensé que ça serait intéressant de voir ses retrouvailles avec ses parents. La différence entre les deux et tout je veux dire. =) Si si j'avais le droit de terminer comme ça, j'en avais envie depuis plusieurs fics donc là... Je me suis lancée mdrr Au fait n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un mail si jamais tu veux avoir des renseignements sur les posts et tout, vu que t'as pas facebook =) Bisouilles la belle.)

**Disclaimer** : Comme l'a dit Jésus (selon mon dico) _Rendez à César, ce qui est à César et à Dieu ce qui appartient à Dieu_, donc, tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney. Evidemment ! Sauf les personnages qui s'appartiennent eux-mêmes. Le vent, la terre et le reste n'appartiennent à personne. Enfin, les mots appartiennent à tout le monde. Traduction, hormis l'idée de base, rien n'est à moi. Et encore, j'ai travaillé cette idée en collaboration avec **chris87**. Les corrections sont de **LittleFlicka**, donc merci à elle. C'est triste finalement, y a pas grand-chose à moi. Snif ! Quant aux ajouts éventuels, je mettrais en bas à qui ça appartient.

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et son avis toujours très précieux.

**15 Retour à la normale.**

Brown reprit la parole. Comme chaque année, il fit durer le suspense quelques secondes, en demandant un roulement de tambour.

« - Cette année, le grand gagnant est… Roulement de tambour s'il vous plait, dit-il en regardant Liam.

Le jeune batteur de Mitchie fit durer le suspense puis rendit la parole au directeur d'un coup de cymbales.

« - Les _It-Girls_ mesdames messieurs !

Sur ces mots, il se tourna face aux coulisses et Tess, suivit de Peggy et d'Ella montèrent sur scène, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les professeurs les applaudirent chaleureusement, sachant qu'elles s'étaient bien défendues, alors que le public les ovationnait. Le seul regret de Tess fut, qu'une fois de plus, sa mère n'était pas avec elle pour partager sa joie. Elle lui avait promis de venir malheureusement, une fois encore, elle était le seul parent à n'avoir pas fait le déplacement. « A croire qu'elle ne croit pas en moi, songea-t-elle amère. » Loin de montrer sa déception, elle prit le trophée, remerciant les professeurs, qui lui assurèrent tous qu'elles ne l'avaient remporté que grâce à leur travail.

Dans les coulisses, l'ambiance était gelée. Aucun élèves n'avaient prévu ce cas de figure. Ils songèrent à un favoritisme seulement la surprise de Mitchie quand elle les rejoignit leur prouva qu'elle était aussi étonnée, sinon plus qu'eux, de ce choix.

« - Allez, dites-vous qu'il faut un gagnant et c'est tout. Et le fait que vous n'ayez pas gagné ne signifie pas que les _Its-Girls_ sont meilleures que vous en chant ou autre. Simplement, qu'elles ont très bien défendu leur passage autant en danse qu'en chant et elles ont très bien envahit l'espace… Et rien ne vous garantit que ce soit elles que j'ai choisis pour le duo. Je vous donne ma réponse tout à l'heure, mais avant, en piste les artistes. Votre chanson est sur le point de commencer.

« - Ouais mais après ça, elle va être imbuvable, soupira Caitlyn en montant sur scène.

Celle-ci était encore noire et Shane attendit qu'il soit seul avec elle, et lui prit le poignet.

« - On partage mes phrases mais monte avec nous, demanda-t-il. Avec moi.

Lui souriant, la jeune femme se laissa convaincre et quand les premières notes se firent entendre, elle était à ses côtés. La lumière s'alluma et elle lui sourit discrètement tout en reprenant les mouvements alors que les gagnantes de l'été commençaient la chanson. Quand ce fut au tour du jeune homme, il se tourna vers elle et ils chantèrent en se regardant avant qu'elle s'éloigne pour rejoindre Nate avec qui elle chanta le refrain. Durant la chanson, l'équipe enseignante d'abord, puis le groupe de Mitchie les rejoignit alors que le public frappait dans leurs mains. Pour la brunette, le moment fut vraiment intense. Chanter et danser avec eux, lui rappela certains moments où, durant ses balades, elle croisait des pensionnaires qui répétaient les pas. A la fin, elle eut les larmes aux yeux faisant rire ceux de qui elle était le plus proche. Jason se moqua de son hyper sensibilité mais elle ne put se défendre qu'une personne intervint pour elle :

« - Hey toi là ! Tu oses te moquer de ma petite Chichou, intervint Sarah choquée. Pour la peine, donnes-moi ton numéro de téléphone.

« - Euh pourquoi, fit-il perdu.

« - Bah il paraît que tu ne croyais pas Chichou quand elle te disait que je le voulais. Et puis, si je ne m'abuse, c'est bien toi qui voulais que je te borde, non ?

« - Allez tombeur, t'as plus qu'à obéir, rit Mitchie avant de reprendre, de toute façon je vais en avoir besoin sinon je ne pourrais pas t'appeler pour l'enregistrement de _We rock_.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna et commença à prendre les numéros de tout le monde. Seulement, alors qu'elle était en train d'enregistrer celui de Caitlyn, sa mère arriva. L'apercevant, elle grimaça faisant rire la jeune femme.

« - Ah Mitchie ma belle. Cette chanson est magnifique. Tu as fait du très bon travail. Ton père m'a dit que tu en avais écrit plusieurs, il faudra qu'on voit tout ça toutes les deux mais…

« - Maman, stop, soupira sa fille. Je te présente Caitlyn avec qui j'ai travaillé ce morceau. Elle l'a produit elle-même, et si ses parents sont d'accord, je t'annonce que mon prochain album portera également son nom.

« - Mais et Clyde ? C'est ton prod depuis le début.

« - Non, Clyde c'est _ton_ producteur. J'ai beaucoup réfléchie cet été et j'ai pas mal de ménage à faire dans ma vie. Alors à partir de maintenant, je vais m'entourer de personnes avec qui je veux travailler et si tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut que je rencontre les parents de ma nouvelle productrice pour savoir s'ils acceptent qu'elle travaille avec moi.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna entraînant avec elle Caitlyn qui semblait plus qu'étonnée.

« - Ta mère va me battre à froid avec ce que tu viens de faire.

« - Non et de toute façon on s'en moque, c'est avec moi que tu vas travailler pas avec elle. Bon je te laisse rejoindre ta famille et désolée de…

« - Non viens avec moi. Si je leur dis qu'une de mes idoles me propose un contrat, ils vont croire que je les charrie.

Riant, la brunette la suivit faire connaissance avec les parents de son amie mais elles furent arrêtées par Tess qui sourit largement.

« - T'es pas trop déçue, j'espère ? Que j'ai gagné le concours sans ton aide, fit-elle avec suffisance.

« - Bah, sachant que de toute façon, je n'aurais pas voté pour toi si j'avais décidé de faire partie des juges, non. De plus, félicitations pour ta victoire mais maintenant tu m'excuses, j'ai certaines personnes à aller voir pour leur proposer des contrats et tu n'en fais pas partie. Néanmoins, je demanderais à ta mère l'autorisation de t'enregistrer sur la chanson du final. Après tout, tu l'as écrite au même titre que les autres.

La jeune femme la regarda vexée et partit la tête haute sous le regard amusé des deux autres. Tout en rejoignant ses parents, Caitlyn lui demanda à qui elle comptait proposer le fameux duo mit en jeu et elle rit.

« - Désolée, je n'en sais encore trop rien. J'attends le verdict de mes parents. Ils doivent se concerter. Et si dans une demi-heure je n'ai pas leur avis, je me passe d'eux.

« - Ok, je paris que c'est un groupe de garçons. Salut maman, salut papa, dit-elle en les prenant dans ses bras, avant d'embrasser sa petite cousine de quatre ans. Je vous présente Mitchie. Elle était mon professeur de chant cette année.

« - Enchantée mademoiselle. Vous ressemblez à la jeune femme qu'il y a en poster dans la chambre de Cait.

« - Ah bon, rit-elle en regardant son amie.

« - Normal maman, c'est elle. Mitchie dont je mets souvent la musique. Je voulais vous la présenter parce que je…

Comme elle la vit hésiter, la brunette sourit et reprit pour elle.

« - Voilà, durant l'été j'ai eu l'occasion d'entendre le travail de votre fille et j'aurais aimé avoir votre accord pour l'engager afin qu'elle travaille avec moi, sur mon nouvel album. On en a beaucoup parlé elle et moi et je sais qu'elle doit encore terminer le lycée et je ferais mon maximum pour qu'elle ne perde pas son rythme de travail. De plus ce ne serait que durant quelques week-ends, je refuse qu'elle travaille durant ses journées de cours. Je sais ce que c'est le lycée, et je préférerais éviter de perturber sa vie au maximum. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, bien sûr.

« - Et bien, voilà un discours réfléchit, commenta son père.

« - A vrai dire un peu, j'avoue. Mais je sais qu'à la place de Caitlyn j'aimerais terminer mes études au lycée, plutôt qu'en cours particuliers croyez-moi. Et je sais que le travail de producteur peut être prenant et je me doute qu'en tant que parents, vous ne verriez pas d'un très bon œil qu'elle quitte le lycée. De plus pour le moment, j'aimerais faire un essai avec mon nouvel album mais si, comme je l'espère il rencontre un accueil aussi favorable que la chanson que j'ai chanté ce soir…

« - Et que j'ai produite, ajouta la jeune femme avec une once de fierté.

« - Et qu'elle a produite, rit la chanteuse, j'aimerais lui proposer de travailler avec moi sur mes autres albums à la condition qu'elle ait ses examens. Et sous les conditions que vous poserez.

« - On va y réfléchir, admit son père. Y a-t-il un numéro où on peut vous joindre ? Vous ou votre agent ?

« - Ma mère, et mon agent, précisa-t-elle, est actuellement ici. En train de discuter avec le directeur du camp, voulez-vous que je la présente ?

Juanita, la mère de Caitlyn acquiesça et elle les conduisit vers sa mère faisant les présentations et commença à expliquer la situation seulement les adultes firent un résumé et songeant, avec raison qu'elle n'avait plus rien à dire, la jeune femme s'excusa auprès d'eux, et alla discuter avec les parents de Lola. Elle savait que la journée allait être longue puisqu'elle devait rencontrer tous les parents rapidement afin de leur parler du duo. Fort heureusement, Lola, et quelques pensionnaires lui facilitèrent le travail en se regroupant, avec leurs parents, ce qui lui permit de parler en même temps à plusieurs adultes qui donnèrent leur accord sous réserve que l'enregistrement se fasse près de chez eux et en week-end ce qu'elle assura. Elle ignorait encore comment concilier les deux mais se promit d'en parler à sa mère afin de trouver une solution. Durant une heure, elle parla rapidement avec tout le monde, sans cesser de quitter le dos de son copain, qui semblait passer un bon moment avec ses amis et leurs familles le supposa-t-elle. Comme ils étaient les derniers à qui elle devait demander leurs coordonnées, elle s'excusa auprès de la mère de Peggy et avança vers eux. La remarquant le premier, Nate lui fit signe de venir, et elle s'exécuta en souriant. A peine fut-elle arrivée que Jason prit la parole.

« - Tu vois maman, je n'ai pas menti. Mitchie, dont je suis fan est bel et bien au camp où elle a assuré les cours de chant. C'était très intéressant. Surtout quand elle s'est mise à nous raconter qu'elle était tombée lors de son premier concert.

« - Fais gaffe Jason, ne me cherche pas, je ne suis plus ta prof et il se pourrait bien que je glisse quelques uns de mes meilleurs souvenirs de toi durant mes cours.

« - Rien ne me fait peur, assura-t-il.

« - Donc si je raconte à tes parents que tu es venu en cours habillé en fille, ils ne seront pas étonnés ? Pas plus que si je leur parle de ta rébellion ?

« - En jupe, s'étonna une jeune femme brune.

Acquiesçant la jeune femme l'observa et nota un air de ressemblance avec Shane.

« - Ouais, admit-il au même moment. Mitchie nous a fait travailler le ridicule, l'indifférence du public ou leur rire. Ce fut un été des plus enrichissants, dit-il en défendant sa copine.

« - Je vois et tu joues au chevalier servant en la défendant alors que je n'ai fait que demander des détails sur ton pote en jupe ? Dis-moi, elle est au courant, ta prof que t'as un poster d'elle au-dessus de ton lit ?

« - Maintenant oui, fit-il en soupirant malgré son sourire.

« - Bizarre que tu ne rougisses pas, remarqua Patricia.

« - Normal, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir ton petit frère en jupe, intervint Brown, et crois-moi Mitchie leur a appris à ne plus rien craindre, ma petite cocotte.

« - Ouais, si tu pouvais juste oublier cette petite anecdote, fit la jeune femme. Je t'en serais grès.

« - Et moi donc. J'ai pas spécialement envie que tout le monde apprenne que j'ai dû mettre un châle autour de ma taille pour faire un exercice.

Ils rirent tous joyeusement, puis Nate lui demanda ce qu'elle était venue faire avec eux et elle sourit.

« - Et bien tout d'abord, je voulais vous demander vos numéros à tous les deux. Sarah m'ayant assuré qu'elle avait déjà celui de Jason. Et ensuite, j'étais venue parler avec vos parents. Voilà, dit-elle en se tournant vers eux, durant cet été, j'ai écrit une chanson avec l'ensemble des pensionnaires de cette année et j'aimerais l'enregistrer avec eux en studio pour l'incorporer sur mon album qui sortira prochainement. Après, j'ignore s'il sortira en deux titre, j'avoue ne pas en avoir encore parlé avec ma mère, éluda-t-elle. Seulement, comme ils sont encore mineurs, j'aurais besoin de vos autorisations afin d'utiliser leurs voix ! Je sais que vous allez me demander de ne pas faire l'enregistrement durant les périodes de cours et je vous rassure, je n'en avais pas l'intention. De plus ça ne durera qu'une seule journée, puisque la chanson en question est celle chantée ce soir par tout le monde afin de clôturer le concours final.

Les parents de Shane se tournèrent vers Brown afin de savoir s'ils pouvaient faire confiance à la brunette qui ne se vexa pas. Sa mère lui faisant signe au même instant, elle s'éloigna rapidement, rejoignant ses parents qui lui donnèrent leur avis sur chaque passage et sourit quand elle entendit les résultats. Acquiesçant, elle revint vers le dernier groupe qui discutait entre eux, au contraire des trois garçons qui la fixaient.

« - Alors qui a gagné le duo, demanda finalement Jason.

« - Quel duo ?

« - Le duo que Mitchie a promit lors d'un cours Pat, expliqua rapidement son frère.

« - Et bien, justement, je viens d'avoir les derniers votes. Et si je calcule bien, un passage se démarque étonnamment des autres.

« - Et c'est qui, demanda Nate à son tour.

« - Eh bien c'est…

« - Pour notre part, intervint Rachelle, c'est d'accord, mais Shane va devoir promettre de mettre les bouchées double pour éviter que ses notes baissent.

« - Promis je bosserais avec Nate, fit-il excédé.

« - Un problème, demanda Brown.

« - J'allais donner le nom des gagnants du duo que j'ai promis, expliqua la brunette en riant. Mais rassurez-vous, je compte également ajouter une close dans leur contrat pour _We rock_. Il faut qu'ils aient gardé la même moyenne qu'avant ou que celle-ci ait augmenté. Quant au duo navrée messieurs mais je l'annoncerais à tout le monde en même temps.

« - Hey tous les camp rockeur sont priés de venir, cria Jason. Mitchie n'attend que vous pour dire le nom de ceux qui gagnent le duo.

La jeune chanteuse rit joyeusement et les élèves arrivèrent ainsi que son groupe. Se tournant vers eux, elle discuta quelques secondes, s'assurant qu'aucun vote n'avait réellement changé puis se tourna vers les élèves.

« - Bon, je vous l'ai promis aussi, je vous annonce officiellement, que c'est le groupe _Essential_ qui remporte la majorité des suffrages. Et avant qu'on ne crie au favoritisme, j'ai ici tout le groupe avec lequel, je travaille. Ils sont à votre disposition pour savoir pour qui ils ont votés et pourquoi. Quant à vous trois, va falloir mettre les bouchées double si vous voulez que vos parents acceptent qu'on se voit pour écrire, composer et enregistrer ce duo. Félicitations _Essential_, vous avez conquit mon groupe de professionnels ainsi que mon agent.

« - La classe, fit Jason.

« - N'oublies pas la condition de Mitchie, rit sa mère. Si t'as pas B de moyenne, le duo te passera sous le nez.

« - Nate, même topo.

« - Attends maman s'il me suffit juste de bien bosser pour faire ce duo, je suis même prêt à viser le A de moyenne, la rassura-t-il.

« - Et toi Shane, demanda la brunette.

« - Je vise le E, je suis sûr de l'avoir au moins, rit-il avant de se tourner vers ses parents. Faut que j'atteigne quel niveau ?

« - B plus, décida sa mère.

« - C'est dans la poche, assura-t-il.

« - Néanmoins pour les autres, si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide pour un texte ou autre, vous pouvez toujours m'appeler. A moins que vous n'appeliez à trois heures du matin, je devrais répondre présente.

« - Ah ouais, on va avoir ton numéro, souligna Penny d'un air mauvais.

« - Non, vous aurez celui du bureau de mon agent. Je vous contacterais tous dans les prochaines semaines, pour organiser l'enregistrement de cette chanson. Je ne suis pas encore assez stupide pour vous donner mon numéro personnel alors que certains ne peuvent pas me voir en peinture. Navrée, sourit-elle. Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore quelques personnes à voir. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Les garçons, je vous dis à plus tard et ramenez-moi de bonnes notes sinon le duo je l'enregistre avec les _Delight-Girls_ qui ont récolté le plus de voix après vous.

Souriant, elle s'éloigna et rejoignit ses parents. Comme souvent, son père la prit dans ses bras et lui demanda comment elle se sentait.

« - Triste. Ils vont tous me manquer ou presque, grimaça-t-elle. Et certains plus que d'autres, soupira-t-elle en fixant le jeune homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Mais rassures-toi, j'ai du boulot pour toi. Pas loin de dix textes pour le moment. Plus la chanson de la fin, sur laquelle on ne fera aucun changement puisque ce sont les paroles des pensionnaires sur ma musique.

Il acquiesça et lui proposa de parler de tout ça dès le lendemain devant un repas au Baltimore et elle lui fit un sourire des plus sincère, seulement Connie lui rappela qu'elle avait déjà des engagements et elle soupira.

« - Maman écoutes, je n'ai pas prévue d'entrer dans les détails pour le moment mais annule tout ce que j'ai de prévu. Je prends une semaine pour faire le vide. Je te l'ai dit, je vais faire le tri dans l'équipe qui me suit tout le temps. Pour le moment mon seul engagement est le déjeuner avec papa, et un dîner avec toi pour faire le point sur pas mal de choses.

« - Excusez-moi, intervint une voix. Je pourrais te voir quelques secondes Mitchie, demanda Shane.

« - Bien sûr, un problème ?

« - Euh, c'est assez privé en fait, fit-il les joues rouges.

« - Allons en coulisse.

Sur ces mots, ils montèrent sur scène puis passèrent derrière les décors. Quand ils furent assez loin à son avis, elle se tourna vers lui intriguée.

« - Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« - De rien, assura-t-il en souriant.

« - Alors que fait-on ici ?

« - Et bien, je me suis dit que comme le concours final était terminé, tu n'étais plus mon professeur. Et donc que si je t'embrassais maintenant je ne risquerais rien ? Sauf peut-être un refus.

« - Ah non en effet, tu ne risques rien, pas même un refus, sourit-elle.

L'imitant, il se rapprocha d'elle et ferma les yeux quand il sentit son souffle sur son visage. La légère odeur de rose qu'elle dégageait l'enivra doucement et lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, il sourit doucement alors que les battements de son cœur augmentaient.

De son côté, la jeune femme soupira mentalement de contentement en le sentant l'embrasser, alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle se sentit revivre. Il lui avait manqué, c'était indéniable, pourtant, savoir qu'à présent, elle pouvait l'embrasser quand elle voulait, sans la crainte qu'on les découvre, amplifia la tendresse qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Voulant intensifier leur baiser, elle noua ses mains dans son cou, alors qu'il l'enlaçait avec douceur, et sourit en la sentant contre elle. Le manque d'air les sépara quelques secondes et ils partagèrent un regard brillant d'émotion qu'elle brisa en lui demandant un nouveau baiser. Celui-ci fut plus passionné, tout en gardant la tendresse dont tous deux faisaient preuve, depuis le début. Seulement, alors qu'il allait réclamer l'entrée de ses lèvres, une toux se fit entendre et ils s'éloignèrent vivement, faisant face au père de la jeune femme. Celle-ci rougit légèrement alors qu'elle sentit son copain se tendre.

« - Euh… Je te présente Shane, fit-elle gênée cependant. Shane, je te présente mon père Steve Torrès.

« - Enchanté de vous rencontrer monsieur, fit-il maladroitement en lui tendant la main.

« - Moi de même, assura-t-il avant de regarder sa fille. Je suis désolé princesse, mais notre avion ne va pas nous attendre malheureusement.

Comprenant le message, elle acquiesça en soufflant plus qu'ennuyée et ils ressortirent des coulisses tous les trois. Même si les deux adolescents étaient en retrait, main dans la main. Tess les vit et les rejoignit alors que la brunette disait au revoir à Nate et Jason.

« - Pas de chance Shane, sortir avec ne t'aura pas permis de gagner le concours.

« - Dommage pour toi Tess. Être la fille de TJ Tyler ne t'aura pas rendu talentueuse, répondit-il du tac-o-tac. Et tu sais quoi ? Garde la coupe et les lauriers, _Essential_ a gagné le duo, ce qui signifie que pendant que tu regarderas ton joli trophée prendre la poussière, nous on sera en studio en train d'enregistrer une chanson avec Mitchie…

« - Qui sera sur mon album, ajouta-t-elle amusée. Bon les garçons, je me sauve. Malheureusement, j'ai un avion à prendre.

« - C'est intéressant, rit Nate. On venait justement te dire la même chose, expliqua-t-il alors que Tess s'éloignait vexée. On devrait donc être sur le même vol ?

« - Probablement, rit-elle. Bon dans ce cas, je vais aller dire au revoir aux autres. On se revoit à l'aéroport.

Elle commença à partir seulement Shane garda sa main prisonnière et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de la laisser partir. Ce qu'elle fit en souriant. Durant les dix minutes qui suivirent, elle salua tout le monde, leur promettant de les tenir informés puis alla voir Brown.

« - Merci, fit-elle sincèrement en le prenant dans ses bras. Pour m'avoir donné ma première chance, pour m'avoir permis de revenir ici et pour croire en moi.

« - Je t'en prie Mitchie. Merci à toi de m'avoir permis d'ouvrir cette année encore. Je n'ai reçu que des éloges des parents pour le moment et je paris que ça continuera. Rentre bien.

« - Promis, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Lainey. Bon la miss, je me sauve mais j'ai été ravie de te rencontrer et de travailler avec toi. Nos sessions piscines vont me manquer mais si tu passes par Yuma, penses à moi, d'accord ?

« - Promis je t'appelle. Rentre bien la belle. Et merci pour l'été, c'a été chouette de bosser avec toi.

Elles s'embrassèrent puis Mitchie se tourna vers Dee La Duke qu'elle remercia du fond du cœur pour son soutien avant de rejoindre ses parents sur le parking. Chose étrange, ou pas, il y avait une limousine qui les attendait et elle sourit en reconnaissant la mégalomanie de sa mère. Alors qu'elle rejoignait son groupe et ses parents, on lui prit la main la stoppant et elle regarda son copain. Celui-ci lui sourit doucement et lui demanda si sa voiture était là, avant de lui expliquer qu'il attendait le taxi avec sa famille et ses amis. Elle rit et l'embrassa sans répondre avant de rejoindre sa mère. Elles parlementèrent quelques minutes et Shane la vit lui sauter au cou avant de jeter son sac à main dans l'habitacle pour revenir vers lui. Elle l'embrassa rapidement puis regarda ses parents.

« - Ecoutez, mes parents sont d'accord pour que vous montiez avec nous. Ya énormément de place de toute façon et même dans le coffre, proposa-t-elle. On va à au Spokane International également, ajouta-t-elle.

Les adultes se regardèrent rapidement puis il fut décidé qu'ils partiraient tous en limousine et ils rejoignirent la famille de Mitchie. Connie était au téléphone avec le directeur de Guess lui assurant que sa fille serait présente dans leurs locaux très rapidement et celle-ci grogna qu'elle prendrait une journée de repos, quoique sa mère en dise.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, tout le monde parla tranquillement même si Shane et Mitchie préféraient s'embrasser ou chuchoter à l'oreille de l'autre des mots qu'eux seuls entendaient, puis ils durent se séparer. Ils étaient tous sur le même vol naturellement seulement pas dans la même classe.

« - Mitchie, souffla Connie en la prenant à part, je te rappelle qu'il vaut mieux que tu évites de t'afficher avec un garçon pour le moment. Encore moins s'il n'est pas connu… Aussi beau soit-il.

La jeune femme regarda sa mère, puis la fusilla du regard avant de s'éloigner. Elle passa devant son copain et lui prit la main, les éloignant de leur famille. Ils étaient au milieu de la salle d'embarquement et elle eut un léger sourire en entendant des jeunes dire qui elle était. Shane la fixa, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait et elle sourit.

« - Tu m'aides à faire enrager ma mère ?

« - Si ça te fait sourire, je suis convaincu, chuchota-t-il.

Elle acquiesça en souriant grandement puis l'embrassa tendrement, alors qu'elle entendait les appareils photos se déclencher. Il la serra doucement contre lui alors qu'elle s'accrocha à son cou, savourant probablement un des derniers baisers qu'ils échangeraient avant longtemps. Ils furent cependant dérangés par l'annonce de leur vol qui venait d'arriver et ils rejoignirent tout le monde main dans la main. Mitchie prit cependant bien le soin de fixer sa mère et dit :

« - A présent, c'est moi qui dicte mes propres règles. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de me cacher parce que mon copain n'est pas connu. Sauf si c'est lui qui me le demande.

« - Personnellement ça ne me pose pas de problème. Je vis dans une petite ville, je te rappelle, je ne risque pas d'être harcelé par la presse, ni tes fans.

« - Parfait, la question est réglée. Mais juste entre nous, si on te le demande, je ne connais pas tes copains. Non parce que Jason me semble bizarre, rit-elle alors que le concerné s'offusqua.

Tout en parlant, ils commencèrent à monter dans l'appareil et la jeune femme les laissa passer. Elle voyageait en première classe et monterait donc dans les dernières. Ainsi que son groupe.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était assise avec Sarah et grimaça en la voyant sortir une boite blanche semblable à celles qui contenaient des crevettes. Heureusement, celle-ci était pleine de cacahuètes enrobées de chocolat et elles en mangèrent tranquillement. Etrangement, Mitchie ne parlait que de son copain, qui lui manquait déjà et sa danseuse et complice finit par en avoir assez. Sous le regard perdu de son amie, elle quitta les premières classes et sourit en entendant qu'elle se faisait appeler par des fans. La jeune chanteuse soupira et posa sa tête contre le hublot pour regarder le ciel en pensant à Shane. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa danseuse se rassit et elle se tourna avant de hausser les sourcils de surprise.

« - Ta danseuse veut faire plus ample connaissance avec Jay, donc elle m'a envoyé ici… Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas eu le choix, se défendit le jeune homme.

« - Ah non mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis au contraire ravie que tu sois à côté de moi Shane.

Il lui sourit et durant le reste du voyage, ils discutèrent tranquillement, s'embrassant de temps à autre, sous le regard quelque peu contrarié de l'agent de Mitchie. D'un point de vue personnel, Connie ne reprochait rien au garçon, il semblait venir d'une bonne famille et était aimable et bien éduqué, à ce qu'elle en avait vu, seulement elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit bon pour l'image de sa fille de sortir avec quelqu'un qui cherchait à être connu. « Si ça se trouve, il cherche juste à percer plus vite et lui brisera le cœur, songea-t-elle en les observant. » Au contraire d'elle Steve n'appréciait pas le jeune homme mais pour des raisons personnelles. Lorsqu'il les avait dérangés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait bien vu les regards qu'ils se lançaient et il ne voulait pas que sa fille tombe trop vite amoureuse. Il voulait la voir encore comme son petit bébé. La petite fille à couettes à qui, il avait appris à marcher. Seulement il était au courant de ses projets et il avait compris qu'elle allait commencer à prendre réellement son envol, mais il n'était pas prêt. Aussi, tout en les observant s'embrasser doucement, il se promit de lui demander de ne pas partir trop vite. Qu'elle grandisse, il était d'accord, mais qu'elle s'en aille et fasse sa vie de femme, il en était moins sûr.

Quand l'avion se posa enfin, Mitchie grimaça. Elle avait eu conscience, durant le vol, qu'ils étaient Shane et elle, en sursit mais à présent leurs chemins allaient vraiment se séparer pour quelques jours. Et la jeune femme n'était pas certaine d'être prête. Loin de connaître ses tourments, il lui prit la main l'éloignant de leurs familles et amis.

« - J'imagine qu'on se revoit bientôt ?

« - Oui, assura-t-elle en souriant doucement. Ne serait-ce que pour l'enregistrement de _We rock_… Après faudra qu'on voit quand vous êtes libres avec les garçons pour qu'on bosse ensemble le duo.

« - Pas tout de suite je pense… Entre tes nouveaux projets, ajouta-t-il en la voyant s'étonner, la pub pour Guess et ma rentrée, ça risque d'être compliqué.

Elle acquiesça en soupirant longuement ce qui le fit sourire. Il connaissait son avis sur cette histoire de pub malheureusement, elle s'était engagée à la tourner. « Du moins sa mère l'a fait pour elle, songea-t-il ennuyé. » Steve l'appela et elle regarda son père lui assurant qu'elle arrivait, puis fixa son copain.

« - Juste une question comme ça, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, tu… Il y avait quelqu'un qui te plaisait ? Avant le camp, je veux dire ?

« - T'es jalouse ?

« - Non, fit-elle sur un ton qui sous-entendait le contraire.

« - Rassures-toi, chuchota-t-il en souriant. Je te mettais bien trop sur un piédestal pour qu'une autre t'arrive à la cheville.

Il ponctua ses mots d'un léger baiser sur ses lèvres qui la fit sourire. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'éloigner, elle captura ses lèvres pour l'embrasser réellement. Il y répondit aussitôt et devint légèrement plus fougueux quand il prit conscience que c'était leur dernier baiser avant plusieurs jours. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle lui vola un baiser et rejoignit ses parents d'un pas rapide alors qu'il la fixait amusé. A un moment cependant, elle se retourna et lui fit un signe de la main alors qu'ils prenaient tous deux conscience que ce n'était pas la fin d'une histoire mais le début.

Fin

Et voilà… Ceci marque la fin officielle de cette fic. J'ai adoré la partager avec vous et j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire, même si vous avez le deuxième jet. Enfin rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas la fin de mes écrits. J'ai d'autre fics en route (à l'heure où j'écris) et dès la semaine prochaine, je devrais être de retour avec une nouvelle fic sortit tout droit de mon cerveau tordu.

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
